Weakness
by Kapootya
Summary: Don't you sometimes wish Sakura wasn't so damn pathetic with such a cardboard personality? Me too. Here's my story of how two Uchihas help her find her full potential. Non-massacre.
1. Practice was the key

**Flashback;**

_It was a rumor that Itachi was perfect in everything. Yes, he did successfully perform all fire jutsus within a couple of repetitive tries. Yes, he's aim was perfect. Yes, he was a genius. Yes, his taijutsu was nearly always flawless…._

_But he was downright terrible in genjutsu before he unlocked his sharingan. When Mikoto discovered that her first son was incapable of distinguishing genjutsus from reality, she had begun private sessions with him every morning._

_"Mum!" Itachi screamed in one of his rare displays of emotion._

_Mikoto looked down at her five year old boy, "shouting my blood relationship to you in frustration is not going to make you capable of performing at your zenith."_

_Itachi's eyes narrowed – when Mikoto was in training mood; she was an Uchiha first, teacher second, and mother third. They had spent the past three hours training in genjutsu and so far his mother had trapped him in eighty-five…he had only noticed ten and escaped from three of them._

_"When I get the sharingan," he began bitterly as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, "I will be better."_

_"What if you don't get the sharingan? What if something happens to me and I can no longer teach you?" She cocked her head to the side, her eyes returning to their warm dark orbs._

_"That's not going to happen," it was a definite statement. He couldn't imagine growing up without his mother or the sharingan. His hearing was not adequately trained so he did not hear the soft sigh that escaped his pregnant mother's rosy lips._

_"You know what I think strength is?" His mother asked as she bent down and leaned towards him and smoothed out his hair._

_It was a sign that training was over._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow, not wanting to speak in fear that his emotions would roll into his tone and Uchiha's were not suppose to have emotional tones._

_"When you're not good at something and you do not have any predisposition in that field and yet you still train and practice with it. It's the weak people who don't try or only work to improve what they excel at."_

_Those words would forever be imbedded in Itachi's mind. When the village was attacked a few months later he would bear witness to the brutal warfare which would be the key to unlocking his precious sharingan. Then, he purposefully trained in every single art obsessively because he wanted to excel in all aspects of shinobi so his mother would think he was strong and later because he wanted to keep peace and stop war from occurring; he wanted his existence to amount to that of an army._

_Eventually rumors would spread that Itachi was good at everything…yet they'd never know that he just refused to be weak._

.

...

**.**

**Present: Sakura; age 13 and a half**

The training grounds were open all day, every day and only those below the rank of Chunin had to register a time slot and be supervised by a ninja of Junin rank. All the rest were welcome and would generally occupy the training ground room number eight and higher.

Sakura wasn't really about breaking rules. She was a good girl who did the right thing, but as she's learned – doing the right thing doesn't get you noticed. Barely a full year into her team, she already felt as though there was no hope in sight, not even a minuscule speck of it lying around. And as she once read in a book by some witty humorist in the west, "Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results is a clear sign of insanity," and Sakura was nothing if not sane but really…the situation itself was insane.

Kakashi had taken interest in developing Sasuke's and Naruto's abilities almost immediately. The reason was obvious; both were incredibly skilled and talented and had a lot of potential in comparison to her, who could only boast in excelled examination scores.

Then half a year ago, two of the legendary sanin returned, one to become Hokage and another to become Naruto's tutor and mentor. Feeling left out and unnoticed; Sakura had gone up to the great Hokage and asked the busty blonde to be her teacher. She thought it would make things better; Sakura genuanally believed if she worked with a Sanin like Jiraiya and someone was skilled as Kakashi she would then belong on team seven.

That wasn't the case.

And the last mission was the _last_ straw.

Their previous mission had taken a terrible toll on once perky pink haired girl, not because of injury or fear, but because of Kakashi's pathetic attempt to comfort her. She had tried to fight alongside Sasuke and Naruto but, unfortunately, became more of a hindrance than a help. It wasn't even that she was incompetent, Naruto kept blocking any opponent from getting close to her and Sasuke made sure no weapon reached her a two meter viscidity of her. She never even had a chance to show that she could handle herself. At the end of the fight, they weren't even injured enough to be healed with medical chakra. Plus the rogue ninjas were barely rank C! The one with the shaggy hair was totally a rank D! She could have taken at least taken that _one_ on.

On their way back to Konoha, while her two male teammates were engrossed in an argument, she told Kakashi that she didn't feel like part of the team.

"Sakura, it's a team's responsibility to take care of their own teammates."

"When will I get to protect my team?" She asked earnestly.

He simply ruffled her hair and offered a hidden smile behind his mask. Sakura knew the unspoken words hanging in the air; medics from Konoha are generally not fighters except for the Hokage. The Hokage was the exception but Sakura was not…apparently. She still had to prove herself, but how could she do that when she was still being protected as if _she_ was the client?

Practice with Tsunade was paying off…Sakura's medical jutsu was improving at top speed and she was getting better at her chakra control for taijutsu. But it wasn't enough in comparison.

She still wasn't fast enough. Sasuke's speed was becoming hard to follow to the naked eye and Naruto's endurance allowed him to run and run and run…Sakura just wasn't able to keep up or even catch up.

She still couldn't sense chakra presences well enough while Sasuke felt something from a mile away and Naruto always smelled someone even if they masked their chakra perfectly.

She still didn't notice every detail in her surroundings. Sasuke could recall the number of leaves on any damn tree in the forest.

She didn't have enough chakra. Naruto had an unlimited supply that seemed never ending.

She still couldn't throw her kunai or shurikens with perfect precisions. Sasuke and Naruto almost never missed.

She was still weak while Sasuke and Naruto were strong and were becoming stronger and stronger.

She wanted to be on par with them…or at least for them to look at her as a teammate and not something that needed constant protecting. The girl felt as though she had stigmatized herself during her first few months with her Sasuke obsession. After a personal confrontation with reality, she labeled herself as love-struck, blind, and just plain dumb but when she had finally figuratively looked in the mirror – it was too late. Naruto still saw her as love obsessed and delicate, Sasuke still saw her as annoying and weak, and worst of all…Kakashi didn't seem to even **see** her. She didn't feel a part of the team anymore…Sasuke and Naruto had developed a competitive bond that could only house them. Three was a crowd, and Sakura was feeling more and more like the unwanted third.

They were still a team in the physical sense, but when in a fight, Sasuke wouldn't trust Sakura to watch his back and Naruto would make sure Sakura was always in line of sight. At first it was cute, back when she was twelve and didn't understand what being a ninja was about. But after Kakashi had killed a ninja right before their eyes, it changed her. She went home and cried because all she could think about is what if that ninja had a family…and friends…and then she thought about Sasuke dying and Naruto dying and Kakashi dying…and couldn't bear it. She wanted to help keep them alive. She wanted to be a strong asset because she had learned how precious life was.

That was exactly the reason why the night after they returned from their last mission, she bid farewell to her team and went home. Only to change into one of the last momentums she had of her dad – his tai-chi uniform. Her mother used to tell Sakura bedtime stories of her father and his great skill in the underappreciated martial arts and how he was the best in the whole world. She would sometimes put on his uniform – it still didn't fit right and the once bright blue had been dulled with age and misuse, but it always managed to calm her down. She wasn't able to recall exactly what she was thinking when she left her apartment…she just knew that nothing was getting better and sometimes, to excel you needed to break a rule…or two.

Tsunade helped her medical jutsu but that still left her on the back lines. It wasn't good enough and she didn't know where else to turn. Kureai had her own team and Gai was fully devoted to his. Kakashi practiced with Sasuke and Jiraiya took Naruto under his wing. Tsunade was Hokage, and Konoha came before a weak little pink haired girl.

Sakura exhaled a fog of heat as she saw the outline of the wooden fence; she looked over both shoulders twice as she approached it coyly. She didn't see anyone, but she didn't trust herself enough to take it as fact.

There was a signup sheet nailed to the large pole – honor system. She knew from experience the signup sheets were collected but almost never looked at. She had gone out more than a handful of times under the instruction of the Hokage to collect the Gate records and Training Ground sheets, only to have them organized into a folder and locked up in a cabinet never to be looked at again.

So Sakura signed herself in…illegibly. After all, a sign with the rules was posted just right above it and she was breaking almost all of them.

What should have looked like; Sakura Haruno 0729 looked more like Suhoaa Haiuoo 0889.

She, carefully and more quietly than she would normally be, made her way to the training ground neighboring the one Kakashi used to take team seven to (room number three), Sakura went into room number four. She had been there once to pick up Ino for dinner. It was strange enough to be new but familiar enough to ease her nerves – if only a little.

She pushed the wooden door open to a much warmer environment that startled her momentarily. The area consisted of a clearing surrounded by four dozen trees, a few boulders of rock, all surrounded by perfectly trimmed green grass. When she looked closer Sakura noticed various footprint indents on the ground and that silently encouraged her to close the door.

She took a breather, as she examined the area with hesitant steps forward, and then paused. Her thumb came up towards her lips and she bit at her nail.

_This is a really bad idea_, she thought to herself.

_Your idea_, inner-Sakura released herself from blame.

_I should leave… _

_You came here to test your skills…so test them, or have you forgotten?_ her inner-self chided.

Sakura turned around on her heels and picked up half a dozen dart boards that were at the wall by the entrance. She began placing them all around the various trees and rock formations in the secluded room. She walked slowly so the only sound she could hear was the rhythm of her steps. There were no birds, no passing winds, nothing…pure and utter silence. It was like she was the only person alive and the entire planet had gone still.

She sighed and tried to push aside all those post apocalyptic books she recently read and resigned herself to thoughts which were of current importance. The kunoichi practiced her chakra control as she climbed up trees and hung the dart boards on various protruding branches. Some, the young ninja, hid behind leaves while others remained in plain view.

Then she jumped down, again feeling slightly weary of the too quiet atmosphere. But it was past midnight, so the chances of anyone being at the training grounds were slim, and if they were – they'd probably be in the trap rooms or the Jounin play rooms. Not the lowly training grounds used by recent academy graduates and undergraduates during the daytime.

She stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes.

_Okay_, inner Sakura began, _you can do this_.

Out of the 6 dart boards, and 12 kunais she had thrown; 9 missed, 2 landed on the outer circle, and the last one had hit a dart board with the ring instead of the tip of the blade and fallen to the ground with a depressing thud. It was a terrible revelation.

She wanted to break down and cry. She had gotten one of the highest scores in the academy for kunai throwing….but back then; the target board was huge and right in front of her. Aiming perfectly straight was easy. And now….and now….

_Stop!_ Inner-Sakura screamed, _what the hell did you expect?_

"Something better," she muttered to herself aloud.

The thought of just resigning her ninja title and becoming a Konoha medic started to look more and more appealing. It seemed as though she couldn't become an exception. The tears began to stream down her cheeks with abandon; she didn't have a right to complain…her teammates did treat her how she deserved to be treated. She wouldn't have been able to take on one of those ninjas last mission…Being a hospital medic would be easier….

_Sure_, her inner self agreed sarcastically, _I bet everyone would be sooooooo impressed. At least then no one would be protecting you and we'd just be cooped up in a hospital all day, every day. Maybe we'd find ourselves a nice civilian boy to date…Mum would be proud wouldn't she? _

Belittling herself caused her jaw to tighten.

_I can't do it…I'm not born into a powerful clan…I'm not the son of the third…I don't have the blood of…I can't…_Sakura didn't think she could compete with them…she just couldn't. Her genetics were proof.

She was just going to go give Tsunade her resignation of field duty and work off her internship at the hospital and then…

_And then?_ Her inner-self chipped in, _then maybe some ninja in a mask will come to your door to tell you about Naruto's death due to stupidity…or maybe all that inappropriate reading will finally catch up to Kakashi and he'll – _

"No," she whispered drowning out her thoughts as she wiped her eyes roughly with the heel of her palm, "No!" she repeated with a greater emphasis as her Inner-Self continued in the background of her thoughts. With determination, she walked out towards the trees to get back all the kunais she had thrown. She was going to try again. She had to try again…she couldn't be **this** useless. It had to be a fluke.

Five hours later, two breakdowns, and one very embarrassing mix of moaning and shouting– she was able to hit 8 target boards, and even had one at bull's-eye. Because she wasn't putting chakra into her attacks, she was physically tired but not drained. A smile grace her sweat filled face.

_See? _

"Yes," she answered herself. She did see.

Practice was the key.

With a strut she went to pick up all the kunais that had missed and gladly pulled out all those which hit their intended mark. After placing them back in her weapons pouch, she then returning the boards back to their original stack, and finally left the room – carefully, quietly, and looking a little too guilty if not slightly excited. Thankfully, Sakura was able to comfort herself with the belief that no one had seen her. Unbeknownst to her, she was seen by the ANBU guards hidden and the night guards on the rooftops, but they didn't even regard her important enough to acknowledge in their reports.

When she got home, she set her alarm clock for 10 A.M. Kakashi said to meet at 8, she doubted he'd show up till noon.

* * *

There was a mistake in the documents earlier. I fixed it. :) Please leave comments to let me know what you think. There will hopefully be lots of character development, both physically and emotionally.


	2. Room 13

**One week later **

No one noticed her slight improvements at kunai throwing and she never said anything to bring their attention to the fact. Her team continued about their usual schedule and were sent on two lowly D-class missions inside Konoha that warranted a two hour moaning and complaining spree from their loud mouth blonde that was more exhausting than the actual work itself.

During the day, if they weren't out on a mission, she was working her internship under Shizune at the hospital and whenever Tsunade had free time; her mentor would give advice and loan out her medical scrolls to practice chakra control with.

And every night past midnight, like clockwork, she was training little details that she thought needed fixing. After a few hard days, it finally stopped being self pity and started becoming honest criticism.

The night guards began to silently notice her trips to the Training Grounds. It wasn't anything worth reporting, but nightly sneak outs by a pink haired girl to the Training Grounds were admirable to say the least. The night guards already had bets on how long it would last since they'd seen other ninjas also "attempt" to reform themselves, only to cave in under pressure. Even two ANBUs guards were in on it.

.

…

.

**One month later. (September) **

She had a dozen dart boards out. Every single one now landed in a bull's-eye and in the essence of improvement she continued to challenge herself. Now she spun around in place for twenty seconds to disorient herself before attempting to throw her kunais. She missed a lot at first, but then got better and better at identifying her targets and distinguishing them from the surroundings. She felt like squealing when she compared herself what she had been a little over a month ago.

Once she got to the point where she was happy with herself, she spun around for a minute. The first time she attempted it; she fell to her knees and couldn't catch her balance for over an uncountable amount of time. So, instead, she tried again for thirty seconds and improved with that level of disorientation…

Then forty seconds. Then forty-five. Till she worked her way up to a minute of spinning and being able to regain balance and orientation within seconds to shot out her kunais.

She had already cost six night guard ninjas their weeks' salaries in unethical betting.

.

…

.

Her training was starting to put a toll on her body. She changed from training every night to training four times a week, when she wasn't a mission and went out of her way to discover methods to counter physical exhaustion with medical chakra jutsu.

Tsunade taught her one in particular when Sakura explained (lied) about a bad dream that had kept her up as the excuse for her tiredness. All she had to do, her instructor explained offhandedly, was create a wave of soft healing chakra over her body, and its effects lasted twice as long as caffeine but did not work as well as a solider pill would have.

Even so, it helped Sakura survive on very little sleep and continue to improve herself in secret.

Still….no one voiced anything to her.

.

…

.

**A month later (October) **

She decided to reward herself with a special training outfit, after looking through various options – the selection for females was disheartening, she settled on a unisex dark red tai-chi outfit. It was loose enough to move around in, and the jacket was perfect for the chilly evenings, and when she got too hot and sweaty, she could easily take it off. She wondered what she would look like in it beside her father, would he be proud? Her mother would certainly take pictures of them and hang them all over their…._once upon a time_. Sakura quickly pinched her outer palm to stop unwanted thoughts and took her outfit to the counter to be paid for.

She also began running every morning she could; it woke her up better than a cold shower and improved her speed and agility. Lee had once made it known that he was able to run ten laps around Konoha without breaking a single sweat. She made half a lap her starter goal. Unfortunately, she failed miserably at the first attempt but by the third week she was able to get through half of Konoha without painfully gasping for breath.

Eventually, she started to play games with herself to not get bored during her morning training. Run around that tree, jump over that garbage can, jump onto that branch, flip to the ground, run up those stairs, jump off that balcony... She was getting better and better, and was especially happy after an early snow storm; running on a foot and a half of snow took careful chakra control and was the best practice she could have asked for.

Her once-rare buy of white hot chocolate became a daily treat, since she was accomplishing so much and was able to afford the extra calories.

Still, no one said anything to her. Many of the night guards no longer bet against her, but bet for her. What days would she train and what days she would run, a bar tab was the bet for Wednesday morning while another bet weapon cleaning duty on Thursday morning. She became an expected sighting for them and most of them began to mention sighting of her in their report.

But still, every mission she was still placed in the background.

Ignored.

But it was okay for her, she didn't think she was good enough to be noticed or properly compared to her teammates…just yet. Her medical jutsu was also on the fast track of improvement; she had already assisted Shizune on two surgeries and led one simple deflated lung restoration all by herself (with Shizune overlooking, of course).

.

…

.

**A month later. (November) **

She no longer just practiced Kunai tosses, she practiced throwing everything she could; knives, sherikens, swords, rocks, senbons, sticks. If she missed a target, she ran towards her weapon as quickly as possible, picked it up and tossed it at the first target she noticed. It kept her on her toes and she stopped seeing a miss as a failure – only as a reason to change up the situation for her benefit.

.

…

.

**A week later. (The week between November and December) **

The toll on her social life became obvious as she declined more and more dinners with friends in favor of a nap before training. She had even skipped the winter festival and denied all the Christmas and New Years parties. One early evening, Ino caught her on her way home from the hospital and said, "you know, forehead, people are starting to talk about you being depressed that Sasuke doesn't like you…."

"That's stupid," Sakura replied running her fingers through her growing hair as they passed the last sections of the market square, Ino had interrupted her mental repetition of a medical procedure and Sakura was trying to find her place again.

"Well, what are they supposed to think?" the pinklet didn't grace the blonde's rhetorical question with an answer so Ino added, "I believe it."

"Well, Ino-pig, I'm not surprised," Sakura replied giving her a disheartened look that said more than words ever cold.

"Really, Sakura…Naruto came to me…asking if he did something wrong. I told him obviously he did…but…I mean," the worry in her best friend's voice was painfully obvious. No matter how self absorbed Ino could act, there was still an incredible soft spot for Sakura somewhere in the pretty purple-color loving girl's heart.

An impregnated silence fell between them as Sakura became wracked with guilt and wasn't even able to think of anything training relevant to avoiding emotional confrontation. She recalled Sasuke's face when she declined his invitation to the Uchiha Christmas party. Only the main branch was allowed to bring their teammates, everyone else had to be strictly Uchiha…it was such a big deal that even Kakashi had accepted.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered, "are a lot of people worried?"

"Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Hinata…and me…of course."

Sakura cracked a smile and caved into the demands on young teenhood, "alright. Let's go out tonight then."

"All I'm saying is that if you – wait, really forehead?"

"Yes, Ino-pig!" Sakura said playfully pushing Ino's arm with her own.

"We need to go shopping!"

Sakura laughed and nodded…maybe she had been taking training a bit too seriously.

.

…

.

**One month later (December) **

Sakura modified her schedule to include at least one day out a week with either her team or Ino and the girls. It made her realize how lonely she had been feeling when training had turned her into a compulsively obsessed freak. Even though eating with Naruto and Sasuke was unpleasant (they always started competing or fighting or competing and fighting) – on the plus side she had gotten to know the shop keeper and chief of the ramen stand pretty well.

She had even asked Sasuke if she could still come to the dinner, he just nodded as an answer and Sakura went shopping with Tenten immediately afterwards for a dress appropriate for the occasion.

Sadly, she didn't get to wear the beautiful green long sleeve dress with a beautiful red bow – Tenten said it made her look like a present worth opening – because of an emergency medical call back when three four-man teams returned horribly beaten up in an ambush turned avalanche/unavoidable mud slide. Sakura spent Christmas Eve and Christmas Day reconnecting muscle fibers and the 26th passed out in the doctor's lounge.

Sasuke's mother, who had once been close to the young girl's own mother, had made Sasuke give Sakura some left over's after hearing about the hospital catastrophe.

.

…

.

**A week later. (January) **

Tsunade called Sakura into her office after she had successfully restored a jounin's broken shoulder – her second time performing medical surgery unsupervised.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura greeted her teacher with a bow.

"So…how long did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Uhhh, notice?" She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but the guilty look her face probably gave her away.

"Sakura, is there anything you want to tell me?" Tsunade asked. The night guards had inquired about her from some office workers at the Hokage tower, since she was _kind of_ familiar, so he claimed. Shizune, obviously being concerned why jonin men were asking about their little girl, had been prepared to use various torture methods of interrogation. They, on the other hand, were very willing to divulge Sakura's secret nightly visits quickly followed by rapid reassurances that they were not plotting, inappropriately eyeing, or insulting the pink haired kunoichi in any way shape or form. Two them were sent on trash missions for good measure.

When the Hokage used the tone of being omnipotent, Sakura knew there was only _one_ something that she had ever done wrong. A dozen thoughts ran through the young girl's head and she couldn't pick out an acceptable version of the truth or half fib to try to tell in time.

"Hehe, Sakura…" Tsunade paused, a soft smile appearing on her face as though she had just recalled some memories, "alright….I'll bite. I have some poisons I need you to read up on, Shizune has the scrolls. I'll be testing you on them tomorrow."

"O – okay, thank you," Sakura said uneasily, unsure of how much the blonde knew but silently grateful that she hadn't vocalized anything. It would have been very embarrassing and the explanation of why would have made her wish to dig her own grave.

"And by the way, may I suggest Training Ground thirteen if you want to practice reaction times…"

Sakura's face turned bright red as she stuttered some inaudible reply.

"Dismissed," Tsunade waved her off with a shot of sake in her hand and motherly smile.

Sakura jolted out of the Hokage room as quick as a thief running from security. But as she made her way towards the hospital a huge, borderline arrogant, smirk was on plastered on her face – someone had noticed.

.

…

.

She had never gone into room thirteen but she had read the training ground manual, three times; the room was rigged with so many explosives and traps that there was a warning in its description in bright red bold letters, Sakura tried to forget what it said. The room was usually used by jounin and ANBU during their down time. The concept behind awakening the room was to create a chakra web on the four corners of the room, that activated all the traps and if two chakra strings disappeared all the traps disabled themselves under the presumption that said ninja was done or extremely hurt. She made sure her chakra reserves were at their max after she signed herself in.

Her name was starting to look more and more like chicken scratch with every passing visit.

Carefully, the kunoichi entered training room thirteen, nervously and hesitantly. One downside to the training rooms numbered ten and up was that you never knew if it was being used unless you had high level chakra sensory training.

And someone was using room thirteen, and unfortunately she discovered that by sight.

She should have left before her presence was detected but she couldn't move; she was absolutely captivated.

The ninja was beautiful…not in only in appearance but in movement as well. The graceful gliding, the split second decisions made to dodge a kunai being thrown from an unseen location in the room. The avoidance of exploding landmines….

It was like watching an ancient dance that was reserved only for holy days and was incidentally taking place during Armageddon. He wore a complete black outfit, a black tank top with black pants, a weapons pouch strapped to his thigh and a string of kunais and ninja stars hung around his belt. She also noticed a wakazashi sword still sheathed across his back. The man was dressed just like the ninjas from story books.

Then suddenly the dancer stopped and a kunai was thrown straight for her face from his fingers. She squatted down; hands over her head and squeaked loudly and embarrassingly, marginally avoiding the attack.

"Who are you?" A deep mellow voice asked, pausing his training. There were no more activated traps, meaning that the ninja had probably let go of his chakra web.

"Sakura Haruno! I'm sorry; I didn't know this room was being used!" She shouted so quickly that the words tumbled over one another. She was trembling in fear and unable to look up; those bright red eyes that connected with hers moments before the kunai was aimed to her face had terrified her into absolute submission. Those were the eyes of a ruthless killer and she felt like a prey being noticed by a predator – she was a deer in the domain of the lion.

"Stand up," the voice was very close and Sakura wished she knew teleporting jutsu. But since she didn't, and wouldn't be able to do it anyway – teleporting jutsu required stable a heart rate which was why they were rarely used in battles, her heartbeat was currently topping 200 beats a minute. She obeyed his undeniable command, her hands dropping to her side, her eyes avoiding his; instead she focused on his black sandals – ANBU issued.

"You're not a jounin," was the cold statement that slipped from his lips.

"N-no-no sir, but the Hokage told me I co-could train here…for…reaction time," she felt more nervous than Hinata when she was confronted with Naruto in a close-quarter situation.

"Hn," was his familiar response, "go ahead, then," his invitation was in the same tone as every other word he uttered and Sakura had a hard time computing it. But when the silence became just too unbearable she finally looked up, his face expressionless, his eyes onyx, his long black hair, and his deep lines under his eyes all shouted familiarity at her. Then a breath later it hit, he was an Uchiha, and by the looks of it – from the main branch.

"Uchiha-san," she gasped looking back down out of a mixture of shame and respect, "I'm really so –,"

"You came here to practice, go ahead," his hand reached out towards her face, she flinched, her whole entire body tensed, and she closed her eyes tightly, the most un-shinobi thing she could have done in that possible moment – short of soiling her underwear – but he only went retrieved the kunai he had thrown into the door behind her, "I won't interrupt," he added placing it back into his weapons pouch.

"O-okay, thank you," she said bowing as low as the short distance between them would allow her to. Her eyes still half closed and directed at his shoes.

He stepped aside and she nervously, legs shaking and obviously breathing abnormally, moved to the center of the room. He turned around, assessing the damage that his training and done and then returned his gaze back at intruder as he leaned his back against the door and crossed his arms.

He had noticed her right away, but disregarded her presence, knowing she was an ally of Konoha and thinking that she would leave immediately. That was the general unspoken rule on occupied rooms; she obviously either didn't know, didn't belong, or didn't know how to sense occupied rooms. Itachi assumed it was a disappointing mixture of all three.

Sakura Haruno….that name sounded familiar. He wracked his brain, and the name was repeated in his mother's voice – the Uchiha mistress had mentioned her a few times.

"_When will Sakura come over?" _

"_How is Sakura?" _

"_Did you give Sakura the pie I made?" _

_Ahhh_….now Itachi remembered, Sakura was the teammate of his younger brother. Having been on a yearlong mission and only recently returning, meant he missed quite a bit of information about Sasuke's life. The little he remembered Sasuke mentioning about her was that she was annoying and weak…but he also recalled hearing about her from someone else…He thought deeper as he stared at her trying to recall every detail he was told because there had to be something that would explain this 1 A.M visit to a room that was restricted from anyone under Jonin.

He watched her inhale deeply, trying to calm her nerves and shyly stealing a glance at him – no doubt, wishing he'd leave.

He didn't have any plans on leaving. If she was stupid enough to come here before at least passing the chunin exam, than she was probably stupid enough to make a rookie mistake and die.

He felt her connect a web to one corner, then another, and then the last two at the same time. A landmine triggered where she stood, she reacted too late and was propelled by the explosion to the right. A kunai shot out from one of the walls towards her leg. Once more she noticed it too late and was stabbed.

She definitely needed reaction practice…but this room was too advanced for her. Her team was supposed to build her reflexes during training…

She landed on a branch, gasping, wide eyed – obviously surprised by the danger of the room. Itachi had managed to make it look so easy. Another kunai shot out from the opposite wall towards her face, she took the kunai out of her injured leg and aimed to the one coming towards her – blocking it midair. An explosion tag went off on the tree she was resting; Itachi saw a big gush form on her shoulder blade from her incompetent movement to avoid a spiked piece of bark.

She still didn't remove her chakra web from the corners.

She landed on the ground, more skillfully than how she fell, only to have a set of shurikens come at her from every direction. She put chakra at her feet and propelled herself forward to a high jump, not registering the second set of ten shurikens coming towards the height of her jump.

The room reacted on probability. As a ninja, you had to choose the improbable paths to outwit your enemy.

She got stabbed by six of the sherikens, Itachi flinched slightly from hearing her groan of pain as she black flipped out of the way of an explosion tag – she had at least managed to anticipate that one.

He watched as she dislodged the shurikens that were logged in her arm and threw them at the eight-point ninja stars coming at her while dodging the large shuriken that came to sweep her head off.

She did pretty average for a beginner; Itachi had to give her that. She deflected the oncoming weapons with a near perfect aim and was almost one full minute inside the room and not dead or unconscious yet. During his first time, he was about her age, Itachi had managed to last a full seven minutes in the room before getting injured, but his injury was a centimeter deep cut by a shuriken that only scrapped him.

She deflected another round of kunai attacks from her right and evaded most of the ninja stars on the left, but she had gotten stabbed deeply in her left calf which made her center of gravity questionable at best. He watched her flip to the floor, landing with most of her weight on the less injured leg. She caught her balance by taking any extra step and bent down to remove the kunai from her calf – a regrettable mistake.

Unfortunately she didn't expect the landmine that she had stepped on to go off instantly. Her body was flung against the tree.

All her chakra webs disappeared at the same time.

Itachi sighed as he walked towards her bleeding body, prepared to take her to the hospital. What first startled him was that she wasn't unconscious and what really surprised him was that her hands were glowing green as she held them over her abdomen.

She knew medic jutsu. It could explain her desire to work up her reaction time, Itachi thought. ANBU field medics were given a test similar to Training Grounds Room 13 and had to not get hit for 90 minutes. That also explained why there was only one active ANBU medic in Konoha…most medics who assisted in ANBU missions were handpicked jonin.

He squatted beside her silently and watched her work. She ignored him, whether out of pride or concentration he wasn't sure. The Uchiha wouldn't have put it past her to have forgotten his presence all together from the adrenal and consecutive near death experiences.

She exhaled sharply before beginning to cough up blood.

"God damn, stupid fucking ugh, I swear…" she muttered with a bloody mouth as her hands traveled up to her chest. Itachi assumed from the position of her hand and bloody mouth, she was healing her lungs.

When she finished with her lungs she glanced at him, "sorry for having to make you watch that pathetic…display of lack of skill."

Itachi didn't reply as he continued to observe her as she bent her leg, flinched, and dislodged a kunai and shuriken from her right thigh and two other kunais and a ninja from her left.

She healed those parts half assed, obviously wanting to conserve her chakra. He was slightly impressed at the amount of pain she was willing to bear with, only whispering a flutter of curses under her breath.

"So…Uchiha-san…since…you…" she paused and then grunted, seemingly having an internal argument with herself, "can you," she paused again, knotted her brows and exhaled sharply, her teeth were still stained with blood, "sit me up…and put my right hand on my shoulder…I can't move my back."

He placed his left hand on the back of her neck and leaned her off of the tree; then he lifted her right hand and bent it up and over her head so she could reach the huge gush on her shoulder that was streaming blood down her back.

"T-th-thanks," she muttered as Itachi held her in place, "I haven't been able to emit medical chakra from anywhere other than my hands yet…" she flinched slightly as she split out saliva intermixed with blood on the other side before getting to work on her shoulder.

Itachi knew she hadn't injected any numbing chakra into her body….unsure if it was whether if she didn't know how to or if she was a masochist.

"You're…really good at this room," she muttered as a he watched the muscles reconnect with one another, covering the bone that had been exposed from the hole in her jacket. "So…what's your…." She breathed in deeply, "name?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"It-Ita…Sasuke's older brother?"

He nodded.

Mikoto and Fugaku had told her about Itachi, youngest to graduate the academy, youngest ANBU, then youngest to make ANBU Capitan and Sasuke never said a single bad thing about his brother, he idolized him like a god. But any time she visited the Uchiha compound the eldest son was always gone…so she wrote him off as one of those elusive ninjas, or a legend the head of the Uchiha clan tells outsiders for reputation sake.

Sakura chuckled in a half-mad kind of way, "great. Perfect. Just my luck….You know, Lady Luck is also known as Miss Fortune…"

A noticeable smirk appeared at the corner of his lips but she didn't see since her eyes were closed in concentration. A thin layer of skin appeared on the back of her shoulder blade slowly.

"Why is it a misfortune that I am here?" He asked, "I believe that it was fortunate…though without my being here you may have eventually learned how to expel healing chakra in other parts of your body due to instincts of self preservation….or you may have bled to death."

They way he spoke so nonchalantly made Sakura shiver. Yes, she could have very well bled to death…

"Just…can you…" Sakura stopped speaking as her hand's medical glow began to fade. She was obviously out of chakra. Itachi removed her hand from behind her and let it drop gently on her stomach as he slowly lowered her back in a position so she could lean against the tree behind her. Itachi did it for a number of reasons, one of them being to decrease her chance of asphyxiation.

"Can I what?" he asked coolly.

"Not tell Sasuke about me being here?"

This brought a slight intrigue into his mind. He hadn't even entertained the thought of informing his brother.

"Why?" He asked watching her open her eyes slowly, bright clover-green eyes stared at him and then looked away before they closed again, she tried to even out her breathing and calm her racing heart.

She didn't respond. And so he waited.

He may have waited ten or fifteen minutes before she finally spoke again, and it wasn't to his question either.

"You can leave; it'll probably be another few hours before I can fix my sprained ankle and walk. Promise I won't bleed to death."

He didn't move and remained squatted beside her.

"Okay," Sakura sighed again after getting the unspoken message from the ANBU, "since your adamant about making me feel like a complete pathetic loser, do you mind reaching into my weapons pouch and getting out my index cards? I can't sit up or move that leg at the moment without feeling like I'm having tea with the devil in his torture chamber."

After a moment of consideration, he reached into the weapons pouch in her thigh and felt for paper-like material, he got out a stack of thin cards.

He looked at them; he estimated that there were nearly a hundred of them – he flipped the first card to see what was written on the back.

Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"They're study cards on some poisons…"

"Marina-Tu," Itachi said.

"Found in Suna, blooms only at night, the petals aren't poisonous, only the stem is through touch and ingestion. They are usually blue and smell similar to red roses. To harness them, the stem needs to be kept in room temperature water for a day, then taken out and sliced into pieces and boiled in the same water. That water is odor-less and tasteless and is sixty to seventy percent poison. Causes nausea and depending on the dosage hallucinations. Can be treated through induced vomiting if ingested," she replied almost robotically, "Ugh, I'm so –,"

"Tulips of Spring," he interrupted her as he flipped to the next card.

"Uhhh, um they're found in the Land of Spring, blooming all year round. They're not poisonous in their natural state but when they are mixed with salt water and seaweed extract they make a deadly sleeping potion. If it's inhaled, it can be cured through lung purification surgery. If it's ingested there are no safe methods of removing it and will have to be waited out. Uhhh, and if it's ingested there's a high probability of coma occurring."

"Cira-Taru," he continued and Sakura relaxed, closing her eyes as she answered.

After going through the cards once, Sakura only made six minor mistakes, the second time around she knew them by heart and at the end of the third drill she had accumulated enough chakra from the rest to fix her ankle. Itachi once more held her up by the back of her neck so she could lean forward to work her magic on her ankle.

Once she was done, the ANBU helped her up and even though she was about to protest, he placed his arm around her shoulders to helped her walk the fleeting look he gave said _shut up_ in about eight different languages to her.

When they walked out of the training ground, the sun was already coming up.

"Where do you live?" he asked as they walked out towards the streets.

"Uhhh, red-complex apartment in Mushu square."

"Alone?" he asked since that area was cheap and used to be an orphanage house but now was known for housing adult singles and teen ninjas.

"Yeah," she quickly changed the subject, "would it be too…crazy to ask if we could…speed up? I really don't want to be seen drenched in blood…and stores are about to –," Itachi silenced her as he picked her up bridal style and jumped onto the roof of a building with stealth she had only witnessed from Kakashi when he was being serious.

Before she blinked again, Itachi was standing on the roof of her building.

"Wow…tha-thanks a lot," She said as the man settled her down.

She took a step back and bowed low to him, "I really appreciate everything you've done Uchiha-san. Thank you," she straightened up, slightly swaying from loss of balance and then with a smile on her face, "I'll see you around? Maybe?" She said with a slight awkward wave as she walked towards the door of the roof.

Itachi didn't respond as he watched her leave.

There was no fear in her eyes, no quiver in her voice as she said goodbye. He was about to leave when he noticed he was still carrying her study cards, but for some reason decided against going and disturbing her. He'd return them later, she didn't need them after all – she had them memorized perfectly anyway.

* * *

:) Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please feel free to leave a review ^-^)-b


	3. Water Affiliated

When Itachi arrived home, his mother was making breakfast and his younger brother was sitting in the kitchen going over some old scrolls.

"ITACHI! Why are you bleeding?" His mother asked wiping her hands on a towel before disappearing from the kitchen and reappearing in the hallway where he was taking off his shoes. Her son was home for a mandatory break, and that meant no life-death missions for a week. She quickly scanned his body for injuries. His brother looked up and raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"It's not mine," he responded as he put on his house slippers.

"I thought you were on break?" Sasuke asked loudly, glancing at his brother's red blotched clothes.

He kissed his mother and nodded to his brother, "I was in the training grounds with someone," he replied honestly and before either of his family members could ask with who he added, "I am going to take a shower," and carefully made his way upstairs.

"Don't get blood on the floor," Mikoto said rolling her eyes.

"Can we train later?" Sasuke shouted from the kitchen, hopeful but still prepared for rejection.

Itachi paused on the second floor platform and replied conditionally, "If you're still home when I return."

Sasuke smiled widely and very un-Uchiha-like.

Mikoto sighed, "Mission this, training that," as she walked back into the kitchen, "Really, you two," she ruffled her youngest hair, "are driving your mother crazy."

"Hn," Sasuke replied picking up the scroll again. Kakashi said he would teach him something special as soon as he improved his Sharingan. The young shinobi had a feeling that, that something special was the Chidori, so the young boy had dug up some of the scrolls on the Sharingan elemental techniques and would be interrogating his brother with tons of questions later. His mother had refused to answer anything – though she did offer to train with him so he could discover the answers on his own – he opted out of it in hopes of Itachi being willing.

He only had three more hours till training with his team and he wanted to create a feasible plan of practice in his head before then. Time management wise, it would be economically better if Itachi would explain the portions in the scroll that he was having difficulties interpreting. His mother would keep him locked in a genjutsu for twelve hours just to teach him something that could be taught with one sentence. Kakashi's laziness was starting to rub off on the youngest Uchiha heir.

.

…

.

After Sakura showered and applied first aid on all the wounds that she didn't want to spend her chakra on she dressed for training with Team seven. Her shoulder was still very stiff and putting on her dress top felt like torture, her ankle was also in bad shape which made walking feel like a work out.

As the young ninja made her way towards the arranged meeting place, she stopped by the coffee shop and ordered herself a cup of half black coffee and half white chocolate with four double shots of espresso in it. The man behind the counter stared at her dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly shrugged and muttered something about ninjas being insomniacs and having no sense of taste. She was contemplating using a solider pill before leaving the café, but her incredibly sore ankle told her the long term consequences would be most undesirable. Instead, she continued pulsing a soft stream of morphine chakra into her entire leg and tried her best to not place an undesirable amount of pressure on it.

She was the last to arrive, save for Kakashi; Sasuke and Naruto were already arguing about clan symbols. She sipped her hot beverage as she sat a few meters away from them. Quietly ease dropping on whatever stupid topic they decided that was worth trying to smash each other's brains in.

"It is not a pokeball, you dumbass," Sasuke said.

"Is too, have you not looked at it!"

"I have, and unlike you, I'm not blind or stupid enough to associate it with a children's cartoon."

"Teme! You ass!" Naruto throw the first punch. Sasuke the first kick.

Sakura sighed and at that moment, tired, cranky, and in pain – she wondered why the hell she wanted their attention in the first place.

About twenty minutes later, a bruise for Sasuke's forearm and a black eye for Naruto, Kakashi arrived in a puff of white smoke with his favorite porno book in hand.

"You're late!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled; Sakura was busy savoring the last of her beverage to bother. She was also afraid that if she spoke, her voice might crack and someone would notice the pain she was trying to disguise in a neutral expression. Plus, she was comfortable sitting on the ground under the shade where her ankle, which had swollen to the point of making her shoe feel uncomfortably tight, could rest. Kakashi could have been another hour late for all she cared.

"There was this old woman who needed help crossing the street and –,"

"Lair!" the two boys yelled.

Kakashi gave Sakura a curious glance as she licked her lips after her last sip. Then he shrugged his shoulders hopelessly and closed his book.

"My dear students," Kakashi began sweetly as he looked back at the two boys in front of him, "change of plans. Since the chunin exams are coming up in three months, and I recommended you three," he paused to add an exaggerated sigh, "its best if we break up for the most optimum results. Sasuke's with me. Naruto Jiraiya and Sakura," when he glanced at Sakura she was already walking away and he would have noticed the limp in her step if he looked for a moment longer, "Tsunade," he added while rubbing the back of his head. "Did you two do something?"

"What? No?" The blonde answered immediately.

"Hn."

Kakashi shook his head, "come, Sasuke. Naruto, Jiraiya said he's by his usual place."

"Girl's bathhouse…damn pervert sage," Naruto muttered as he walked away.

.

…

.

The difference between Kakashi, Jiraiya , and Tsunade was that Kakashi and Jiraiya had unlimited time to dedicate to their students. Tsunade didn't.

Sadly, when Sakura went into Tsunade's office it happened to be one of those times where the responsibilities of being a Hokage came before teaching responsibilities.

Tsunade apologized and told Sakura to report for hospital duty. Sakura nodded and left without much of a complaint. She was still tired from the evening/morning training and needed to find some ice to ease the swelling.

The day went by relatively quickly and most of her patients were coming in for their belated flu shots or checkups. There was one rib that needed to be reset and one wound that needed stitches – the girl opted out of a chakra sow up and for that Sakura couldn't have been happier. The less chakra wasted the more morphine for her leg. Her last patient of the day was a welcome surprise. It was Iruka.

"Good afternoon Iruka-sensai," Sakura greeted as she walked into the room, taking out his patient sheet, "what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"I seem to have some sort of allergy to something…it's a rash," he replied.

"Alright, let me see," Sakura asked professionally.

"You have really grown up Sakura," her old teacher complemented her as he began to untuck his civilian shirt.

"Oh," she blushed as she wrote down his medical complaint, "tha-thank you, but it's not all that true."

"Please, you're already a prized medic – don't think I don't hear the rumors," he replied lifting his shirt up with a smile as Sakura placed her file down and walked towards him.

"I still have a lot to go. I can't do surgery alone yet and most of my diagnoses have to be checked by Shizune…but I am coming along," she said downplaying her abilities as she bent down to get a better look at the blueish rash near his navel. "It's a food allergy," Sakura stated glancing at it with a scrutinizing eye. "I'm going to inject some chakra and check the contents of your stomach and intestines, alright?"

"You're the medic."

"Medic in training," she added as her hand touched his abdomen and she closed her eyes in intense concentration. Tsunade and Shizune would be able to do something like this in less than two seconds but it took Sakura a good minute to discover what was causing the reaction.

"The banana bread you ate was not baked properly, the uncooked yeast triggered the reaction," Sakura said removing her hand, "I'll prescribe you lotion for the rash, but it should go away in two to three days…if you bought the bread you may want to inform the bakery." She picked up his chart again and wrote something in it.

"Oh, no…" he chuckled, "I was experimenting at baking…though I should probably warn some friends of mine…"

Sakura smiled warmly as she grabbed a prescription pad from her desk, "Heh, next time, keep it in the oven longer, well here's your prescription and it was nice to see you again sensei."

"Wait, Sakura."

She turned around.

"Yes?"

"I don't see enough of you around. If there's ever anything you need…remember you can come to me. I'm still your sensei," he smiled warmly as he fixed his shirt. He was silently acknowledging the unfairness that Sakura received when it came to teachers and time dedicated to her. The young medic-in-training didn't know if it was pity or empathy that propelled Iruka to say that.

"Oh, thank you," she bowed down to waist level, "I am doing alright," she said straightening up, "I hope you have a nice da- wait…actually sensei…I do have a question."

Sakura paused looking for Iruka's permission to continue. He motioned her to do so.

"What makes…Sasuke and Naruto able to learn things like the Rasengan and Chidori? I mean, I know they're still at the basic stage of it, but I've heard rumors that Sasuke was going to be learning the whole, erhm, shebang – Could I learn something like that?" Sakura had wanted to ask that a long time ago, but it felt like such a stupid question.

"Uhhhh….maybe. But those have to do with their elemental affiliation. If you're not of that element, it would be harder for you to learn something like that and I believe the Chidori is a Sharingan only ability."

"How…do I go about learning, ummm, my element?"

"You know the ninja store a few blocks away from the academy?"

"Yes, sir," Sakura nodded.

"Well they have elemental papers. You buy one and concentrate your chakra on them. You'll figure out your element then. But some people have two affiliations and some even more; the dominant one will show up on the paper, the second you figure out with training – that's of course if you have a second one."

"Thank you Iruka-sensai."

"Anytime Sakura, remember I'm still here if you have anything else to ask."

"I'm okay, I was only curious about that."

"Have a good day," he smiled and she smiled back as she headed to the nurses' station to return his file.

.

…

.

After her morning shift, Sakura went to see Tsunade again, but she was told by Shizune that the meeting with the elders was running late due to their inability to compromise. The dean of medicine quizzed Sakura on the poisons that she had to learn for the week and then after complimenting Sakura, Shizune apologetically had to dismiss her when an emergency surgery came up. It was above Sakura's current skill level and clearance (apparently it was confidential), and so she headed out of the Hokage tower without feeling very accomplished.

Sakura wasn't bitter over it. Sure she wished she could have her own teacher in the way Sasuke and Naruto had…but it was okay. She didn't mind….she tried to convince herself of that but she could feel her inner self roll her eyes.

She ordered herself up another half coffee half white chocolate with three double shots espressos before heading home for her long deserved rest.

.

…

.

The next day, she skipped out of her morning run (causing two losing ninjas cleaning duty), even though her ankle was being more compliant and required less pain killing chakra, she knew better than to agitate it this early. Thankfully, since she did not use her chakra up to heal her ankle, the surgery she was called in to assist with a young civilian who had weakening muscles went surprisingly smoothly.

After the muscle cleansing, the entire day passed by quickly with very little traffic in the hospital. She was even let go an hour before her shift ended. So after picking up a cup of plan white chocolate, telling herself that she deserved it, she headed towards the Academy. She went to the ninja store and purchased the paper Iruka told her about. She had done as he instructed in front of the store manager who offered to help her and the man stated that the Kunoichi's element was water when the paper became damp. Sakura thanked the clerk and left quickly to the library; she planned to check out as many items as possible on water jutsu. It wasn't like anyone else was going to teach her – she didn't even know anyone in Konoha who was affiliated with water.

She had learned from her earlier training, she couldn't expect to learn something like the chidori all at once…she wasn't like Sasuke or Naruto…she needed practice. It took her a while to be able to hit the darts perfectly...and now she was able to do so while disoriented, upside down, running, flipping, and everything in-between.

Baby steps.

That's all she needed.

A mile was only made up of a lot of steps and eventually, she knew, that she'd be leaping through.

She stepped into the library, tossing her empty drink before entering, and went to greet an old lady wearing a broach of stacked books. She was sitting at the reference desk and politely asked about where the scrolls containing information on the water element and water jutsu were located. The woman asked to see Sakura's ninja card and then explained to Sakura that she only had access to the basics which were located on the first floor under reference W and W2. The young ninja bowed and headed over to the prescribed location without complaint. Her leg twitched slightly as she lost focus of morphine concentration.

"Damnit," she muttered as she placed a hand on the shelf for momentary balance support.

.

…

.

"Honestly, Itachi…seriously, haven't you learned that ignorance is bliss? Because it really is," Shisui said as he and his younger cousin walked down the stairs to the first floor of the library.

"Ignorance is the leading cause of death in the shinobi world."

"No, being killed is the leading cause of death for shinobis," Shisui countered cheekily.

Before Itachi could insult his cousin a loud clang caught their attention. There, he saw Sakura with an armful of scrolls – having dropped half on her way to the check out desk.

"Awww, pink hair! So cute!" Shisui said and before Itachi could stop him, he flickered from his current position and appeared in front of the embarrassed girl. Itachi was tempted to sigh. Shisui had admitted to wanting to befriend every single person in Konoha to prove that Uchiha's could be nice decent human beings. Apparently Sakura was next on his list.

"Hey there cutie," he greeted.

His surprise appearance caused all of the scrolls she had managed to pick up, to drop back to the floor, and this time not because of a shock of pain from her ankle.

Itachi tried to hold back a chuckle as he watched from the distance. His cousin had absolutely no tact sometimes.

"Sorry," Shisui laughed softly as he helped her pick up the fallen items. "Quite a bit of reading material you have here," he added with a smile, trying to calm the obviously nervous girl.

"I – I like to read," she said glancing around the room. All eyes were on her, "and apparently I also like to attracted unwanted attention," she added in a half mutter.

"Awww, no worries," Shisui said placing some scrolls on the checkout table as Sakura placed the rest nearby, "My name Shisui Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno," she replied wondering if she had bought some attract-Uchiha shampoo recently.

_If you did…I bet crazy fangirls would pay a ton_, her inner-self joked as she tried to keep her nerves at bay. The Uchiha's were too handsome for their own damn good…she felt like a peasant talking to a prince.

"Ma'am, can I see your card?" The librarian asked and Sakura nodded as she retrieved it from her medical pouch and handed it to the young man behind the counter.

"So whatcha reading about?" Shisui asked.

Itachi noticed her obvious distress and went to get his cousin away from her. Shisui had better intentions then Genma, but he still came on too strong to those who didn't know him. Especially being of Uchiha blood –known for being silent and to themselves…a gene that seemed to have skipped Shisui and left a social butterfly defect in its place.

"I'm lear – Uchiha-san, hello," Sakura greeted Itachi with a bow.

"Whaaa, you know my cuz? Man, Itachi you never told me you knew such a cutie."

"Please excuse my pedophile of a cousin," Itachi replied harshly.

"It's okay," Sakura gave a genuine smile, all her previous nervousness vanished, "I should have been more careful in carrying all the scrolls."

"Well if you –,"

Itachi interrupted Shisui from continuing, "we'll be going now, apologies for disturbing you."

"Thank you for the help Uchiha-san," she said to Shisui.

"Shisui, please, no Uchiha-sanning, I feel like an old bastard."

"Let's go, you old bastard," Itachi said pulling his cousin away by a chunk of untamed hair.

Sakura smiled faintly as she watched them leave. Then she wondered if Itachi was going to be training that night….

.

…

.

When Sakura got home, she settled in her couch and began reading through the first scroll of information. Unfortunately since she didn't get a chance to appropriately replenish her medical chakra the need for extra sleep caught up with her and she soon passed out.

She woke up at two in the morning with a stiff neck, a stinging pain in her ankle, and sore shoulders. After she healed it completely, finally having the chakra to properly restore the nerves and repair muscles fibers and no worry for saving her chakra for work, she went to change so she could actually sleep in her own bed but instead she disappointedly discovered that she was unable to fall into the realm of unconsciousness.

Besides…it was two in the morning…perfect time to go train. So rather than stare at the ceiling for hours, she jumped out of bed with renewed vigor and changed again into her tai-chi outfit, grabbed her weapons pouch, strapped it on and headed to the Training Grounds.

At first she wanted to go directly to the thirteenth room, but hesitated…she really didn't have the energy to handle another session with that room. She only wanted to watch Itachi expertly maneuver it…but that was a little too creepy, even for her; so she settled into going to the fifth training room. She'd been there once before with her team when Kakashi wanted to practice water walking.

Remembering what she read from the scrolls before passing out, she walked confidently into the room, glad that there was a waterfall that made the room feel alive and loud. She took off her jacket and pants, placing it on dry land; wearing only her spandex shorts and black tank top. She was going to get soaked, and she liked the idea of being able to at least walk home partially dry.

She stabilized her chakra on her feet and walked across the lake in the middle of the room to the deepest part. Then she sat down Indian style, placed her palms on her knees and relaxed in the position. Slowly, she moved and laid down all the while remaining above water. She did her best not to get wet.

Then she got up and walked around again. She continued this for an hour before depleting a good chunk of her chakra and eventually returned home slightly disappointed in her lack of physical practice, but knowing that it was best to build a proper base for her water training.

* * *

**A/N:** Sakura always seemed like a water-affiliated type of gal to me. I've stopped reading the manga after she did that whole mental-mind-game to Naruto...and I've obviously taken many liberties in this story...hehe...Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment or review! :D


	4. Drowning

**Next day. **

Diplomats from a wealthy trade village had arrived in the morning so Tsunade was busy entertaining and being politically savvy – leaving Sakura to her own devices. The young ninja had completed the morning and afternoon shift in the hospital before returning home, drinking hot white chocolate and reading more on water-chakra based practices.

Sakura had been sitting on the kitchen counter reading her scrolls while eating the rest of her sandwich that she prepared as dinner for the past two hours when words started to mesh together and she felt overwhelmed. She let out a soft sigh as she placed the scroll down and looked around her apartment. Some areas were already collecting dust but she didn't feel like taking care of it. What felt like suddenly, although it had probably been accumulating the entire day – a tear escaped her eye. Then another. And another. Before she knew it she was sobbing quietly to herself. Over what, she couldn't place a finger on, but she knew enough to know that she wanted someone to hug her. It only took ten minutes to be able to regain control over herself, unfortunately, the feelings continued to linger.

.

…

.

When the clock struck midnight she returned to the water room training room and quickly took off her tai-chi jacket and pants to start practicing. She walked onto the middle of the lake and sat down with her palms beside her.

Ten minutes later she released her chakra energy and allowed her body to dip lower and lower till the water was around her chest. Then she used chakra to cause herself to float back up.

It was harder than she imagined. It posed the same problem Sakura had with distributing concentrated bursts of healing chakra to other parts of her body. It was easy to place any type of chakra around ones hands or feet…everywhere else took practice.

So Sakura practiced. She dipped her body again, this time up to the chin and strained every muscle she had to use her chakra to push herself back up without moving any part of her body. She succeeded till her stomach and then drowned.

She swam herself back to the surface and gasped for air, she hadn't expected her chakra to give out so suddenly….and she had been doing so well too.

The green eyed girl sighed, brushed her hair out of her eyes, and concentrated the chakra onto the palm of her hands and lifted herself over the water; sitting comfortable once more.

One of the scrolls she read said once she was able to sink in the water with control and float back up while standing she'd be ready to practice simple water manipulation jutsu. Just like medical jutsu; water jutsu required excellent chakra control.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly as she tried again.

She lost control more times then she'd like to admit…and the water wasn't getting any warmer either but she refused to stop until she completed a full resurface at least once.

On her twelfth try, she had sunk herself up to her chin and then slowly floating herself back up.

_Come on, you can do it_, inner Sakura cheered her on as she got her entire torso out of the water. _Almost there…almost there…._

"Are you trying to drown yourself?"

_Lost it_, Sakura fell right into the water with a loud yelp.

She swam back up to the surface by the bank of land and when she looked up to where she heard the voice; she was greeted with Itachi's expressionless face. Without thinking of respect…or manners, she splashed him once with a sweep of her hand in anger.

"You jerk! I almost had it! Ugh!" the wet pinklet splashed him again immaturely while giving him a dirty look.

No one had ever splashed him before (except Shisui…but his older cousin was an idiot)…or called him a jerk…he glared at her as water dripped down his face. He could seriously kill her faster than she could blink. Where the hell had respect for ones elders gone?

He watched her as she placed her open palms on the water and lift herself up on it as if it was a solid object.

When she finally stood up on the water she bowed, "I'm sorry…I've just been training to try and get this right…the scrolls said that this will help water jutsu control…and its….I'm sorry for calling you a jerk…and erhm, splashing you…Uchiha-san."

"Water jutsu?" He asked calmly.

"I found out my element is water…and Naruto and Sasuke are going to learn cool techniques associated with their element…and I just…you know…I don't know…I just…don't want to…erhm….be useless," she answered avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you ask your sensei for assistance if you're struggling?"

"Find me a sensei that's doesn't have other responsibilities and I will," Sakura replied with a hopelessly saddened expression. Even Iruka had other responsibilities which took priority over her.

"Do it again," Itachi commanded and Sakura watched his Sharingan activate.

She froze. Those bright red eyes terrified her.

"Do it again," he stated again, "ignore the eyes."

"Me?" She asked dumbly.

Itachi just glared at her as a response.

"Oh…okay…."

Sakura nodded hesitantly to herself and walked towards the center of the lake and sat down Indian style once more, she closed her eyes tightly and tried again, dipping her body lower and lower, then when the water was near her chin she began floating upwards – only to get up to her naval before losing control and falling back into the depths of the water.

When Sakura swam back up, she was surprised to see Itachi standing on the water next to her. In the meantime he had discarded his weapon's pouch and shirt near her outfit and stood beside her with only his shortened fadded pants and loose fitted black shirt. His eyes were onyx again.

"Get up," he said and she obeyed, "stand up," he corrected when she positioned herself to sit.

"Bu-but the scroll said doing it while standing is harder and I don't think I'm –"

"Shut up," he said and she did. His dominating presence was overwhelming, "concentrate on the outline of my chakra, I'm going to make it more obvious than it would normally be."

Sakura watched his whole body glow a soft red, then the redness died out at his feet and he began to sink. His chakra wrapped around his body became less and less in areas that sunk under water till his whole body was under, then he floated up and she noticed that the thin layer of chakra which was under water became a thick layer as he floated himself back up.

"Do I have to explain or did you understand?" he asked calmly after he situated himself over the water and looked down on her.

"I think I understand," she said.

"Sitting is easier to those with lack of chakra control, but to those with, it's a waste of time and since your output of chakra is inconsistent, it's even more pointless."

"Okay…" Sakura inhaled deeply and repeated Itachi's chakra distribution. Slowly decreasing the chakra around her feet, then knees, then thighs, and then all the way till she was fully under water. Then she began to push herself up by increasing her chakra around her head first then neck, then shoulders…till she got up to her thighs and then lost control and fell back into the water.

When she climbed back on top the look of disappointment was evident…she didn't do a good job of hiding her emotions.

"You weigh less under water, so you need less chakra to balance, but when you're above ground you need to place more chakra on your body to push it up. When you climb down the swimming pools steps, you don't use that much energy, but when you climb out of the water you have to grip the poles harder, right?"

Sakura nodded; her eyes wide with understanding. He was right; climbing out of the pool stairs was harder than climbing up down.

"Can I try again?" She asked him.

He remained stoic and glared at her.

She took that as a yes.

She sunk her body into the water slowly, till her entire head was under water and then slowly began to float up. _Up…up….up_….her knees were above the water….then her shins…almost there…..finally her feet.

"I did it!" Sakura squealed; completely exhausted and drained but exceptionally happy.

"Doing it once doesn't mean you can do it. Do it a hundred times and then you can say you've done it."

"Fine, that's number one! Number two coming up," she said with a challenging smirk.

Itachi was amazed; just ten minutes ago she looked like the world was going to end and now she was smiling and being bubbly. He watched her float down, noticing how she wasn't scared or careful anymore…she was doing it as if she knew how to do it. That was a very important part of learning techniques, if you did them like you were learning them, then you'd always have troubles. Every technique needed to be executed as if it's been done a thousand times before, no matter if that was true or not.

She was floating back up, slower than last time, but still using a good amount of chakra. He watched as her torso came up above the water, and then her hips, slowly her thighs came up over the water. Then her chakra disappeared, not out of failure, but out of exhaustion and depletion. As she fell into the water, out of reflex Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her up so she wouldn't go under; partially unsure if she would drown if she did fall in with such low chakra, and partially out of instinct to save a fellow ninja.

He held her wrist above him till he felt her develop enough chakra in her feet to stand on the water. Then he let her go slowly.

She inhaled deeply as she stumbled carefully towards land and then sat down with her legs in the water, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him with her bright emerald green eyes, "was that a hundred consecutively or a hundred all together?"

His lips itched to smirk but he remained expressionless as he asked, "what do you think?"

"A hundred more to go then," she said falling backwards and laying her upper body on the earth.

Itachi walked over to the area of discarded clothing and grabbed his weapon's pouch and began to tie it around his thigh.

"Uchiha-san, is your element water?"

"Fire."

"Oh," she muttered.

A moment of complete silence passed.

"But I know a lot of water jutsu," he said grabbing his vest and walking away.

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned her head, "does that –" the pink haired girl glanced around but he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N**: One of the shorter chapters, my apologies...but I promise to update again with another soon. I hope you enjoyed their first "real" interaction :).

While yes, this will most likely end up being Itachi/Sakura...I have no intentions of hooking up such a young Sakura up with anyone, so it will be a while.

I am also very grateful that everyone (who has reviewed) enjoys the pace of this fanfiction. I was really worried that some people would find it too slow. Please review :) Thank you again.


	5. Watching

**Two weeks later **

Itachi had shown up again a few days later but only to watch her practice. He just sat on the crescent shaped piece of land and meditation seemingly ignoring her but when she was giving out too much chakra into a part of her body or not enough – he informed her without even opening up his eyes. Twice she lost control and fell in, having to start her hundred count all over.

The next time he showed up, Sakura had set a cup of hot white chocolate on the ground near her clothes. She had brought it every day, just in case and drank it herself on the days he didn't show up. Although she never saw him drink it, when she went to put on her outfit after training – the cup was empty.

.

…

.

**One month later (March) **

Itachi hadn't shown up all the time, but she had seen him at least once a week, sometimes she was lucky enough to see him three times. She reverted once again to her anti-social ways and avoided friends and dinners because she didn't want to miss Itachi if he did show up.

She wasn't developing a crush on him…per-say. Sure, she had a silly crush on Sasuke but it was different with Itachi. It wasn't a rollercoaster of emotions with him…it was more like an intense feeling of admiration. Her inner-self didn't fail to remind her that if she passed the Chunin exams this year – she'd be legal….Ninja's who passed the chunin exams were considered adults by law and action. But that was the perverted side of her mind talking…a side that was of little help.

She was currently on number eighteen of her floating practice, and due to it having to be consecutive she was learning how much chakra she had and how to divide it. She had almost gotten to number fifty-five but that final push of chakra just wasn't enough.

Tsunade was resigned to Hokage-duty lately due to five trade treaties in desperate need of an update and Chunin preparations. Things were especially busy since the Chunin exam was being pushed back 3 weeks due to last minute applicants from newly established villages. Fortunately, Shizune had still gone out of her way to make sure Sakura was practicing her medical jutsu and had completed the young pink haired girl at her improvement in chakra control. Sakura had wanted to inform Shizune about her water affiliation discovery but the words just wouldn't come out.

.

…

.

Team seven had just gotten a C-rank assignment and Sakura was packing up all she needed the night before. A large part of her wanted to go practice in the Training Ground because she knew that Itachi was in Konoha; she had seen him walking out from the Hokage tower when she was going to work.

She bit her lip in contemplation as she finished packing her medical supplies. She wanted to go but she couldn't risk spending too much chakra right before a mission…Well…Itachi watched her practice, maybe she could watch him? She shook her head from side to side – hoping she could discard that idea. _Going to watch an ANBU train? What does he need an audience for? _

Sakura raised her palm to her forehead. She was being ridiculous and stupid. It was the exact same attitude that caused Sasuke to continuously call her annoying even when she stopped her pinning. She grabbed her pajamas and forced them on. She was going to go to sleep, wake up in eight hours, and meet up with her team in nine. She layed her weapon and medical pouch aside for the next day and turned off the lights.

Twenty minutes later the lights were back on and she was in the kitchen.

She had made two cups of hot white chocolate and decided to leave; remaining in her sleeping attire to reassure herself that she wasn't going to train, just watch. She had on her red and white swirling pj pants and white tank top as she entered the training grounds, feeling slightly ridiculous. Signing in eligibly, she didn't see Itachi's signature anywhere on the paper. He would probably come later; after all, it wasn't even midnight yet.

She walked into the thirteenth room; it was empty and silent and gave her an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. Carefully, she situated herself by the door, where the weapons and explosions never attacked and sat down. She took a sip out of her cup and then spent her free time trying to meditate.

Meditation soon turned into a light sleep since she could never actually do it right.

"Itachiiiiiiiii! Come on don't be an assssssssss," she heard someone say as she slowly broke out of her daze of sleep, "ohhh, whose this? HEY PINKY!"

Sakura opened one eye and saw Shisui Uchiha squatting in front of her with Itachi Uchiha behind him. Her embarrassment reached a new level as her cheeks blushed a never before seen red.

"What are you doing here?" Shisui asked curiously with a cheeky smile across his face.

"I…uhh," she glanced at Itachi, "I thought…I wanted to watch…I mean…if it's…"

"It's fine," Itachi said, "Shisui, try not to miss-throw something at her,"

"Pah-lease, my aim is excellent," Shisui replied standing up.

Itachi tossed a kunai gently towards Sakura, she caught it clumsily, "protect yourself if anything comes flying at you," he said coolly as he walked towards the middle of the room. He probably noticed her lack of proper attire. She silently wished she didn't pick her candy cane pj bottoms.

"You're in for a show princess!" Shisui said giving Sakura a wink.

She smiled as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eye while they both prepared. Her expectation of the battle was completely blown away when Itachi connected four chakra webs and Shisui did the same….then Itachi brought out a ninja sword and tried to slice his cousin's head off. He barely dodged and brought out his own sword and aimed it at Itachi's knees when he bent down to evade.

Itachi flipped backwards, in time to avoid three kunais being thrown by the room and Shisui's attack at the same time. A bomb exploded by Shisui and while flipping out the way the elder Uchiha tossed a handful of shurikens at Itachi, who blocked those with his sword, did a flip and in an amazing act of acrobatics caught a kunai being thrown at him by the room and tossed it straight at Shisui's head.

Another explosion came, blurring the battle field slightly. She heard sword clanging and then saw Shisui jump onto a tree branch which immediately attacked by dozens of shurikens. When he flipped out the way, he landed right into Itachi's territory and ended up getting sliced in the abdomen by his cousin, he reacted in time to lessen the blow.

Then Shisui did something she had never seen before, flicking his wrist combined with a twitch of his index finger caused him to disappear into thin air. Sakura then saw Itachi's eyes glow a shade of dangerous red that still brought her shivers of fear. The younger Uchiha then moved suddenly to the left, in time to blow Shisui's surprise attack. Shisui's eyes were red now too. Both ninja's had to move away as five kunais and a set of ninja stars came at them from every direction, only to reunite with another sword battle once the eminent danger of the room disappeared.

Another explosion occurred near Shisui, and with another flicker of his wrist he disappeared.

Sakura watched with a gaping open mouth…there were moments that they were just black blurs with two red dots. Her eyes could not keep track of all their movements and if a kunai came at her head she wouldn't have been able to respond. She was too memorized by their battle. Their display of skill was so intense and amazing that she had no time to feel belittled. She was too busy appreciating them.

Almost an hour later, eight chakra webs disappeared and Sakura stood up, ignoring the two cups of chocolate and tentatively walked towards them.

Shisui was leaning against the tree breathing hard while Itachi, not breathing as heavily but still glistening with sweat stood across from him. Both their swords were bloody.

"That…that was absolutely amazing. I've never seen something like that. You two are incredible," Sakura said in one swift breath.

"Awww, princess…why thank you, I'm eternally thrilled at your appreciation of my skill," Shisui said with a devilish smirk.

"Can you heal him, the idiot dislocated his shoulder," it sounded more like a demand than a request but Sakura quickly and happily obliged.

Itachi's kunai was hooked in her finger as she approached the man who seemed to be able to teleport without the usual ninja smoke.

"You're a medic?" Shisui asked as he went on his knees to be at Sakura's level so she could take a look at his injury.

"Yes, I'm not that good yet, but I'm working on it," she said.

"Well, get to ANBU and we'll steal you on our team…God knows we need a medic," Shisui muttered the last part under his breath as Sakura's hands began to glow green and her warm gentle chakra began to seep into his shoulder.

Shisui would never…ever know how much his comment meant to her, years later she would repeat it in her head over and over again. She felt that Team Seven would rather replace her ninety percent of the time….and here was an ANBU saying that he'd take her on his team…even if it was in jest, it was the nicest thing that was ever said to her in a very long time.

"There, I can heal your arm too if you don't mind," Sakura half asked half said, hesitantly.

"Like I'm going to deny a pretty lady," Shisui said sticking his forearm out at her.

She placed her hands over it and began to heal the sword wound.

"So, what was your favorite part?" Shisui asked as he watched the wounded area glow green between the gaps of her fingers. He knew from experience that she was doing it right…if not a bit slower than some well trained medics, she was doing it correctly and that's what counted because god knows he just planned to bandage the wound up and keep his fingers crossed it wouldn't get infected. He admired her work as he watched the wound close up, considering her age…she'd probably be one of the best medics when she got older.

"Ummm, the way you disappeared was awesome, and when Itachi made those…black flames appear was…wow, I've never seen anything like that."

"Lucky he didn't use Amaterasu," Shisui laughed, "those black flames would have melted both me and you…and if we were lucky, Itachi too….but then the afterlife with him would be a pain."

Sakura could feel Itachi giving his cousin and evil glare.

"Done," she said with a smile.

"Thank you cutie," Shisui smiled.

"You don't know my name, do you?" Sakura asked, noticing that he only called her by pet names. She pressed her hand on his abdomen without permission to heal the last big injury he received. All the rest were scrapes and scratches in comparison.

"Of course…I do!" Shisui defended, his eyes darting to Itachi pleadingly, but his cousin remained silent. "It's…it's….Rose, right?"

Sakura laughed, "Sakura," she answered, not taking offense as she finished closing up the simple sword wound.

"I was close," he winked, "I like pinky and princess more, they suit you better."

Sakura's cheeks glowed in embarrassment as she looked away from him, meeting eyes with the other Uchiha, "can I heal your wounds…too…erhm, please?"

Itachi stuck his palm out; it was the only major injury he received. He had to take a kunai through the palm…or through the face. He chose to sacrifice his palm.

Shisui's eyes widened in shock. Unless Itachi was dying…not the sissy dying of a sword through the chest, but literally dying, cough up blood, chakra depleted, poisoned, unconscious, with ninety swords through his entire body…he wouldn't even LET a medic come near him….and here he was allowing a little girl heal his palm.

Shisui smirked widely as he cocked his head. Itachi shot him another death glare. The older cousin knew he'd pay later during their group training but he didn't care. This was the best piece of black mail….since….well, it was the only piece of black mail he'd ever had on Itachi.

"Ummm," Sakura muttered as her brows knotted and she concentrated harder.

Itachi looked down and watched her work. She wasn't reconnecting muscles and skin, but was forced to use her newly learned medical jutsu of creating and mutating new muscle and skin and by the look of how much chakra she was expelling, she was trying her very best. A medic like Shizune would have easily been able to do it for him without wasting half as much chakra as the pink haired girl was, but then again, he wouldn't have gone to Shizune for a wound like this….or anything.

"That vein, with that vein…nerve to nerve," she continued to mutter under her breath, unaware of both Uchihas' excellent hearing.

"So, Sakura you want to be a field medic or a hospital medic?" Shisui asked when he noticed she got through the hardest part.

"Uhh, I don't know yet," she replied as she bit her lip as she forced more chakra to help create a new artificial layer of skin over the wound. She needed three layers of artificial skin so that the body's immune system could accept it as its own.

"She's going to be a field medic," Itachi replied as if it was as obvious as the sky being blue. In his mind, someone dedicated enough to train alone to work on their weaknesses would be a waste as hospital medic.

"Really?" Shisui asked, sarcasm and mischief dripping from his voice.

Sakura finished and examined her handy work…wishing she could have taken a before and after picture. It was probably the best she'd done – barely a scar visible.

"She's affiliated with the water element," Itachi continued, taking back his hand, opening and closing it…it was slightly sore but all the nerves were connected and working.

"Really? Princess, want to learn an awesome water jutsu?"

"Shisui," Itachi's voice sounded like a guillotine slicing the head off someone.

"Well, excuse me," Shisui replied with a playful smirk as he looked back down at Sakura, "what rank are you?"

"The chunin test is in about three and a half months, so hopefully I'll pass it," Sakura said with an uneasy smile.

"Oh, you'll pass it. I know this water technique I copied from this lake-valley ninja…it will make everyone cream their pants."

"She's not ready for something complicated."

"Says you, come on princess, what do you say? Don't you want to learn how to make a water dragon?"

Sakura couldn't handle the emotion flowing through her. She had spent the better part of almost two years feeling like she was without a real teacher and without a real team…and here she was being asked if she wanted to learn something from them. She couldn't help it, she broke down into tears all the while trying to suppress a happy laugh. Life was so stupid sometimes.

Shisui looked at Itachi, who looked at Shisui…both men….utterly confused.

"Hey, princess…I didn't mean to…what is it that I shouldn't have meant to?" Shisui asked bending over and placed a hand on Sakura's back to comfort her.

"No," she giggled softly at the irony, "no…it's just," she covered her eyes; "I'm really….really happy."

"Oh…" the world stopped making sense to Shisui.

"You should head home, my brother told me your team has a mission in the morning," Itachi said trying to end this uncomfortable emotional display. Who the hell giggles and sobs at the same time?

"Okay," she nodded trying to dry her eyes but the tears kept flowing, "Th-thank you for letting me watch," she said bowing at both of them with a trailing hiccup, "I hope you have a good night."

"What the hell are you talking about? Thanks for watching and healing us," Shisui said, "no bowing and no good night yet, we're walking you home, right cuz?"

"That would involve moving," he glared at both of them…they got the hint and began to walk out of the room with Itachi trailing behind. Sakura stopped by the door and picked up the two mugs of white liquid.

"Is that for us?" Shisui asked teasingly.

"It's hot…well cold now…white chocolate. I get the beans from a sugar cane village…and it's pretty good," she handed him a cup, unsure if it was the one she had sipped from, "would you like to try?"

"Sure," Shisui smiled and accepted, drinking it all down in almost a single gulp, "delicious…and so sweeeet."

"Itachi-san, would – would you like some too?" she offered the second cup to him.

"The asshole doesn't –," Shisui was about to tell Sakura about Itachi's intense dislike of all things sweet but was stopped when he accepted.

"Doesn't?" Sakura asked looking back at the older Uchiha confused as they walked out of the Training Grounds.

He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "the world is a very confusing place sometimes."

When they walked on out on the street, Itachi was on her right and Shisui was on her left…she felt nervous and awkward but also incredibly safe.

Every single night-guard took notice and no one knew what to make of it.

* * *

**A/N:** I exist for the sole purpose of receiving reviews, so leave some? ;)


	6. Sakura's battle

Sakura arrived at the meeting spot at sunrise as happier than she had been in what felt like years, nothing could ruin her mood. Itachi and Shisui had made her feel so confident that it was okay for her to be who she was at the moment.

"Good morning, Naruto," Sakura smiled at the blonde, "Sasuke," she greeted the Uchiha.

"Sakura, mornin'!" Naruto smiled, "you look really good…I mean happy…"

"I am," she replied with a smile.

"That's awesome," Naruto was genuinely happy for her, "learn any cool techniques from Tsunade?"

"Not this week, she's been busy with Hokage stuff…I have…two other teachers though, so it's okay," Sakura said, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She knew she shouldn't refer to Shisui and Itachi as her teachers…but…hopeful thinking got the best of her in the moment. Her rational side reminded her that she was stretching the truth. But to think of two of the top ANBU shinobi in Konoha has her teachers just made her feel like she was special. And she desperately wanted to feel special.

"Two?" Sasuke asked, attempting to hide his curiosity in a disinterested tone.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Secret," she answered with a wink.

"Whaaaa? Whyyyyy?" Naruto complained and Sakura didn't miss the slight raise of Sasuke's eyebrow.

"Because, I don't want either of you two to steal them away from me," she replied, half sarcastically.

"We wouldn't do that," Naruto said, not aware how Sakura had felt due to Kakashi and Jiraiya 's absolute concentration on their pupils.

"I know," Sakura said softly, unable to be angry at her dense but innocent teammate.

"Soooo, you ready to leave?" Kakashi asked appearing out of nowhere.

"You're late!" They all yelled and Kakashi said he was doing laundry and then found a stray dog that needed a bath and – he never finished the rest.

After their ritual greetings, they headed out the main gate. Their walk became just like every other walk. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing in front, Sakura trailed slightly behind them, and Kakashi was in the back end with his book open to one of the naughtiest pages in literary history. How that man could read smut without being phased was truly a miracle.

Instead of trying to break up the fight between her two teammates, or yell at Kakashi over his literature she got out the kunai she never gave back to Itachi and began to rotate in her finger before she took out some newly made index cards. It was the next two sets of poisons and herbs Tsunade wanted her to learn, along with medical procedures and random facts about chakra control and water techniques that she mixed in at the last moment.

After two miles of ignoring them, Naruto had fallen back in step with Sakura.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Sasuke slowed down to walk on the other side of Sakura.

"Studying," she said as she stopped rotating the kunai and flipped to the next index card.

"Woah, what is blood rejuvenation?" Naruto asked reading the front of the card.

"It's a surgical procedure conducted after an extremely sever poisoning that's caught too late. You first remove the poison through water purification, but when the poison's already in the blood stream you have to purify the blood with chakra nets and webs."

"Can do you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Probably, I've never worked with any serious poisons yet, but Tsunade first wants me to learn everything there is to know about them and where they come from and their treatments before she has me practice on people."

"Maybe teme can be a practice dummy."

"Dope, more people would want you poisoned."

"Nu uh! More people would want you poisoned!"

Sakura decreased her pace, allowing them to continue their fight without her being in the middle.

She returned to twirling Itachi's kunai around her finger as she flipped to the next card.

.

…

.

After three days of traveling they finally found a lake to rest peacefully by. Sakura had already memorized all the poison cards and was planning to burn through the rest but Kakashi said that they should be on their guard due to the enemy territory so she put them away….ironically enough – he kept his book out the entire time.

She was the first to bathe while the men prepared dinner. It was a relief to get to swim in the lake, it had been unconventionally hot and everyone was still dressed in their winter-time clothes. Plus, since they were taking the civilian path – there was absolutely no shade from the blistering sun. She believed that in another day she'd start smelling like Naruto after training. Sakura cringed at the thought as she dove under the chilling water.

After cleaning herself up substantially, she practice her water floating and sinking technique. She was on number twenty now. After nine more successful attempts, she contemplated doing another five. The pink haired girl had the chakra for it…and she had the guard duty the night before with Naruto, so today it was Kakashi and Sasuke….she could risk it. Although, she thought that Kakashi might notice her sudden chakra loss, and she certainly didn't want to draw attention to herself.

And she wanted to have enough chakra just in case of an ambush.

Silently the kunoichi wished she had unlimited chakra reserves…it would make things so much easier. She completed the water sinking two more times, perfectly. 69 more to go. She used up just enough chakra not to be noticed by Kakashi (or so she thought) and enough to be able to hold her own in the fight…of course she was basing that on the premises of actually being allowed to fight.

She sighed as she got out of the water and redressed herself. Walking back towards their camp site, dinner was already cooling off and Naruto and Sasuke had started without her. She didn't blame them; they didn't get a chance to eat all day. She sat near Kakashi as both boys stood up to take their turn to get cleaned up. Naruto scarfed down the last of his rice before trying to catch up with the Uchiha. Kakashi handed her the rice with dried eel pieces. She thanked him as she began to eat.

"So how's practice been?" Kakashi asked flipping the page of his book.

"Fine," she answered between bites.

"Mmmm, ready for the chunin exams?"

"Hopefully," she replied.

"Good to hear," Kakashi said.

"Just so you know…you're terrible at small talk, you don't have to force yourself, I don't mind the silence," she said.

Kakashi peeled his eyes off the page of the book to look at Sakura…was this the same girl that he had trained with for the past two years? He wondered if she was a clone momentarily…but threw away the idea…

She was quiet…calm….and….Kakashi finally realized it; she was disinterested in the team. She didn't try to break up the fighting between Sasuke and Naruto…didn't argue with his lame excuses or terrible advice he gave during breaks. She was just there…but not there.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him, meeting his single lazy silver eye, "of course? Sensei, are you okay?"

"Hmp," was her sensei's reply as he returned to his smut. He wasn't prepared to believe the worst – that he failed to keep Sakura as a teammate, so he discarded the entire situation as a side effect of PMS – ignoring the fact that he didn't smell menstrual blood on her…minor detail.

Sakura shrugged it off; she never noticed that her personality had gone from extrovert to introvert since she began her nightly escapades. Practicing alone made her more of a quiet thinker and when she was around other people she would subconsciously think about training. It was becoming an obsession that was taking over.

After she finished her meal and when the boys returned, she went to wash everyone's dishes. Her mind traveled back to Itachi and Shisui…she couldn't wait to get back home. The pinklet wanted to fight Itachi the way Shisui did…so skillfully…so beautifully…so…equally. Suddenly a dish fell from her hand into the water because of her lack of concentration. She reached to grab it from sinking but missed, unconsciously her chakra flowed through the water and pushed the bowl causing it to slowly floated back up to the top.

"Huh," Sakura said with an open mouth.

She dropped the dish again and placed her fingers tips on top of the water, sending her chakra after the bowl then slowly lifted the dish up without touching it.

"Interesting," she whispered to herself. She opened her palm on the water and spread her fingers out; she concentrated her chakra on her hands and then slowly spread it over the surface of the water. With her other hand she grabbed the bowl and placed it on top of the surface just a bit away from her fingers. The bowl floated evenly over the water as if it was on a solid surface. She released her chakra and the dish sank down. She placed her hand back into the water and forced it to float back up. She paid careful attention to how much chakra she wasted. More concentration was required on keeping the chakra over the water and keep the bowl from sinking, while more chakra was required to help the bowl float back up after it sunk.

"Sakuuuura?" she heard Naruto call for her.

"Almost done!" She yelled back as she paused her miniature discover to actually finish cleaning the travel dishes.

.

...

.

**New month: (March) **

The next day they arrived at their destination, a small village that they were sent to give a scroll to. Once the transaction was done, Kakashi refused to stay when offered a room at a nearby Inn and everyone headed back with only a handful of complaints. Naruto, of course, being the most vocal of the group.

C-rank missions were never much fun. They were like a poorly paid vacation and a tiresome one at that. Sakura was already frustrated with traveling; the scenery had gotten so repetitive and boring she was practicing math problems in her head. If she wanted to be as mentally intelligent as Sasuke, she had to know what

_421 divided by 4.2 is_…..she was still trying to figure it out after randomly picking the numbers.

"Sooooo boooooring," Naruto whined as the sun was finally preparing to set. At least it meant they could rest their wearisome legs.

"Boring is good," Kakashi said behind his book.

.

…

.

The next day brought the excitement they were all internally wishing for. They were ambushed by half a dozen ninjas. The enemies were all dressed in black pants and tanned tank tops, obviously a group of organized rogue ninjas, probably predominantly working on bounty hunting for loot and wanted suspects. None of them had their original village symbols displayed anywhere but it was obvious that they were out to kidnap some Konoha brats to sell in the underground market. At least that was their plan before they realized just who the brats' teacher was.

Kakashi had occupied the attention of three of them easily, and seeing their mediocre skill, allowed his students to take the rest. Naruto had one, and Sasuke tried to take on two.

Of course leaving Sakura alone…to do nothing.

She glared.

This was why she wanted to be a Konoha medic…not a field medic, because working with her team was just like not existing.

But then, Sasuke had left an opening and gotten stabbed at the side, in reaction Itachi's kunai left her finger and went straight into the enemy's thick neck but due to his build, it didn't go deep enough to pierce any major artery. He was the largest and most intimidating looking of the enemies and also the one with the biggest weapon; a large thick blade with a triangular tip. It was a weapon from the land of the west and it looked almost three feet long from where she stood.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed, knowing she had interfered. Wishing she would have stayed hidden…he could handle it. There was a reason Kakashi taught them to hide their chakra…_Damnit_!

The man looked at the girl with the expression of someone seeing something they want for the first time, "Come here cutie!" a smirk spread across his unshaven face as he rushed towards her, Sasuke tried to stop the man from going after his teammate but then the smaller black haired ninja he had also been fighting tried to slice his head off and the Uchiha barely ducked from the katana sword and was forced to return to the other fight.

Naruto was also unable to safely detach himself from his battles to assist Sakura and Kakashi…who knows why Kakashi didn't stop the ninja. Sakura would over analyzed that later.

She ran into the forest depths, landing on every branch harder than the last, making sure the other man followed her. A possible plan formulated in the back of her mind. The lake was nearby…if only she could stay away of him for that long.

Sadly he was faster, the sword came to her head, and she stopped and ducked while sticking her leg out at the same time, putting chakra into her kick, causing him to flip over backwards from the force. She wasn't good enough to cause any real damage, but she was able to imitate the basic muscle strength with her chakra induced strength. Tsunade said she still had a long way to go…but the midst of battle was not the right time to dwell on it. She quickly jumped into another tree branch but he was already near her, ready to strike her down. She narrowly avoided his attack and due to her pettiness was able to jump above him and use his shoulder as a propellant to get out of the way.

He grabbed the kunai lodged in his neck and threw it at her, she dodged and it landed in a tree, she spun around, grabbing it from the tree in the process (she couldn't just leave Itachi's kunai) and rushed onto another branch, missing another slice from his large sword and continued evading him as she inched nearer and nearer.

"Come here you little bitch!" He snarled in a deep masculine voice. She could no longer tell his features, her heart was racing so quickly and her adrenalin was pumping continuously without much of a pause, that she had only had selective vision. He had to be at least twice her age but she mentally slapped herself and tried to place all useless thoughts aside as she continued to do her best to dodge his attacks. One time she ducked too late, and an inch of a chunk of her hair got sliced off in the process.

She ignored her inner self's curses as a strike came to the branch she was on and she had dropped down a few meters onto another branch unexpectedly. The kunoichi had fallen incorrectly and her knee joint gave a snap.

"When I get you…" he threatened jumping towards her but she leaped out of the way and tried to escape and gain distance between them. The angrier he got, the faster he seemed. She landed on her good leg and attempted to try to heal her other twisted knee as much as needed for it to be useful. He came at her again and she was forced to leap out of the way once more – this time she miscalculated the distance and hit the tree trunk – causing splinters to form down her arm before she pushed herself onto another branch. A dozen mental curses ran through her head and she suddenly felt so hopeless that she wanted to cry in the middle of battle.

But the man was not done with her yet and Sakura forced herself to jump again. When she landed, in her peripheral vision – the lake was in view. She thanked the heavens.

She stopped, not wanting him to know her plan as she visibly took out four shurikens and tossed them at him as hard and fast as she could, he blocked them with his sword and with speeds she could barely comprehend attacked her midriff, she jumped up onto another tree branch with only a half second to spare. He came at her again, she ducked and kicked him in the face but her chakra enhanced strength wasn't enough to do any damage. She could feel her body trembling from fear and lack of experience but she had to continue to evade him to survive. He sliced again, missing her and instead cut the tree in half, the top part toppled over. That could have been her – sliced in half and falling to the ground. She gulped as her forehead perspired enough to get sweat into her eyes.

"YOU SLUT!" he screamed in anger, as he went to slice at her again.

Sakura jumped onto another tree branch, and he went to stab her. She thought he was going to pull his sword back but instead he used the motions to do a diagonal slice across – getting a good deep cut into her thigh.

"Hahahaha, like that, you little whore?"

She pressed her hand on the thigh, enough medical chakra to stop the clotting but not enough to heal it. She couldn't waste any unnecessary chakra.

She faked an excessive amount of fear as he approached her. The type of fear people did when they were about to give up. Yes, she was scared, but she was a ninja…she couldn't give up yet. How was she going to face Itachi dead? Shisui said he could teach her something cool….she had something to live for.

"Oh, that's nice...that's the face you should be making! Come here, I'll be gentle…I'm a good man," he went to grab her and she slid between his legs and placed more chakra in her foot than she ever had in that split second and kicked backwards – he fell forwards, going straight towards the lake. He yelled as his sword escaped his grasp.

After she heard the huge splash, followed by a second smaller one, she jumped on top of the lake, chakra balancing her and squatted down, placing her palms on top of the water, spreading her chakra all around.

Yes, in a one on one, he would win – he was faster and stronger and more experienced.

But Sakura was smarter. And more importantly, she wasn't just some medic…she was going to be an ANBU medic one day. Her inner self cheered her on.

She spread her chakra all over the top layer of the lake, her concentration at its maximum as she couldn't leave a single gap else it would be imperfect. Her heart was thumbing in her throat and her brain felt like it was pulsating. Everything felt strained and even the air seemed thicker. Her body had never before been so rigid.

She saw the man swimming up, but the wall of chakra over the water stopped him from getting the oxygen he needed.

He slammed into her chakra barrier, but Sakura didn't waver….more chakra….more concentration..,..she was going to be like Itachi and Shisui one day…she'd fight how they fought….she couldn't let him out….they wouldn't let him out…

Sakura didn't notice that she had been holding her breath while performing the chakra barrier and her body began to shake as the man's punches and attacks to her chakra wall became more and more powerful in desperation. He swam a little away and tried to get above the water, but her barrier extended through the entire lake. By him being underwater, his strikes lost much of their momentum making the attacking force bearable for Sakura.

She was not going to give up.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't going to save her….she didn't need saving.

She could do this.

_Come on…._

Then, for the first time…she saw as life left a man's eyes because of her. The last bubbles of air escaped his mouth only to be blocked off by her barrier. She watched as a body gave up fighting for existence. She watched as the entire body of the rouge ninja went into the hypoxic convulsion stage of drowning and slowly sunk into the depths. It was the first time she was responsible for another's death.

Sakura gasped for air and began hyperventilating; the barrier disappeared. She was barely keeping enough chakra around her knees and palms to keep herself afloat. That was one of the most straining techniques she had ever performed in her life. Her heart raced at a pace that should have placed her into cardiac arrest and she was trembling all over in an almost seizure fashion. Then she vomited that morning's breakfast and it felt like her entire stomach had come out as well. She tried to exhale calmly, but that only caused another vomiting fit in which blood was the main liquid being excreted. Her left palm chakra gave out and she almost fell into the water, catching herself at the last second.

_Breathe, Breathe! Relax! Calm down! _Her inner self screamed but it took a few minutes for her body to listen enough so that her ears could hear something other than her pounding heart.

Slowly she stood up but paused as vertigo took hold of her. The entire forest area was spinning. The kunoichi closed her eyes tightly, feeling her gag reflex taking over again. Soon, she felt like it was okay to move again, she opened one eye looked down at the depths of the lake. She stood up, opening her other eye. Her breathing was still uncontrollable.

"Sorry…it was you or me," she said between gasps, her knees shaking enough to cause her to fall forward on all fours, thankful that she was able to distribute her chakra in time, "and it can't be me, yet."

With a few more stumbles she crawled across the lake and onto land. She looked at her thigh, decided against healing it – her teammates might need her medical assistance more than she did. After almost five minutes of trying to regain her normal rhythm of breathing, realizing that the air around her was in abundance and that she wasn't going to run out…She stood up, and walked a few meters in perfectly calm control. Then with a soft exhale, happy over the regained domination of her body movements, she jumped onto a tree branch and paused. She was scared of fainting but when her body and mind didn't show any signs of failing, she jumped from branch to branch, carefully and without straining her legs too much as she made her way towards her team. Then she paused, she was becoming dizzy again.

"Damnit," she whispered as she leaned against a tree trunk. Waiting for her weakness to pass.

Shortly she heard Naruto's frantic screams, "SAKURA! SAKURA?"

"Baka," Sakura muttered under her breath, "Here!" she screamed and in less than five seconds, three men appeared in front of her. She had stood as straight as possible, and offered a half smile. At least everything had stopped spinning again.

Naruto only had a sliced cheek and a stomach wound which was already in the process of healing itself, Sasuke had only the side stab that she had seen him get earlier and Kakashi seemed perfectly okay.

"Come here, let me heal you," Sakura said taking the small leap onto the branch where Naruto was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, now stop moving," she instructed Naruto as she placed her glowing and slightly shaky hand on his cheek, his abdomen was already closing up thanks to his amazing regenerative ability.

"Your thigh?" Sasuke asked.

"I stopped the bleeding; I'll heal it after I'm done with you two."

"The rogue ninja?" Kakashi asked in a tone that barely seemed to care.

"In the bottom of the lake," Sakura replied giving Naruto a somewhat proud smile after she finished.

"It's a good thing he wasn't too skilled," Sasuke said off handedly.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, she wanted to slap him…so hard. _Not too skilled? He got a stab in on Sasuke!_

She approached the Uchiha, went on her knee and ignored his eyes as she placed her palm on his side and made quick work of the injury. Not her best work and an inner part of her wanted it to get infected…but she got the job done.

"Well at least everyone's okay," Kakashi said reaching into his pocket for his book.

Sakura remained on her knee as she pressed her palm against her wounded thigh and healed it a little more, she didn't care if it scared, she didn't have much chakra left after the lake barrier and Naruto and Sasuke's injuries had taken priority.

"So, how'd you beat your guy, Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously when Sakura stood up.

"Oh, it –,"

Sasuke interjected, interrupting Sakura, "she probably led him to the lake and he couldn't swim."

Naruto laughed, "probably all that muscle weighed him down."

Before Sakura could burst out in suppressed tears or think of a proper way to handle the situation, Itachi's kunai was stabbed right through her thigh – exactly where she healed her previous injury. All eyes were on her. The physical pain eased the tsunami of emotions inside of her and kept her from breaking down.

"Sa-sakura?" Naruto was the first to question as she removed the kunai, letting blood drip down. She didn't have the patience or chakra to heal it.

"It was either me or you two," she replied simply standing up, a shiver ran down her spine, "let's go." Three uncontrollable tears had already escaped her eyes, but no man noticed. Most importantly, she kept herself from sobbing in front of them.

An eerie silence followed the trip back.

* * *

**A/N**: I received so many supportive reviews. I just had to update this again, quickly, for you. :) Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and found Sakura's fight realistic. Please let me know how you are feeling with the story. /bow


	7. Psych Exam

A day after she came back Tsunade called her apprentice into her office. Apparently the stabbing herself incident was a bigger deal than she thought it was. Upon reflection, Sakura believed it was an excellent show of self control.

Really…she did it for her Team.

After trying to explain her frustrations to no avail, the Hokage informed her pupil that she was required to take a psych exam….to make sure everything was okay up there in her head. If she failed she wouldn't be able to take the Chunin exams.

Just like that…

Well, it's her body, if she wants to stab it she should be able to!

That night, after pacing all over her room, unable to sit still or concentrate on a single task without feeling overwhelmed – she threw on another set of clothes, forsaking her usual attire and instead went for just a black tank top and baggy gray pants that were reserved for sad days accompanied by a tub of ice cream (which she had already eaten) and tied her weapons pouch tightly onto her left thigh.

When she came to the thirteenth room, Itachi and Shisui were already playing – both had noticed her come in. Shisui waved, and got sliced in the ribs by Itachi for being distracted. Sakura sighed with a half smile as she sat down by the door and watched them dance more gracefully than she could ever imagine.

They stopped shortly after, probably having gone at it for a while due to the view of their soiled clothes; tattered and bloody.

She grinned slightly when they ended, it was nice…it was so different from watching Sasuke and Naruto.

Carefully, she got up and walked towards them, her hands already glowing – prepared to heal their injuries.

"Hey princess, we missed you!" Shisui said as he raised his arm so Sakura could have better access to his wound.

"Heh, I missed you guys too," she replied healing his cut. She had done some snooping around about Shisui, and apparently he was considered the perfect ladies man –completely commitment-phobic but a gentleman none the less and extremely friendly to just about anyone.

"How was your mission?" Itachi asked coolly, but the tone told her that he knew….

She stopped healing and turned to the stoic Uchiha, "you know…"

"It is not a classified mission."

"Well then you are aware of what a bastard asshole jackass mean….meanie of a brother you have!" Sakura screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Meanie?" Shisui asked, it just sounded so cute in comparison to what she said earlier. She definitely didn't have a career in being a pirate or sailor in her horizon.

"My brother provoked you to stab yourself?" Itachi asked calmly.

Sakura's patience and tolerance was dissipating and she shot her hand up towards him, shaking her index finger with emphasis. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is not to be given credit for anything? I only beat him because he has no skill! Because he was slow! Because he had too much muscle! Because he couldn't swim! Because I got lucky!" she was yelling so loudly that if they were outside, and not in the sound proof Training Grounds, the entire village would have been awakened. "It's not because I'm any good! It's never because of me!"

Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrists and stared at her blankly as she neared a panic attack, "Calm down," he gripped her tighter, willing her body to stop trembling with emotions.

"NO! I can't calm down! It's all your brother's fault I have to take a psych exam! It's – it's not fair! I'm not crazy!" She tried to retrieve her hand but Itachi's grip did not allow her.

Shisui put his large hand over the girl's head, "shhhh, we know you're not!"

"I never had to take one before!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

Shisui looked at Itachi and back down at the little pinklet between them, "I have a psych exam a few times a year and Itachi, over here, has one every month…I swear, the council would give him one everyday if they could."

Itachi glared at Shisui, but it seemed to calm Sakura down adequately enough, "I-I-I'm not crazy," she repeated with a final gasp of air. She was doing her best to gather the pieces together.

"Of course not," Shisui agreed.

"Heal his wounds and tell us how you beat the ninja," Itachi said, gently letting go of her hands. It dropped to her side like dead weight.

Sakura looked up at Itachi, cheeks stained with tears and eyes bloodshot, her lips trembled. "Go ahead," He encouraged her with his smooth velvet like voice that gave no emotion away what so ever.

"He was strong, and fast," she defended.

Itachi nodded.

"And he caught up to me when I was leading to the lake before I was ready for him," she added.

"So what did you do?" Shisui asked as he sat down with his legs spread.

Sakura looked down at Shisui and then back up at Itachi as she dried her eyes with the heel of her palm and stepped around towards Shisui to finish healing his wounds.

"I can't attack like Tsunade yet, but I still can put a little chakra into my hits to make them stronger…I'm not able to break boulders but…anyway," she looked up at Itachi again before looking back at the wound she was healing, "so he came at me with this really huge sword and –"

.

…

.

When she finished explaining what she did, Itachi asked her to demonstrate it to him so they walked out of room thirteen towards the other training room together.

Shisui complimented her a lot for her quick thinking and Itachi even said the idea of trapping him under water with chakra was an interesting concept.

When they got there Itachi told his cousin to get in the water.

"Why me?" Shisui asked.

"Because she used her chakra to heal you," he replied.

"Well then I think that since I was injur –," Sakura had pushed him with her chakra-enhanced hands over into the lake, making a large splash.

When Shisui swam back up, the pink haired girl was giggling at him and Shisui couldn't be mad at all. She looked too cute when she laughed. Instead he splashed water at both of them; Itachi placed a hand over Sakura's face to keep it from getting wet.

"Come on princess, try 'n drown me!" Shisui said smiling, "or I'll make a huge flood in this room and get both of you soaking wet."

"Okay, okay!" Sakura said smiling as she ducked under Itachi's arm and walked onto the middle of the lake, she squatted and put her palms on lake but then looked up at Itachi, "can I not do it over the entire lake? It's really draining."

"Just five feet around where you stand is fine," he replied, "Shisui, activate your sharingan and first feel the wall, then try to break it….if you can't break it with chakra, flicker out."

"Aye aye, boss, princess need me to go under, right?"

"Yes please," she nodded and Shisui smiled, taking a deep breath while his eyes turned bright red and then went under. Sakura released her chakra in her palms, five feet around like Itachi said.

Shisui swam back up and banged on the barrier and Sakura concentrated harder on keeping it together despite his strikes. Then he put chakra into his hits and Sakura almost wavered in her control, the second hit broke through her barrier and the impact caused her to tumble backwards. She managed to balance her chakra on her butt so she could stay afloat. The body rising and sinking techniques had gotten her really good at distributing chakra all over.

"Damn," Sakura muttered.

"Princess, that was great…I had to use a lot of chakra for that hit," he said smiling as he deactivated his Sharingan, "that was good, right, Itachi?"

"Do you mind if I try to alter your technique?" Itachi asked as he approached the body of water.

"Uh, yea…sure," she never thought she'd hear someone call something "her technique".

Itachi walked onto the water and stood beside Sakura, she remained in a sitting position as she listened to the men talk it out.

"Shisui, dive under again, and when you do I'm going to the same water barrier but in a circle around you. Flicker out if it works."

"What if I can break it?" Shisui challenged.

"Hn, then do that. Activate your Sharingan so you can copy this," Itachi replied in slight annoyance.

"I will," Shisui smirked as his eyes turned red.

"I'm not responsible for your death."

"I'm not worried, we got a medic here. Bring it cuz," he said as he dived under.

Sakura didn't notice how big her smile was; though later her strained cheek muscles would remind her. Here she was being treated as an equal by ANBU….by the elite of the elite who barely a half hour ago had witnessed her mental breakdown over a psych exam. Sasuke would have never let her live it down and Naruto would have tried to comfort her for the rest of the month, reminding her of how fragile she was. These two men just moved past it.

She watched as a round mass of water appeared around Shisui like she had seen in the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza after Itachi did a single concentration hand symbol. She didn't realize the techniques were so related. The notable difference that she could see was that the bottom of Itachi's ball of water was touching the lake.

Shisui floated in a trapped impression ball of water. With a slight flick of his wrist he appeared outside the ball of water.

Itachi released his hold on it and the water fell back into the lake.

"How was it?" the long haired male asked, deactivating his Sharingan.

"What's more fun than suffocating?"

Sakura giggled.

Itachi glared.

"I couldn't breathe, but I could move, if you tightened the barrier around the water I think the pressure would be too immense to withstand."

"Get back in the water," Itachi demanded.

"Jeez, why don't you be the guinea pig for once?"

Itachi's evil stare said it all and Shisui jumped back into the water with a splash.

He repeated the technique and this time Shisui couldn't move but Sakura saw his Sharingan spin around multiple times and then he disappeared right before her eyes.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Sakura asked as Shisui appeared in front of her.

"It's a special technique of mine," Shisui said with a wink, "It wastes more chakra if I use the Sharingan, but it always works if I do and improves my distance, speed, and I could do five in a second."

"You weren't able to move?" Itachi asked.

"Not at all, I thought my bones were going to break."

"Hmmm, I'll play the guinea pig," the younger Uchiha said, walking to where Shisui had been standing before, "Sakura," he addressed the little girl watching them.

"Yes?"

"When you get up to a hundred, you'll practice this technique as well, okay?"

"Okay," Sakura said with a smile.

"Practice a hundred what?" Shisui asked but was ignored.

"Ready Shisui?" Itachi asked as he slowly lowered himself under water.

"What ANBU subordinate doesn't want to drown his captain?" Shisui asked rhetorically as he performed the same technique as Itachi did earlier.

The water turned orange and then steam began to come out from the circumference of the ball of water.

"Shit shit," Shisui disabled the technique and Itachi freed himself.

"You felt it?" Itachi asked as he landed on top of the lake.

"Yes, that burned like hell, you didn't you use that Amaterasu right?"

"No," Itachi's tone told Shisui what a stupid question that was. "I think a person with water affiliation should be able to keep the water from boiling, but since it was all a chakra control technique, it damages the user," Itachi replied, sparing a quick glance at Sakura who looked like she had something on her mind. "What is it?"

"It looks like the same technique Zabuza used, but he had to keep his hand inside the water."

"Zabuza?" Shisui asked. The name seemed oddly familiar.

"He was a ninja Kakashi fought with a while back. He was one of the seven swordsmen."

"That's probably because it was a water jutsu technique," Shisui replied.

"This isn't?"

"It's a chakra controlling technique and we used water manipulation," Itachi replied, "Your chakra encases the water creating the barrier instead of the jutsu which is why there are no hand seals."

"I see," Sakura said nodding.

"What number are you on for practicing?" Itachi asked.

"40 consecutively, 281 in all," she replied.

"Do it twenty more times right now."

"Okay," Sakura nodded.

"Do what? It's rude to keep me out of the loop you know."

"Shut up and watch," Itachi said as Sakura stood up and began to sink into the water.

Then she floated back up. "41," she stated, preparing to do it again.

"Awww, princess I'll do it with you," Shisui said standing next to her and performing the same practice technique.

Itachi watched them, chakra controlling techniques were seriously under rated he realized as he thought of a few more possible scenarios he wanted to try…away from Sakura. He didn't want to get her too excited to try dangerous things on her own. Then Itachi sat down, Indian style, keeping his eyes half open as he meditated quietly and observed her at the same time.

"Jeez, I'm already tired," Shisui said at number eighteen. Itachi could tell his cousin was lying.

"You spent god-knows-how-long, fighting Itachi in the thirteenth room, I think most shinobis would have keeled over," Sakura said floating back up.

The younger Uchiha silently noticed that she was able to relax with the technique enough to talk. That was good.

After twenty she looked at Itachi.

"How many more do you have chakra for?" Itachi asked.

"Another twenty will be okay…as long as I don't need any more chakra for anything else and can sleep…alot."

"Save some, Itachi may just try to kill me and I need a princess to save me."

"Do twenty and leave him for dead," Itachi replied with a half smirk.

Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth tried to cover her giggle as she nodded and continued her count.

"Princess, you're on your own," Shisui said lying down on top of the water, "I am absolutely spent."

"I have a question," Sakura asked as she reappeared above water, both Uchiha's looked at her, ready to answer her…not ignore her, not tease her, not put her down….but to answer her.

"What is a psych exam like?" She asked floating back down under water slowly.

"It's kind of like having your brain probed for any insanity issues, like there are questions about if you've ever had nightmares of killing people…or if you enjoy pain….though for a ninja to enjoy pain…I'm not sure what they classify that in and," Shisui paused as Sakura's head disappeared under water and then reappeared again, "and they quiz you on some ninja rules and give you hypothetical situations…and…well I think they're different depending on the rank right? Itachi's had them since he was like two."

Sakura tried to bite back a chuckle as she looked at the annoyed Uchiha.

"Yes, it depends on your age and rank. You should only be asked simple questions and usually nothing relating to the situation which got you a psyche exam. They probably want to make sure you're not suicidal and you are capable of rational thinking. The thing against you was that you were not able to handle an emotional situation."

"How do I make them think that I can handle emotional situations?" Sakura asked, beginning to sink again.

"Just claim it was PMS, if it's a guy interrogator ten bucks says he'll pass you."

Sakura breathed out another laugh and Itachi closed his eyes and returned to meditating.

"You'll be fine princess, seriously…some ninjas we've worked with are really insane," he shot a glance at his younger cousin and then looked back at the girl, "while your team just has crappy team-skills."

Sakura was about to defend her team, but her mouth was already underwater. Maybe it was best not to…

When she came back up, Shisui began to splash her with water.

"HEY!"

"Come on, this is a distraction, we need to make sure you can concentrate no matter what!"

Sakura muttered something as Shisui continued to splash her and she began to sink back down again.

.

…

.

"I hate it when you look like that," Shisui muttered as he joined his cousin on the rooftop of the Uchiha library.

Itachi was staring out into the darkness of the compound park. He stood straight up like a pillar, almost looking like an unmovable statue.

"Like?" Itachi whispered back, his eyes remained trained forward.

"You're thinking," Shisui began, jumping to sit on the railing and look in the same direction as his cousin.

"Thinking is good for you."

"What's on your mind?"

A chilly breeze blew past them as Itachi hesitated in answering.

"Remember Tammy?"

"Eh?" Shisui looked down at his cousin, "that girl…she was the one that graduate the academy with you?"

Itachi nodded, "she beat my final exam score."

"By a point, right?"

Itachi nodded once more.

"What, you want to retake the exam?"

"She's married to a civilian and works in the library now."

"Oh," Shisui said, he should have seen that coming. After what felt like too long, the older Uchiha added, "Don't blame yourself."

"I don't."

"Well…" Shisui paused and flickered from his position and appeared in front of Itachi, looking him straight in eyes and said, "Sakura's no Tammy."

"Hn," Itachi breathed out before vanishing into thin air.

Shisui ran his fingers through his hair, "always playing hard to get, heh..."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews. They are so encouraging! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!

P.S: What Shisui said, "Sakura's no Tammy," can be taken two ways - I'll leave the interpretation of that statement to you. ;)

Please review! :)


	8. Whip

**A month later (April)**

She passed her psych exam with flying colors – almost using the PMS excuse Shisui suggested for giggles, but thought that it was better not to. Shisui's antics were best left to him, after all; he had his entire life to perfect it. The joys of being book smart, she was able to answer most of the questions perfectly and paraphrased other answers to be exactly what the administration wanted to hear.

Sakura had been avoiding contact with most people since the incident without any issue, but when word got out about her psych exam; a few too many people sought her out for an explanation. Ino had been the first to find her in her tiny apartment; she came under the pretext of delivering a belated birthday present and then asked what happened. Sakura told her as much as she could without giving away any real information and Sakura realizing the problems she would have if she attempted to kick Ino out, agreed to a sleep over at Tenten's. Hinata was already there. It was a fun night, and repeating the events didn't bother Sakura much either. Itachi and Shisui were out on a mission, so she feel "free" to be a girly girl and get her toes painted green and braid Ino's amazing locks of hair. Sakura had needed the reminder of her actual age. She was barely considered a teenager, and acting like one wasn't so bad.

Although, even though being immature and dancing on the bed singing into hair brushes was fun, it didn't give the pink haired girl the same feelings of accomplishment that she got from training. It was starting to become addictive. The improvement, the feeling of progression – it was turning into a valuable nutrient that Sakura couldn't survive without.

Sakura had improved greatly on her chakra control, having mastered the water prison technique, almost well as her two older ANBU teachers…maybe not as well, but close enough. Itachi and Shisui said that they wanted to try something special with her next week.

Sakura couldn't be happier with the way things were going. Tsunade had even begun her with poison training; first to create poison than to cure it. The test subjects started as bunnies, but then Shizune volunteered to give Sakura the human experience and since Shizune was able to subdue most poisons in her body it wasn't even dangerous.

.

…

.

**A week later**

Itachi was the first to arrive at the training grounds – Shisui still had another hour of Uchiha Police duty. Apparently the department was very demanding, especially on Uchiha's who pulled one too many pranks.

Itachi told Sakura to meditate – he claimed that he wanted to see something. Besides the fact that her style of meditation was as good as a civilian with no chakra control – he spotted what he had initially hypothesized about.

"Shisui was not sure if I was right," Itachi began as Sakura opened her eyes to see his blood red ones staring down at her, "but I believe you've been misdiagnosed as a genjutsu type."

"Misdiagnosed?"

"Yes, it seems that you are in possession of a Dojutsu."

"Dojutsu?"

"Yes…I believe it will allow you to manipulate water without the use of chakra eventually."

"Dojutsu?"

Itachi stared at her.

Sakura realized how stupid she was being and quickly looked away. "That's an eye ability."

"It explains why others thought you were a genjutsu type."

"So I'm not?"

"No."

"Explains why my genjutsu's always sucked."

"It is probably a hereditary ability, possibly from an ancestor of yours."

"How…are you so sure?"

"The chakra patterns in your eyes are distinctly different from your core signature."

"So…."

"So!" Shisui said appearing in between them, "this is great freaken news! I've always wanted to copy manipulation techniques!"

"Freeloader," Itachi muttered and Sakura let out a half smile.

She was still letting the information sink in. She didn't quit understand everything yet.

.

…

.

**A week later. **

Naruto had dragged the team out for ramen after they had managed to schedule in a rare practice together since both Jiraiya and Tsunade were occupied for the day. It was more like Naruto and Sasuke spared together as Kakashi gave Sakura chakra control techniques to practice because he said it would help with her medical jutsu. But she didn't mind….she understood that he felt uncomfortable letting Sakura fight with her teammates who seemed to be at a much more advanced skill level. She wasn't bitter anymore that they thought of her only skill to be in medical jutsu_. One day_…her inner self promised her. They'd see eventually, what a big mistake they bad.

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto as he ranted off about how he would have had Sasuke if the bastard hadn't casted that stupid genjustsu. She felt like a puppet – a porcelain doll sitting on the display in a rundown toy store. A pretty doll…but the cracked windows, dusty view, and broken panels kept anyone from wanting her. It was okay. Sakura would play the part of the doll till the day the toy store would fall apart…leaving her in full view surrounding by ashes. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at her mental imagery. She was reading one too many fiction stories during her free time.

When they ordered their ramen, Naruto began to talk about the cheap shot Sasuke took during their spar. Sakura sighed softly as Kakashi continued reading his book, wishing she had more in common with someone in the team. It was getting old, having the same old conversation.

"PRINCESS!" someone yelled and Sakura turned around in her stool just in time to be engulfed in a huge hug.

"Shisui!" She squeaked happily.

"You have no idea how mean Itachi is, he made Genma and I do these crazy techniques…I swear I think my lungs are still drowning…can you check, pretty please princess?"

To say Sasuke and Naruto were shocked was an understatement. Kakashi pretended like he didn't even notice but he lifted his book a bit too much to the side so as to have a better view of the spectacle before him.

"Haha, Shisui, your exaggerating but fine, come here," she leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest, not noticing the jealous looks from her other two team members. Naruto and Sasuke never asked her to heal them ever. They didn't even let her heal their bruises from a few hours ago….the blonde called the cut on his forearm a "man-wound."

"Why the extreme training?" She asked as her hands began to glow.

"Genma and I got into this argument about this really…I mean _really_ sexy lady…and…well Itachi thought if we had enough…ahem," he turned his head and noticed her other teammates, "Sasuke! Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Visiting my favorite princess, and getting undrowned."

"Undrowned isn't a word, and there is no water in your lungs but they were slightly bruised. I healed them as best as I could," she replied.

"Awwww, you're just the best," Shisui replied ruffling her hair, "wait, Sasuke's on your team?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied with narrow eyes. How was Sakura so well acquainted with another Uchiha without his knowledge?

"Man, Itachi never tells me anything, wish I could stay and chat… but I gotta go….I'll see you later tonight princess?"

"Yeap," Sakura said smiling, feeling completely refreshed.

"Waiiit, why are you seeing Sakura later tonight?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat, prepared to defend Sakura's honor or whatever illogically heroic action his mind came up with.

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head from side to side begging Shisui not to tell the truth. He got the hint.

"I'm taking her out on a date of course!" Shisui said with a smile, "right princess?"

Sakura burst into a small fit of giggles, "of – of course."

"Haha, got to go, I told Itachi that I was going to grab some scrolls we needed for an upcoming mission. He's going to have my ass for taking too long."

"Hopes he goes easy on you," Sakura said sweetly.

"Thanks, see you later princess and princess's team!" Shisui said with a flicker of his wrist and then disappeared.

Sakura turned in her chair but two pairs of eyes were glued on her.

"You're dating an Uchiha?" Naruto screamed.

"Maybe," Sakura said with a shrug.

"No she's not," Sasuke replied smugly.

"Of course Sasuke's right, because he knows everything…" Sakura said sweetly but with a bitter edge to her voice as she added a wink for a good playful measure.

"But Sakura, he's so ooooold!" was the only counter her blonde teammate could think of.

Before the conversation could progress, their ramen came and everyone dug in with Naruto still whining under his breath, trying to comprehend what happened. Sasuke remained silent but shot Sakura a few disbelieving glares. Kakashi seemed to view everything with an air of enjoyment…Sakura dating a boy could explain her personality shift. It meant he didn't have to look inside himself to see the lingering guilt that was buried there.

.

…

.

"Itachi, dear you're leaving?" Mikoto asked as she began to pour tea into the traditional jade cups which set out on the table reserved for evening tea.

"Stay for tea at least, son," his father said glancing over his shoulder. Itachi had missed dinner due to his shift with the Uchiha Police. When had come home, he had immediately changed to his training outfit and was preparing to leave.

"Alright," Itachi said taking off his sword and placing it against the table leg. His mother narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly moved it to the small shelf behind him where they kept the the mail which was publicly delivered.

"Did you know Sakura is dating Shisui?" Sasuke asked his older brother watching as his mother poured the last cup for herself.

"What?" Mikoto interrupted as she settled the kettle down gracefully in the center of the table with barely an audible thud.

Itachi didn't seemed phased, "what makes you say so?"

"He told her he'd see her later that evening and when asked why he replied that he was taking her out on a date."

"He was simply covering for her," Itachi replied picking up his cup of tea after his mother sat down.

"Covering? For what?" Sasuke pressed.

"Sasuke, I am not on your team…how am I to know what she's hiding?" Itachi countered with a gentle voice as he took a sip after his father took the first gulp.

"Well, I think Sakura and Shisui would be nice together, but he is awfully older than her," Mikoto said, "She needs someone a bit younger. Though, she is mature for her age, isn't she dear?" She turned a careful eye at her husband.

"We haven't had her over for dinner in a while," Fugaku said with such a minuet change of expression that only his loving wife caught, "she didn't make it for the Christmas party because of that accident."

"That's true, Sasuke, dear, invite her to dinner sometime next week along with that other friend of yours."

"The one that never shuts up," Fugaku added with a low chuckled recalling the antics Sasuke and Naruto pulled during the last house party he threw.

"Alright mother," Sasuke said his mood obviously disgruntled.

"You have a mission tomorrow morning, right?" Mikoto asked her eldest.

"Yes, we leave at night. I thank you for the tea, mother, it was delicious. I will be home late. Have a good night everyone."

"Where are you going dear?"

"Training," Itachi replied.

"Can I come with?" Sasuke asked, slightly hopeful.

"Afraid not little brother, its special training," Itachi said after grabbing his sword and ruffling his brothers hair. He went towards the hall to put on his shoes.

.

…

.

Shisui was the first one there; Sakura was second and had brought two cups of hot white chocolate. She already drank her cup on the way and offered Shisui one, he gladly accepted and they sat across from each other on the large body of water. Shisui was telling her a story about one of his none-classified missions from two years back.

"You're late," Both sang together as Itachi walked in.

"I had to have tea with my family," he vocally paused a moment as he approached, "you two made quite an impression on my little brother."

Sakura stood up and offered Itachi the cup of hot chocolate, he accepted without a word.

"Itachi, you must understand," Shisui began to explain; "I was only trying to save the princess from distress. Though I do understand if you wish you were in my place."

"Shut up you idiot," Itachi scolded monotonously before turning his attention at the youngest ninja, "Sakura, let me see what you can do with manipulation so far," Itachi said standing over the two.

"Okay," she said squatting down and dipping her hands in the water. A small clear liquid fountain-like springs jumped out from between her fingers as she stood up.

"Make them bigger," Itachi demanded.

Three died out as she made the remaining two bigger.

"Hmm," Itachi said, "I was wondering if this would work now…I need you to concentrate, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Sakura nodded, completely serious.

Both males activated their sharingans. "I need you to thin out a line of water and grip it in your hand…like a whip. That means you have to partially solidify the handle portion with your chakra. Remember, you need complete chakra control since your dojutsu is still acting in the background."

"Okay…" Sakura said but then bit her lip, "can you…explain that again?"

"Imagine a whip made of water, the handle that you're going to hold needs to be completely solidified and since you can control chakra with your hands best, you should be able to then extend the chakra control from the handle down to the body of whip to the tip," Itachi explained patiently. It was the most Itachi had spoken in a single breath in months.

"I got it," Sakura said standing up and letting go of the fountains she created. Then, slowly, she bent down and pressed her palm on the surface of the water. A rod like shape of water formed in her palm, she gripped and seemingly pulled it out of the water. A perfect whip like water vessel was held in her hand.

"Now I'm just imagining you in a cute dominatrix costume…"

Itachi slapped his cousin upside the head for the perverted comment, "good, now, step out onto land while still retaining the whips shape…eventually take the end of the whip out of the water as well."

"Okay," Sakura obeyed and slowly walked back towards land while concentrating all her efforts on keeping the whip partially solid. When she got onto land, the whip remained in tact, she breathed deeply and carefully as she kept pouring chakra into the whip.

"You need to stop putting so much chakra into whip and concentrate on stabilizing the chakra already in the whip."

Sakura tried, but then the whip lost its form and turned into water.

"Try it again, princess, I'm sure you'll get it," Shisui encouraged with a smile as he placed his palms back and leaned them against the water leisurely. His position of sitting and observing was enjoyable to him. They were so cute together. He chuckled to himself as he watched Sakura fluster and Itachi's eyebrow twitch in response.

Sakura nodded, and walked back into the water and tried again. She failed two more times. It was one thing failing in private, but failing in front of two people she looked up to and wanted to impress was making her nerves run.

"Cradle water in between your palms," Itachi stated.

Sakura obeyed, trying to steady her hands. Her breathing was getting faster.

"Now shape it into a ball."

Sakura did so.

"Now use chakra to let it float above your palms….You see how you're not putting chakra in it to retain its form but simply reinforcing the chakra already in the water to keep its shape?"

"Ye-yes!" Sakura nearly squeaked as she realized it.

"Change the circle into a star without adding more chakra," Itachi said.

Sakura did as she was told.

"Now a square."

She made a square.

"Now a dog!" Shisui added only to have the square water lose its shape and splash over his head. Sakura giggled and the eldest Uchiha pouted.

"Try the whip again," Itachi commanded, ignoring the teasing between the two. She bent over and tried again, now understanding the basics perfectly she moved onto land and was able to let the whip retain its semi-physical shape.

"Perfect," Itachi said and inner Sakura was jumping up and down on the water at the compliment, "Now attack Shisui with it."

"Hey! Why me?"

"Because you've been pretty useless today," Itachi said, "Sakura concentrate both on the force in your arm to the force of the whip to move it. Think of the whip as a real weapon and an extension of your hand…except it's more versatile."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked biting her lip. She felt as though he was moving her too fast.

"Come on Sakura," Shisui said encouragingly as he jumped up to his feet, "if you can hit me real hard, I'll buy us ice cream."

"Deal," Sakura said smiling, "okay…a part of my hand…part of my hand." She pulled her hand backwards slowly and extended it at Shisui, when it made contact with his shoulder the water lost its solidity and became liquid.

"Hmmm…" Itachi muttered as the whip lost all its shape and became liquefied water. "I think you need practice with a physical whip first since your handling is awkward…but, the main problem is," Itachi squatted down and placed his palm into the water and took out his own water whip, he snapped it at Shisui.

"FUCK! Itachi that hurt!" Shisui screamed as cut formed across his chest and began to bleed. He lost all his anger and turned to Sakura, "Princesssssss! Save me! I'm bleeding!"

"I'm starting to question your identity as both a ninja and a man," Itachi said as the whip in his hand turned into liquid water.

Sakura knelt in front of Shisui and began to heal his wound. "On the bright side, I can always count on getting to work on my medical jutsu during our practices," Sakura said smiling.

Shisui looked up at Itachi and mouthed, "see, I get the girl," knowing his cousin could read his lips while his sharingan was activated.

Itachi's death gaze would have frightened an army of ninjas.

"There, all better you big cry baby," Sakura teased.

Shisui pouted teasingly and the girl looked up at Itachi, "how did you make the whip cut him like that?"

"At impact I immediately stabilized the entire whip into a solid object and added a spiked layer of chakra to the end for good measure."

Sakura said, "Oh," while Shisui muttered, "bastard."

Itachi let out a half-hearted sigh before continuing, "I picked a whip…instead of…a sword, for example, because of the ability of the whip to bend and twist and flow no matter what situation you're in. It's a flexible weapon compared to many others and due to your current speed, it would do well."

"And Itachi has a whip fetish," Shisui added and Sakura breathed out a giggle.

"That's enough for today," Itachi said, obviously slightly frustrated, "Shisui and I have a mission in the morning."

"Oh, alright," Sakura said smiling, "how long will you be gone for?"

"About a week, so you have plenty of time to practice to impress us, okay princess?"

"Okay!" Sakura said standing up with determination in her face.

"Not now, right now we're walking you home, cutie," Shisui said as they walked out of the room, and out of the training ground.

"Try not to stay too late here when we're not around," Itachi deadpanned while making discreet eye contact with an ANBU a mile east on top of the library building. He nodded slightly. The ninja on the roof raised two fingers and waved them slightly to the left in acknowledgement to keep an eye out on the girl.

"Okay, I'll try," Sakura said smiling as she walked between two of the strongest men she knew, "I'll also try to buy a whip so I can practice and get better."

"Good girl," Shisui said ruffling her hair, "do you know how lucky we are to have a water affiliator to learn from? Konoha is made up of…like two and we've only been to water country four times. Plus when you get your dojustu under control…now that's gonna be hella fun."

"I'm the lucky one," Sakura said smiling widely, "to have two of the best men in Konoha teaching me."

"Awwww, shucks, Itachi you hear that…best men…"

"Are you sure you passed the psych exam?" Itachi asked and got a playful slap in the chest from Sakura.

"You guys will come to the Chunin exams, right?" She asked, looking down at her feet. The question slipped out and it was too late to take it back.

"If we can…ANBUs usually find out missions at the last minute…ummm, there's one that we're preparing right now though…but it's a missing nin so we're just gathering information right now."

"Alright," Sakura said wishing his answer was more definite.

"If we don't show up, we expect you to be a Chunin when we come back," Itachi said.

"And I will be!"

"Good girl," Shisui said smirking as he put his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you are enjoying it! The reviews are very helpful and encouraging. Thank you so much. I love you all a great deal!

Just a small advertisement; I wrote a one shot called Once Upon A Time (Itachi/Sakura), that you may (or may not) enjoy :), feel free to check it out.


	9. Training

"I really like her," Shisui said as they walked back towards the Uchiha compound after dropping their little student off.

"Hn."

"Her hot chocolate is delicious too…why the hell do they only serve tea back home?"

"Idiot," Itachi muttered.

"I also really like her for making you talk more than single syllables and strings of insults or commands."

"Shut up," Itachi muttered.

"You like her too," Shisui grinned.

"She's interesting," he didn't deny.

"How'd you meet her anyway?"

"She interrupted my training."

"And you didn't lynch, mutilate, flog, and torch her?"

Itachi gave his cousin a look before saying, "she came to the training grounds at two in the morning, alone, and into room thirteen with the supposed intentions of practicing."

"Oh…was she…trying to commit suicide?" Shisui asked uncomfortably.

Itachi didn't answer. It was one of the possibilities he ruled out of consideration, since judging from her personality – she wasn't one to commit such a shameful act.

So the subject was changed; "I do think your brother's a jackass to her though."

"She's in the position most female shinobi's fall under."

"Tammy had a hard time too…" Shisui said off handedly.

Itachi looked to the side, examining the brick on the wall of the nearby building. They recently reconstructed the outside of the weapon's museum.

"It sucks to be a girl sometimes," Shisui continued, "even if they're a Huuga or an Uchiha…they're a girl first. What clan did you say she was from?"

"Civilian family I believe, a previous generation may have been shinobis though."

"Do you think we could get her in our team?"

"If she passes the ANBU exam."

"Do you think she'll pass the ANBU exam?"

Itachi's lips twitched into a smirk, which was more than enough of a reply.

.

…

.

Sakura woke up in the morning to a wonderful surprise on her pillow. It was a brown leather whip with a red and gold threaded handle and a note folded in half with her name written on the side facing her in a beautiful stylized penmanship.

"**Hey Princess! **

**Itachi says hello princess to….okay so he doesn't. Pretend he did. Make sure you practice! I expect to be whipped like the bad boy I am! **

**Itachi just stabbed me with one of your pens…it's in the trash can now, sorry for the blood….I wish you could heal my bruise…**

**Okay okay, got to go! Take care Princess! We're cheering you on! More me than Itachi. **

**Oh and the evil bastard says to practice water manipulation and the body techniques too!" **

Sakura giggled as she read the letter again and pressed it to her chest with love and let out a suqeel. She bit her lip and looked at it again, it was so thoughtful. The pink haired girl got up quickly, checked the time, she had two hours before her medical duty; they were going to work more on poisons today. Tsunade promised to cancel all her meetings for the day so Sakura could get a real lesson.

The happy kunoichi quickly put the card on her desk and pulled up her hair and jumped out of her pjs and into her running clothes. She couldn't start slacking off now! Three-fourths lap around Konoha was becoming the standard and she was pushing herself a mile more every week. She estimated that in another few months, she'd easily be able to do a full lap around Konoha.

Afterwards, she read the letter once more and then headed into her shower. After changing into some dark green cargo shorts and tied her weapons pouch on her thigh with her medical pouch on a belt at her side along with a red tank top.

She began to wear dresses less and less. They were just too impractical…that and she seemed to have gained weight (_muscle_, her inner self said) and didn't fit into most of them comfortably anymore. She also didn't feel comfortable wearing her tai-chi outfits outside the training room. It was the style her dad used to wear, she didn't want to show case him to the world….especially since he didn't have the best reputation in the village for knocking up her mum and leaving a few months after her birth.

She grabbed her whip, finding a hook on the grip; she smiled at their thoughtfulness and connected it to her belt. Grinning to herself in the mirror she turned to the side to examine herself a little more. She looked like a real ninja, plus she could totally see herself kicking ass. She laughed to herself brushed her hair behind her eye before rushing out to the hospital.

She arrived thirty minutes early.

After avoiding the main desk, she headed towards the stairs and walked down the stairs before reporting to Tsunade and Shizune. The basement was where all the coma patients were kept. She approached the last row where an old woman with light red head laid, connected to an I.V and some beeping machines.

"Hey mum, sorry I haven't visited in a while," Sakura said sitting on the edge of her mother's bed, "So much to tell you. I've decided a hundred percent to be a field medic because of Itachi and Shisui. They're amazing, mum. I wish my own team was like that…to believe in me so much. I sometimes think that the things they teach me Naruto and Sasuke would have been able to learn ten times faster…but Naruto and Sasuke aren't there…and they're not learning it…I am. If I can't do it right, their Sharingan's can't copy it….although I think they exaggerated that fact to put more pressure on me…I heard that Itachi was able to make up dozens of techniques from any element…but, whatever. Oh…and they said I have a dojutsu….it's…the…hmph…the information hasn't really sunk in yet. I know you were from a civilian family…but dad was an outsider and you always said the diamond pupils in his eyes were a genetic defect…and…I think they were more….more, you know…I don't know what to think. Hehe. Pretty silly of me right? Ummm…My Chunin exams coming up and I think I'm going to do great. I've practice so much, and my medical jutsu is getting a lot better and my chakra control is coming in handy for my water manipulation. I can't do water jutsu yet, Itachi say I'm not ready…I really want to, but it's okay because I like the pace I'm going. I'm going to surprise everyone, mum. Promise."

She paused trying to think of anything else to tell her mother, "I run almost every morning and I can eat as much as I want because I work out so much. Well almost, none of my dresses fit anymore…hehe, so maybe I can't. Ummm, let's see…what else… I haven't seen Ino in a little while …or any of my other friends. It's pretty much hospital duty and then a nap before my nightly exercises with the Uchihas and then sleep as long as I can before work starts again.

"Sometimes Tsunade practices with me, and sometimes we have missions…but it's usually the same schedule. Itachi and Shisui went on a mission with this other man named Genma and someone else, I don't remember his name. They think it will only take a week, so this week I'm going to practice really hard so Shisui and Itachi can be impressed. They bought me this beautiful whip," Sakura disconnected the whip from her side and placed it under her mother's hand, "do you feel that? It feels nice doesn't it? It's leather. I haven't tried using it yet, but I'm so proud of carrying it. I never thought I'd have a whip for a ninja. Have you ever heard of a ninja having a whip anyway? Hehe, I haven't but it's cool. Okay mum," she put the whip back on, "I'm going to go to work, and I'll visit after work, okay? I love you," she pressed her lips on her mother's cheek and left while trying not to shed tears.

.

…

.

Tsunade had overworked Sakura enough to make up for two months. First they started with fifteen different poisons and then they spared.

Tsuande concentrated on getting Sakura used to blocking with chakra laced around her elbows and forearms to help decrease the impact of the blows. The Hokage said that her apprentice wasn't ready to practice the physical blows with chakra impact yet, but that she was coming along in her taijutsu.

That was all Sakura needed to know.

She was close.

Baby steps…practice….eventually she'd be there. Now she could move chakra easily to her forearms and elbows, all thanks to those water exercises. Eventually she'd be shredding opponents like the Hokage herself. _Eventually_.

After their extreme work out, Sakura wobbled out onto the streets, looking for something to eat. Dinner consisted of a store bought sandwich on the way to the training grounds. It was already past eleven and she knew she didn't have enough chakra to practice water manipulation or chakra control but she had enough physical energy to practice controlling the whip.

She signed in and paused…noticing two signatures that made her uneasy. Naturo and Sasuke's names were right above hers. She thanked Kami for still writing illegibly and quickly hid her chakra signature and ran past the room that Team Seven usually used and went into the ninth room.

It was empty and she sighed softly. Happy that she had avoided possible contact with her teammates. But it also meant that if she left she may run into them on the way out.

_No problem_…she had nothing against sleeping in the Training Grounds.

She slowly approached the middle where a huge rock was situated. She took out her whip, got a good grip and tried to hit the rock…then she ended up smacking herself in the shin.

After a mouthful of curses, because it hurt like hell, she tried again, this time being more aware of the entire whip…not just the handle. She hit the rock and the whip ricocheted back to her face, luckily her reflexes weren't too shabby and she dodged it.

"Okay…whip…I am not a masochist. So…let's try this again."

And again she almost hit herself.

She could imagine the cocky smirk coming from Itachi as she did this….she could also imagine one from Sasuke…but the difference between the two would be after Sakura failed enough times Itachi would step in and explain in great detail what she did wrong and how to correct herself, sometimes even providing her with demonstrations. Never being condescending in the process…

So she tried again….and again…and again…until she had uttered every curse she had ever heard at her whip. Her shines and forearms had slash marks on them after a dozen more attempts. After throwing the whip on the ground and stomping on it like a child she screamed in frustration.

"Damnit!"

Her learning curve pissed her off sometimes. She picked it back up and after a long exhale, tried again.

And again.

And again.

Till physical exhaustion settled in and she took a rest near the rock; eventually falling asleep. When she woke up she was unsure of the time but thought it couldn't be past six in the morning, which gave her plenty of time considering she only had the afternoon shift at the hospital.

Sakura was about to leave but then stopped. She didn't even get it right once, yet.

She picked up the whip and hit the rock, her form was right, and she was able to control the ricochet. She was about to squeal but remembered what Itachi said. If she couldn't do it consecutively a hundred times, then she couldn't do it at all. She glared at the rock.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

She smacked herself in the forehead by accident.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

The whip smacked her behind…she growled and started over again.

She got up to twenty before her arm tired so much that the whip slipped out in the middle of an attack. She knew she could count it as not a strike…but she knew that's not what Itachi would have done. Itachi would have started over at zero.

And she would start all over at zero….after a shower and her medical duties. She clipped the whip back, injected medical chakra in her dominant arm to ease the muscle pain and made her way home. The sun was just rising, so she had plenty of time…could even go for a run too.

She rethought that idea, she was pushing herself too hard. Her body needed some physical rest and she was becoming a bit too absorbed in training…but she ignored the last fact. All she had was training.

.

…

.

After her shift at the hospital, where she got to assist Shizune with two major physical surgeries, she went to the Ramen stand for a quick dinner before training. In the hospital she had hid her whip in her weapons pouch which only held one other item while in Konoha – Itachi's kunai.

After her order came, she heard a familiar person call out her name.

"SAKURA!"

She turned around to see Ino and Shikamaru rushing towards her.

"Hey," she greeted with a huge smile as her close friend hugged her.

"Hey, yourself. I haven't heard from you in ages. I even talked to the dumbass (Naruto) and he didn't know where you've been."

"Hospital duty," Sakura said…it was partially true. She smiled at Shikamaru who looked absolutely annoyed.

"Rumors' been going around," Ino began as she took a seat beside Sakura and tugged Shikamaru to sit next to her, "that you and a certain Uchiha are hot and heavy."

"You know how untrue rumors can be," Sakura replied bringing some ramen noodles into her mouth and slurping them down.

"Yes…and how true….is is true?"

"I am not in an intimate relationship with anyone from the Uchiha clan. Shisui just said that to cover up something else."

"Ooooh, what else?"

"That he's pregnant with kittens," Sakura said sarcastically.

"That's mean," Ino pouted.

Sakura shrugged, "sorry Ino, but really…I'm as single as it gets."

The platinum blonde sighed, "well…tomorrow night there's a huge party for everyone who's going to take the Chunin exams….you're still taking the exams right? Sasuke said that you were probably going to train to be a Konoha medic instead."

"Sasuke's wrong," Sakura said putting her bowl down, "and yes I'm taking the exams. But I won't be able to go to the party."

"Now that's not fair… our parents are going to slave drive us to death for the next month and then we'll only see each other on the battle grounds. Come on…think of it as an extremely belated birthday party."

"No…Ino, please. I'm not interested."

"Why not? Come onnnn, everyone's going into training mode afterwards…Jiraiya 's already taken Naruto away, Shikamaru's dad's going to be working him nonstop, my dad's already blocked out my entire calendar for the month to practice with me…I don't even want to think about Lee and the rest."

"Sorry Ino. I've made a promise to someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"You are so troublesome, Ino," Shikarmaru muttered…reminding Sakura of his existence.

"Shikamaru's right, Ino. Hehe, it's nothing big…but I just can't."

"Well…when you realize the good life has totally passed you by…and your thirty and have no good memories to look back on, don't come crawling to me," Ino said getting up, "come Shikamaru."

"Woof," Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

Sakura didn't want to know how her blonde friend chained Shikamaru to her hip. She returned to her soup and savored its salty chicken flavor.

.

…

.

That night Sakura was about to get to 63 before she feared trying again, her arm was dangerously shaky. So she stopped, healed her muscles and then walked over to a tree. She remembered seeing the movies a man who used a whip and was able to wrap it around a person's arm. Sakura found a branch that was thick and high enough and aimed carefully towards it, trying to wrap her whip around it.

She succeeded on the first try. Keeping her ego down she tried to pull the whip back but instead broke the branch down.

"Huh…" Sakura muttered, "That's going to hurt…"

She moved to another branch and did it again, "okay…how to remove it without breaking the branch…"

She stared at the whip and branch for a good five minutes before experimenting. She managed to easily unravel it by the reverse flick of her wrists.

"Interesting," Sakura muttered as she stepped in front of a tree trunk and tried to wrap her whip around the waste of it. She succeeded again.

She continued to practice wrapping the whip around various obstacles till she got up to 82 times. Then she continued striking the rock, finishing her hundred strikes. Lastly before going home, she finished the hundred wrap arounds. She couldn't wait to tell Shisui and Itachi.

.

…

.

**Next day. **

Sakura began to practice chakra control with the whip, since it was a solid object it was much easier to make it obey her bidding. It became easier to wrap around certain items and let them go when she was using chakra to sway it in whatever direction she wanted. She could see more and more how a whip is like a stream of water; how every movement has to flow and abrupt stops ruin the entire technique.

.

…

.

There were about four more days till Itachi and Shisui were scheduled to return and she wanted to make sure she got better with her water whip. It was impressive that she had managed to get decent at a real whip…but she wanted Itachi and Shisui level of impressive…and that meant the water whip.

That night she practiced with it till miscalculating her chakra reserves and fainting from depletion.

She still couldn't manage to make it connect with a solid object as a solid weapon.

Then she ended up late to work, and Tsunade trained her till her bones were weak. Claiming that Sakura was slacking off.

_If only that were true._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Thank you so much for the reviews! They really encourage me to update :)

Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Flow with it

Sakura practiced all the water techniques Itachi had told her to, and then once again worked with her liquid whip. Its shape retained more and more….and then less and less. It seemed as though the moment she felt like she had taken a step forward with it – it decided to collapse back into the water.

Her supposed dojutsu would eventually help her with her water control, at least which was the implication that Itachi had drilled into her head. She was holding on tightly to that hope because after the fourth time her water whip failed she wanted to march over to the weapons shot and demand another sheet of jutsu paper…because how the hell could she be a water type!

Sakura growled and kicked up the water from under her in frustration. She was fine with not being good at certain things, but this was ridiculous! It was one step forward three steps back, two steps forward ten steps back, fifteen steps forward, eight steps back…..and in the end, she felt like she hadn't improved an inch.

"Okay…" Sakura exhaled, she needed to relax. She was putting more pressure on success than she could handle.

She squatted down into the river and with precise and careful concentration held a blob of water in the palm of her hands. Slowly she shaped it into a perfect circle, then a triangle, and her next attempt was to be a square but the water refused to obey and seeped through her fingers.

"FINE! I don't like you either!" Sakura huffed as she walked out of the training grounds – slamming the door for good measure and stomped onto the streets.

Just a few more days till Itachi and Shisui were scheduled to come back and she was just completely stuck.

She made it to her apartment building but had no desire to go in. She wanted to train some more…she wanted to see SOME improvement, she was too angry and too full of energy to go to sleep.

Oh, how she wished she could master Tsunade chakra control and kick around a few boulders. She was sure that would cool her down a bit.

"Stupid water, stupid Sasuke," Sakura began as she unlocked her door, "stupid Naruto, stupid Kakashi, stupid dojutsu, stupid dad, stupid stupid stupid stupid," Sakura chanted as she made her way up the stairs. She was going to make dinner and stuff her face with too many sweets.

.

…

.

The next day, Sakura refused to work out. She was still pissed off at her inability to control something that she should have an affiliation towards.

**.**

…

**.**

**A day later:**

After hospital duty, Tsunade had called Sakura into her office.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura greeted with a slight bow.

"Chunin exams are coming up," the Hokage said offhandedly as she rolled up a scroll and placed the Kage stamp over it.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura agreed.

"Are you ready for it?"

"Preparing for it."

"Mmmm, that scowl has been on your face all day…want to explain why?"

"Just frustrated at training."

"Losing motivation?"

"No, no! Hokage-sama it's nothing like that. I just have been struggling."

"Well, sometimes it's good to take a break, you just need a reminder why you're training so hard sometimes. Here," the blonde extended a scroll towards Sakura.

The younger girl accepted, waiting for instructions.

"Take that to the east outpost, and since you look like hell – get it to the station guard by midnight tonight."

"Bu-but that's a day's journey away!"

"Then what are you still doing in my office?"

Sakura tightened her lips together into a line and courtly nodded before running out of the office. She was still in her medical scrubs and needed to change quickly. Rather than taking the civilian road, she made due with jumping the roof tops to get there faster.

.

…

.

Sakura had quickly changed into her dark cargo pants and a tank top, she stuffed her elbow pads and gloves into her mouth as she strapped on her weapons pouch. She snatched her medical pouch off her night stand and grabbed a handful of granola bars on her way through the kitchen. She jumped out her window and rushed towards Konoha gate while she attempted to finish dressing herself.

Tsunade was really cruel sometimes….

But it was exactly what Sakura needed.

.

…

.

Sakura arrived at the outpost ten minutes before midnight, completely out of breath and shaking from exhaustion. She leaned against the branch she was standing on, attempting to catch her breath and lower her heartbeat before making contact with the guard who already spotted her and acknowledged her as a friend and not a threat.

With a final, deep, exhale, she jumped down and approached the six foot something tall guard. She had bright blonde hair with black tips and a long crooked nose and a mole on his chin. Sakura wondered if Kakashi had a mole like that….if she did, she'd definitely cover it up too.

"Greetings," Sakura said grabbing her ninja card from her medical pouch and the scroll Tsunade gave her from her cargo pant pocket.

"Hey little one," the ninja greeted back with a lazy nod as he ignored her I.D and grabbed the scroll. "Ahhh, that time of the month, already?" He spoke as he opened the scroll with one hand and scratched the back of his head with the other. "Only one of you this time?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "one?"

"Well, the canteens and chemical equipment are in the tent, knock yourself out. I'll take you to the watering spot afterwards."

"Yes…sir," the Kunoichi said with an awkward nod as he handed her back the scroll and her I.D. As she walked towards the tent she glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking. He wasn't.

She quickly, and as discreetly as possible, unscrolled it. The text changed before her very eyes.

"Tisk tisk tisk, Sakura, you should know better," the girl bit her lip – obviously the Hokage would use chakra-ink. "Anyhow, you're in charge of water examinations this month. Test for eighty-five poisons and record your data in the book. Be back by tomorrow night."

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she tried to reread the message but the ink had already vanished. She couldn't have read right. That wasn't 85….it couldn't be. Checking for 85 poisons would take forever. She'd only be half way through by tomorrow night….and that's if she was lucky.

"Damnit," Sakura whispered under her breath as she put the scroll back into her pocket and went inside the tent. She had recognized all the equipment.

Water in the canteen, then she was to put water in the test tubes and lastly she was to mix it with a chemical and record the reaction of the water.

"Easy, peasy," Sakura muttered.

.

…

.

The first thing she realized was that the canteens were old…ancient…and three of the four had holes in them, making them almost useless. Out of the 50 test tubes she had, only 23 were actually clean and useable.

She sat at the edge of the bank, looking at the dark reflection in the water; a broken canteen floated nearby.

"You just hate me…don't you?" she asked it with a sigh as she stuck her hand in, "please…I'm exhausted….be nice," she slowly tried to guide the water with her chakra into the test tube in her other hand.

It worked…surprisingly easily.

Sakura wanted to gasp, cry, scream, shout, and squeal all at the same time. That was so easy.

She settled the filled vessel down into its holder and poured an eye drop of a white chemical compound in it. The water immediately turned dark blue. She quickly recorded it and then put an eye drop of another similar looking chemical from a different container. The water remained blue, and she quickly wrote down the results in the journal the ninja guard had given her.

She concentrated getting a thin stream of water to rise and flow inside another test tube. It didn't go as smoothly as her first attempt.

When she ready for a new test tube, the water lost its shape and splashed down on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura growled to herself.

"Com on! Please!"

She failed again.

'_Calm down,'_ her inner self instructed.

"Okay…sure, I'm calm," Sakura inhaled deeply.

'_What are you doing wrong?'_

"Nothing."

'…_.'_

"Okay…first time I did it…I was barely concentrated or trying and…no way."

Sakura opened and closed her fist and rolled her shoulders back and forth, "okay…if this is the reason," she began as she carefully placed her hand back in the water. The Kunoichi closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as fountain like bursts of water came out from between her fingers.

She opened one eye and smiled widely as she was careful not to put too much concentration on an absolute figure or shape. Carefully the pink haired girl moved her body around so she was facing the body of water and she leaned over and motioned with her other hand for a single stream. It a blob of water formed between her palms.

It took the shape of a star, then a triangle, then a square, then a dog, and then a circle, but then as she began to concentrate harder the water lost its form and splashed to the ground.

"Hmmmm…"

.

…

.

**Two Days Later:**

Sakura knocked on the Hokage's door, and Tsunade instructed her to enter and the Kunoichi obeyed.

"Well?"

"Higher than usual sodium levels, but otherwise the water is clear of all the poisons I was asked to check for."

"And yourself?"

"I'm good," Sakura smiled softly.

Tsunade raised her eyebrow and before nodding, "good. Hospital duty in an hour, pediatrics. Understood?"

Sakura nodded and bowed before making her exit. She really needed that miniature mission assignment.

.

…

.

The next night she practiced till well in the morning since Tsunade had given her the day off.

She finally scratched the tree with her liquid whip. She had no energy to be joyous over it. Instead she did it again. And again. And again. Till it was almost a half physical strike. Then she was happy…right before she passed out from chakra depletion.

She was awakened by two jounins. Embarrassingly she apologized over and over. The two boys laughed it off and said its okay. It usually happened to people practicing for the chunin exams, one of them explained. They wished her luck and she rushed back into her apartment.

When she finally finished setting up her bath, with plenty of bubbles, and healthy incense…she realized that she wouldn't even be able to relax in the bath.

Her inner self screamed at her for resting while water was so near. So for two hours, until she was a complete prune, she practiced water manipulation with chakra. She had realized that her failure usually steamed from her over exertion – you can't hold water with an iron-clad fist…she had to be gentle with it and it would respond.

.

…

.

She return back to the training grounds that night, determined to make a real mark on the tree or rock with her liquid whip. She was going to do it….because she was not going to misplace the faith her two teachers had in her.

"Sakura!" Naruto squeaked at her in surprise as she was signing in. She nearly dropped the pen as she looked at Naruto in shock.

"You're here to train too?" he asked.

"Uh," Sakura's genius reply because she thought she remembered hearing rumors that Naruto and Jiraiya had gone away for training.

"Where's your teacher?" Jiraiya appeared, "if Tsunade coming we could have a party here."

"She's not coming," Sakura half whispered.

"Well, you can't train unsupervised," Jiraiya said with a wink, "come, join us. I'm taking Naruto to the thirteenth room. You can come and watch."

"Yea, Sakura, come with us!"

"Her training doesn't include outsiders," the cold chilly voice that Sakura found oddly comforting appeared behind her. Relief flooded through her body when normal people would have felt fear.

"It-itach- **HE'S** your teacher!" Naruto shouted pointing over her shoulder.

"Don't forget about me," Shisui said with a smile, "come on princess sign us all in and let's get crack-a-lacking!"

"Uh, yes, alright," she smiled as she wrote down her name along with her two teachers, having their ninja numbers already memorized. She turned to Naruto who looked flabbergasted, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone, Naruto."

He was silent for a moment and then sighed rubbing the back of his head, "well…why would I? If Sakura's happy then I'm happy."

Jiraiya watched silently the exchange between the two students. He knew very well what was going on, and the possibility of what could happen next. He put his arm on Naruto's shoulder, a support the young blonde didn't know that he'd need.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as she walked down the hallway towards the water room, "you guys are back early," she commented while trying to hid her joy over it as she glanced over her shoulder.

"We try…we missed our princess," Shisui said with a huge smile.

"Just when I think you've said the stupidest thing…you keep talking," Itachi deadpanned as Sakura opened the door to the room with the lake and waterfall.

"I have to keep surprising you cuz, or else you might leave me for someone else…someone prettier."

"I am going to kill you if you say anything else that I deem worthy of a death sentence."

"That's pretty much everything that comes out of my mouth," Shisui replied and flickered out to the middle of the large body of water before Itachi could act on his threats, "come on, princess, show us whatcha got!"

Sakura bit her lip slightly; she really hoped that they would have been gone for a little while longer…like after tomorrow…when she improved enough to be proud to show them. She was still getting the hang of the whole not concentrating ordeal.

"We know you had limited time to practice, just show us what you have so far," Itachi said, "use the idiot as a target."

"Come on, Sakura, you hit me hard and I'll give you a kiss," Shisui said with a wink.

Sakura looked at Itachi who sighed, "If you hit him hard, I'll stop him from kissing you."

"Okay," she giggled as she formed a whip without bending down to the touch the water but instead calling it up to her hand in a whirl of splashing water. She hoped that little trick would impress them…Itachi's face remained expressionless but Shisui's smile grew tenfold.

She took a deep breath and concentrated loosely, and recalled her practice sessions. She couldn't try to overpower the water…she had to flow with it….

_Just have to do it_, Inner Sakura cheered her on.

Sakura stroked Shisui hard with a completely physical liquid whip. She saw him flinch and a thin line of blood seeped through his gray shirt. The whip lost its shape and splashed down into the water as she rushed to Shisui and healed his injury immediately.

"You can beat me to a blood pulp as long as you heal me," he replied winking and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek but suddenly a water collar appeared around his neck and tightened. He looked up at Itachi whose eyes seemed to say; _I dare you_.

Shisui moved his head back and the collar that was choking him, streamed down his chest.

"There," Sakura said smiling, not noticing the silent fight between the two family members.

"Impressive, Princess."

"Do it again, ninety nine more times. Heal him after every tenth, if a strike doesn't draw blood start over."

"Are…are you serious?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at Itachi.

"You do that and then I'll say impressed," he replied coldly.

"Go for it, princess. I think I've gotten three compliments in my entire life from the deadbeat over there," Shisui said smiling as he took off his shirt and tossed it in the water.

"Can…can I please numb him at least?" Sakura asked Itachi.

He nodded, surprised by her unwillingness to hurt Shisui. ANBUs had no quorums about being the crap out of each other…usually even without a medic present.

"Do it on land," Itachi added at the last minute.

"Okay," Sakura nodded and moved onto land and Shisui followed.

"Ready?" Shisui said.

"Yeap," Sakura replied popping the p and then began to strike him.

"Criss-cross your attack and switch up the momentum," he said after the fifth consecutive attack.

Sakura obeyed and stopped at the tenth and went over to heal him, "you don't feel anything right?" she whispered.

"Nada, leave some of the scars…you have no idea how the ladies love the scars."

"Itachi's right…" Sakura said as she finished healing him, "you are an absolute idiot."

"He usually is, good luck princess! 90 more to go!"

After fifty, Sakura paused, "can I rest? I'm losing a lot of chakra from healing and controlling the whip."

"Then don't heal him," Itachi replied.

"Don't you love how he solves our problems…you should see when we're in battle," Shisui added, smirking.

"Please?" Sakura asked again.

"Fine."

Shisui glanced at his cousin who ignored his line of sight. Itachi never "fined" anything. It was his way or…well the very bloody and painful way which would eventually would lead to you doing it his way….or dying.

"Come here," Itachi said before Sakura managed to take a seat, "you need to learn to properly meditate."

"Okay," Sakura agreed as she and Shisui walked towards Itachi.

"Sit, close your eyes, steady your breathing and clam your heart," he said monotonously.

He didn't speak again until Sakura accomplished that.

"Now relax every muscle…nothing's tightened, you're not using any part of your body…"

Later he spoke again, "feel the air on your skin….it's an almost floating feeling. You feel the energy around you…and the chakra in your body…let them become one."

After an immeasurable amount of time Itachi spoke again, "Open your eyes."

Sakura did and she had never felt so refreshed…it was better than sleep. It was amazing…she didn't regain a lot of chakra, but she regained a lot more than if she would have just rested without sleep.

"Wow, that was amazing."

"Now finish your fifty lashes," Itachi said and Sakura nodded going back to the lake to retrieve a liquid whip. Before starting she touched Shisui again, to numb his entire body and then began the onslaught of attacks.

After completing all hundred lashes, in one session no less – Sakura felt pretty damn proud of herself. Itachi remained silent for a moment as he looked blankly at Sakura's liquid whip.

"Does Shisui's body need rest?" The younger Uchiha asked the Kunoichi.

"It would be ideal, his skin and muscles have been healed a lot and once the numbness wears off he's going to be…really…really sore."

"Alright, Shisui rest, Sakura, I'm going to attack you with a sword while we're on the lake. You're going to manipulate the water under you and solidify it before the strike" he said and then warned, "I will strike."

"O-o-okay," she said walking towards the lake slowly, hoping to hide her nervousness, "I don't have a lot of chakra left," she said.

"Manipulation shouldn't eat up a lot of chakra if you're connected to a body of water, and you need to learn to use less when you solidify it."

"Okay."

"Remember princess, it's just like trying to compact a lot of water into a tiny chakra vessel to make it solid," Shisui said as he sat on the edge of the land, his feet dipped in the water.

Itachi took out a sword from his sheath, "don't be scared," he whispered, "I won't go fast…yet."

"I trust you," Sakura said taking a deep breath.

"I'm striking across you, up down from the right," Itachi said, doing just that, slowly, Sakura manipulated the water between her feet to rise up like a shield. It didn't solidify in time, but it did manage to stop his attack. She dispelled it.

"You didn't need such a large amount of water to deflect my attack. If my sword strikes vertically, create water horizontally, if my sword strikes downwards right diagonally, block upwards left diagonally."

"Yes, sir," Sakura nodded, understanding.

"I'm going to cut right horizontally at your neck," Itachi said before moving his sword towards her neck. A vertical line of water jumped up and solidified in time to stop his attack.

"Downward right vertical across your chest," she blocked it perfectly.

"Vertical attack from your crotch up," she blocked it again.

"Right horizontal attack to your knees," she continued doing just as she should.

"Left diagonal bottom up from your hips," she began to feel more comfortable with calling up the water to solidly for a second to block his attack.

"I'm going to go faster now," Itachi said…and he went faster.

Sakura succeeded in blocking every hit he said he'd do, and was only late on three of them.

"Now I'm not going to tell –" Itachi dropped to his knee in time to catch the fainting Sakura from drowning.

"You worked her pretty hard today," Shisui said after he appeared beside his younger cousin. Itachi slowly tossed the girl over his shoulder and walked back onto land. He laid her down on the land carefully.

"I suppose," Itachi answered, returning his sword into his scabbard and Shisui sat beside the pink haired girl, brushing loose locks out of her face.

A moment later Sakura regained consciousness, "wha, what?" she sat up slowly and the swayed to the side lightly.

"It's okay, princess, you fainted," Shisui said offering a smile. It seemed as though she was doing a lot of that lately.

Sakura looked at Itachi, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, I'll try harder next to - to use less chakra."

"Alright, nothing else for tonight, let's go," Itachi said as he and Shisui both offered their hand to her.

She accepted both and they pulled her up.

"Man, I'm hungry," Shisui said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I think you worked hard enough for a nice hot meal," Sakura said, "I can cook for you two if you want…I have enough for three."

"Awwww, princess…Itachi, can we? Can we? Can we?"

"She has a shift at the hospital in the morning; we'll get our meal in our own homes."

"You take the fun out life," Shisui muttered as they walked out of the training grounds.

"I'm surprised more people aren't here," Sakura commented, "no one's seems to come into the water room at night."

"Oh, they do…Itachi, just warned every ANBU and Jonin from even thinking of using that room without terrible…terrible repercussions that would involve a lot of torture and possible loss of limbs and eventual death."

"I did no such thing," Itachi replied glaring at his cousin.

"Well…he just said it will be in use by him…which is saying the same thing…just not in so many words"

Sakura giggled softly, "well, thank you very much," and slightly swayed but both ninjas caught her by the elbows and straightened her. They didn't let her go as they walked down the street.

"I can walk…"

"Hn."

"But isn't better for a princess to be supported by two dazzling knights."

"Shisui, I really think Itachi's going to snap and kill you for the things you say," Sakura said stifling a yawn.

"But if he kills me…he won't have any friends."

"Sure he will, he has me," Sakura said smiling.

"Now you're just giving him an incentive to kill me," Shisui teased.

"I have nothing against killing you both."

Shisui sighed, "You have to excuse Itachi, his flirting skills are outdated by a few centuries and couple parallel universes."

Sakura giggled again as she offered the teased Uchiha a gentle smile, his dark eyes softened as he looked back at her.

* * *

**A/N:** One of my favorite chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	11. Dragon

**April **

The next month passed by relatively quickly. Shisui had to go on a weeklong solo mission so it was just her and Itachi for a few days before he was sent on another mission. It seemed that being a full time ninja meant being on-call, all the time.

She discovered that after they reported to the Hokage, the two Uchiha's changed straight from their ANBU uniforms and immediately head to the Training Grounds if it was past midnight. Itachi acted like it was no big deal, but she knew better.

Nothing could be sweeter.

She had gotten very good at controlling her leather whip, and was getting the hang of her liquid one as well; eventually, she was able to use it to block a good portion of the attacks Itachi sent at her. Even though he still attacked slowly, and sometimes told her what he was going to do, it was still making her faster and better and prepared her for sword attacks from every angle.

Everything was going great.

Almost great.

A question had been looming over her head for the past few days.

_Why_?

Why would they dedicate so much time to her?

She was scared to ask…and the reason why not to ask outweighed her curiosity tenfold. So she remained tight lipped when those thoughts entered her head.

.

…

.

Two weeks before the Chunin exam both males delivered terrible news. They were being sent off on a two month long mission a week before the Chunin exams. They said it was going to be a border patrol assignment due to the influx of foreign ninjas coming in.

Sakura understood…still it disappointed it her slightly. She had overhead Tsunade's plan of breaking ANBU groups into two – two members would be scouting, the second two would be in the city – one hidden as a civilian and one disguised as a jounin. Itachi and Shisui fell into the first group.

"Princess, if you're good and you pass…the dark knight here and I, the shinning white knight, will get you something really pretty, okay? So you better pass."

"It won't be anything perverted, right?" Sakura asked in all seriousness, and then she looked pleadingly at Itachi.

"I'm offended you think I'd get you anything perverted….I am your knight and as –"

Itachi smacked his cousin upside the head, "nothing perverted," he reassured her, "now…we're going to teach you a water jutsu."

"Wha? Really?" Sakura nearly jumped out of her shoes in excitement.

"See, I told you we should have done it sooner."

"During the chunin exam –"

"Bring this!" Shisui said interrupting his cousin as he took out a bright red canteen with yellow colored stitching from behind him, "it holds more than enough water for you to make your whip and the jutsu that we're going to teach you today."

She stared at it, in complete shock. It matched the design of her whip.

"Wow…wow….thank you!" Sakura said as she hesitantly accepted her present and gave Shisui a big hug and then gave another tight hug without abandon to Itachi. Only Shisui hugged back, but at least, the older Uchiha reflected, Itachi didn't push her away.

"It's so beautiful," Sakura said awing at it. The feel of the leather and the brightness of the golden thread…it must have cost them a small fortune.

"We picked it up on our last mission, it's a one of a kind, hand crafted, and made to store and not let chakra leak out. So once you infuse the water in there with your chakra it will be much easier to control unlike when you make a whip out of water here," Shisui said with a big cheshire smile on his face.

"Now that these useless pleasantries are out of the way," Itachi interrupted, "the jutsu does not require a lot of chakra, but it does drain your chakra over time…you can control the chakra draining the same way you do with the whip. By keeping it as a liquid or a solid. The solid form of this technique differs between compacted water, like you do…and there are ways to turn it into steel ice too. You're going to stick with compacted water, understood? We will work on transforming water into steel ice once you have control over your dojutsu."

"Yes sir," Sakura nodded as she strapped the canteen on the other side of her belt.

"You're going to watch Shisui call it…his is going to be ridiculously large because he's an idiot and has an inflated ego that he needs to groom to assure his masculinity," Itachi deadpanned and Shisui smiled as if it was a compliment.

"Ready to be impressed?" The eldest Uchiha asked.

"Always," Sakura said smiling.

"This jutsu needs forty-four hand seals, but Itachi and I worked on a baby version for you to learn till you get better. Okay?"

"Mmm hmm," Sakura said, her smile not faltering…because she knew that with baby steps, she'd eventually get there.

Sadly her eyes were not able to follow all the seals, and suddenly the floor began to rumble, Itachi caught her shoulders and steadied her, allowing the girl to lean on him for support as a large water dragon appeared towering over Shisui.

"Oh…my….god," Sakura gasped.

"Impressed right?" Shisui said winking.

"The past Hokage, Tobirama Senju, was able to summon the water dragon without water being near and with only one hand seal," Itachi informed Sakura as he continued to hold her near him even though she didn't require the support.

"Sadly neither of us were around…because I would have so copied it faster than Jiraiya could say porn," Shuisi said with a smirk as he called off his dragon and when it lost its form, the water splashed down on the lake and created a succession of large waves over the entire area.

"He's being an idiot; the Hokage's technique depended too much on skill, chakra control, and being in possession of a water affiliated dojutsu."

"Well if you," he addressed Sakura, "were around back then and were an Uchiha, you could have copied it," Shisui amended.

"Hehe, can I learn the other jutsu…the one for me?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Sure, we made a deal that I could show off the big bad boy and Itachi could show you the baby," Shisui said smiling.

Sakura slowly turned around and faced Itachi, who had one of the softest expressions she had ever seen on his face, "ready?" He asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Watch the seals and my chakra patterns."

Snake. Chakra concentrated in the hand. Rabbit. Yang Water. Dragon. Chakra concentrated at the fingertips.

And a small water dragon snake appeared intertwined loosely around Itachi's body.

"Woah," Sakura looked at it. It really was the baby, less than one twentieth the size of the original but it was still incredible because not only had Itachi and Shisui worked on creating it just for her…it was going to be the first water jutsu she was going to learn.

"Now, to control its movements you have to control your chakra with your eyes. Say, if I wanted it to attack that useless ninja over there, I'd have to make a mental image of chakra around him so the dragon knows that it's the enemy…and knows to take an offensive action. If you need him for defensive, surround yourself with a soft layer chakra and it will act the defensive and keep attacks from coming at you….but remember, every time it solidifies it will drain a bit of chakra…bits can add up. Understood?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"Alright," Itachi dismissed the water dragon, "you will have better control over it than anyone who's not affiliated with water and eventually your dojutsu will come to the forefront and you won't even need chakra control. Do the hand seals while also channeling the chakra towards the body of water near you. When you fill the canteen you'll concentrate your chakra in that when you're on land. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Sakura nodded stepping aside and preparing to learn her first water jutsu.

"You can do it, princess!"

"You have the chakra control required to summon it and you will have no problems controlling a water dragon," Itachi said as if it was an irrefutable fact.

And if Itachi said so…it must be so.

Sakura did the hand seals, concentrating deeply on the water under her feet while also performing the right about in her hands. Slowly a lump of water formed near her feet. It became higher and higher, taking shape as it intertwined around her body. Soon it turned into the shape of a water snake dragon.

"Good, keep concentrating on the jutsu till its complete, practice will make the style of concentrating easier…but you feel how it's like another part of you?" Shisui asked.

"Ye-yes," Sakura said not breaking her train of thought and still held the last seal of the jutsu.

"Think of it as the whip," Itachi spoke calmly, "you didn't have to put a lot of energy and strength into holding the whip…don't do that to the dragon. Ease up, keep control, but do not dominate it or your movements will become rigid instead of flowing together."

"Okay," Sakura slowly exhaled, obeying Itachi and loosening her mental grip on the dragon while trying to keep control over it.

"Now, I'm going to attack you…quickly and without telling you where, do you understand?"

"Uhmh, okay."

"Do you feel how much chakra it drains from being out?"

"Yes."

"To put it in defensive, concentrate on the dragon's chakra and cloak your body in it…not with the dragon's water but its chakra. Good," Itachi said, "I am going to strike, notice the difference of the chakra it drains as it solidifies to block my attacks…you may move around to try to avoid my attacks…in fact, I suggest you do."

Itachi's katana was out and in a blur his sword came down to Sakura's head, and she nearly squealed in fear but the dragon's head solidified and blocked his strike from making contact with her.

"Princess, trust the dragon to take care of the hits or else it will drain more chakra and become very unstable and it will be harder for you to move!" Shisui yelled as Itachi did five incredibly quick slashes at her but none made contact with her skin.

Sakura began to move freely.

"Stay in the water for now," Itachi said as he continued to attack her.

"Can I try to hit you too?" Sakura asked after a few moments of not dying passed by.

"You can try," he said with a smirk as Sakura took out his kunai from her weapons pouch and attacked him with it.

He easily dodged all her attacks while at the same time, continuing to strike her.

"Go Princess go! Kick Itachi's ass!"

"I swear," Itachi muttered as the dragon blocked another hit, "you should have been a cheerleader instead of a ninja," and it blocked another.

"Cheerleading uniforms make my butt look big," Shisui yelled back.

Sakura giggled as she tried to stab Itachi again.

"Sakura, how are you on chakra?"

"Great," She replied as she aimed a kick for his head which he ducked out of the way and then tried to cut as it landed down but the dragon stopped his slash.

"Sakura, just so you know, if you kick me and I try to block with my sword, the dragon will protect you but it will also stop your kick from making contact. Understand?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "this is like the ultimate defense."

"In the water if you're up against someone of a similar level…it mostly is, on land it's harder."

"Do you think the chunin exams would provide me a big pool of water if I asked nicely?"

Itachi couldn't help but breath out a slight laugh.

Sakura had never seen the ANBU captain at such ease…and she couldn't believe that she was fighting him and he wasn't able to attack her. Well…she was sure he could….

"Can I make my whip and try to hit you with it?"

"Your water technique is decent at the moment, but my fire techniques are much better…I'd turn the whip into vapor," he replied smoothly as Sakura continued to try to stab him.

"Can you turn the dragon into vapor?"

"If you're standing on the body of water, and I wouldn't want to hurt you…probably not. If you were an enemy I could," he replied honestly.

"How are you so sure about this?" Sakura asked, nearly tripping over her feet as she tried to keep a momentum going.

"I used Shuisi as a guinea pig for all the techniques, so I'm sure."

"And let me tell you Princess," Shisui yelled, "Amaterasu flames aren't that easy to put out! Hokage-sama had to come and heal my poor arm!"

Sakura aimed a hook at his face but he blocked it with his hand, "watch this," he said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist that she used to punch him and pulled her down but then suddenly solid water spikes appeared all over Sakura's hand and wrist and Itachi was forced to let go.

"Oh, oh my god…how- how did I do that?" Sakura paused in complete shock.

"Dojutsu. At that moment you were very in sync with the water around you. A relative of yours probably had a strong Water-Country background and you inherited it. Don't count on it working all the time; your control over it is very poor."

"This is the coolest thing in the world!" Sakura smiled widely. She never though anything related to ninja training could be this much fun. Plus she was getting it! Really, actually, getting it.

They continued for almost another ten minutes, till Itachi was sure that Sakura's comfort in the jutsu had reached an acceptable level.

"Sakura, you're going to step out onto land, keep concentrating on defense and notice the difference when you're away from the body of water. I won't attack, understood?"

"Understood."

When the pink haired girl stepped onto the portion of land she felt the difference of chakra drain, it increased…not by much but enough that she estimated that after a half an hour – she'd be passed out.

"Although, because of your water affiliation the chakra drain is about half as much as Shisui and I, but still there's a difference, right?"

"Yes, there is."

"Now, here are the weak points in the technique on land, first since the chakra drain of having the jutsu out has increased, so will the drain on solidification," Itachi said slowly striking his sword down towards Sakura's shoulder which the dragon protected, "feel it?"

"Yes."

"Next weak point, if you're moving around your chakra defense is going to waver slightly, and there will be slight openings. This has to be demonstrated so be prepared to be cut, understood? You're a medic, so getting slight injuries shouldn't scare you."

And they didn't…not when Itachi said that.

"You're going to do a back flip, go," Sakura did just that and felt his sword cut at her arms.

When she landed she quickly sent healing chakra to the injury without the use of her hands. The blood quickly clot and the cut disappeared.

"When you flip, keep your arms close to your sides unless you have room. Next when you kick…kick me, whatever speed you're comfortable with."

Sakura did a side kick aimed at his side slowly and watched as he blocked it with the back of his sword as to not injure her.

"The bottom of your feet go unprotected, and if I would have been faster – I could have sliced your knee off."

"I see," Sakura said placing her foot down.

"Next thing you have to be worry of is fire jutsu stronger than your water jutsu. Because you're on land, the dragon's strength matches your own. If I were to fireball you, the jutsu would decimate and chances are you'd be badly burnt if you don't move…but if someone else…let's say Sasuke were to Fireball you, then the dragon would take the majority of the hit but you would still get burnt since his level of elemental jutsu training exceeds yours, and for those few seconds that part of the dragon turns to vapor – you're offering an opening to an attack."

"Wow…being on land really sucks."

"Only in comparison. To keep yourself from getting injured, you need to make sure your arms do not get extended during flips, and if they do, concentrate a mix of the dragon's chakra and your own healing chakra on them which should improve the reaction time of the dragon. Another improvement will be if you infuse your chakra into the water you use, which will probably make the arm and foot weakness obsolete as long as you're not out of chakra. The fire…that you will have to work on yourself. The stronger you and your jutsu get the more resistant you become to the fire jutsus that used to do damage on you. Strong fire can turn water into vapor but strong water can turn fire into smoke."

"How do I make my jutsu stronger?" Sakura asked.

"Meditate, practice, and build up your chakra reserves. Right now you're only filling up 60 percent, naturally. You have to force your body to get used to reserving more and more chakra, and learning to use it at will."

"I'm only at 60 percent?"

"Yes."

"I always thought I had low chakra reserves."

"Most people think so too, they just don't know how to use them properly," Shisui chimed in.

"Alright, then I'll do my best to become stronger," Sakura said smiling with determination.

"Release the water dragon," Itachi said and Sakura obeyed. "That's enough for today. You'll practice while we're gone."

"Yes sir," She nodded.

"Come on princess, let's get home and get some much deserved sleep."

"I'm so happy I know a water jutsu," Sakura said trying to contain her joy. And she succeeded on her first try!

"And you're the only one who knows it too," Shisui said, "Itachi and I won't use it. So it's all your own pretty much," Shisui said.

"Best. Present. Ever." Sakura replied as they walked out the door.

.

…

.

"You need an outfit for the chunin exams," Shisui said as he watched Itachi attack Sakura on land while she used her water dragon jutsu. Itachi's movements were an almost blur to normal eyes but with his Sharingan active, the older Uchiha didn't miss a thing. Besides, this was snail's pace in comparison to how fast Itachi went in real battles.

"What?" Sakura asked as she pulled back her whip and tried to attack Itachi with a left-right vertical combo. He agreed not to use fire jutsu and let her get used to using both at once but then he said to even out that he would use two swords since he was handicapped from using jutsu or his sharingan. He blocked her whip and slashed at her head, being blocked again by her dragon.

"You need something cute for the chunin exams, I remember when you used to wear dresses," Shuisi said as Itachi blocked another whip attack.

"Think of the whip as a snake, do not concentrate on only straight forward attacks, if I block with my sword, wrap it around my weapon to have control of it and then aim the tip at my throat," Itachi said, "or when I block make the whip liquid to pass the sword and solidify with a sharp point before it reaches my skin."

"Okay," Sakura said and tried to do just that but of course Itachi was too fast and she didn't have enough practice to get the whip to its full potential.

"Are you two listening to me!" Shuisi yelled.

"Yes, outfits, dresses, damnit why can't my whip get you!"

"Because I'm Itachi," he replied with a devilish smirk that Sakura wished she could deck it off his face. He was too cool for his own damn good!

"So Sakura you wouldn't oppose a new outfit?"

"What? Yes, I mean no…ugh, what?"

"Move back into water," Itachi told Sakura and she did so, feeling the chakra drain subside to almost nothing, "now you're going to make the dragon attack me on water, and then on land. On water, the dragon can keep up with a good amount of my moves without my Sharingan…on land, not so much. Notice the difference."

"Yes sir," Sakura said and concentrated the dragon on attacking Itachi. Her eyes could barely keep up with the movement of the ANBU captain and somehow she felt an elbow go into her back.

"Just because your dragon's attacking me doesn't mean I can't attack you, defenses up!" Itachi said blocking the attacks of the dragon.

Sakura summoned up a whip from the water, "how about two against one!" she said catching up to attack him. It was silly of her…and she never got one hit in, but it was fun.

He didn't name call her, or smirk at her as if she was crap…he was just Itachi…the best ANBU captain Konoha had ever seen.

After a while of playing on water, "move to land," Itachi said jumping onto land and Sakura followed, "notice how as long as you're near water, the dragon can move a certain distance away while still retaining that original strength."

Sakura nodded and immediately felt the difference. Itachi's strikes became more devastating to the dragon; its solidification became a joke in comparison to the speed and strength of his blows.

"Princess! No sad faces! There won't be any Itachis at the test!" Shiusi screamed encouragingly.

Sakura bit her lip and called up her water whip from her canteen and move to attack Itachi. Once more he evaded her while attacking and breaking both her dragon and whip while hitting her with the back of his sword when her defenses weren't up to par. Eventually it got too hard to keep both out and she released them and in the blink of an eye she was pushed to the ground with Itachi looming over her with his sword by her throat.

"You're improving," was all he said as he got up.

One day…one day she'd fight him and stay on equal ground with him like Shisui did. That was her goal.

She jumped back up to her feet with a victorious smile. The young girl felt on top of the world...she was going to kick ass one day! She could almost taste it.

* * *

**A/N: **Things are starting to go a bit easier for Sakura in the training department...don't get used to it :P

Thank you for reading, and a big thank you to those of you who will review...you're my inspiration.

P.S: Uni's not fanfiction friendly, I will do my best to have weekly updates.


	12. Chunin Exam I

The next day she woke up to another present on her pillow. She had no idea how she slept through their intrusions into her apartment, and it disturbed her a little. She would have thought that her skill had improved at least enough to be able to detect a presence of a stranger in some place as intimate as her own home. Unfortunately, she didn't take into account how tired and exhausted she returned home from working out and only ended up mentally reprimanding herself as she lifted the letter. It was folded in half, the top portion was obviously written by Shisui.

"You neeeeeeded a cute outfit! So, tada! It's custom made! Looks cute and kick ass! Make sure you smile after you win! We're going to be cheering you on! Be good! And practice! But don't practice a day before the exam. Then you'll need to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluid and don't stay out to late partying and make sure to eat healthy and sleep lots and meditate before your name's called so you can clear your head. You'll be fine! Make sure to win! And don't forget to wear the outfit; it'll make all the boys drop! I'll be really sad if you don't wear it. Oh and if you want to make us some hot chocolate for when we come back…I wouldn't refuse. P.S: I stole your seaweed crackers – you bought the last box from the grocery store!"

Sakura chuckled softly as she lifted her knees up to her chest, Shisui was wonderfully ridiculous. She glanced at the items on her pillow before letting her eyes travel down to Itachi's too-perfect penmanship.

"You'll pass."

Short…Simple. So Itachi. But Itachi never lied.

.

…

.

**May**

The night before the exam was a rough one. It was difficult to keep her mind from racing and no matter how hard she tried to instill Itachi's meditation techniques; a billion thoughts plagued her all at once. The worst part of it was that she had started to lose confidence in herself. The distance between Sakura and the ANBU Uchiha's was great, hell, even the distance between her and Sasuke was immense.

She felt so far away and alone, and all she wanted was to be a thirteen year old girl in the arms of her mother crying endlessly about it. Instead she tossed and turned, kicked off her sheets and threw her pillow across the room.

She was trying to be a ninja! A ninja for crying out loud!

She suppressed a yell and muffled it into her extra pillow. The night was a motif of restlessness, and when it was finally time to get up, Sakura bolted up into her bathroom to prepare.

The pink haired girl wasn't even sure if she had actually slept, the day before just blended into the new one.

.

…

.

Sakura quadruple checked her canteen to make sure it was filled to the brim with her chakra laced water. It was perfect. She was feeling uneasy about everything as she clipped it into position, restraining herself from checking it…again. The young teen glanced in the mirror….someone she barely recognized stared back at her.

She wore the outfit Shisui got for her, and he wasn't lying when he said it was custom made. She had never felt such rich fabric before, much less seen something so beautiful.

The top was a bright red fitted spaghetti-strap tank top; when she first saw it; she was shocked to discover that it was an open back, with one red with white trim buckle connecting both sides between her shoulder blades and another one on the lower of her back. After more careful examination of the back, she found needle slots for senbons hidden in the two back straps; unfortunately she didn't have the spare cash to purchase a set since she had just paid for rent and her mother's medical fees. When she first put it on, the buckles felt strange against her skin so she had tried to loosen them, but then realized that there were two pinches of condensed ninja powder behind them. Shisui was full of surprises.

In the, less dangers, front of the tank top, a thin stream of sakura petals flowed from the top of her left breast expanding diagonally down to the strip of white silk hemming. It was the type of shirt Sakura would have saved for a very special date or event, she almost felt bad wearing it but it just hugged her body so perfectly and that small girly part of her really wanted to show it off. Shisui also got her small matching red short shorts with her family symbol stitched in the right hand corner; the only problem was that they were too short for Sakura to feel comfortable in. Her thighs had gotten so big from all her working out that she was still adjusting to not being able to wear Girls clothes and having to move into the Miss section of department stores.

When she first tried on the outfit, she had at first worn her black spandex capri pants underneath, but it felt like she was carrying a piece of her old self. It was the reminder of the dress she'd wear…which in hindsight was stupid and very inappropriate for a ninja who was not attempting to seduce. She nearly ripped the black skin tight leggings off, but then when she looked at herself with naked legs again, she wanted them back.

She was going to go reach back into her drawer for them when her finger had accidently looped in her white mesh stockings that she had bought a year ago a size too big, but they were on sale so she figured they'd fit eventually. This time, not only did they fit, and they were perfect, and after skipping three meals last week she used the money to exchange her blue ninja boots for red ones, paying for the difference between the two.

She smiled at herself in the mirror as she carefully tied her leather whip to her left side too tightly. She cursed under her breath and attempted to unknot it and try again. Her nerves were running high and it was causing her to fumble.

After a deep breath, she tied her weapons pouch on her right thigh and her medical equipment on the back loop of her shorts. It was honestly tailored to hold everything she'd need. She moved to her nightstand and grabbed her red ninjaband and tied it over her bangs, then as an afterthought, she reached for the rubberband she used to put her hair up for runs and tied her hair down into a low pony tail – the way Itachi wore it. Plus it would modestly cover up her back and keep the wind from pushing it all about.

She quickly checked, whip – left, medical pouch – back, weapons pouch – right, canteen – right.

"Okay," she exhaled…checking the contents of her canteen again. She had to be sure.

.

…

.

When Sakura came to the meeting place in the academy, an inner part of herself was really happy to see familiar and friendly faces. Not that she minded Itachi and Shisui…it was nice to see people her own age and not ANBU level powerful. It put her mind at ease that maybe she wasn't too far off. The young girl did her best to avoid eye contact or looking too closely at anyone, she didn't want to be remembered this early. As she walked through the field of clustered of young teenagers, a chill caused her to freeze. It felt like a dagger in the back.

She glanced over to her side to meet the eyes of sea green from a blank faced red head. All her fears came rushing in; he was too similar to Itachi and definitely not on the same level as her. Before her mind could go into overdrive, a friendly voice broke her from nearly peeing on herself in fear.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed and a few nearby people turned to look at her, even the strangers in the group.

She didn't flush as deep of a red as she normally would have under such pressure, with all of Shisui's inappropriate jokes her cheeks became more and more immunized to embarrassment. She made a mental note to thank the elder Uchiha as she approached the blue eyed boy.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted her team, "Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sasuke," Ino appeared from the side, "looking gorgeous as usual."

He narrowed his eyes, wishing her away. Then, thank the heavens; the platinum haired girl turned her attention to his female teammate. "Woah, forehead! Is that you?"

"In the flesh," Sakura said with confidence, most of it fake. The white mesh was starting to feel sluty which caused her to keep her legs tightly together – poor stance for balance.

"What have you done with my Sakura?" Ino teased, putting a rivalry arm around her.

Sakura smiled diplomatically, she felt almost at a loss for words before quickly spitting out, "abducted and abandoned," then quickly added, "so you ready for this?" She could feel her palms starting to clamp up.

This was it. This was where she'd show _everyone_. God, she hoped she wouldn't mess up.

"You bet – no life for a month…I better ace it," Ino grinned from cheek to cheek as she leaned in to whisper, "what do you think of all the other people? Check out that blonde over there, isn't he a cutie. Though I got to say, maybe a hair cut wouldn't be so bad...seesh."

Sakura glanced around at the sea of unfamiliar faces, trying to find said blonde, "fine, I suppose." She lied; she didn't see anyone 'cute.' They all looked weird.

"Oh! Look there's Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU!" Ino ran off with a huge smile on her face to meet up with her other teammate, giving her sometimes-best-friend a polite pat on the back before leaving.

"How has your training been?" Naruto asked and she could tell by his eyes that he was silently telling her that he hadn't told a soul. She cocked her head, scrutinizing him silently before replying.

"Good, thanks for asking, Naruto….hey do you know that redhead is?" Sakura whispered the second part.

"You noticed him?" Sasuke asked, his voice giving away surprise.

"Yeah, he gives me the chills," the pink haired girl replied honestly.

"His name is Gaara of the desert. Those two next to him were messing with some kids from the village," Sasuke replied, internally shocked at how calm Sakura was…so close to him. She used to turn into mush being within meters of him.

But how long has it been since she turned and squealed in his direction?

When was the last time she even smiled all ga-ga eyed at him?

Everything before her stabbing herself in her thigh seemed like a haze of annoying. Now…he had already checked for genjutsu…it was really Sakura….she was just different. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Did you kick their asses?" She asked, pivoting herself on the balls of her feet so the person passing wouldn't do so directly behind her. Sasuke noticed. Naruto only thought she wanted to get closer to him, which made him grin inappropriately at the Uchiha.

"I was going to but –," Naruto started, only to get interrupted by someone bumping into him. "HEY! Watch it!" The blonde yelled.

Sakura slapped Naruto upside the head; she had forgotten how loud he could be. Everyone's eyes were on them. _Everyone's_.

"Is that a threat?"

"No," Sakura spoke for Naruto, her hand placed tightly over his mouth, "he thinks it was just an accident."

But apparently the blonde had a different opinion, Naruto's wiggling eventually got him free of Sakura's whimsical hold of him and he yelled, for the whole area to hear, "BRING IT ON! I can kick all your bastards' asses!"

"Oh god," Sakura face palmed herself. This was _not_ what they needed.

"Oh really?" A man a few meters east of them asked, but then a fight at the corner of the room broke out and everyone had already forgotten the loud mouthed blonde who was still going off.

Before anyone could even assess the situation of who started it or over what, a miniature army of instructors appeared out of thin air, demanding everyone to settle down with a tall imposing figure in front of them all. His broad shoulders and ruthless presence demanded attention and absolute obedience. He was to be leading the first part of the exam and Sakura did her best to keep her opinion of him to a minimum, especially since he was only a proctor. She knew in the big scheme of things - what mattered most was what she knew, and how she implemented that knowledge.

.

…

.

The first phase – the writing exam went off without a hitch. Sakura knew all the answers, Sasuke did what he had to, and Naruto pulled through. On the tenth question, she could almost fell the tension between her team, but the blonde was determined and no matter what…they had to be a team, even if the pieces didn't fit right. So she made sure her butt stayed glued to the seat as she watched Sasuke send Naruto death glares. She was positive that it wouldn't have been beneath Sasuke to somehow send him telepathical threats and insults.

.

…

.

If Sakura thought Ibiki was bad, Anko was ten times worse. Standing at barely half a foot taller than herself, Anko was filled with character, the nicest way Sakura could describe the purple haired woman. She talked mostly in slang and breezed through everything quickly, she seemed too excited for the fighting to start. She was the definition of a freaky unmannered female, and Sakura had to keep herself from vomiting last night's dinner when the woman cut and then licked Naruto's blood off his cheek. After the nasty lady passed around the release forums which wouldn't hold her liable for anyone's deaths, she informed everyone about the rules. Sakura was glad to hear that Anko wouldn't be entering with them. That was the last thing she wanted.

Sakura tried to keep an expressionless face like Sasuke, but she was failing and biting her lip out of nervousness. The people here were terrifying. If this exam only included Konoha shinobi, the girl thought that she would definitely impress. But all the strangers with foreign abilities, foreign accents, and foreign fighting styles brought a mixture of insecurity right back into Sakura's mind. It didn't feel right. It was more than an exam; it was turning into a competition.

After scribbling away her name and life away, the rules were, at least, pretty simple. Half the people get the Heaven scroll, half get the Earth scroll. To win, you need to have both to make the kanji strength. They got the Heaven Scroll.

.

…

.

**Inside the Death Forrest: **

A human scream resonated through the forest and Sakura glanced in that direction.

"It seems it's started," Sasuke said, catching his female comrade's eye. She nodded.

"I have to pee!" Naruto whined, he had been doing the pee-pee dance since they were placed in their gate for preparations.

"You're disgusting," she muttered as she folded her arms. She was barely keeping it together and watching Naruto be so simple minded about everything made her furious.

"I didn't want to say it in front of EVERYONE! Come on! Please, wait for me!" Naruto squealed out as he rushed for the bushes.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered with his hands in his pocket as he looked out into the wilderness.

Sakura sighed as she leaned against a nearby tree, inhaling deeply – a male scream resonated this time. People were actually dying. Inside Konoha. Meters near her. It could be her own friends for all she knew. She shivered the thought away.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked disinterestedly.

"Yes," Sakura answered truthfully but added a second part that left the Uchiha speechless, "we don't work well as a team."

An eerily silence filled the air. The black haired boy almost wished for the annoying Sakura who forced his hand in hers and looked ahead with a smile. This Sakura was looking at the present and saying the ugly truth. He wouldn't admit it, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Man! So much came out! I feel great now!" Naruto came from behind a nearby bushy area.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her fingers reaching discreetly towards her whip but Sasuke beat her to it with a great hook punch at the fake Naruto's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" The fake Naruto asked, wiping his bloody lip as he tried to stand back up on his feet.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sakura asked, her leather whip unhooked in her hand, prepared.

"What…are you saying all of a sudden?"

"Your shuriken holster is on your left side, he's right handed, and the cut on his cheek is missing," Sakura answered.

"You're a fake loser who's worse than Naruto at transforming," Sasuke insulted.

With a puff, the truth appeared in the form of a ninja in goggles and a gas mask. Sakura would never understand foreign fashion.

"How unlucky!" The man shouted, "You figured it out, so then," he spoke in a hoarse half-muffled voice, "Which one of you has the scroll?" The two Konoha ninja's narrowed their eyes - they weren't that stupid, "I'll just take it by force then!" he shouted, running to attack.

Sakura planned on waiting for him to come to her, Itachi warned her against meeting an opponent in the middle of battle with her current speed.

_"If you run towards him, you turn into a race horse; your vision is concentrated only ahead…you miss any action from the sides. Excellent way to get killed." _

Sasuke vanished from her side and appeared above her, casting fire jutsu. Then he used the mass of flames as a distraction to jump onto a nearby tree and look for Naruto.

While the Uchiha's back was turned, the ninja reappeared meters away from him, ready to attack the seemingly unsuspecting boy. Sakura shout out three shurikens at him, causing him to stutter and flip away, giving Sasuke the time he needed to grab the half unconscious blonde off the ground.

"You brat!" The man yelled, "do you have the scroll?" he snarled, turning his attention to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, still holding a deadbeat Naruto up, but to his absolute shock and relief, she held her own.

The Kunoichi dodged his first three attacks flawlessly, and then delivered a set of her own with her whip. The Uchiha had never witnessed anyone wielding a weapon like that before. Her attacks caused the enemy to stutter backwards, he obviously didn't expect her to be that good either.

Once he settled Naruto down nearby, the black haired boy went straight for the enemy's blind spot; attempting to be the one to catch him off guard this time.

Sasuke, with kunai in hand, attacked at close range, aiming to slice the ninja's head right off. He dodged it, but Sakura's whip came straight down so fast that he couldn't avoid it too and ended up getting sliced by it across his arm.

The unexpected pain made him unable to block Sasuke's spinning reverse kick which sent his back straight into a tree.

Then the ninja vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Damnit," Sasuke cursed under his breath as Sakura approached their blonde teammate, her weapon re-holstered back at her hip.

"Who taught you to use that thing?" the Uchiha asked watching her hands glow blue at their comrade's forehead.

Thankfully Naruto shot up before she had to answer, "Wha-what happened! What the hell? Sakura? Hi, Sakura," the short one smiled stupidly.

"Ugh, come on," Sakura muttered standing up, "we don't have time to be lazy."

Sasuke's eye shot to the left momentarily and Sakura nodded. They were being watched.

"Wha-what happened?" Naruto asked, getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"We're about to fight again," Sakura said grinning. She hadn't expected it to be this action packed.

"Maybe you were wrong," Sasuke said, discreetly grabbing an explosion note from his pocket.

"About?"

"Us making a poor team," the Uchiha said, his right hand shooting straight to the left, echoing a loud explosion as a female-looking ninja jumped from the bushes to avoid the impact.

"Heh," Sakura smirked back, "that'd be nice if I was," she added, her whip ready for battle.

Naruto attempted to find his footing, he felt like he was totally out of the loop of something.

"And here…I misjudged you," the ninja with the freakishly long tongue began, "What do you say…you just hand me the Heaven Scroll and I'll spare you're lives." She was the same one they saw get riled up when Anko cut Naruto's cheek.

"Fat chance!" Naruto shouted.

"Really? Well, then," she cocked her head up and inserted the thick scroll into her mouth – swallowing it whole like a snake. "Let's begin," she gulped, her voice became more masculine and Sakura wasn't sure of the sex of...it anymore, "the battle for eachother's scrolls with eachother's lives on the line."

Then, as soon as she said that – Sakura saw kunais coming so quickly that all she could feel was complete pain.

Just as suddenly as the pain came, it was gone. Only Sasuke was in front of her with a bleeding thigh.

"Sa-sasuke?" She asked, wide eyed and confused. She looked around, their surroundings changed.

"Genjutsu," he whispered as he removed the kunai he used to break the spell. She leaned forward to heal him, hating herself for not getting out of it. It just came too fast, too perfectly; she thought it was real.

_'Damnit.'_

Then, at the same moment, they jumped in opposite directions; a giant snake came from seemingly nowhere and attacked with a loud chomp in the branch they had rested in.

Sakura landed a few meters away from Sasuke, "where's Naruto?"

"Don't know!" Sasuke growled shooting a set of kunai's at the reptilian.

"Shit," Sakura cursed between clenched teeth as she dodged the monster's tail attack towards her. This couldn't be a part of the test! It was supposed to be team against team! She read the fine print!

She had to jump out of the way again, but instead of landing on the ground, she was engulfed in a world of painful darkness. This time she knew that it shouldn't have been logically possible. With some struggle, she broke out of the genjutsu but it wasn't fast enough. When her senses came to again, she found herself in a new area of the forest. Completely alone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she cursed in a low growl, she was separated from her team. Slowly the Kunoichi rose to her feet and looked around, trying to pick the right direction to run. But while contemplating, she ended up staying too long in such an open clearing and was found.

"Oh, lookie here," three strange, unknown, ninjas approached her from behind the darkness of the cowering trees. Sakura berated herself for not sensing or hearing them, but she was still disoriented and her ears were buzzing.

She did not have time for them!

"What are you doing…all alone, here?" The tallest male asked, approaching her with an air of confidence. His accent made her cringe and his entire outfit looked like patchwork, completely random, and very uncoordinated. But, she assumed that there were hundreds of hidden compartments inside his clothes.

Sakura took a short step back, positioning herself into a fighting stance. She didn't want to risk running and being caught. She didn't know how fast they could go, and the last thing she wanted to do was lead them to her unsuspecting team.

"Scared?" the second tallest male asked with a grin. His outfit was much simpler, with shirt, brown pants with a ninja belt and katana strapped in. But Sakura knew better than to make any assumptions. She wished she could take in every detail of their faces - the curves of their neck, the length of their legs, but her heart was pumping in her throat and she only took the most obvious portions of them to identify them by.

The female, walking a few steps behind them didn't say anything; she only looked at Sakura sadly with regret. She was obviously not thrilled at this. The long black Arabian dress, she wore, looked difficult to walk or run in and not the best choice for a ninja. Again, Sakura knew not to underestimate, too many times it'd been done to her...but what the girl was wearing was completely impractical.

The Konoha girl tried to calm her breathing as they continued to approach. She didn't know their abilities, or their skills, strengths, or weaknesses. They were not from this village. Damnit! She was fighting blind.

_'But so are they,'_ her inner self reminded her.

"How about you just hand us your scroll, and we can spare your life," the taller one said lifting his arm up in the universal sign of, "give me."

"Nice offer," Sakura answered, doing the hand signs as quickly as she could to call on her dragon. She needed good defense. "But, I'll have to pass."

The foreign girl didn't seem to even care as one of the guys took out a katana to prepare for battle. She remained in the background, looking completely out of place and out of touch. The taller man laughed at Sakura's display.

"Cute…hahaha, I was not expecting that."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and tightened her lips into a line, reminding herself not to attack him first. She needed to keep her temper in check.

"Let me," the taller one began, "show you something." He said while doing the all too familiar jutsu for the fire element.

The Kunoichi wasn't fast enough to dodge, and it connected. To her absolute, utter, complete, shock….the fire turned into smoke and her dragon remained in tack. That could only mean…

She was more skilled than him.

This foreigner's elemental ability was beneath her.

She was stronger than him.

"Oh," Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side as she attempted to seem as cool as possible, "can I show you something, now?"

She was squealing like a love struck teenager inside. She couldn't believe it.

Sakura's concentrated an outline of enemy chakra on the taller one, and had her dragon attack him ferociously while she called her liquid whip to attack the katana wielder.

He was nowhere as fast or precise as Itachi…she knew it wouldn't have been a proper comparison, but it felt like this stranger was going at the same speed Itachi went with her during their first day of training. It was like he was just SCREAMING what he was going to do next, it was so predictable!

"UGH!" The older man shouted as the dragon's mouth solidified and took a large bit out of his shoulder. "FUCK!"

The weapon wielder turned around to look at his partner and Sakura took that opportunity to use her whip to sweep him from under his knees and cause him to fall backwards.

"Here!" the boy on the ground shouted, tossing an Earth scroll at her as he shuffled his feet away when he saw the leader of group try to outrun her dragon. He didn't want to get left behind…not with _her_!

She recalled her jutsu back in defense and looked at the girl who was slowly walking after the two cowards.

"Erhm…hey, you….you know, you don't have to follow them," the water affiliated ninja said as she put the foreign scroll away into her medical pouch.

She looked at the female ninja, with the same sad eyes as before, this time, though, the young girl lifted up her sleeve and showed the seal implanted on it.

"Oh…oh," Sakura whispered.

The girl nodded as she prepared to leave again.

Sakura was about to recall her dragon back into the canteen, to stop the chakra drain when she noticed the piece of flesh on the ground.

"Wa-wait!" The pink haired ninja yelled before she could stop herself. She didn't have time to waste here; she needed to find her team but she could never leave anyone suffering. It wasn't in the code of medics. She'd use anesthesia against a nameless enemy if she could.

"What?" the girl asked pitifully, annoyed at the Konoha shinobi. Her long greasy brown hair fluttered with a nearby gust of wind.

"Do…do you have a ninja scroll? A blank one, I mean…seal scroll."

"Excuse me?"

"That's a yes or no question," Sakura said, annoyed. She shouldn't be helping her – she knew that.

"Yes, why?"

"I can break the seal….theoretically."

"Wha – what? Why? Why would you do that?"

"Open it," Sakura instructed as she called off her dragon, "over there," she pointed in the wilderness congested area. The place where they were standing was too dangerous and too visible. She had to trust that Sasuke and Naruto could hold their own for a little bit longer. The girl couldn't have possibly been a ninja, and yet why she was kept on that team of losers was beyond her.

"Are…are you being serious?"

"Whose life is on the line?"

"My mother," the girl answered solemnly as she walked towards the area the female ninja told her to go to. She had felt like a slave for so long, that the master made no difference…she wouldn't be surprised if this girl reversed the seal to become the controller of it. But…at least Konoha was closer to home.

"Then, I'm serious," she yelled sternly, lifting up the piece of flesh and with her back turned to the girl; she inhaled deeply, attempting to clear her mind.

_Blood was liquid….it was like water….it was mostly water….this should work. _

_'Please,' _Sakura begged herself as she opened her eyes and with the girl's mother and her own in the back of her mind, she watched the blood rise up in a soft stream in front of her.

It worked.

Sakura carefully continued to drain the muscle of all its blood as she walked over to the girl, barely as old as herself.

"Wha…what is that?"

"His blood, that's what you needed, right? Blood and chakra."

"Ye..yes but, the seal won't break," the girl spoke carefully, she was not going to believe in her…just yet.

"If you do it…it should work if I do it."

"But –,"

"Shut up, and close your eyes," she really didn't mean to be as demanding as Itachi, but talking was a complete waste of time right now. She just wanted to do the right thing and leave. Even if she was a foreigner, no one should have to be enslaved like that.

"It unanimous across the board to not to trust an enemy who asks of that."

"You're not my enemy, you didn't attack me," Sakura replied calmly, placing the chunk of flesh to the side and cradled a condensed ball of blood in her palm, "please."

The girl sighed under her breath, and closed her honey colored eyes. She had obviously lost the ability to hope and believe.

Sakura infused her chakra in the blood, to keep it alive and began to write the signs Tsunade had taught her to dispelling blood related seals. Related ninjas often had them to make sure the other was okay, but during surgery or checkups they interfered too much so Tsunade taught her how to dispel the easier and harder ones, which then led to another lesson, the negative ways to use it. Unfortunately, the same style of seals could be used for terrible measures like threatening a relative with death or pain.

She finished the third seal-breaking figure, hoping she had enough blood for the last two. After she finished, she pressed her palms together and clapped loudly once, breaking the seal. The blood ink on the paper vanished.

When the Kunoichi looked up, bright brown eyes were staring at her own, completely shocked. Three quarters of her seal was completely gone, all was left was the friendly relative seal.

"You…you…did…that? Oh..my god…"

"I have to go," Sakura said getting up, "get out of this forest as soon as you can."

"Wa-wait!"

But the pink haired girl was already half a kilometer away, running at top speed.

.

…

.

Sakura finally arrived where she sensed the rest of her team. It was over eight kilometers away from where the enemy had discarded her. She still had no idea how he teleported her so easily.

There was an unconscious beaten up Naruto a few meters away from Sasuke who was sitting up on a thick tree branch with a look of unimaginable fear across his face.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed running towards him and then freezing in her own steps.

The woman, who looked more like a man now….with long black hair and with the most terrifying monstrous little yellow eyes glanced at her. She felt his evil, his chakra, his desire to hurt and kill. She felt like a prey in the domain of a predator.

Without thinking, breathing, or understanding what occurred. A large, fast, and powerful attack of water went straight from her canteen towards that man. More water than she could have possibly kept in there shot out and went straight at him with such force that the snake-man's body went through eleven sets of trees before stopping.

Sakura gasped, she felt a strain in her eyes and more than half her chakra was gone – vanished, just like that. She didn't know how, and was about to attribute it to dojutsu when more pressing matters became clear. The Uchiha was still dazed.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" She screamed, her entire body felt completely swollen and sore and her movements towards him were slow and pathetic. "MOVE!"

The Uchiha blinked twice and gasped hungrily for air, his eyes traveled to Sakura and then Naruto. He was vulnerable and pathetic in front of them.

"Let's go! We need to get out of here!"

"No," a semi-conscious Naruto groaned out, trying to get up, "we have to get the scroll," he fell over and started coughing up blood. It looked like definitely took a beating, and not a sympathetic one either. Sakura turned to approach him, hoping Sasuke could get down on his own.

She tried to say something as she took another step, but stumbled down instead – she momentarily blacking out.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, half wobbling, half walking towards them.

Before she could answer five jounin and Anko appeared in front of them.

She looked down at them.

"They smell like him," she said before jumping towards where the water had shot the enemy. Three ninjas followed her.

"It doesn't look like," one of the long haired ninjas with an eye patch began as he helped lift Naruto up, the other assisted Sakura, "that you guys are going to be able to continue. We're going to have to disqualify your team."

"Wha? No! No!" Naruto tried to deny it, pushing the Jounin aside weakly.

"No," she whispered, "We have the scrolls…"

"Huh?" The blonde stopped struggling and let the older man keep him up.

"Sasuke has Heaven, I have Earth," Sakura said reaching into her medical pouch and proving it.

Sasuke took out his scroll as well. He didn't have a clue how they got the Earth Scroll and at that moment, he didn't care very much either.

"Woulda look at that," one said as he picked up Sakura bridal style and then turned to Sasuke, squatting down, "hop on," he instructed the Uchiha, "you don't have the strength to run on your own."

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N**: The Chunin exams that I had written was a chapter long...and just wasn't deep enough, plus I had turned it into something too friendly and PG. So I revamped it this morning and hopefully made it better...I followed pretty closely to the real Chunin exams.

Cheers! Don't forget to leave a review :)

P.S: Edited, fixed some mistakes (thank you TalaTati19), and changed around some things...I got a few reviews stating that this didn't feel the same as the other chapters - I was writing this while reading the manga which means certain things are straight from it, though there will be more straying from it because I didn't enjoy doing it like that as much.


	13. Chunin Exam II: Intermission

Sakura had been released and signed off by the medical team after a quick check and a psych evaluation; she didn't have enough contact with the man named Orochimaru to be deemed in danger or dangerous to herself. On the other hand, Naruto and Sasuke were going to be kept overnight in the hospital and released tomorrow afternoon for the preliminaries. Apparently too many people survived and succeeded in the Forrest of Death and the people in charge wanted to cut the numbers in half. It was an unpleasant thought.

The young girl would have to be lying to say that she was excited for the next portion of the exam – she wasn't. Something dangerous was in that forest, and it wasn't a part of the test. Konoha had let a monster inside, it made her feel less trusting of the foreigners….worse it made her doubt her decision with the Arabian girl. She wanted to take it back – what if she was also a monster?

'_Stop it! You can't change what's been done!'_ Her inner self chided, '_You'd have felt worse if you didn't help!' _

'_What if she was lying about her mother! Huh! Did you think of that!' _Sakura yelled back at herself.

'_Were those the eyes of a liar?' _

'_Go away," _she whined internally. This was all too complicated…there was nothing in the rule books that told her how to handle the situation, so she did what she would have done for a friend. But that girl was definitely not a friend! She didn't even have a village band, now that Sakura thought about it.

'_Oh my god, I have to report what I've done!' _She yelled at her inner self. She could have put the entire village in danger!

'…_that girl was probably a nobody kidnapped by those ganster looking boys for leverage,' _her inner self continued to rationalize annoyingly.

'_But what if she's not!' _Sakura stopped her walking, she had to turn around and go to the Hokage tower.

'_And put everyone in a panic because you may have done something nice for a stranger?' _

'_What if she's apart of….Oro…Ocho…whatever, snake thing!' _

Before her inner self could respond, she bumped into a civilian because of her lack of attention on the road ahead of her.

"Oh, I'm – I'm sorry," she apologized to the old man who smiled back – showing off his lack of teeth and he pat her softly on the shoulders as he continued walking past.

Sakura checked herself for any strange alterations – poisons, hidden jutsu, ice pick…anything that man…if he really was a man, left on her.

'_That was an old man….whose half blind….who you bumped into….who was being polite….you're being paranoid,'_ her inner self said…and even she had to admit that she was being paranoid, _'Go bring Naruto and Sasuke some flowers, a little snack, and get your mind off that girl who isn't important….what is important is that your team….is your team. You got to fight alongside them. With them. On par with them.' _

Sakura couldn't help the smile from escaping, her inner self was right. She had a team to look after! Her boys were in the hospital. With a small skip in her step, the foreign girl was out of mind.

.

…

.

She waved to the nurses and doctors by the nurses' station when she entered the hospital, two of them gave her a thumbs up – news got around about her making it to the next section. She didn't want to approach them, knowing that they'd start a conversation about it. After stopping by the cafeteria and picking up two apples, she headed up the stairs towards the third floor. Naruto's room was the nearest, so she stopped by there first, with two vases in hand – one of a red lotus flower the other of a white one. She knocked on the door before entering, just in case he was being examined. He wasn't.

"Sakura!" The boy brightened tenfold when he saw her walk in and he quickly sat up, his arms out stretched, hoping for a hug.

The Kunoichi rolled her eyes as she leaned down to hug him. She was helpless when someone was in the hospital, she knew how unfortunately lonely it could get.

"So," Sakura began as she placed the red flower's vase on the stand beside him, "how are you?" She moved the chair by the wall closer to bedside.

"Great, now," the blonde said smiling, "brought me flowers?" he eyed the white one she placed on the floor.

"Flower, the other is for Sasuke."

"He doesn't deserve one," Naruto nearly shouted, "I did almost all the hard work!"

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura rolled her eyes, "it doesn't matter…both of you are here, and so I am giving both of you flowers."

"Jiraiya was so wrong about us," he said as he took her hand into his. A reaffirmation that it wasn't true…they weren't splitting apart slowly. It couldn't be true. They were team seven. Lucky number seven.

"What?" She asked giving his hand a friendly squeeze while reaching into her bag for an apple and knife.

"Nothing, so, did you hear how much ass I kicked?"

"I got a peak at the reports," Sakura said as she let go of his hand and began to carefully cut around the piece of fruit, peeling away the skin skillfully. She had gotten very good at it because of all her practice with long term patients. Some of the older ones had the most interesting stories, and they were always willing to narrate (and embellish) the story of their lives on slow days for her. Apples were great conversation starters.

"Well then," the blonde put his hands behind his head, "so, you know how awesome I was, right?"

"Very awesome," Sakura agreed, "but you were really reckless…"

"Whatever," the boy responded with a scuffle, "I couldn't let that….girl boy snake thing…you know. Sasuke's apart of our team." He added with an embarrassed shrug.

A moment of silenced passed by and Naruto spoke again, "That…thing said that he wanted to mark Sasuke because he was the perfect vessel. Sakura, that goes over my head. What does he want with Sasuke…Do you know what that means?"

"No," she shook her head for emphasis, "but the reports said that neither you or Sasuke had any S level jutsu cast on you so it seems that," shit, Sakura forgot that snake-man's name again, "the enemy didn't succeed."

"Oh," Naruto was obviously not satisfied with that answer. He knew what didn't happen, he wanted to know what could have happened.

The Kunoichi wished she could say more but she didn't know what else there could be to say. She hated herself for missing such an important part of their fight, but without her own solo fight, they'd be disqualified from the exam.

"What happened to you," she asked, changing the subject, "during the second attack?"

"Uhhhh, a snake…ate me."

"A snake ate you?" She asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yeah, but I did some kage no bunshin and boom, it exploded," Naruto explained proudly.

"Smart thinking," she complimented.

"What about you? When I got there…Sasuke was all…scared and stuff, alone. I thought something happened to you."

"Erhm, I don't know. I just ended up a while away…some ninjas attacked me so that's how I got the other scroll we needed." She didn't bring up the situation with the foreign girl. She was ashamed and embarrassed and if she started thinking about it again, a whole 'nother internal paranoid conversation would start.

"Nice," Naruto grinned cheekily, "Jiraiya said for me to expect you to kick some ass…OH! And that whip thing! That was sick!"

"Hehe," Sakura giggled as she discarded the skin into the rubbish bag nearby and leaned forward to feed Naruto a cut up piece, "say ahhhhhh."

"Ahhhh," Naruto said with an open mouth, "I'm in heaven," he said with a happy sigh after he finished chewing. "Ahhhhh," he opened his mouth again, ready for another.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she cut another piece for him.

.

…

.

The Uchihas requested more security for Sasuke since it was obvious that the second son in line was a target. A single Uchiha police guard stood by the door, moving aside when Sakura approached. She was grateful that she didn't have to explain herself and her visit to the dark haired man.

She unlocked the door and walked in, a gust of wind passed behind her and when she looked over her shoulder – the ninja was gone. Probably giving them some privacy. She carefully closed the door behind her and walked straight in.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura greeted brightly.

The Uchiha didn't even turn to give her any attention; his eyes were focused in a familar glaring fashion at the window. Even the room seemed darker than Naruto's and Sasuke's window was facing in the direction of the sun.

"I thought this may help brighten the room," she continued settling the flower near his bedside, "I also brought an apple, I know the hospital food isn't all that great but their fruit is yummy."

"Leave."

"It's not good to be alone, right now," she responded as she pulled a seat to his side. Naruto was so much more welcoming and receptive. It felt like she was back to eight months ago with Sasuke's coldness towards her.

"Jeez, you haven't changed at all, have you?" He asked bitterly, his dark angry eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Sasuke," she hissed his name, "I am trying to be nice." She did not appreciate his terrible attitude. Hadn't she already proved herself to him!

"To what? Win my love? Hn."

"I don't want your love, we're a damn team. I just spent two hours with Naruto, and –,"

"And what? Thought you could help me? I am fine. Now leave."

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura asked, jolting up. She was ready to storm out and leave like he apparently so desired.

"You."

"Me? No…that snake man is your problem. He tried to attack you, he's the issue. Don't you take your anger out on me!"

"Hn, what would you understand," Sasuke said looking straight at the wall in front of him, "you're from a no-name family."

Suddenly a splash of cold water fell over his head. He turned back around to see Sakura standing over him, with an empty vase turned upside down in her hand.

"You are absolutely –," but before she could finish, Sasuke grabbed the top of her shirt and violently pulled her down to his level. His face inches away from hers and she could almost smell the anger off him.

"I don't want anything from you, or anyone," he growled at her, "so, fuck off."

Sakura's temper snapped and she threw the vase against the wall behind him. It let out a loud shattering sound. She pushed Sasuke's hands off her, her face contorted into a disgusted expression. She was not going to take this abuse from him. Not now. Not ever. She spent too many long nights training to the point of passing out to be treating like scum.

"Don't you dare insult my family and stop using yours as a fucking crutch," she took a step back, she needed to leave, she was about to cry. "You're the annoying one, always pushing the team aside! This shouldn't even be about your pride! I _was _right! We aren't a good team!" her voice broke into a cackle, she was furious and barely holding herself together. She took a deep breath and looked dead into the eyes of a seemingly disinterested Uchiha, "And you know what; we never will be with you like _this_," she added evenly, hissing the last letter.

She turned to leave, and said as she walked away; "Have fun watching your own back, Sasuke."

A male medic opened the door before she could, "what's going on?" the young intern asked. He heard shattering glass.

"The patient is suffering from psycho delirium, a side effect from a genjutsu," Sakura lied calmly, "get him on a chakra tap and monitor," she instructed. She knew the intern had seen her around, and hoped that he didn't know that she was on the same level as him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. He didn't understand medical terms as much as she did, but he knew damn well when she was lying.

But she just raised her middle finger into the air as she walked out, putting it down when the other medics were rushing in after the intern hit the emergency button on one of Sasuke's monitor. The Uchiha was already getting attacked with an onslaught of psych exams questions. It was only fair. It was his turn.

.

…

.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the hallway, unable to go further, unable to go back. She'd pass Naruto's room if she continued and going back – there was nothing there for her.

The tears were already streaming out and regrets were overtaking her. She didn't mean what she said to Sasuke, but she couldn't go back now.

"Damnit," she tried to wipe the tears away with the heel of her palm as a nurse walked by. They made eye contact and Sakura quickly opened the nearby lab room so as to avoid confrontation. The lab was used mostly for blood tests and was dead empty this late in the evening, only the company of microscopes and a handful of primitive machines were available. The cold air conditioned room brought shivers to her, and she slid down the too-clean white wall and burst into sobbing tears.

It wasn't fair….just a few hours ago she had a taste of being a part of her own team….now it was back to cold shoulders and distance.

She was the odd one out. When push would come to shove, Sasuke would do just about anything for Naruto and Naruto would do the same for him. It was an unspoken guy code. For all their competing, punching, fighting, and immature acts – they'd have each other's backs.

All she had was the cold comfort of a wall to her back. She would have sold a limb at that moment for some comforting words from Shisui because she felt like a complete emotional wreck. How could Sasuke's words have such an impact on her, and yet her kindness meant nothing to him? She bet her next paycheck that her cruelness probably meant nothing either. She only annoyed him.

How could they function as a team!

.

…

.

Sakura had jumped out the window of the lab room and gotten out of the hospital that way – she didn't know how it went with Sasuke, and tried not to think about it. If it were discovered that she lied and sent a half dozen medics into a panic at the poor little Uchiha – she'd definitely be reprimanded. Harshly. All the Kunoichi wanted was a hot shower and sleep…tomorrow were the preliminaries….she needed rest.

.

…

.

Sakura had managed to get enough sleep and would have thought she had felt well rested if she wasn't so overcome with a whirl of emotions. There was just no bright side to getting up and facing the day. Everything that she worked towards was recognition, and that recognition was a permanent stamp given to her on her first day – annoying. The ink wouldn't come off, no matter how hard she scrubbed at it.

She had left her apartment in the early morning to get breakfast and then make way to the preliminaries – she knew she'd be there early, but she had nowhere else to be.

After picking herself up a cheap bagel and eating it on her walk through the markets, looking at things she'd never be able to afford, she decided to go the long way through the park. At least it wasn't crowded, and it was nice out….but it still felt like too many people were roaming about and the bright blue sky seemed gloomy. She was just miserable on the inside.

'_And brooding like an Uchiha,'_ her inner self mused.

'_So this must be how Sasuke feels - All. The. Time.'_

"Madam Haruno!" the soft, sweet voice which called her in a form she'd never been addressed in before, snapped her out of her personal thoughts.

She turned to see the girl with honey colored eyes who she had helped the day before. Except this time, she was dressed in a long rich silky black dress with two golden stripes going from her shoulders to the bottom. A golden necklace crown with a single red gem hung over her beautiful dark brown hair, the gem covered the center of her forehead. The girl cleaned up nicely.

"Oh, hey…you," Sakura replied as she approached – then the Kunoichi noticed four Arabian guards in black military outfits walking behind her and stopped walking. They had Eastern style swords clipped to their cloth belts and all of them had their right breast decorated with a strange symbol.

"Hello," the girl smiled warmly back as she took the final few steps to close the distance. She finally wore a smile filled with hope. It made Sakura feel good inside, even if the rest of her insides were confused and worried.

"Ahem," the guard directly to the girl's right cleared his throat, glaring cruelly at Sakura. His facial hair and dangling red gemmed earring set him apart from the other clean shaven men and ear-hole-free guards.

"Ehrm, hi?" she greeted him, unsure of what to do.

"Its fine," the young girl waved the guard off.

"But Princess," he interjected.

"Princess?" Sakura asked, flabbergasted. That wasn't even on her hypothetical list of possibilities.

"And she should be addressed as such!" The guard ordered.

"Taimiji, settle down," the princess commanded, "Please Madam Haruno, call me Fui."

"Uh," Sakura fumbled with her fingers behind her back, she was in the presence of royalty and had finally reached a brand new level of nervous, "Okay…Princess Fui…call me…Sakura, please."

Fui nodded, "My mother was so thrilled and happy to hear what happened yesterday. She sends her immense gratitude to you."

"Oh…it was nothing…sorry, for..erh, being rude," she recalled her tone of voice from before.

"It's alright," the princess smiled pleasantly, "I had met with your Hokage earlier this morning and we started the preliminary actions for a trade treaty with Mufai."

"Mufai? You mean the golden country? Oh my god, you're a Mufai Princess?"

This was a big, big, big deal. Trade with Mufai goods always came through third parties, which meant Konoha got a jacked up price. A direct trade would decrease the price of the best luxury goods and tropical fruits tenfold. Plus countries who traded with Mufai were granted visiting rights, which was an even bigger deal since Mufai held so much old world history; it's architecture was supposedly thousands of years old and their library was unmatched. Their technology was also the most advanced – she heard they had carts that were driven by the use of steam and you could ride them on the street, without the assistance of horses or oxen. Sakura had a hard time imagining something like that…and here she was hearing that her country would be granted commonwealth privileges. This would raise Konoha's status in the world and as an economical power.

"Yes, I am," the princess replied, "I didn't think I'd get to go home ever again. I am very grateful for you, Sakura…and I realize how inappropriate it would be to jump to the point...but my time here is short. I would like to ask you to please allow me to knight you."

"Kni-knight me?" This conversation was giving Sakura too many unexpected surprises.

"Well…I suppose the term would be to Ninja you, but we are not familiar with those customs."

"We…don't have knighting," Sakura knew the basic idea of what that was.

"Then please, allow me the honors," the princess said extending her open palms to her, "I wish I could give you a proper ceremony, if you visit me…I promise to. Please, give me your right hand and go down on one knee for now."

Sakura obeyed, a little uneasy, and unsure, but with the look of the stern guard who demanded his Princess receive the upmost respect, she really couldn't do much else. The few people in the park had stopped to stare, but Sakura couldn't blame them – she'd have done the same. These customs were strange.

The princess put her small hand above hers and pressed down, "I, Princess Fui of Mufai, knight you, Sakura Haruno, as a Phantom Knight…the highest award to be given to a foreigner for their exemplary services and code of honor. I thank you," she finished, lifting her top hand off Sakura's and then flipped the Kunoichi's hand around, showing her the strange tattoo which had been somehow imprinted on the inside of her palm; a waxing crescent mark with two dots on the corners of it and a strange symbol which resembled a cross between the letter M and F inside its crevice. "This will grant you access inside anywhere in Mufai, and our countries allies will treat you like one as well, regardless of Konoha's standing with them. There are more properties to this…it's a gift and a responsibility that I believe you can handle, and deserve."

Sakura brought her hand closer to herself, she didn't expect that. She knew about knighting, the little academic scholars were able to put together, but she always thought it was a process like ninja ranks. She didn't expect to get the highest level of knighthood available for her – that was for sure.

"Please, stand," the princess asked and Sakura obeyed once more, "I'm leaving now. I know that what you did means very little to you, but even in the ninja realm – you went against tradition. You gave me my future back and I hope yours shines brightly before you."

"Thank you, for this," Sakura said, holding her wrist with her other hand – it all still felt very unreal. She was just knighted, and didn't even understand it completely.

"When you come to visit me, I'll tell you more about it…for now all you need to know is that it should," the girl brought her small hand up to her face level and tapped towards her temple – pointing at her eyes, "help you with those," she said cryptically meaning her dojutsu.

"How…how did –," Sakura couldn't get the words out.

"That's a pretty special thing," Fui continued, "we haven't given out a foreign knighting in over two and a half centuries," the princess said taking a step back, and bowing slightly to Sakura, "take care, may luck be with you during the Chunin exams…a knight of mine is not allowed to fail. Apologies for my hasty departure."

She turned around and her guards created a protective crescent around her as she led the way out.

Sakura was stuck frozen in place. It was just too unreal.

.

…

.

The pink haired Kunoichi sat on the edge of the second level of the preliminary room. Her legs were dangling from the ledge while her arms rested on one of the lower horizontal polls that encased the area. She had been there for almost an hour, reliving the past two days in her head. She hadn't expected her kind act to a stranger to lead to a knighting. Nor did she expect to feel a part of a team only to have it ripped away from her.

She sighed as she swung her legs back and forth. It felt like the weight of everything still hadn't come crashing down on her yet.

"Nice, isn't it?" Kakashi asked.

"Wha – Kakashi!" Sakura looked up, completely shocked to see her masked teacher standing above her; she was positioned between his legs as he leaned over the second horizontal poll, his chin resting lazily on his palm.

"Hi," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I unno," he lied, "and you?"

"I like being early."

"This is four hours early."

"I'm not like you – wait, this means you're early too!"

"Nope," Kakashi answered, popping the p.

"Whatever, yes it does," Sakura said looking back ahead towards the statue symbolizing the ninja zen. She couldn't move at all with the way he was standing over her and having a one on one conversation with him made her uneasy.

"So, trouble with the team?"

"Understatement of the century," the girl muttered.

Kakashi sighed, "You remember what I taught you?"

"You've taught many things."

"The only useful thing I taught."

"Being late causes people to lose respect for you?"

The white haired man sighed again, "Look underneath the underneath."

"What about it?"

"Remember it."

"Hmph," Sakura said with a pout.

"If I were Sasuke, I'd be upset that my team had seen me weak…I may try to push people who care away so they don't think that I can't handle myself….anyway, if I were stupid I'd do something that."

Sakura didn't know how to respond. Even if that were true, Sasuke should know better. She didn't catch how Kakashi called Sasuke's behavior stupid – if she did, she might have felt better about it. She was too busy concentrating on her teacher trying to excuse her teammates actions.

She heard Kakashi move away, "I realized I made a mistake too. I didn't follow my own advice."

"What?" Sakura was completely lost, what did Sasuke do to Kakashi?

"I took you for face value; I figured it was about time to come to terms. I apologize, Sakura."

"Wait – what?" Sakura looked to her side to see Kakashi walking out. "Wait! Sensei!"

"Gotta go, Sakura…there was a box of puppies for sale on Main street, I should leave now if I want to come back on time," the man lied with a lazy wave of his hand, "Oh and Hokage-sama wants to see you...twenty minutes ago," he added before disappearing around the corner.

"What!" She yelled, jumping to her feet. Only Kakashi would purposefully make her late to see the Hokage!

.

...

.

Sakura inhaled deeply, trying desperately to catch control of her breathing. She had run to the tower as quickly as possible – it was the first time she had ever been late for anything and with everything that has been happening recently, Sakura couldn't afford being late.

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled from behind the door before Sakura even entertained the thought of knocking.

The young girl wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her arm and walked into the room of a very annoyed and sober Kage. (Alcohol was prohibited during the Ninja examination seasons)

"I am very sorry that –,"

"It's to be expected, I sent Kakashi after all," the blonde snapped back.

Sakura kept her lips closed tightly as she positioned herself in the middle of the seemingly too-big room and looked at the short tempered woman anxiously.

"I want an explanation."

There were a lot of things Sakura owed the blonde explanations for.

"So this morning, Princess Fui comes waltzing in at the break of dawn with a half army of Arabian Knights and requests an attendance with me."

Sakura nodded carefully.

"We have no record of her entering our village, and Konoha has been denied trade with them since our establishment as a centralized politically fair government. They reject all ninja villages due to their code of knighthood. So imagine my surprise when this little pint sized girl hands me an outline for a trade treaty."

Sakura remained still, unsure of whether or not it was safe to speak. Tsunade's tone was still dangerous and she thought better of it. The Hokage inhaled sharply and continued.

"And guess what she asks of me, without an explanation? The name of every pink haired girl in the Chunin exams….does someone like that fit the description? Eh?"

The pink haired girl in question bit her bottom lip.

"So obviously I go on the defensive, right? Why else would she offer such a beneficial deal if not to have rights to torture and murder you. So I said whatever my little apprentice did to offend her highness could be explained from stupidity, ignorance, poor breeding, short temper, and a myriad of other things and no serious ramifications should be applied."

Tsunade definitely hit all the points, Sakura thought.

"Thankfully she stopped me before I could throw her out and ruin one of the best trade relations we could ever dream of to tell me that you are her savior. Savior. Sakura…next time you decide to go rescuing damsel in distress, I'd like a report on my desk about it. Do. You. Understand?"

"Ye-yes ma'am."

The woman leaned back in her chair, her head cocked to the side with her temple resting on her loosely opened fist as she looked intently at her apprentice. "You have thirty seconds to share anything else you think, I should know and _everything _you think I shouldn't."

"I…I….I erhm, was knighted."

"I know, she asked my permission for that. Next."

"I…I've been practicing with two ANBU Uchihas."

"Itachi and Shisui, next."

"I have….a water dojutsu."

"I sent a request looking for an instructor for you in the Fire Country underground – no reply yet…keep going."

"When…erhm, I visited Sasuke I told an intern that he was suffering genjutsu side effects."

Tsunade smirked knowingly, "anything else?"

"I'm worried…That…that snake man, what did he want with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Your ability to follow directions is sinking to Naruto's level," the blonde said with a sigh, "Orochimaru is an ex-teammate of mine, gone rogue. He's a sick bastard, into some sick shit, and has a vendetta with the Uchihas' and Konoha. He flew off the radar three years ago, there is stipulation that he wants to use Sasuke as a vessel for his next body…it's no secret that he's attempting absolute immortality. That answer your question?"

Sakura was speechless.

"Better to leave you dumbfounded than dumbly snooping around. Now come here, let me see the Knight mark."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like these last two chapters should have been combined or at least read together to get the full understanding...so I apologize for the inconvenience to my current readers - I tried to post this one as quickly as possible. Also I thanks to the criticism I received over the precious chapter - it has been edited and will be edited again during the week (I'm sorry for posting something like that) to hopefully bring it more to life.

Thank you for reading and for those who review - I love you, thank you so much! All the best!

Also, I'm going to address this here - this is still AU - even though I am trying to stick with familiar events. Tsunade is Hokage because I felt that it was stupid to have such an old man (no matter how strong) running the Fire Nation...plus I needed her in my story to allow Sakura progression in healing jutsu before the Chunin exams.


	14. Chunin Exam III: Preliminaries and Final

Sasuke won, that was no surprise.

Sakura breathed in deeply as she watched the foreign ninja with a cloth covering half of his face hang his head in shame. Sasuke had damn near killed him – the man had called it quits when the rage in Sasuke's eyes got to the point murder. Hell, Sakura even shivered when she saw the anger in the Konoha ninja's eyes. He was furious. It reminded her how powerful the emotion anger could be, and how hard to control.

The young Uchiha had something to prove, and morals and honor be damned. He wasn't going to let anyone else ever see him that weak again. He was an Uchiha. Weakness wasn't in his vocabulary. He'd make sure everyone knew that….including Orochimaru.

"Damn," Naruto whispered behind Sakura. Even the blonde was at a loss for words. While the previous fights had teammates cheering and even a few insults – Sasuke's was silent. He was fighting on a whole 'nother level.

"Winner, Sasuke!" The jounin instructor called and there was no applause from the ninjas.

Sasuke didn't even crack a smile as he nodded – a nod that wordlessly said "of course."

"Next," The jounin called for a clearing of the field. The following match was about to be announced. Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the foreign ninjas who still hadn't fought. The red head was one of them. That was a fight she wanted to hold off for never. Then she looked over to Ino's team. While her other teammates already fought, she hadn't been called yet and Sakura prayed that she wouldn't have to fight with her …at that moment she'd have rather fought Gaara of the Sand then her best friend.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

'_Fuck_,' Sakura was not happy with that.

'_Figures,'_ her inner self added sarcastically, _'when you'd rather face a weirdo you get Ino.'_

The two girls made eye contact and the blonde grinned, apparently happy about the outcome, unlike Sakura, who wanted to cringe. It was one thing fighting an enemy…how could they expect her to fight her sometimes-best-friend seriously?

"You okay?" Naruto asked, stepping beside Sakura, as Ino jumped over the fencing on the second floor and down onto the arena, baiting her opponent to join her.

"Come on forehead! I'm gonna kick your ass!" She shouted as she tightened the bow in her beautiful hair.

"Yeah," Sakura lied to her teammate and ignored the glare by Sasuke. The bastard was impatient.

A large hand came to her shoulder before she could move.

"These types of battles are the hardest," Kakashi said, "sometimes not fighting is easier."

"Yeah…no," Sakura said hopping over the railing; landing a few meters away from the blonde girl.

"You ready forehead? I'm going to give you such an embarrassing whooping."

Sakura tried to smile but the million thoughts that ran through her head made it too hard.

'_Her left hip got broken last year…good starting attack.' _

'_She always waits to long to bring back her jab punches.' _

'_She carries only six kunais and two sets of shurikens and no hidden weapons.'_

'_She has no affiliation.' _

'_She doesn't know taijutsu well at all…Some closequarter combat would be in your favor.' _

'_Her only main technique requires –,' _

'_SHUT UP!'_ Sakura screamed inside her head. She didn't want to take advantage of Ino like that. It felt like cheating. She had thought earlier that she'd prefer to fight others from Konoha….but after her experience in the Forrest of Death, she had taken that belief back.

Suddenly, a punch came flying at her face; Sakura barely dodged by flipping backwards. She was so distracted that she hadn't even heard the instructor say go.

'_No turning back now.' _

Again, Sakura couldn't attack back; instead she dodged and avoided the next four punches and two consecutive kicks.

'_So many memories with her'_…so many moments that Sakura could have spent alone that instead she had the company of the overly loud girl who always had to be the center of attention. Ino was the first one to give Sakura the confidence she so desperately needed. Ino was also the one to pull Sakura out of her extreme training moods and get her to have a girls night…to feel alive…to feel fourteen. How was she supposed to seriously harm her?

"What the hell!" Ino shouted in frustration as she took out a kunai from her weapon's pouch and shot it straight into Sakura's heart. The blonde was serious. "Don't you dare play around like that!"

Sakura sidestepped the attack, hating herself for making it seem so easy…but Ino was much slower than what Sakura was used to. The pink haired girl silently pleaded with Ino to understand, but her emotional eyes never reached Ino's understanding.

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto shouted from the sidelines, "you can do it!"

That only made it worse. Sakura flipped over Ino to avoid her boorish straight attack. All she was doing was angering the blonde and causing her to fight wildly…and to the audience, Sakura seemed to calmly dodge all of the attacks. Ino was the bull and Sakura wasn't sure what to do with the red fabric.

She wanted the Chunin title….badly. But this wasn't fair! A foreigner would have made this moment so much easier.

Ino got into Sakura's personal space and attacked at her with a kunai, forcing Sakura to draw her own to block.

"If you have any respect for me," Ino growled in a low voice so Sakura would only hear, "stop shitting around!" She shouted doing a spinning reverse kick to the pink haired girl's face.

Sakura ducked, at the same time flicking her canteen cap off and about to call her whip out but stopped – causing the water to spill to the ground. She had accidently made eye contact with the red headed boy and her heart stopped for that single second. If she won, she may have to fight him in the finals.

That meant if she showed her technique now…

Then, Ino landed a hit on her face and Sakura stumbled back a meter from the unexpectancy. The pink haired Kunoichi couldn't fight and think at the same time – she was certainly not performing at her optimal level.

Ino grinned triumphantly, and Sakura inhaled sharply, she resisted summoning the spilled water. She couldn't risk it….not this early in the game. But Sakura also couldn't risk to draw out the fight out – if Ino preformed her Mind Body Switch Technique…that would mean trouble for her.

Sakura grinded her teeth, as she went down on her knees and in a fluid motion swept under Ino's legs so quickly that she almost looked like a blur to the audience. Ino fell on her behind but her surprise only lasted a moment before she rolled backwards to get back on her feet. Her father had trained her all month, she wasn't going to let him down.

"Is that all you got, forehead?" Ino continued to bait her as she attacked her with another punch.

Sakura blocked it with her forearm, and the second jab she blocked with a taijutsu slap that would cause an uncomfortable sting, before Ino could even bring her punch back, Sakura pivoted forward and, with an open palm, aimed at the center of her abdomen. The last attack didn't seem powerful at all, and Ino barely felt it. But Sakura already won. She flipped backwards, giving Ino space to fall.

And Ino did fall – face first, like a plank.

Almost the entire Audience missed how she did it. Almost. It was those who caught it that worried her, and it was easy to tell by the expressions of the people.

"Winner, Sakura Haruno," the instructor called, being one of the few to notice the slight medical glow on her limbs when they connected with Ino's.

Sakura walked over to the paralyzed Yamanaka, and went down on her knee to quickly reverse the effects. They were only temporary – lasting a minute and a half at best, but no one needed to know that. Tsunade had taught her the powerful paralyzing technique after Sakura wittnessed a medic failing to calm down a patient who had to have a limb removed and attempted to attack the nearby doctors in furious denial. Tsunade claimed to be able to make the technique permanent – Sakura didn't doubt her, but she didn't know how to, yet.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered as she brought life back to her friend's limbs.

"Ugh," Ino muttered into the ground as feeling returned to her face. That was one shitty ass way to lose.

Sakura brought her arm under the other girl's arm pits and lifted her up slowly. Instead of a glare or a punch that Sakura was expecting, Ino smiled, it was still slightly lopsided, though.

"Didn't think you had it in you," she said as she stood up to her feet; they felt weak, "I forget you're the Hokage's apprentice sometimes."

"Maybe next time?" Sakura asked as both girls slowly made way to the second level – the next fight was already starting.

"No, maybes about it," Ino muttered adding, "settle me down, my head's spinning."

"Kay," Sakura said leaning down to let Ino slide to the ground on her own. They were just around the corner of everyone else. When she looked over, seeing both Sasuke and Naruto staring down at the current battle that was about to start, she, then, carefully moved back towards Ino and settled down beside her.

Ino brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, keeping her head down. Sakura heard the soft sobs, but said nothing. She had no right to. She had somehow felt like she betrayed her best friend…and yet, no apology could make it right because there was nothing to be sorry about.

The girl wished for the pain inside her chest to go away. She hadn't even wanted to fight her.

.

…

.

**Two fights later: **

The battle between Gaara and Lee, left Ino forgotten about her own defeat. Both girls were leaning over the railing trying to get a better look. It was breathtaking, terrifying, and Sakura could feel her throat go dry every time the red head's sand move.

Sakura gasped, her eyes widened when she watched Lee fall to the ground. Her medic trained eyes told her everything she never wanted to believe was possible.

"Don't move him!" Sakura yelled jumping down the same second Lee hit the floor. She landed between the two fighters. If the foreign bastard even thought about attacking, her previously spilled water was inches away and ready to be used if he dared.

"This isn't over," the red head said.

Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and Lee, "I believe she said it is," the Uchiha said, blaring his Sharingan eyes dangerously at him. He wanted the sand-master to attack, lusted after it. A fight with him would definitely prove his strength. Gaara was the only worthy opponent in the room, and Sasuke wanted him all to himself.

"Winner, Gaara of the Sand," the jounin said, cocking his head towards Sakura who resumed her medical examination.

The Kunoichi's hands glowed a bright green as she pulsed too much chakra into them – but she was in a panic over the unconscious boy's body. It couldn't be…

She wished it wasn't true.

"He needs medical attention, and a harness," Sakura said, keeping as much emotion out of her tone as possible. The proctor of the exam nodded once and suddenly two ANBU appeared. One did a jutsu that Sakura was unfamiliar with, causing Lee's body to stiffen completely, the other did a set of hand seals so fast that almost no one in the room was able to follow and in a large puff of smoke, all three of them vanished.

.

…

.

Sakura sat in the hospital chair, her legs folded together as she stared at the injured Lee. Tsunade had delivered terrible news of the surgery he required. Yet there was still a chance….a chance was all that Lee needed. And Tsunade was the best. If anyone could save Lee's ninja career, it would be her. Sakura was certain.

But the scene had still shaken her to her core. This type of damage….this level of jutsu.

She had no idea Lee was capable of that.

She had no idea Gaara was so powerful.

It left her feeling confused – she couldn't form her own opinion of the situation. Which one went too far? Was it Lee? Was it Gaara? Why did they have to do that?

.

…

.

"How long do you plan to stay here?" Tsunade asked, flipping through Lee's chart.

"Eh, huh?" Sakura muttered in a hoarse voice, she had fallen asleep by his bedside again.

"I just…"

"Go home," Tsunade said firmly.

"But –,"

"Home, Sakura. Lee lost in the preliminaries, you still have a chance in the finals. Go home, go to sleep, and train for the month you have."

"But he –,"

"Is going to be unconscious for the rest of the week before the surgery, then…time will tell."

"I want –,"

"Go home."

.

…

.

Sakura did go home…only to end up in the Training room because she just couldn't stay still. Internally, she was troubled and confused and couldn't stand to be alone and doing nothing.

She spent a lot of her time in Room Thirteen. Seeing what happened to Lee….she prayed that it wouldn't happen to her. The way Sasuke and Gaara had fought in the preliminaries, frightened her for the finals. When the roster for the fights came out – she was glad it would be Sasuke fighting the sand-master. She doubted she'd be able to keep her footing. Unlike the two boys, she'd never experienced an intense desire to hurt anyone, even if they were strangers. But…those two, they had it. The desire that went so deep that it almost made them blind.

To kill someone…over what? An exam? Does the look of blood thirst and hatred equate to a Chunin degree?

She had the blood of another on her hands already. She had drowned a man, a man who wanted to attack her and who left her little choice. It was life or death, but that was the real world and she was able to deal with the guilt of knowing the man deserved it and she didn't want to be killed by him. Here…here they were just ninjas from different villages, gathered together in an attempt to reach the next level.

Why was it life or death here?

Sakura shivered at the thought. It made her uncomfortable.

These genin were still children with families and friends, some of them had just hit puberty…and here they were. Ready to kill each other.

It didn't sit well with Sakura.

She didn't want to be a murderer for nothing but sport.

.

…

.

Sakura practiced her reaction time more and more, working harder and harder. Room thirteen was a god send, and only one other person had entered the room while she was in it. A tall man with light brown hair hidden under a dark bandana and a crooked lazy smile, with a senbon between his lips. He cocked his head to the side when he saw her healing herself in the middle of the grassy area. With a sigh, he wished her good luck on the Chunin exams and left; Sakura was half expecting him to reprimand her for being too low of a rank to use the room.

She followed the pattern of connecting her chakra webs, and disconnecting them when she got overwhelmed. She pushed herself, but was careful about it. Being dismembered, this close to the finals, was not ideal training. The Kunoichi often thought about Shisui and Itachi, but then she had to push thoughts of them aside or else she'd miss them more than she should.

She had started training alone, and she intended to continue training alone…if she hadn't walked in on Itachi, she may have ended up still alone. But, then again, Sakura didn't want to think about those types of "what if's". She liked knowing that in a few weeks, she'd have her two teachers back. She had so much to tell them…so much to ask them. She hated them not being around. It was starting to feel like a need, rather than a want.

A half a year ago, she barely lasted the first two seconds in room thirteen. The first time she attempted it again, after the preliminaries, she had managed five and a half minutes without a scratch. The five and a half minutes ended when she accidently set off an explosion that she couldn't get away fast enough; it caused her to lose her concentration which then made her dispel the dragon and without a defense, she suffered major burns.

After healing herself and resting, she went back to training. Because slowly she saw an improvement. She discovered other ways to move; she found better positions of landing on her feet that would take up the least amount of space – meaning she had less of a chance of activating something.

These were things that Itachi and Shisui wouldn't have been able to teach her with just words. Things like this came from experience. She learned that side stepping an attack would be safer than flipping to a completely new spot. When a large shuriken came at her, she learned to pay attention to its sway to make sure that it wouldn't curve around at the last minute and take her by surprise from behind.

Even her healing abilities were improving from the solo practice. She had to take less breaks, and was able to heal herself in large bursts while flipping around and dodging various weapons.

By the end of the third week, she was able to last twelve minutes in Room thirteen with her dragon out….she got hit very often and wasn't fast enough to avoid many of the explosive tags and landmines….but with her medical chakra, it was okay as long as a limb didn't blow off.

Another discovery she made was that by clotting her blood and numbing the damaged area, she could continue without giving it medical attention for extremely long periods of time – even if the injury was deep. The only downside was that afterwards, she spent nearly an hour and a half healing herself…but that was _afterwards_. There wouldn't be an afterwards if she didn't fight at her zenith. Especially not against someone like Gaara or Sasuke. So she was okay with her scars on her thighs from wounds she refused to heal all the way…she'd seen Itachi's and Shisui's scars…so they wouldn't mind hers.

And there she was – reminded of them again.

When she tried to think about her team…and find comfort in them, her thoughts always went to Sasuke eventually….he was such an enigma that she couldn't do it anymore. Being frustrated with him took out so much energy from her. Trying to figure out why he came down to protect her from Gaara – was it even really to protect her? Did he care about Lee? Or was it all his selfish desire to fight?

The only logical solution was to just accept him as he was. Even if that was someone she wanted to deck across the face a few times for mistreating her. She felt like a battered wife who had finally gotten away to see that it wasn't her, it was him all along.

Sakura sighed, as she got up to her feet. She was healed enough – it was time for round three.

For now…she'd deal with it. She had no other choice. Dreams of ANBU were still years away.

.

...

.

**July**

On the day of the finals, the entire place was packed and she could only imagine the headache the Custom officials had at the gate entrance. The stadium, where the main event was taking place, was built to occupy an audience of a thousand and Sakura could have sworn they somehow fit twice as much. The yelling rang in her ears and she winced, not expecting such an animalistic outcry when a jounin came out to announce the rules. How some of the people reached those vocal octaves was beyond her; no wonder the arena was roofless and windowless – glass would have shattered otherwise.

She stood in the waiting area – tension hung thick there as all the participants eyed one another. They all had a perfect view of the lower area and none of the civilians or audience members were able to get inside. She could feel her restlessness affecting the water in her canteen. She needed to remain calm, but it was so difficult when everyone in the arena was going crazy for blood. They had expectations. Those expectations went by the names of Gaara and Sasuke.

Sakura bit her lip as the first two fighters were announced. Naruto and Neji. It was supposed to be Sasuke and Gaara, but because of the Uchiha's tardiness, his fight was moved to the last timeslot.

Neji's ability and skill was obviously above exceptional, but she couldn't doubt Naruto. After a few minutes of the battle, she could hear the audience's cast aside the blonde as a loser and so she partook in the primitive cheering of her comrade.

"Go NARUTO! You can do it!" She yelled, ignoring the looks by the other competitors who watched in silence.

Naruto was a part of Team Seven, no matter how screwed up it was. No matter how much it didn't work…that was all she had right now. She couldn't run away from it. Sasuke would be Sasuke. Naruto would be Naruto.

And she….

She'd find her place, eventually.

She yelled the loudest when, after great difficultly, Naruto won, and then she hugged him tightly when he joined her on the player's balcony. She was so proud of him. He really had a way of impressing her when she least expected it.

"That beating was totally worth it," Naruto grinned as he looked down to see Shikamaru and the blonde sister of Gaara, Temari, walk through the gates.

"Baka," Sakura said rolling her eyes as she glanced at the young boy form the corner of her eyes. She felt such a strong growing seed of jealous that it made her sick. She wished she could have been half as confident in herself and her morals as Naruto.

She was still figuring things out…and Naruto – so sure of himself, it didn't seem as though the boy had an ounce of self doubt in anything. Everything was black and white to him. There was right and there was wrong. It was that easy.

She wished she could see so simply. She believed that if she could, maybe she could understand Sasuke. After all, it seemed as though Naruto was the only one who did. No matter what the Uchiha said to him, no matter what he did…Naruto would always be faithful and loyal.

'_Much like a dog,'_ her inner self said sarcastically and Sakura scuffled at the thought.

"Wooo! Go Go Shikamaru!" the fiery blonde shouted, leaning over the metal railing and Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself.

Maybe Naruto would be Hokage one day…after all.

The amazing fight between the shadow master and wind master ended in a draw and she was absolutely floored by their techniques. The woman, even though a part of a different village, was definitely someone Sakura wouldn't mind getting to know. Especially since she had preformed so gracefully in a rugged, yet beautiful kind of way.

The third fight was hers.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto screamed before she went down through the exit.

"What?" She asked turning around, annoyed that he waited so long to say something.

"I believe in you," he said giving her thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes and returned the gesture, biting her lip when she turned back around. Butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, and she could barely control her steps but she pretended to be okay. Her legs felt too stiff. Her arms felt too sore. Her head felt too light. Performing under this kind of pressure was unnatural.

Her hands clamped up with sweat, and she immediately summoned her whip out and ready, there was no point in hiding it anymore. Everyone had to know she was serious…and she had some skill.

'_Water skill – bitches,' _her inner-self piped in.

Kankuro, a relative of Gaara, following her lead and called out a wooden puppet in front of him. His face gave nothing away except unadulterated confidence and smugness as he waited for the cue from the proctor.

The man with a senbon in his mouth looked lazily from side to side – she couldn't help but wonder if lazy eyes were a sign of power.

"Go," he half muttered and Kankuro's puppet shot out straight at her in unimaginable speed.

She expected the foreigner to be fast and good…but that speed just went against physics. She didn't try dodging the attack completely, but rather move away from it and move with it if she could. She wanted to conserve as much of her energy as possible till she figured out a way to win– and, at that moment, because how close the puppet was, she used her whip to slice at it three times with incredible force. Then Sakura immediately moved towards its masters – hoping to take him out with one blow.

Apparently, what she thought was a finishing slash was just a scratch, and the puppet reappeared in front of her before she could reach the human.

"Shit," Sakura cursed as she flipped backwards – avoiding the hidden sickle the came out of the pet's mouth.

She attempted to solidify her whip more than she did on her last lashes, but that only improved the result by a minimal amount since Kankuro pulled his puppet back to avoid the majority of the impact. She had to swing her arm to attack, and he only had to twitch a finger to defend. It was an unfair game that went around like a dance with two people of different heights.

"Well. Fuck. So the women of Konoha are really this pathetic," Kankuro said, beginning his onslaught of crude remarks. The boy had quite a dirty mouth on him. He raised his arm up a bit and moved his fingers up and down as if there was a piano underneath them.

"Come on? Are you fucking kidding me?" He scowled when two poisonous needles connected into her calf from one of the hidden compartments of the puppet. She quickly removed them, and was forced to jump out of the way when the doll brought out a katana sword to attack her with. Unable to identify the poison, and too scared to wait for its effects; she flipped backwards – landing sideways against the wall, and squatted down, and then propelled herself to the other side of the arena, buying herself a few seconds before the puppet turned towards her.

She gripped the wound in her calf and with careful concentration, sucked the blood mixed with poison right out of it. She didn't have time to be sure if she got it all, as she was forced to flip away from an explosive note that Kankuro threw from his own pocket.

"Man, you fucking suck worse than a new whore," he said off handedly as he watched her get sliced across her bicep by the puppet's katana. She was seriously slow.

"Do you ever shut up!" Sakura screamed whipping her weapon up from bottom to top, causing the puppet to fly up in the air.

She went straight towards the puppet master – only to fall back again when the puppet appeared behind her. He was able to move it faster than she could run.

"Damnit," Sakura whispered under her breath. She was not going to win this fight if she couldn't get close to the master and the puppet was not leaving her alone.

When the sand ninja brought up Sakura's lack of "tits", that was the last straw for the Kunoichi. She had just turned 14 a few months ago for fuck sakes….she was not going to be carrying around melons like Tsunade at that age.

She flipped backwards, putting a lot of distance between them.

"Puppet boy," she began in an angry voice, "I was hoping to save this for another fight….but you're a good appetizer," Sakura said with a smirk as she sidestepped poisonous needles that came from the puppets mouth. She was not going to be done in by the same trick twice.

"I'm a pretty big mouthful – I think full course dinner would be a more appropriate comparison," he said turning it into a dirty joke.

"Ugh, just make sure not to cry when your toy's been destroyed," Sakura said in the same tone Itachi spoke when preparing her for an oncoming attack. She did the four specific hand signs and her dragon flowed from out her canteen and took its shape, tightly wrapped around her body while she remained in a defensive position.

Besides the strange men who had kidnapped Princess Fui – no outsiders had witnessed her dragon technique – and now it was out to the world. Her ears rang with applause; at least some people were impressed.

"Really? That's all?" the puppet master asked as he shot out a large shuriken, followed by a dozen small ones from his puppet, but Sakura didn't move.

A few people in the crowd, including an outstandingly loud Naruto, yelled at her to move. But she remained still and the weapons connected with her dragon when it compressed its water – then it became liquid again and the metal clanged to the ground. She remained unharmed.

"Heh," Sakura smirked, internally grateful that she was faced with a puppet master and not an elemental-jutsu trained ninja, "my turn."

Sakura smirked as her dragon seemed to vanish – only to reappear in front of Kankuro's wooden pet – attacking it without sympathy.

The Kunoichi took that gifted moment of surprise to attack the purple painted boy who ducked just in time to avoid her liquid whip.

She could hear Narutos screams and shouts of encouragement and her heart raced as it seemed as though she would win. Her blood was pulsing in her head and now it felt like a game of cat and mouse with her playing the part of the feline. She liked it better that way.

Even though she was finally attacking the man behind the puppet – she kept a careful eye on her chakra reserves. The last thing she needed was to pass out in the middle of the fight.

The chakra drain when she wasn't standing over a body of water was annoying, to say the least. But it seemed as though the puppet master was having great difficulties playing against both her and her dragon at the same time while also defending himself. Every time he attempted to bring his puppet to his aid – her dragon close-lined it.

The sand ninja threw his kunais at her, and she evaded the first set, on the second set, she mis-stepped and one shot into her thigh. With her left hand she removed it, clotted the blood while her right hand continued to whip left, right, up, down, and every way in between.

Sakura saw a thought cross his mind – he was plotting something. She increased the chakra into her dragon – hoping it would finish off that stupid _stupid_ puppet soon! She was worried what the stranger would pull out from his sleeve next.

Sakura unhooked her real leather whip from her belt and, with two whips, attacked Kankuro with the grace and momentum that could only be taught by an Uchiha.

Some of the civilians in the crowd were unable to follow the flying weapons and whips because of the speed that the two ninjas were going. Sakura landed on the ground after a small battle in the air, she went on the ball of her foot and propelled herself forward, using a bit too much force – causing herself to pull a muscle, an amateur mistake.

The Kunoichi ignored the stinging pain as she tried to repair the muscle while Kankuro dodged everything with a lot of effort that he wished he didn't have to spend. She was barely able to control her breathing, the chakra drain was increasing at a rate too quick for her to handle and her adrenalin was making her head spin.

Then the sand ninja managed to find a pattern with Sakura's last dozen strikes, and timed himself to dodged to the left when she'd be striking right and land a perfect kick to her side. Unfortunately for him, Sakura's liquid whip shot out unnaturally to the left and stabbed him cleanly through the abdomen when he made his move.

She was waiting for him to figure out the pattern. Itachi had warned her against using the water whip like a normal whip when she could control its movements so easily. She was grateful for the advice.

He bent over from the impact of the hit and because of his closeness to her, she kicked him out – putting paralyzing chakra into her leg, and then she used her leather whip to slash him down – slapping it harshly on his back, causing him to collapse on his chest.

His puppet fell to pieces and her dragon returned to her side.

"Winner, Sakura Haruno," the proctor said lazily. He didn't seem the least bit impressed.

Sakura attempted to catch her breathing as dispelled her dragon jutsu with a single hand sign. It was her first time having it out in such an intense battle and it had solidified so much, that her expectations of chakra drain were grossly under estimated.

Sakura slowly walked towards her opponent, hoping to show good faith by healing his injuries – it was a fair fight…and he may have had a dirty mouth but there was no reason why he should suffer. They were both in it for the Chunin title.

But before she could get any closer, his sister appeared beside him protectively and with a loud swish of her fan – they both vanished in a gust of wind.

.

…

.

Sakura was quickly removed for the next fight, the long awaited Gaara v. Sasuke. Sakura leaned against the wall, not having the best view of the battle, but it was good enough – her calf was pulsing in pain. She failed to get out all the poison and the two markings of the point of injection had turned blue.

"Damnit," she breathed under her breath as her hands glowed a bright green. She didn't want to spend so much chakra on healing herself, but she had to nullify the poison immediately. When the excitement of the battle had worn off – the pain of her mistake had caught up to her. And it was painful.

She closed her eyes, trying to drown out the rest of the world, and concentrate only on her – and her leg. She was starting to have doubts about her next fight. Unless Sasuke and Gaara's fight went on for a good two hours – she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get back her energy in time.

She didn't want to make herself believe that she'd be able to win the entire competition, but she really hoped she would. That would certainly be proof enough to herself that she belonged in the field….and everyone else too.

Sakura smirked to herself at the lovely thought as she finally was able to isolate and destroy the poison with an easy technique she had learned when she first started training with chakra-antidotes. After she opened her eyes – her smile dropped. Sasuke was summoning the largest chidori she had ever seen him do. It was the same size as Kakashi's, and seemed just as powerful with the loud screams of birds which seemed to drown away the sound of anything else.

Sakura wasn't cheering him on.

She wasn't even breathing.

Everything was going in slow motion to her eyes – Sasuke ran straight towards Gaara's sand barrier and then his hand went through it, the chidori still ablaze.

At that exact moment, the entire ground rumbled unnaturally and a strange whistling sound echoed from every end of the arena.

Within seconds – everything went wrong.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to leave a review. I love them lots.

A few things I wanted to address:

1) Princess Fui will not be giving Sakura any new "abilities" - I'm very content with her being a water jutsu and medic main with a taijutsu background...so please don't worry about Sakura becoming some "overly" powerful being without any weaknesses.

2) I may lose some readers for this...right now Sakura is not the type of girl that Itachi could fall hopelessly in love with. She has a lot of growing up to do - and that will take a while. So I hope you can be patient for that...the journey will be bumpy though. :)

3) Thank you to Malchiah for the boots catch in the twelfth chapter (I was looking to give you credit but couldn't find the review for some reason)

Have a wonderful day! And thank you again for reading, reviewing, and enjoying!


	15. Chunin Exam IV: Interuption & Conclusion

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, this was a very difficult chapter to write, and I couldn't bring myself to cut it off at any other point. 30 pages. Enjoy.

* * *

Sakura's mind was unable to process everything that happened.

There was an explosion. Somewhere east. That she knew for sure, but her eyes couldn't locate it – the smoke was somehow being stopped from rising up into the sky. Sakura's eyes darted all over, trying to see everything but she barely able to registered what she saw.

Some people in the audience stood up and the moment they made a move, Konoha jounin were attacking them. Sakura was in shock, but the audience members who had stood evaded the initial jounin attacks at speeds that exceeded those of civilians. She got a glimpse of Tsunade in Hokage attire; perform a jutsu that Sakura was not familiar with. She didn't get to see the outcome because her ninja instincts kicked in and she barely dodged a large flying shuriken aimed at her head. The attack was so close that an inch of her hair was cut off when she squatted down.

Her eyes darted to where the attack came from – the fact that Konoha was being attacked still hadn't settled in her head. This had to be apart of the exam. Had to.

She jumped out of the way, flipping onto the metal railing, just in time to avoid a puppet. Her eyes widened when she saw Kankuro standing before her – not only at nearly full chakra capacity – but completely uninjuried.

"Wha –," she didn't get a chance to complete her statement when the puppet attacked again, lunging straight at her with a sickle in its mouth.

"Sakura!" She heard Naruto yell from nearby, but his cry was followed by a grunt – some foreign ninja had closelined him into a fight.

"I have to give you credit," Kankuro began with a devilish smirk as he flicked his wrist – making his spider-like puppet follow her, "No one had ever defeated my twin puppet before."

Sakura called her whip – unable to pause to properly summon her dragon because of the sand-ninjas persistent attacks. She still didn't have the skill to perform justsu's while in motion.

She slashed her whip diagonally at the puppet, while trying to understand the situation. Her whip had solidified into a point and gone through his abdomen not even 2 minutes ago! Even if a high level medic would have healed him, to have almost all his chakra – that should have been impossible!

'_No blood,'_ her inner self noted when the memory replayed.

There was no blood drawn…her attack – a perfect stab that should have injured him and gone through flesh and organs, drew no blood.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled with the force of an earthquake and Sakura lost her footing on the section of banister, twisting her body in the last second – her whip turned into liquid and splashed onto the ground below. Before she could fall two stories from the balcony – Kakashi caught her by one of the back-straps of her shirt. He used the momentum of her fall to spin her around and place her behind him while he blocked Kankuro's next attack with a kunai.

"Naruto, Sakura! Get your arm bands on and follow 12-C procedures!" Kakashi said, retrieving his tonto sword, hidden under the back of vest and used it to slice across the puppet. Neither of his students even knew he had a sword hidden there.

Kankuro was forced to move it out of the way when Kakashi threw two sets of shurikens at lightning speed – one set at the puppet and another at the human.

"Bu – but," Sakura began, Code 12-C procedures was in the event of an ambush of Konoha. Kakashi had just vocalized something that she couldn't believe. Wouldn't believe.

Why would anyone want to attack Konoha!

"Now!" Kakashi demanded, but Sakura couldn't move. She was frozen in place as everything became visible. There were ninjas grabbing civilians right and left from the arena, there were medics on the field healing others, and everything from Chunin to ANBU fighting Sand and Sound ninjas.

"Sasuke!" She heard Naruto scream and looked at where she had last seen the Uchiha to see him being flung over 30 feet in the air by the Sand-Master.

Sakura gasped, but Naruto was already on the move. He acted rather than thought.

"Sakura! Go! Now!" Kakashi said moving with such agility and speed that Kankuro and his puppet barely stood a chance.

"But –," she was looking at her teammates who were fighting the red head.

"Naruto and Sasuke will be fine."

With shaky arms she reached into her medical pouch as she turned to jump up onto the third level of the stadium audience section. She retrieved the orange armband and with a look over her shoulder to see Naruto and Sasuke standing opposite of Gaara, she took the final leap over the arena and down onto the nearby roof. She jumped from roof top to roof top, and on the way she saw half a dozen fights from her peripheral vision, but all the foreign enemies were being distracted by the elite of Konoha.

She witnessed a stranger's head being sliced clean off a few meters away. The man's headless body remained erect for a moment before tumbling down. Her stomach churned as she felt herself repress the desire to vomit. She jumped onto the next rooftop, nearly losing her footing in the landing – she was so overwhelmed.

As a medic and an academy graduate she had signed up for child security in the event of a Code 12-C. Her duty was to find civilian and ninja children and bring them to the closest safe house.

The library was within view.

She avoided the next rooftop – a one on one fight was going on there, and jumped left, and followed a parallel path. Then, an explosion went off barely a meter away, and the force of it flung her into the air – she was heading straight into the water storage container, but with magnificent speed – someone grabbed hold of her and changed her direction of movement.

She landed back on the ground cradled in the arms of a purple haired ANBU woman, her face hidden behind a mask with a two star design. She placed Sakura down with both feet on the untrustworthy ground.

Sakura's heart was beating in the temples of her head, this was too much.

"Go," the women half muttered as she drew her sword from behind her and went straight toward the sound ninja who had set off the explosion. Sakura's eyes followed the movement of eight slices, but when the enemy fell to the ground there were a dozen deadly injuries that he was bleeding out of.

The ninja vanished, and Sakura heard a high pitched yell that nearly made her ears bleed. It knocked her out of her trance and reminded her of her duty. She had to get to the library – it was filled with children. Since no one under the age of 12 was allowed to watch the Chunin exams, the library was sponsoring an Arts and Crafts day along with their regular Story Telling program. There would be the highest number of children there.

Sakura jumped straight into the open window of the public building and inside, there were two other ninjas with orange arm bands tied to their biceps, one had two children in both arms and jumped out of the window she came into.

"Whe-where's the safe house?" Sakura asked the male ninja who was trying to calm a young boy in complete panic. She heard the fear in her own voice.

A loud whistling whirling sound interrupted him – it was the sound of the Emergency Uchiha Police gathering ring. It ended shortly – but it meant that every Uchiha Police member was permitted to kill all enemies.

"East-west quarters," the male ninja replied to her after the signal ended, "I need you stop wiggling, okay?" he asked the boy as he tried to take hold of him again.

Sakura approached the group of children huddled together and squatted down, she cleared her voice and tried to speak calmly, "come on, who wants to go with me?" she asked them as she opened her arms. The two closest to her – sniffling and crying, grabbed hold and squeezed her sides tightly. A boy and a girl, barely two feet tall and obviously friends of one another.

"I want my mummmmmy," the girl on her left cried, shaking from absolute fear.

"Shhhh," Sakura whispered, wrapping her arms around them and lifted them up as she stood. They were heavy, and would slow her down but she had to be strong, for them. "I'll get you to your mummy soon, you need to be brave for me," she ran towards the window – back into the chaos of the open battle field. This time she was more careful, more aware, and more prepared. She had children in her arms. She was responsible for someone else's life.

She quickly jumped onto the roof, the boy on the right screamed as the girl dug her little fingers into Kunoichi's back. "Close your eyes, promise it will be over soon," she half muttered as she jumped down onto the streets and went through the back alleyways in the food district. Jumping the from roof to roof was difficult with the extra weight to compensate for.

Plus the roofs and main streets were too dangerous, she had lived in Konoha all her life – she knew all the short cuts and the roads not used. Without encountering anyone else, she reached the safe house - – disguised in the form of a cottage in six and a half minutes.

There were two ANBUs; one by the door and another on the roof. Beside the ANBU who guarded the entrance was a male Jounin with an orange arm band. Sakura ran towards the jounin and went down on her knees right in front of him – attempting to get the children off her – they were still gripping onto her, holding on for their life. She felt wetness at her side – one of them had peed on her.

The dark blonde haired male with a scar on his chin lowered himself down beside her and grabbed hold of them.

"Your family is waiting inside," he said to the children kindly, as they slowly let go of their hold on the Kunoichi. She saw his hands glow in a strange yellow chakra as he pulled them into his arms. She was unsure of what it was for.

"There are more," Sakura said watching the jounin stand and turn around to head into the cottage.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked as he entered – the ANBU moving aside to let him pass.

Sakura nodded once, and turned back around. There were more kids….they were scared. Probably more scared than she was.

"Damnit," Sakura whispered as she jumped onto the roof. It'd be more dangerous, but she could get back to the library in less than a minute this way. She had to get there quickly. Those kids had mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters….they had family.

She didn't think about being low on chakra, or being out of water – she didn't think ahead enough when a fire ball came straight towards. She noticed it when it was too late. Too late to move – too late to attempt to protect herself.

Too late.

It connected.

All the pain Sakura had experienced before was likened to a scratch in comparison to that moment. The swirling fire, the heat, the force – it was so strong that it shot her back three meters, another meter and she'd have tumbled straight off the roof.

Sakura gasped, she couldn't numb the pain – it overwhelmed all her senses and her medical chakra was in a state of panic, attempting to do too much too fast. Another came at her and she jumped out of the way so it wouldn't connect with her chest, but she wasn't fast enough again. It connected with her knee, dislocating it, while at the same time caused the skin and muscle of her leg to melt right off, and in the process, it ruined her momentum – causing her to spin out of control.

Another one came at her – she didn't even try to move, she couldn't see it. She was trying to bend over – she was completely blinded by pain. It coursed through every fiber of her being, and when the next fire ball connected with her chest, it flung her off the roof and up against the wall of the taller building across the street – she didn't even know.

Four ribs broke in the impact, her left elbow shattered completely, her right arm broke, and the back of her head cracked open. Medic or not. She didn't know that either.

She didn't feel it.

She was gone.

Her body seemed to remain stuck against the wall for a moment before slowly sliding off and then, with the assistance of gravity, it went plundering down to the ground. Death was coming.

She knew that.

But she was wrong. In the blink of an eye, she was on the ground in the arms of someone familiar, safe, shouting for a medic.

It was Shisui.

"MEDIC!" he shouted again, but she could barely hear past the perpetual ringing in her ears. Her head was spinning, and everything was so blurry, so gone, so faded. It felt like the end. She expected to see the white light soon. Her lids closed without premission.

Then she felt the warm and friendly chakra of a fellow medic numb every part of her body.

"Shhhh, I got you," Shisui reassured her.

But she couldn't see him, she couldn't open her eyes. She was too scared to. But she had to believe him…she wasn't dead yet. She was still alive. The pain was disappearing but the lingering reminder was still there. The burns may be erased from her body, but they were permanently implanted on her soul. They would always be remembered. A medic couldn't cure a memory.

"Ugh," Sakura let out as her watery eyes opened to release tears and slowly broke way to display Shisui half grinning face.

Her ears finally regained their hearing, and she heard yells, grunts, and shouts of jutsu commands around them.

She saw an unfamiliar medic with dark hair and dark eyes, jounin level, and move from working on her chest to fixing her arm. She hadn't noticed that it was broken. The Kunoichi attempted to sit up, but Shisui's hands held her shoulders in place and she was immobile.

"Stay still, Princess," Shisui said in a tone that made her uncomfortable. He was keeping her from seeing something.

'_What? What's wrong with me?' _Her inner self went into a panic.

Sakura couldn't examine her own body – the medic had blocked off all her chakra passages.

'_Damnit….god….' _

Her soft tears turned into rivers as she gasped for air.

She couldn't believe she was _THIS_ weak and pathetic. Embarrassment took the place of pain and she wished for the earth to break open and swallow her whole.

The medic moved to the lower part of her body – she couldn't see what he was doing with his hands. She attempted to sit up again, but Shisui wasn't going to have any of that.

"How many?" The Uchiha asked the medic.

"3 dead, 130 civilians injured, 10 genins in critical condition, there's an issue with three examines in the western forest."

"Itachi's over there."

"Well, then," she heard the medic's tone lighten, "guess that means there's no issue in the western forest."

There _HAD_ to be something wrong, for a medic at such a high level to be taking so long. It had to be bad. And Sakura didn't have a clue what was wrong with her own body. She tried to open her mouth but the words were swallowed in her throat and she ended up croaking between gasps.

Suddenly an ANBU of very short stature appeared in front of them – blocking a set of shurikens that were thrown their way, with what looked like ink monsters.

"Thanks, Sai," Shisui said, shifting Sakura's position lower, she couldn't even see the top of the medic's head anymore.

She turned to the person who had just helped them – the ANBU boy, he had to be a boy, he was so small – Shisui was like three of him – nodded before rolling out a scroll and drawing so quickly and elegantly while it was in the air that it almost made sense that the drawings would come to life. Almost made sense.

"Done," the medic said, and Sakura felt the chakra restriction slowly being lifting from her body. This time when she attempted to move, Shisui allowed it, her entire body – save for being almost completely covered with a mixture of dry, burnt, wet blood, and god knows what else, looked just as it should. She didn't know what the damage was and she wanted to know. Needed to.

She looked up to ask the medic but he was already gone, her eyes darted at Shisui – he was still there.

'_Thank god.' _

"Come on Princess, you'll be more useful in the hospital," Shisui said offering her hand up, she hesitantly accepted and with the blink of an eye she was in the middle of a bustling emergency room.

Sakura had never seen so many injured people concentrated in one single area. There were people in beds, on the floor, up against the wall, holding one another. They were all civilians who had nothing to do with this…this….

Sakura couldn't put a word to it.

"Sakura!" She heard someone yell.

"Shizune," she replied in a hoarse unmanaged voice. She turned to look at one of her mentors, but quickly glanced back at Shisui – just in time for him to disappear.

"Come, you remember lux-A2 poison?" It was a gas poison that damaged the lungs, and then ate away at the other organs.

"Ye-yes," Sakura breathed out, following the women, she was taking such long strides that Sakura was forced to break into a mini jog just to keep up.

"Those three patients need chakra surgery for it."

Sakura looked at where she pointed; one of them was a child – barely two years old.

She gagged and swallowed her own vomit, _this was so wrong_. That was all Sakura could think as a nurse approached Sakura to assist in the surgery that had to be done out in the open.

.

…

.

The battle supposedly ended ten minutes later. It lasted 23 minutes…total dead – 5. They…whoever they were….predicted that if it weren't for Tsunade, the death toll would have been in the triple digits. They didn't report how many Sound and Sand ninjas were killed – just said that the immediate threat was eliminated. There were rumors going around, but Sakura only heard them with half an open ear.

She was terrible at compartmentalizing her emotions…and this situation was too much for her to accept or attempt to understand. She forced all her energy at the task at hand, pushing everything aside. Ignoring her worries and fears and self pity for the time being.

.

…

.

Sakura stood in her medical scrubs in front of the ruins of her apartment building in the middle of the night. She was just released from a 30 hour shift at the hospital and only wanted to go home and cry…and sleep. And wake up to a day where this was all an illusion.

But instead, she was greeted with shattered boulders for walls, broken bricks decorating the entrance, and she could discern a few pieces of furniture inside the 3 story tall rubble. Three other apartment buildings nearby were also in ruins. She took a step closer – her feet stepping on shattered glass.

Sakura never got the memo that Mushu square was damaged.

She stared at it, once-home, completely amiss of everything.

How long she stood there, she'd never be sure, but it was enough for the temperature of the evening to drop five degrees, but not long enough to understand how her home could go from real to nonexistent.

.

…

.

She slowly walked down the street – an eerie silence filled the air. Out of all the nights she went out to practice – never had she felt so watched. Security was increased in every sector since there was a fear that other villages would try to take advantage of Konoha. She could tell that every single movement of hers was being scrutinized.

She wished there were other people on the street…..but who else would be out at 3 in the morning?

Sakura wished Shisui and Itachi were here…

But she had no idea what happened to them.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were being hospitalized, and their doctors restricted access into their rooms to family only.

So she was left all alone. Walking to the temporary residency. In the middle of the night. Alone.

Homeless.

Friendless.

Alone.

Weak.

Pathetic.

Suddenly she stopped in her steps and fell forward on her hands and knees – throwing up a mixture of stomach acid, blood, and saliva while wet hot tears streamed down her face.

.

…

.

She had gotten one of the last few beds available. It's only redeeming quality, that inside the room of 20 other beds, it was near the window. Unfortunately, it had no pillow or blanket – she assumed someone else had taken it, but didn't say anything as she settled on the bed with the broken foot – which made it slant to the bottom right.

She didn't have the energy to cry anymore and just fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

Her next hospital shift was in 8 hours.

.

…

.

Things were getting better slowly. All the villagers joined their efforts together – civilian and ninja alike – to rebuild and restore all the damages. The mysterious they, said that restorations would be complete in less than two months.

Two months felt like ten years too long to Sakura.

The people sharing the temporary living quarters with her were silently hostile to her. The neighborhood bread bakery owner, who she used to visit every Saturday as a child, didn't even make eye contact with Sakura. No one spoke to her, or included her in any of the card or board games they played to pass the time in the evening.

Shame and blame was in everyone's eyes.

Sakura accepted it without complaint. If she could find someone to blame, she would probably do the same.

.

…

.

**5 Days Later **

Sakura sighed after a freezing cold shower – there was no more hot water left that night. She would probably end up catching a cold at this rate but at least she could cure it. She made her way silently back into the room from the community bathroom after changing into another pair of scrubs to sleep in, using her ninja taught stealth not to wake anyone up.

After finally getting to her bed, she shivered, it was too cold and she wished she knew some fire jutsu to warm herself up. The window beside her was old and fragile – it was stuck open and when she attempted to close it a few nights ago, she cracked the glass. With a sigh, she laid down slowly, closing her eyes for a moment before they shot up again.

Itachi was kneeling against the window ledge in his ANBU uniform which was tattered and torn and filled with splotches of dried blood and dirt. He looked like he just came back from war.

"Let's go," he growled, his Sharingan not active but eyes seemed dangerously close to red.

"I – erhm – I – wha," Sakura began in a hushed whisper as she sat up, but Itachi just grabbed her arm tightly – his grip nearly violent, and pulled her out the window.

She banged her knee on the wooden boarder and hit the top of her head against the frame. Itachi, obviously having little patience, rotated his position and grabbed her by the waste and lifted her up, carrying her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

Sakura let out a half groan after her yelp of surprise, he wasn't even explaining himself to her! This was the sort of thing her mother warned her about; she always said some crazy old man would kidnap her if she didn't keep her windows closed at night.

Within the span of four blinks, Itachi entered the inside of the main Uchiha house and settled her right side up in the middle of the living room.

Mikoto stood up from the couch, with a scroll in hand, at the sound of their entrance.

"Itachi –," the older lady began as Sakura regained her footing. Itachi had gone so fast that it had made her dizzy.

"She's staying here until the reconstruction of Mushu Square," her son said, leaving her in the care of his mother, as he made his way upstairs for a much needed shower.

"Come, Sakura, the tea is almost ready," Mikoto said, having expected them for the past 2 minutes. She, herself, wanted to bring the young Kunoichi into their home, but Fugaku was forced to put stringent rules on the Uchiha clan after the ambush. One of the rules did not allow non-Uchiha anywhere near the vicinity for the time being.

.

…

.

When Itachi got up to the second floor, he exhaled softly and hunched his shoulders a bit, to be perfectly honest he was barely hanging on. He was exhausted, and sleep deprived. Not having gotten any rest since the surprise attack, he was barely keeping himself in focus. But he had to push himself continuously, that bastard Occhiamaru may have been cursed by Tsuande, but he did get away in the end….and Itachi wanted to see him dead – not useless, but dead. A corpse.

The monster had placed the life of his little brother in danger, and that was unforgiveable.

Unfortunately, he and his team were engaged in battle anytime they got close to the snake bastard – resulting in countless fights, and countless deaths. Itachi had probably killed more in the last week than he had all year.

He turned the knob of his door, frustrated with what he was about to deal with. He just wanted to be left alone.

Rather than seeing a happy-go-lucky Shisui bouncing from wall to wall talking about god knows what in attempt to cheer him up, he saw a very blank faced, obviously angry, Shisui sitting on the edge of the bed.

Itachi ignored him, he had only seen Shisui angry twice before – it wasn't something he wanted to see again. He didn't have the energy to deal with it right now. The younger Uchiha took off his sword from his back strap and settled it on his desk. Then he lifted his leg up onto the chair and unstrapped his weapon's pouch from his thigh.

"I can't find her," Shisui said calmly. In that calm voice all Uchiha's used to hide absolute fury.

"Then she isn't meant to be found," Itachi replied, placing his weapon's pouch beside the sword.

"You know full well she's not under any Konoha registry," Shisui stood up, looking his cousin straight in the eyes.

"Forbidden means forbidden, do not use it," Itachi warned, knowing what his cousin was thinking.

"Itachi," Shisui growled, but the ANBU captain ignored him as he began to remove his vest.

Suddenly Shisui appeared in front of him, and with impossible to follow speed – he had his forearm pressed against Itachi's adam's apple – the younger Uchiha was forced with his back to the wall. Both had their Sharingans activated. Itachi restraining himself from trying to put Shisui in one of his Tsukuyomi.

"Fucking hell, Itachi," Shisui snarled as he pushed on Itachi's wind pipe, his other hand clenched in a fist so tight that it had turned a ghostly white color, "after all the shit I've done for you, from having your back at the third great war to this redemption shit your pulling on Sakura because of Tamamaru….never once have I not been on your side, but, Do Not Fuck With Me right now."

It was serious, with all things considering if Shisui wanted to spot as ANBU leader – he could probably get it and out of all the opponents Itachi could face, a serious Shisui was the only one that would leave him with doubt.

Itachi, with incredible ANBU and Uchiha taught skill, moved to upper cut his cousin in the rib cage with enough force to break two ribs but Shisui vanished from his place, reappearing a few feet away.

"Is everything okay up there?" They heard Mikoto call from the kitchen – her perception and senses were beyond human capabilities.

The two Uchiha's continued to glare at each other – one daring the other to move. Both ready to rip the other apart.

"She is with Ibiki and the Hokage," Itachi stated monotonously – finally giving his cousin the piece of information he wanted.

Shisui physically relaxed, his eyes returned back to his darkened orbs, and in that moment a kunai flew from Itachi's hand into his cousin's side. They both knew that it was a warning, and they also both knew that Shisui could have easily flickered away and avoided it.

"Do that again," Itachi warned as blood streamed down his cousins shirt to his thigh, and finally to his floor, "I will kill you."

"Of course, of course," Shisui said with a half smirk, "Sakura's downstairs right?"

He didn't want for a reply as he removed the bloody kunai and vanished from the room.

And people said HE had emotional issues….Itachi sighed at the thought as he finished taking off his vest while walking into the bathroom, kicking the door closed with his foot.

.

…

.

Sakura easily healed Shisui wound, knowing that Itachi probably caused it by the look of the kunai. She had realized that Itachi's kunais, she still had the one he gave her months ago, was 2 centimeters longer than her store bought ones and had black tape wrapped around the handle portions of it.

She had asked what happened but said Shisui only gave a vague, "Itachi didn't like my joke," reply.

Sometimes Shisui made Itachi seem crueler than he really was. Well, Sakura guess, in comparison to Shisui, Itachi did seem cruel.

After tea, and a story by the male Uchiha of a past mission, Mikoto collected the dishes and turned to Shisui, "Go home, you keep wandering around at night like this and you're going to be under suspicion soon."

"They already suspect me of being too sexy, you know," Shisui replied with a cocky grin.

It even made Sakura's face break into a small smile, something she felt like she hadn't done in a while.

"Yes, that you are," Mikoto agreed, returning to the table and stood between the two ninjas. She ruffled the young Uchiha's messy wild hair, "now go home, brush your hair, go to sleep, and if you come into my sons room before tomorrow afternoon – I will put you in a very embarrassing genjutsu," she said wickedly with a gentle expression on her face.

"Oh, Mikoto, how you tease," Shisui said, gaining a whack on the back of his head from the mother of the house.

"Going, going," he said standing up, "may you ladies have a wonderful night," he bowed to them, "be good, and if you're not, please take pictures," he added in haste before disappearing.

Mikoto let out a calm laugh, "that boy…he's going to get himself killed one day with that mouth."

Sakura nodded in agreement as the female Uchiha took the seat that Shisui had previously occupied. "So, how are you holding up?"

"Fine," Sakura answered, she wasn't sure what constituted as fine anymore.

"Fine, eh?" Mikoto said reaching her hand out to stroke the side of Sakura's face, "these are the risks of being a ninja."

The younger girl looked away. She wasn't sure about being a field medic anymore. She was so incredibly useless and weak in comparison to everyone else.

"Times like these can be difficult. Itachi was only five when he witnessed the Third Great Shinobi War, he got so caught up in it," Mikoto sighed, it was a conversation that she didn't want to have either, "come, dear, let me show you your room."

.

…

.

When Sakura woke up early the next morning, she was tempted to ignore the streams of sunlight pouring in from the window but she had a hospital shift and then she was planning on volunteering at one of the wreckages to help with the rebuilding process. With great effort she sat up and stretched her body. The bed was so comfortable; she missed the fluffiness of an even bed and the warmth of clean blankets.

The guest room was very simple and had only a bed with two nightstands near it, a lamp on one, a small chair, and a closet. Thankfully there was also a connecting bathroom – which meant she could have her own private shower without worry of someone else needing to use it. Plus Mikoto had set out feminine hygiene products and an extra change of clothes. The shirt – obviously belonging to at one point Sasuke, fit her well enough, and the black shorts – she wasn't sure who they belonged to, were only slightly lose at the waist , but they held up and that was all that mattered.

After she got ready, she was planning on leaving immediately, but Mikoto had prepared breakfast on the kitchen table. Fugaku was sitting on one end of the table with some papers in hand as he brought a piece of meat to his mouth.

"Come on, Sakura," Mikoto beckoned her over as she stood up from her seat to pour the girl some tea.

"Good morning, Sakura," Fugaku greeted without looking up.

"Good morning, Uchiha-san," Sakura replied hesitantly, Sasuke's father always made her nervous when he seemed busy.

"Sit, sit," Mikoto said, snatching the papers out of Fugaku's hands, "breakfast time," she told him, placing them aside.

"Is Itachi coming down?"

"No, I've made sure he's going to get enough sleep."

"Putting our son in a genjutsu, again?" Fugaku said raising his cup in a cheers motion towards his wife.

"He'll get out if," she smiled innocently in reply.

Sakura looked from one to the other and was overcome with embarrassment. She felt like an intruder, and carefully lifted up her chop sticks, looking intensely at her food.

"So, Sakura – how have things been clearing up in the hospital?" Fugaku asked after she took her first bite of rice omelet.

"Better," she answered, "we're down to only 50 patients, most of them are in recovery right now with only a few being prepped for secondary surgery."

"You should come with us to visit Sasuke later."

"I'm not allowed, they've put a ban against visiting Sasuke and Naruto."

"My wife," Fugaku began, giving Mikoto a knowing look, "likes to disregard rules."

"I learn from the best," she replied simply before taking a bit of her own dish.

The look the two adults shared seemed impossible to describe to Sakura. It was like they were reliving a memory, or somehow sharing the same thoughts. It was what love looked like.

The moment broke when Fugaku asked what time Sakura got off work.

"Three," she replied.

"We'll meet you there, then," Mikoto replied with a tone that left no room for negotiations.

"Oh – okay," Sakura nodded, half smiling. She had always been on good terms with the Uchiha family, but she had never been an overnight guest. She didn't know how to thank them for their hospitality or how to show proper appreciation. It made Sakura uneasy receiving without giving.

.

…

.

When she got out off hospital duty she saw Mikoto standing by the nurses' station speaking with one of the doctors. That was the Mikoto she was used to seeing. A refined and beautiful woman, standing upright in an imposing position. Completely void of emotions – just a content expression across her face. She was indestructible. Something beyond human.

Then the Uchiha female turned to Sakura and smiled and it felt awkward again. It felt like Sakura was a peasant and Mikoto was royalty – they weren't supposed to interact. But apparently this feeling was one sided as the dark haired women wasn't aware of the distinction.

"Sakura," Mikoto said when the young girl came within hearing distance, "go up to the third floor – room 302, they know to expect you; I'll be there in a bit."

"Oh, okay," Sakura said nodding, looking over her shoulder as she felt. That was one of the lower ranking doctors for civilians that she was talking to. He didn't deal with Sasuke or Naruto's medical situation.

.

…

.

Sakura opened the door carefully, the current conversation came to a halt as Sasuke and Naruto looked up from their position on the end of the single bed. Itachi, who was standing by the window, had a view of her already and Fugaku only glanced up at her from his seat by the bed.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet – apparently forgetting that his left leg was in a caste and tipped over, grabbing onto Sasuke's shoulder at the last second for balance.

After he regained his footing, Sasuke moved out of the way and Naruto toppled over falling straight down.

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted from the floor and Sasuke only smirked smugly back.

But then, to Sakura's absolute surprise, Sasuke reached out his good hand that wasn't bandaged to help Naruto back up. That was when it dawned on her. Sasuke and Naruto shared something in that fight with Gaara. It was evident by their sitting beside each other; by Sasuke's assistance, they were even sitting on the same bed…Sasuke's arms weren't crossed defensively, and Naruto wasn't shooting him dirty glares….she had missed something monumental.

"Sakura, come in," Fugaku said – she was still standing at the threshold.

She nodded and stepped in, forcing a smile on her face. She was the only female in the room, and felt at complete odds with it.

"Sakura," Naruto said sitting back down on the end of the bed with Sasuke, "did you hear about the fight? It was so damn epic!"

"Uh, no, I haven't seen any of the reports," having been stuck at the hospital since the ambush – she had no time to do any work for Tsunade.

"The boys did well, "Fugaku nodded with approval.

Sakura's eyes momentarily met with Itachi's and she looked away. She felt guilty. It was obvious that she hadn't done well in the wake of everything. She was still the same old Sakura – just as useless as before.

It felt like every step she took, every improvement she made was barely recognizable in comparison to everyone else who were progressing in leaps and bounds. She bet that Sasuke or Naruto didn't get fireballed to pieces…

She kept her uncomfortable smile in place, and nodded as Naruto retold the account of the intense battle with Gaara and how Sasuke and he managed to work together and were almost winning until Gaara summoned his inner beast. Sakura missed what it was called, she was only half paying attention, then apparently things got really rough – but Itachi came just in time with his Amaterasu attack followed by a mind numbing Tsukuyomi attack which disabled every enemy ninja within half a miles radius.

And what could Sakura do?

Summon a stupid little dragon….that's what.

"Yeah, and then brother went to snatch the little sand bastard," Sasuke interrupted.

"But his damn brother and sister came to his rescue," Naruto continued.

"We couldn't trace her wind disappearing technique at all," Sasuke said with a disgusted expression.

She wondered if they went back and forth like that for the entire story, her inner self was too busy hating on them silently.

The jealousy was growing.

"That's all fine and lovely," Mikoto said, and Sakura turned around, wondering when the Uchiha woman walked in, "but you boys are absolutely foolish for attempting to follow Itachi."

"But we –," Naruto began but Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs causing the blonde to squint in pain.

"Any news from the doctor?" Fugaku asked.

"She said they are fine for release if we're willing to pamper them at home."

"Uchiha boys do not get pamper," her husband replied firmly.

"Of course not," Mikoto agreed, abet slightly tongue-in-cheek.

"Itachi love, get the wheelchair for Naruto," Mikoto instructed.

Itachi nodded but Sakura piped in, "I'll get it – they have a new set in the second floor supply room."

"Thank you, darling," the female Uchiha said with a smile that Sakura wished she could appreciate. In all honesty, the second floor wheelchairs and third floor wheelchairs had only a miniscule difference, but she had just wanted to get out of there.

The friendship between Sasuke and Naruto was poisoning. Them acting like best friends…acting like…

Like….

A friendlier version of Itachi and Shisui.

She rushed down the stairs and tried to keep her mind on something else. Somewhere else. Anything else would have done.

Though she barely listened to them describing the fight, the body language said it all…the proud look, the grins. '_Where the fuck was bitch-Sasuke and stupid-Naruto? What the hell happened on that battlefield!_'

"You're going the wrong way," she heard Itachi say and turned around in time to be caught heading to one of the lab rooms she knew was empty.

'_And how would he know that?'_ her innerself asked, but Sakura kept quiet. She didn't know what to say, so she just moved away from Itachi and headed towards the storage room. She couldn't look him in those eyes.

Those judgmental eyes.

How could he make her feel like she had progressed so much? When in reality she was still dozens of miles behind everyone else.

She heard his footsteps behind her but she continued her steady pace forward, stopping at the proper room. She just wanted to be left alone. Maybe she liked it there in the temporary living center – did he think of that!

"You're upset," Itachi stated when she attempted to open the door to the storage facilities, only to find it locked.

"I'm not," she lied, bringing her fingers down to the key hole, imputing her chakra signature to unlock it.

"You're being stupid," Itachi continued. It was an absolutely miracle how he was even able to stand people. Sakura was an emotional typhoon, Shisui was a bipolar psycho waiting to explode, his brother made brooding and moping into an art form, his father was the definition of emotionally deceitful, and, hell, he still couldn't understand his mother. Why were he and Sai always the ones to get emotional psych evaluations every damn month? In Itachi's opinion, they were the most normal ones.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She turned, half shouting, half quivering. It was a question that she had silenced, but now…it was at its boiling point.

"Pardon?" He shut the door behind them.

"Me? Why me? What did I do? I'm don't learn as quickly as Sasuke, and I don't have the potential of Naruto…there is a reason why I am overlooked!"

"You do have potential," he replied monotonously, silently reminding himself that she was 14, and this sort of irrationality would be normal after witnessing what she had, and after what Shisui said happened to her, he expected it. "I do believe you were knighted – highest rank a foreigner could receive."

"Heh," Sakura whispered as she brought her hands to her face and looked down at the marking on the inside of her palm. She closed her hand and turned her back to him, trying to hide her watery eyes – she wasn't going to let herself cry. "Knighted?" She half muttered, "what the hell does that mean? I did something nice, something that is probably illegal. I shouldn't be knighted for something like that."

"Shoulds are arbitrary."

"Damnit, Itachi," She lowered her arms and turned to face him again, "why me? Answer that! Please," she begged. She needed a straight answer. She needed to understand.

"Because, you have potential, you are just being an idiot at this moment."

"That it?"

He sighed, as he glanced around at the various tools and equipment. The place could use a dusting.

"There was a girl named Tammy – Tamamaru Uchiha, she had beaten my academy graduation score and bested me in almost everything."

Sakura could hardly believe someone could best him in anything.

"She was placed in a similar situation as you, and just like you, she had her own weaknesses. At this time I was young and stupid. Too young to understand the effects of my actions," he paused and looked at her.

There was barely any physical resemblance between the two girls, but there was enough. The dejected expressions were identical.

"I exploited her weaknesses because of our male dominated culture; it was difficult for me to comprehend at that time that a female is capable of overpowering a male."

Itachi just admitted to being sexist, and Sakura wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"I did things I shouldn't have and I learned from them. I do not repeat my mistakes, and you should not turn into another Tamamaru."

"That's it?"

"Part of it."

"The other part?"

"You have potential."

Sakura, barely satisfied with the answer looked for the wheelchair in desperation. She didn't know what she wanted – what she needed. But she knew she needed more than that.

Where was this potential he spoke about?

It was so easy for the young kunoichi to forget about her fight with the man in Water Country, the fight in the Forrest of death, and her fight with Ino….even Kankuro….though that was a bitter memory. Even Kakashi acknowledge that she had something in her….but she only saw her weaknesses. It was such a difficult hurdle to get through. It wasn't even a block in her progression anymore, it was her shadow. Lingering beside her – forever.

"Here," Sakura said reaching for the dark blue wheelchair which still had plastic coverings on the handles and arm rests. She squatted down to remove them.

"What you witnessed is reality," Itachi whispered, "the life of a ninja is a battle, a war. There will always be people who will want to hurt others. It is our job to bring peace."

"I just want to…be a medic," Sakura answered back, unhooking the safety for the breaks. She grabbed the handles and rolled it past him, "I'm no use on the field."

Itachi moved to open the door for her.

"Yes, you are," he felt like was having a conversation with a child whose frontal lobes were undeveloped.

"How? I am not an Uchiha, I am from a no-name family. My mother was a civilian with weak morals, my dad was a playboy who knocked her up and then left. So what does that make me?"

"You are not defined by those traits."

Sakura didn't know what else to say, she felt like she was arguing with a blind man about directions.

"Naruto's waiting," she answered simply and the conversation was dropped.

.

…

.

**2 days later: **

"Four of a kind," Sasuke said placing his cards down in the center of the coffee table in the living room.

"Wha, how the hell!" Naruto said, "that has to be a genjutsu, Mikoto – is it a genjustu?" the blonde turned to the woman who was reading over a scroll. She didn't look up while she nodded a no.

Sakura put down her cards – it was her third loss in a row.

"Damn, Sasuke – if I didn't know better, I'd say you rigged the game," Shisui said handing the blonde his losing hand.

"Mikoto, shuffle please!" Naruto whined as he passed the deck to the Uchiha female. She cast a genjutsu over the cards as she put the scroll down and shuffled. Everyone learned their lesson from attempting to count cards when she shuffled.

Sakura attempted to smile, but it was becoming faker and faker with each passing hour. Everyone knew something was wrong, but they all pretended not to notice. So Sakura pretended to not notice their poor attempt at not noticing. She just wanted to be left alone.

"You know what game we should play?" Shisui asked.

"Shisui," Mikoto warned as she handed the deck back to Naruto – releasing it from its genjutsu.

"They're old enough for strip poker! You can join in too."

"Shisui if you –," Mikoto paused when Shisui's eyes activated their Sharingans.

He gasped, "Sunshine," before vanishing in a flicker.

"What?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow, looking at his mother but her attention was already back to her scroll – as if nothing just happened.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was wondering the same thing, as she looked at Mikoto for any hint of where he went, but the Uchiha lady gave nothing away.

.

…

.

Sakura sank lower into her bed as she turned to the next page of her book. Mikoto had lent it to her, it was about a romance between two star-crossed lovers and Sakura was enjoying it immensely – even though the old style of speaking irritated her in some parts. In others, though, it was perfect.

"Let's go," a deep voice commanded darkly.

Sakura gasped as she looked up. Itachi had to stop appearing in her room and taking her out of it. Her damn window was closed this time!

"Wha-what?" She asked him.

He was still dressed in the gray, red, and white police military outfit. At he wasn't covered in blood and dirt this time.

"Come on," he repeated himself.

"Where? I'm in my pajamas," Sakura said lifting the quilted blanket off herself. Mikoto had bought her a simple pair of red colored cotton pajamas to sleep in.

"It doesn't matter, let's go."

Sakura glanced at the time, 1:32 A.M. Where the hell did he want to go at this time of night?

"I don't want to train," Sakura said, realizing what he must be up to.

"I'm not taking you to train," Itachi replied, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Oh."

Itachi opened the door of her guest room and walked through the living room – waiting for her by the corridor while she put on some comfortable shoes.

"Then, where are we going?"

"To meet someone."

"Tam – Tamamaru?"

"No," Itachi replied, his voice didn't hide his distaste for her mentioning Tammy's name.

Sakura figured that the Uchiha wasn't planning on sharing any information so she quietly followed him out the door and through the nearly empty streets of the compound. Itachi went at a leisurely pace, almost making her believe he just wanted to take a stroll.

She exhaled softly, watching the warm air fog up in front of her.

After a few minutes, Itachi stopped and Sakura looked around to see why. Shisui was a few meters in front of them, sitting on the park bench with a woman wearing a dark blue shirt and matching knee length skirt. She had her eyes closed, but Sakura assumed they would have been a beautiful vibrant color. She had long blonde hair that reached her knees, and a figure that Sakura would have killed for – perfectly small waist, round hips, and legs that went on for ages. Her plump pink lips curved into a smile as she raised her hands up and moved them in the strange way of sign language.

"Her name is Sun Sen, she's Konoha's mind weaver. She comes from a no-name family whose last ninja was 3 generations ago. She is one of the most valuable shinobis we have and is the reason for our advantage we have when it comes to information gathering."

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"She is deaf, blind, and mute," Itachi continued and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"But…how can she…" she didn't know how to ask the question properly.

"She sees chakra outlines and patterns."

"Oh," if this was Itachi's idea of trying to make her feel better. He was doing a terrible job.

"She trains every moment she has – working to perfect her chakra perception, speed, justu knowledge, and mind weaving techniques…"

The pink haired girl just looked in awe at the woman who looked about a decade older than herself.

"Come," Itachi said walking towards them.

Sakura carefully lagged behind, she didn't know sign language – the only words and phrases she was familiar with were the ones for battle situations. Go – stay – left – right – ambush – fight – wait – classified – yes – no – and the numbers was all Sakura could 'say'. And then there was a whole 'nother ANBU sign language system as well.

"Hey Itachi! Hey Princess," Shisui smiled warmly at them as his hands continued to move strangely. The gentle, calm, and content expression on his face was one Sakura had never seen before. He seemed so at peace that Sakura felt guilty for intruding on his moment with the woman.

Sun Sen nodded to Shisui's silent words.

"This is Sunshine," the older Uchiha introduced, "she's my girlfriend."

"Girl – girlfriend?" Sakura did not see that coming.

"Hardly, she says," Itachi replied – translating her hand movements for Sakura, "I've rejected him for more than ten years now."

"I don't mind waiting another ten more," Shisui said both vocally and silently.

"She just called him pigheaded and thick skulled," Itachi answered.

Sakura nodded, uneasy about the whole situation. Invalids and disabled people – genuinely disabled – were never spoken about. It was taboo to even mention them, and Sakura never learned how to behave around them. She couldn't even begin to wrap her head around how Sun Sen might feel or what her life must be like.

"She asked how have I have been," Itachi said as his hands began to form the reply, "I answered well enough, Shisui is still annoying, and she just said in the cute way I assume."

Sakura saw Shisui's hands move rapidly.

"What did Shisui say?"

"Nothing age appropriate," Itachi replied, narrowing his eyes at his perverted cousin, "she insulted him for it just now…now she's asking if you're Sakura Haruno."

"Yes," Sakura answered vocally and then felt stupid, and did the hand sign for yes…at least she knew that one. "But I don't know sign language."

Itachi translated the last part into sign language, "she says its fine. There's no daily need for it anyway…..Shisui just said you will learn it soon….isn't that right?"

"Erh – yes," Sakura answered, any other reply would have been both rude and inappropriate.

The woman's hands continued to move.

She looked at Itachi but he wasn't translating – he was moving his own hands with her. She looked at Shisui who was watching his cousin's hands.

"She asks to speak with you," Itachi finally said.

"But…I don't know how to –,"

"Don't worry about it," Shisui said getting up and placing a kiss on the beautiful woman's forehead, "we'll be back later – enjoy your girl chat."

"What? Wait – I," but they both vanished – one in a flicker of nothing and the other into a puff of smoke.

Sakura turned to look at Sun Sen, and rubbed her calves together, she wasn't sure where to go.

The blonde began to move her hands in a quick manner making words Sakura didn't know.

"I – I don't – I don't understand," Sakura responded vocally, knowing it was useless.

Then the girl tapped the empty space beside her and Sakura understood at least that part. She moved to sit next to her. Then Sun Sen placed her open palm in front of Sakura. The pink haired girl stared confused, "Wh- what do you want me to do?"

The woman waited another moment before reaching for Sakura's hand with her other and placing it into her own.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura replied, as she put her hand on top of hers and then tightened her hold of it.

'_It's alright,'_ a voice that sounded like a soft breeze replied.

"Wha – what? You can talk?"

'_Only mentally, when I am making body contact….you can think up your responses, if you do not want to speak vocally.'_ She responded in her head. Paying more attention, her voice sounded echo-like and unreal. Like a voice you'd hear underwater.

'_Oh.' _

'_My name is Sun Sen, but Shisui calls me Sunshine. It's a pleasure to meet you.' _

'_My name is Sakura Haruno….it's nice to meet you too.' _

'_Your thoughts are on such a rampage right now…' _

'_So-sorry….'_ Sakura hadn't noticed.

'_You don't have to be worried about the proper way to be around me. Just because I can't do things the way you can, doesn't mean that I don't have my own way that works for me.' _

Sakura tried to silence her background of thoughts, but it was awfully hard. She had never had a mental intruder before.

'_It's cute.' _

'_What is?'_ Sakura asked, looking at the closed eyed girl…feeling so strange to speak with her like this.

'_Your desire to impress Itachi.' _

'_What? I'm not trying to impress him!'_ Sakura denied, her inner voice stubbornly agreed.

'_I am a mind weaver…and at your current level, your mental barriers are only strong against yourself.' _

'_I'm not trying to impress him,'_ her innerself repeated without Sakura's permission.

She heard Sunshine giggle softly inside her mind, and her physical expression eased into a smile.

'_When Shisui told me about you, I was worried that they were projecting their personal expectations onto you….but it seems that it's you projecting your own expectations onto what they expect…you do have the potential though.' _

Potential…that word was starting to become a curse word to her.

'_I apologize,'_ Sunshine amended, _'I should have phrased myself better. But you must understand that the inner quarrel you're facing right now is not a permanent one. I asked to speak with you alone because your chakra is poorly distributed, and your mind is a mess. One of my talents is to see that type of thing.' _

Sakura felt insulted.

'_I do not mean to insult you,'_ the woman quickly added, and Sakura didn't like the lack of privacy anymore, _'but do you really think the choices you have to make are so difficult?' _

'_I don't understand…' _

'_Why don't you ask yourself the questions that you need answers to rather than debate the answers.' _

Sakura still didn't understand.

'_Do you want to be a field medic or a hospital medic?' Sunshine asked. _

'_Field medic,' _the answer came too fast to be thought of.

'_See, that internal battle is now over…' _

'_But…but I can't be a field medic. I'm useless…I…'_ Sakura looked away from Sunshine's face and out into the darkness of the park, _'I almost died…I was such an easy target. What good am I?' _

'_But you saved those two children….and have some great fighting experience under your belt…I bet next time you fight a puppet master, you will know the difference between body and pet and easily locate the real master.' _

'_How did you –,' _

'_I know everything you know right now. Though, I will forget a lot of it once we break contact.' _

'_I was terrible…'_

'_No, you fought very nicely. A rookie mistake here and there…but life is a learning experience – is it not?' _

'_I'm not any good at it.' _

'_I'm not any good at speaking, but I've found ways around it.' _

Sakura wanted to answer that their situations were different, and unfortunately her conscious made that known, even though it was very inappropriate.

'_Sorry,'_ Sakura apologized; knowing Sunshine heard her inner thought.

'_Do not apologize, Sakura, let me ask you another question or two….are you happy right now?' _

'_No,' _the answer was immediate.

'_Will being as you are right now make you happy?' _

'_No.'_

'_Then, wouldn't the rational thing to do then is to be what will make you happy.' _

'_But –,' _

'_I've heard your excuses, just as I am sure you've said them to yourself a million times. You were proud of yourself when you were improving, but when put up against someone else, you lose that confidence. Why is it that you need another's reassurance?' _

'_I don't need another's reassurance,'_ and '_I don't know,_' came from Sakura's mind at the same time.

'_It reminds me when I learned that I was different…I was about four. My mother and father had taught me to speak through feeling things and eventually a sign language that deals with touching…When I realized others had all these abilities that I was lacking, I felt isolated – like a stranger. All I wanted to do was stay in my room….but all that did was turn my feelings into a reality. I truly isolated myself by not letting anyone be near me.' _

Sakura could relate…and understand that so well. Sunshine continued;

'_Eventually, I learned that I could discern items by a soft light…what was liquid and what was solid. I couldn't see…but I could kind of make out the energy inside items…I wasn't any good at it at first. I thought it was useless…things didn't have names or shape to me…only touch. Imagine if I had done nothing with it…I'd be that useless invalid in the family that no one speaks about.' _

'_You're…really strong.' _

'_No, actually, I've lost every arm wrestling match I've had with Shisui.' _

Sakura let out a soft laugh, she felt herself relax with Sunshine. She was…a person who understood her. How she felt.

'_Sakura, your chakra is looking much better already….less conflict.' _

'_Thank you…I think...why are you doing this?'_

_'Because you are a friend of Shisui...and because you need some help. I highly doubt there is anyone in Konoha that truly wants to see you fail.'_

_'I...' _Sakura's thoughts scrambled inside. _  
_

'_You may feel like your not completely liked your teammates, and they may have a special bond…but are you not avoiding them? Keeping them from making a bond with you because you felt rejected once?' _

'_Rejection hurts,'_ and,_ 'I don't know what to do,' _came out at the same time.

'_Be good…that is how you got knighted isn't it? Sasuke and Naruto will continue reevaluating their perception of you…Itachi and Shisui will too…so why do you want to strive to become something they'd like, rather than something you'd like?' _

Too many thoughts went through Sakura's head at once, she felt like she was losing mental control over her mind.

'_Sorry, I have that impact on people when I speak with them for too long.' _

'_It's okay.' _Sakura lied; she could feel a headache coming on.

'_Sakura…you like Itachi so much…but you don't understand him at all.' _

'_I don't like him…like that.'_ Her cheeks flushed pink. She felt like a child saying that.

'_So you don't want his attention, his approval?' _

Once again her thoughts were clustered together incompressible.

Sunshine asked,_ 'do you want to know what Itachi needs in a female companion?' _

'_No_,' and '_yes_,' were the answers she gave the woman at the same time.

'_So terribly indecisive.' _

….

….

….

….

'_If you want to tell me,'_ Sakura worded herself carefully.

'_He needs someone who doesn't need him. He carries an unimaginable weight on his shoulders, how could he honestly love someone as an equal if they just add onto that weight. Shisui is his best friends because he rarely needs him, but he wants to be around him. He doesn't gain anything substantial from being his companion…it's why Itachi can rely on him.' _

Sakura's mind was blanked by that statement. She was adding weight to him. By being immature, irresponsible, and refusing to get stronger. By staying weak, she was using Itachi as a crutch.

'_Exactly,' _Sunshine agreed, following Sakura's train of thought.

'_I don't like him – like that,'_ Sakura repeated herself again. Too embarrassed to admit to the woman that she may have a crush on one of her trainers.

'_I know…but, a part of you does.' _

'_He's…someone I look up to, a lot. And he's nice. And he helps me a lot. Shisui is also someone I look up to.' _She was making up excuses.

'_But not in the same way.' _

'_Yes, in the same way.' _

'_Alright,'_ Sunshine said, choosing not to argue. She could feel Sakura's chakra start to go into a panic – and that was the last thing she wanted to do. After all, she was trying to stabilize the girl.

Sakura's thoughts began reeling again and Sunshine quickly said, _'let's go meet the boys,'_ before releasing Sakura's hand and ending their communication.

* * *

**A/N:** So much happened in this chapter!

This was a major milestone for Sakura...and even though I wanted her to "truly" beat Kankuro as probably many others, with only a single jutsu under her belt and a liquid whip...I still felt like the puppet master had the advantage. You're free to disagree with me.

Another thing...I know I O.O.C'd Fugaku and Mikoto a bit, but I am most comfortable writing them like this.

Also, I love the character Sun Sen (sunshine) and may do an outtake of how Shisui and her met...and I will be explaining their relationship in the next chapter or so, so don't jump to too many conclusions yet. I hope you liked her too - I feel like she was the only one who could really put everything into perspective for our beloved pink haired ninja. Sakura is a 14 year old girl, they can be pretty emotional and dense sometimes :) And I hope that you liked Sunshine's interpretation of Itachi.

As always, please review. I am very grateful for them.

Thank you for reading!


	16. Mists and Clones

"So," Shisui greeted the females as they walked towards the exit at the park, his mouth moving with his hands, "is there lingerie shopping in your futures?" he asked deviously.

Sun Sen responded with three simple hand signs, Sakura looked at Itachi to translate, but his lips were sealed. She assumed what the blonde woman said was too vulgar and inappropriate.

"Well, as much as I love spending time with Itachi," Shisui said sarcastically as he moved away from his ANBU captain and closer to Sun Sen, "I do believe he's two seconds away from burying in a well in some remote village, so Sakura – you enjoy his demented company. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Sun Sen says that she hopes to see you again, and asks for you to keep looking forward," Itachi said moving his hands, "I am telling her to have a good night and to push Shisui off a cliff if she can manage."

Sakura giggled softly, as she intertwined her fingers together with her arms in front of her lap. She adored this moment. It seems so peaceful and perfect. It made her forget about the recent attack of Konoha, and all her fears and insecurities seemed irrelevant. She almost felt like a civilian.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura," Shisui said with a half wave, "good bye slave-driver," he added to Itachi before turning to walk back into the park with Sun Sen.

.

…

.

"Did you have a good talk with her?" Itachi asked, sounding almost disinterested. He looked left before crossing the empty street with Sakura walking beside him.

"Yes," She replied and hesitated a moment before adding, "I…I guess I should thank you. It's just…I'm so good at medic jutsu….and I feel like…I'm weak in everything else," she sounded nervous when she replied.

"Weakness is only working on what your good at and ignoring what you're not," he deadpanned; his eyes never meeting hers as they spoke.

"I thi-think…I think I understand that now…I just wanted to thank you is all."

"Hn," he breathed out. He deserved no gratitude; after all, Sun Sen had a way of understanding people's internal struggles better than the person themselves. She could always put things into a clear perspective. It was following up on that perspective that no one but the struggling person could do and Itachi hoped that Sakura could get over her personal hurdle because if she could be so easily tied up with just her own mentality - she would never make it as a ninja.

Sakura kicked a nearby pebble, and followed it with another kick.

"Does anyone else…have her ability?" She asked softly as she kicked the rock again, this time too hard and it skidded out onto the grass.

"Not that we know of," Itachi replied.

"It's amazing…just by touching someone, I mean, that's pretty neat."

"It does not work like that with everyone," he corrected her, "mostly just civilians and lower ranked ninjas."

"So…she can't know everything about you?"

"I have mental barriers prohibiting access from techniques like hers and similar ones….but if I was placed under her technique with Ibiki and his interrogation squad…it'd be a challenge, to say the least," he answered offhandedly.

"Does she work with interrogations, then?" Sakura asked since Itachi mentioned Ibiki.

"Yes, because she can't hear or see, Ibiki can inflict anything he wants on the target and she remains un-empathic as she probes them, waiting for them to crack."

"Wow…has she…worked with the captured Sand and Sound ninjas?"

"Classified."

Sakura took that as a yes, as she nodded to herself, looking back down at the ground as they walked. Itachi could always look straight ahead, Sakura, on the other hand, felt like her head weighed too much sometimes and had to point down.

After a few moments, she spoke again, "How did you meet her?"

"She was originally from a village south of here; the Third Hokage was visiting it and brought her and her family to Konoha. Our team was in charge of her internal security."

"Internal security?" She looked at him.

"When someone so young is being transported, they have an internal security of ninjas near the client's age to keep them calm, and a group of higher rank ninjas on the outskirts, keeping an eye out on things." The way Itachi always answered so professionally was slightly unnerving, but at least he never danced around the question.

"Oh."

She looked up at the nearby trees, with their branches hanging overhead; the leaves would start falling soon. She couldn't believe the seasons passed by so quickly. Time really was fleeting.

"Are Shisui and Sunshi- Sun Sen really together-together?" She asked after they crossed another block, her eyes back to looking at the movement of her feet.

"You can call her whatever you prefer. Their relationship is in a complex situation."

"Oh? How so?" Sakura asked and then quickly added, "I mean if you don't mind telling me?"

"I do not, Shisui asked me to tell you if you ever asked since it's not something he'd bring up himself," Itachi began, "He's had fourty-three arranged marriages through his parents – because of his…seemingly loose morals, all the women have reject him in favor of someone who they think would be more faithful."

"Oh."

"His reputation has helped him go through all the Uchiha women, and some others from well known clans, but since Sun Sen is not a Konoha native, disabled, and not from a ninja clan, he has a lot more females who have to reject him before his family will be forced to approve."

"So…that's why he's so….friendly?"

"Yes," Itachi decided to end it at that. He didn't want to offer more information than even Shisui knew. He'd all have to face that tragedy when it would come.

"I see," Sakura replied, understanding Shisui a little better. It seemed as though he was filled with layers of personality, and so many of those layers seemed to be invisible.

"Itachi…" She asked in an unsure voice.

He looked down at her as they neared their home.

"Can we train tomorrow?"

"I have a mission tomorrow; I'll be back next week."

"Oh, alright, then we can –,"

"Train right now," he finished for her.

"Now? But it's –," Sakura stopped herself, she wasn't going to do that anymore, "Okay."

Itachi nodded and they both turned around – heading towards the training grounds. The fact that about fifty ninjas on night duty were watching them no longer bothered her when Itachi was beside her.

.

…

.

"About what you did during the ambush," the ANBU began suddenly, "do not question yourself – you did the right thing," he said as he signed both himself and Sakura in. Legibly.

"Part of me," Sakura muttered, looking away, "really really really wishes I would have gone down to help Sasuke and Naruto," she admitted honestly.

"They acted like idiots, the two of them," Sakura could hear the distaste in his voice, "Father plans to give Naruto and Sasuke a proper punishment for what they did when they have recovered completely."

Sakura looked at him – confused, as he led her towards the training room with the body of water.

"But, but – I thought what they did was right?" Sakura asked as they entered. She carefully unbuttoned her pajama top to reveal a white tank top. She tried to push all her embarrassment aside; asking to go home to change was too inconvenient for them both.

"When Genma was trying to take over the fight with Gaara of the Sand – Sasuke and Naruto kept getting in the way, which forced him to get the civilians out of harm because they could barely control their attacks. Then after the situation in the forest, they attempted to follow Genma and I, which slowed us down and gave us two extra people who we had to protect while fighting."

Sakura remained wide eyed and surprised when Itachi finished telling her what really happened.

"Wow," she breathed out. She had no idea that they were such a hindrance and if she would have gone with them…she'd have been a hindrance to Itachi as well.

"Stand on the water," Itachi said, putting an end to that conversation and Sakura obeyed, pushing the new information aside, "this is a called the Flowering Haze Illusion technique, once you master it, I'll show you the more advanced version – Hidden Mist Technique."

"I've seen the Hidden Mist Technique before," Sakura remembered Zabuza using it.

"The Flowering Haze Illusion can be used for escaping situations while the Hidden Mist Technique is best for disorienting your opponent and hiding your position since it is control by your chakra."

"Understood," she nodded, realizing how much she missed learning, it gave her butterflies in her stomach and goosebumps on her body. The riveting hope for the fulfilling feeling of progress was back. She was still uneasy with fighting others, and still had her reservations about field duty…but, if Sunshine could do all that and be at more of a disadvantage than Sakura could ever be….then maybe the young girl could become as valuable as her. Maybe.

"If you do well on this, I will teach you the water clone technique tonight as well."

Sakura smiled as she bit her lip, she'd like that very much and it would put her at three water jutsus.

"Just one hand seal, and watch the chakra at my feet and the layer around my body."

Within seconds the entire room was filled with a thick white-like mist. Completely consuming the entire field; Sakura raised her hands to her face – she couldn't even see them. Itachi always managed to impress her, even with the lower-level techniques.

"Behind you," he whispered and Sakura ducked in time to avoid his arm slicing across. But when she turned around he was gone.

"Above," another whisper came and she did a one handed cartwheel out of the way.

The mist disappeared and Itachi stood in the middle of the water, completely at ease while Sakura's heart pounded a few too many beats per second. "That," he explained, "is one way to use it, but as I said – it's best to use when trying to escape."

Sakura nodded.

"Do you need me to show it to you again?"

"I think I can do it," she said, looking into Itachi's eyes, absolute admiration glowing in her own. He was amazing.

"Remember the chakra on my body – you're trying to convert the moisture in the air and spread it apart."

Sakura brought her hands together and followed it exactly how Itachi did. A mist did appear – it wasn't thin, but it still wasn't anywhere near as blinding as Itachi's. She could still see the imperfect gaps in the fog.

"You need more practice with it," he said, dispelling it with one hand, "try it again, concentrate on making the moisture visible."

"O – okay," Sakura nodded, not really understanding but did it again anyway, she didn't see any improvement, and once more – Itachi dispelled it.

"You are hiding in the bushes, Naruto just got injured and needs to get to you but because he prefers bright colored outfit – he can't blend in anywhere, you need to make a mist that's good enough for him to get to you without immediately being seen by the enemy."

The Kunoichi nodded, redoing the technique again, keeping the scenario in mind. The mist was noticeably thicker this time, most of the gaps were closed up, she could still see a few feet in front of herself, but Itachi's figure was now almost completely engulfed in the mist.

"Again," Itachi commanded, dispelling it.

And Sakura did it, again, and again, and again, and again.

.

…

.

After a number Sakura lost count of, Itachi told her that they were done with that technique for now.

"Water clones should be easy for you since you can already do shadow clones."

Sakura nodded, tightening her lips into a line to keep herself from beaming with pride. That was Itachi's discreet way of informing her that she did well enough on the mist technique. It felt like all her self doubts were illusions that had been blinding her. With what Itachi just said, she felt the return of a little bit of self confidence. Sun Sen was right about her needing Itachi's approval, maybe one day she'd only need her own, but right now...Itachi mattered too much.

"I am just going to show it to you and you will repeat it a few times, your chakra reserves are too low to get to a hundred."

"Alright," Sakura said in understanding, watching Itachi intensely. She wanted to get it perfect on the first try.

"The Water Clone's range is limited because it cannot travel very far from the original body of water. You'll discover your range through practice."

Sakura nodded.

"One hand seal – Tiger," Itachi said and a blob of water came out from the water beside him, quickly taking the shape of Itachi, an exact clone, down to the last piece of hair, "It is more of a mental technique as you have to know yourself to be able to clone yourself. Try it."

Sakura nodded and repeated the technique, and a liquid clone of herself slowly appeared next to her.

Itachi cracked a half smile for a second and breathed out a slight chuckle. Sakura looked at her clone – it looked good, why was Itachi laughing…or almost laughing?

"Remember what you are wearing when you make your clones," he explained – his face returning to its normal unreadable expression.

The Kunoichi looked down at herself in her red pajamas, and her clone in fighting gear, and then her face flushed.

"That's enough for today, practice those during the week, and don't forget to work on the water exercises as well."

"Thank you so much, Itachi," Sakura said, a large smile gracing her face. She was so excited, almost giddy on the inside. Three water jutsus!

"Don't be stupid anymore, got it?"

"Got it," she was going to get to that point eventually…where she wouldn't need him, and he wouldn't need to take care of her.

"Don't let your self confidence ruin you."

Sakura's eyes widened, the way he suddenly addressed her biggest personal issue so publicly...

"Let's go home," he said walking out of the water and onto the land. He picked up Sakura's pajama top and helped her put it on. Then he took off his dark gray Police Jacket and put it over her shoulders. It was cold outside.

.

…

.

"Itachi," Sakura began, their entire journey back home was in silence and she wanted to ask him before it was too late.

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

"How….do I become better connected with my team?" The last word trailed off slightly.

Itachi waited a moment before responding, "the best team to have…is a team where you can trust your teammates unconditionally."

"Do you trust your team unconditionally?" She countered.

"During an assignment – I do….Sakura," he paused again, "you cannot judge a ninja just from their personality. You have to be able to see the separate parts of them. Every ninja has a duel personality. Shisui acts like an unreliable, womanizing, fool, but he is the only person I'd want to have watching my back in a battle."

She didn't miss the absoluteness in his statement,_ only person_.

"How…did you get to that level of trust? Like how were you able to see him differently in battle than in…like real life?" It was such a hard concept for her to grasp. How could she see the asshole condescending heartless Sasuke as a partner and not just an asshole?

"You give that type of trust."

She stuffed her hands into his jacket pockets, his answer made sense…she just wished it was easier to implement.

.

…

.

She knocked softly on Sasuke's door. Itachi had gone into his room to take a shower, ignoring the fact that Sakura had gone up to the second floor rather than into the guest room.

"Ughmph, come in?" She heard the younger Uchiha mutter. He was always a light sleeper.

She opened the door, it creaked slightly, but was careful to walk in silently. Naruto's snoring resonated throughout the room and her heart thumped in her temples. She was nervous, and unsure, and felt pathetic but this had to be done.

She saw Sasuke, half clothed sitting up on the bed, with Naruto sprawled across the middle of it. The blonde's head was positioned on the Uchiha's lower stomach.

"Is everything okay?" the tiredness of Sasuke's voice was evident.

"I…I want to be a team."

"At…5 in the morning?" Sasuke asked, almost making it sound like an insult.

"Can…I sleep with you guys?"

"Pft, if you can stand Naruto's kicking and snoring…" he snarled, evidently annoyed by his blonde partner.

"Thanks," Sakura said, slowly shuffling her feet towards them.

Sasuke elbowed and shoved Naruto the side, forcing him against the wall. He added a kick at the Uzumaki for good measure. She heard Naruto groan and turn over, oblivious to what was happening beside him.

Sakura got in slowly, the bed shifted under her weight, and she felt uneasy at what she was doing but it somehow felt right at the same time. She couldn't let Sasuke and Naruto share the bond together and exclude her. She needed to be with her team for now. Sun Sen was right...she had been pushing her team aside because she felt rejected, she made her own fears come true. She needed to show them that she was here to stay. No matter what idiots the two of them could be. They were a team right now.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What?" he whispered, flopping over his back with his forearm over his eyes as Sakura laid beside him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" he sounded confused.

"I'm not sure."

A break of silence followed before the Uchiha interrupted it when Sakura was almost asleep.

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Sakura whispered into the pillow, half comprehending what he was saying. She was exhausted from the chakra drain of practice.

"I don't know either."

* * *

**A/N**: This was a somewhat short transitioning chapter, but I still hope it was enjoyable.

Thank you to someone's whose review I can't find right now...when I do I will fix this, his/her review helped me write this chapter (I hate not giving proper credit)...I wanted to show that Sakura had done the right thing by abiding by protocol during the ambush. :)

Also certain people expressed concern over the Shisui/Sakura/Itachi triangle with the addition of Sunshine...there will be a somewhat romantic tension between the three...eventually...pinky promise...but Sakura will also deal with other boys too... (I plan to make this story span around 50 or so chapters...so get comfy)

Reassurance: In the end it will be Sakura/Itachi. I swear.

Please review. I really appreciate them, so much.

Edit: Thanks to E-Hin and Malchiah for catching the moisture spelling error! :)


	17. Empty Tears

**A/N:** No matter what I say - it will not excuse that I took an incredibly long hiatus. So here are my apologizes.

* * *

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered, it still being only 7:30 in the morning, and he thought he may have been hallucinating. After all, Sakura could not possibly be sleeping in their bed. He slapped himself across the face – she was still there. This was not one of his wet dreams – after all, she wasn't in a short tight nurse's uniform.

"SAKURA!" The blonde yelled in panic when it sunk in – Sakura really was asleep in their bed. The real Sakura! Not the kinky one that liked to be tied up.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, because Sakura slept next to him, he had less room to move around….and yet, Naruto managed to somehow flip himself upside down, right side up, backwards, forwards, and every other position imaginable. The kama sutra would have nothing on Naruto when he got older. "It's a genjutsu," Sasuke lied, his forearm still covering his eyes. He never wanted to be in the middle – ever again. He hated them both at that moment. Sakura's body seemed to be at a constant freezing point, and anytime her skin made contact with his – he swore that limb was suffering from hypothermia.

"What? Really?" The blonde asked insecurely. He was never good at genjutsu.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeallly," Sakura growled as she used her pillow to slap Naruto upside the head, "shut up." She then held the pillow over her head. Her elbow touched Sasuke's bicep and the boy got the chills.

"Sakura!" Naruto said, not minding that he just got slapped with a pillow, "what are you doing here?" This was the second happiest day of his life; the first was when they were informed they passed the chunin exam.

"Sleeping," a muttered reply came.

"Attempting to sleep," Sasuke amended…god knows sleep with Naruto would always be a questionable activity at best.

"Why?"

"Naruto…if you don't shut up. I am going to slice your penis off, heal it, and slice it off again," Sakura really wanted her sleep. Itachi had exhausted her and drained her completely…Now…with Naruto waking her up – she got what 2 hours? 3? _What time did I actually go to sleep_, she wondered in the back of her head.

She felt the two boys share a moment of fearful shivering – that was one of the worst threats she could possibly make. She had never made mention to their unmentionables before, and now she threatened them. At their young age, they still had a penis complex.

"Boys!" Mikoto called from downstairs, "And Sa-ku-ra! Breakfast is ready!"

"God," Sakura whispered. What was she thinking getting into bed with them? Didn't they already have enough problems?

"Ugh," Sasuke said at the same time as he sat up, kicking the tangled bed sheets off his feet. Nothing would protect him from being bruised by Naruto and frozen by Sakura. Why did he put up with this?

"Race you!" Naruto yelled jumping over both his teammates to get to the floor.

"He's going to win," Sakura whispered into the pillow.

"Brother is going to win," Sasuke replied, "are you going to get up?"

"Yes…."

"When?"

"Now…..ish."

"There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom….don't use the orange one."

"Yea…huh."

.

…

.

Sakura came down ten minutes later – she had to put her hair up in a messy bun because there was no taming her locks with pieces of dirt and sweat still tangled in. She really should have showered before bed.

"Good morning, Sakura," Mikoto greeted as she finished pouring Naruto's third cup of tea.

"Sakura," Naruto grinned devilishly as if he knew a secret.

She wanted to deck him in the face….it was 7 in the damn morning. Where did he find the energy?

Sakura took the empty seat next to Naruto and Mikoto – Itachi and Fugaku were nowhere to be seen.

"How did you sleep?" Mikoto asked, and Sakura could hear the playful teasing in her tone.

"Fantastic," Sakura replied with lack of enthusiasm. She was feeling too lazy to attempt to do the replenishing technique Tsunade taught her. She was literally exhausted to the bone.

"We could hear Naruto's snores in our room," the woman continued as she stood up to get a clean cup for Sakura.

The pink haired girl looked down at her food, rice omelet….it looked so good. She inhaled its delicious spicy scent and sighed happily. If there was a heaven, Mikoto was the chief.

"Want to go training after breakfast?" Naruto asked his team.

"You need to shower first," Sasuke replied, scrunching up his nose for effect.

"So do you!"

"I don't get a work out when I sleep," the Uchiha boy replied.

"I don't smell!" Naruto denied, lifting up his almost hairless arm pit and taking a big whiff, "Sakura smell it! Tell him it doesn't smell."

As a reply, the kunoichi elbowed the blonde in the ribs, "behave!" she growled, "and you do smell…so shower or else I am going to drown you," she threatened.

Naruto's face fell and a moment of hurt flashed past his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came and he replied sharply, "Yeah and you really look sexy with that dirt smudge on your neck and is that a leaf in your hair?"

Before Sakura could give a clever retort or a very powerful slap upside the head, Itachi walked in dressed in his ANBU uniform.

"Mother, have you seen my mask?" Sakura watched him, perfectly dressed, not a hair out of place. She felt like a beast from the forest inside a palace of royalty, excluding Naruto of course – he'd be the court jester.

"I had it cleaned yesterday, honestly, how much dry blood did you want to accumulate on that thing?" Mikoto asked rhetorically as she stood up again and walked out of the kitchen saying, "I'll go get it," while giving Itachi the motherly eye.

"This is for you," Itachi said placing a scroll on the table, beside Sakura.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, beating her to the question.

"Shisui checked it out from the library," Itachi answered, "for sign language."

"Oh!" Sakura's face brightened up slightly, "tell him I said thank you."

Shisui appeared in the middle of the kitchen, "You could tell him yourself," he said, with a wide grin spread across his face.

"Thank you Shisui," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Next time you want to use the bathroom, use it in your own house," Itachi deadpanned at his partner.

"Here, Itachi," Mikoto walked in with a weasel mask in hand.

"Thank you, mother."

"Shisui," the Uchiha lady of the house greeted, "your zipper is undone."

"Of course you would notice," Shisui teased as he discreetly turned to the side to fix it.

"Ewwwww, you're gross," Naruto said.

"Look who's talking," Sasuke countered.

"Itachi, Shisui, don't die," Mikoto interrupted before the two youngest boys started a battle at the breakfast table.

"Yes ma'am!" Shisui said with a bow before vanishing.

Itachi leaned down and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, ruffled Sasuke's hair and nodded at both Sakura and Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Now," Mikoto turned to the younger children, "eat, Naruto and Sakura will shower – Sasuke will help me with the dishes, and then you," she looked at Naruto, "and you," she nodded towards her son, "will meet Fugaku outside. Sakura and I will have some girl time."

"Father wants to see us?"

"Excuse me, did I ask if you had any questions."

A chorus of, "No, ma'am," came out of their mouths.

"Good, now – eat."

.

…

.

By the time she got out of her shower, the boys had departed and Mikoto was in the kitchen – out of her apron and in her light blue long sleeve dress with her hair up in a tight bun.

"Mikoto-san," Sakura greeted as she walked in, wearing Itachi's old slightly faded gray/black shirt and Sasuke's old white shorts.

"Sakura, lovely, what time is your hospital shift?"

"Two to nine."

"You'll miss dinner again."

"I'm sorry."

"No worries, dear. Come, let's go train outside."

"Train?"

"Was I unclear?" Mikotos eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"Uh – no, not at all. I just, I thought. What about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"My husband is punishing them for their inappropriate acts during the exam."

"Oh."

"Come."

"Yes ma'am."

.

…

.

Mikoto didn't teach Sakura anything new, she only practiced genjutsu breaking techniques with her – which was a dozen times harder than she thought it would be. Having never had one-on-one lessons in genjutsu before, and knowing must of what she knew from Academy textbooks and library scrolls, the female Uchiha provided the practical knowledge to fill in the gaps in young girl's understanding.

Mikoto praised her once, and reprimanded her about thirty-two times before calling it quits.

"I always thought I was pretty good at genjutsu breaking," Sakura said walking towards Mikoto who motioned her to sit next to her on the porch.

"We are never as good or as bad as we think we are," the older woman replied gently – her persona changing from the drill sergeant character she played only moments ago.

Not being sure how to respond to Mikoto's words of wisdoms, Sakura kept quiet till the older woman spoke again.

"You know, Sakura…."

The pink haired girl looked up towards Mikoto's dark bottomless orbs.

"You are wonderful."

Sakura's face turned a light shade of pink as she looked back down at the patch of grass between her feet. "I…Thank you for the compliment but…it's not deserved and –"

"You know why genjutsu is so effective on people?"

"No?" Sakura replied, unsure and confused.

"Because it is very easy to latch onto someone's insecurities and attack them. No one hides their insecurities in the background, it's always right in front of them…written all over their face."

The girl concentrated on the strip of grass sway in the light gust of wind, she felt manipulated. An awkward silence passed and she was unsure of how to respond or what to say.

"I haven't put you into any serious genjutsus because…well, I'd prefer you not to hate me. But, as advice – not as Mikoto but as a former ANBU Capitan, your insecurities will get you and your comrades killed."

Sakura slowly looked up at the Uchiha's backyard, unable to bring herself to look towards the woman.

"I have seen too many things go wrong from a lack of trust because of an unstable character."

"So…wha…what advice do you have?" It felt like everyone was giving her advice and she had no idea what to do with it. Sometimes it felt powerful, but to Sakura – it seemed like just words. She had a bag full of words – how was she supposed to put things into action? When she would become older – would she too spout words of knowledge into deaf ears?

"Forget about yourself as a person," Sakura felt the woman's hand brush a lock of hair behind her ear, "think of yourself as a ninja when you train and when you're out on a mission. Separate yourself from who you are and who you can be."

Sakura nodded, even though she didn't really understand. These strong characters in her life offered her encouragement and kept her from the slums, but in the end – a self defeating personality seemed to be inbreed in her. The worst part of it was that Sakura didn't feel bad about herself until Mikoto offered her advice. Sunshine had settled her down and the pinklet found the renewed energy she needed but once more, she felt doubt.

"Dear, you are not a prodigy but you are determined and that is worth its weight in a million oracle predictions."

The girl looked up at Mikoto's gentle face; the woman was a master of facial expressions – always delivering the perfect one. This one was sweet and motherly. Sakura looked away again. She was no weaver of words and remained silent, attempting to meditate in her state – to release all her emotions and be blank.

"Come, help me with lunch."

.

…

.

Sakura had performed a complicated reconstruction surgery on an unnamed ninja's shoulder with the watchful eye of the Hokage who remained silent and in the background throughout the entire operation.

After she finished, thirteen minutes from when she started the disinfecting, the Hokage patted her head gently.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

Sakura looked up and smiled widely, "Thank you," because she was proud of her work.

"Come, training time."

Sakura's face brightened up tenfold as she followed the Hokage out of the operation wing. More attention from her mentor; It was intoxicating.

.

…

.

Sakura walked with Tsunade towards the Hokage tower after training. The blonde woman wanted to fix some of Sakura's taijutsu mistakes while keeping in mind Sakura's water abilities. They worked on close contact fighting and long distance dodging.

"I have pulled you off the active registry," Tsunade said off handedly as her bright eyes scanned the nearby rooftops.

"Because of the medical exams?"

"Yes, but your team may be sent out on something small next week, there's this stupid mission that requires 8 chunins for the Diamio festival security. Just stand there and look intimidating type of thing."

"Sounds fun."

"You should be thanking me; I just saved you thirteen hours of standing still and staring at a bunch of drunken idiots."

"Thank you," Sakura's tone was indiscernible.

"I was being sarcastic," Tsunade said glancing down at the girl with worry, "What's on your mind?"

"Oh – no, nothing," Sakura replied with a half lie. Truthfully, she was thinking about the repercussions to her actions. Would Team Seven ever really be a team? Did she do the right thing by sharing the bed? Was that seen as a symbolic action? Or did neither of them see it as anything except her imposing herself on them?

"Anyway, I think you should sign up for some dance classes."

"D-dan-dance?" The chunin asked in shock. She had not seen that coming.

"The biggest problem you're having with incorporating Taijutsu and your water techniques lie in your poor transitioning skills. Dance should help with that."

"Dance – like in a dress, ballroom, boy holding you – dance?"

Tsunade broke out in laughter as she saw Sakura's face pink and then blush into a tomato red. The hokage couldn't remember the last time she, herself, got flustered over something so trivial. She had to remind herself that Sakura was still a young girl; it was so easy to forget.

.

…

.

Sakura returned to the Uchiha compound after walking the Hokage to her office. An Uchiha guard let her in and walked her towards the main house without saying a word.

After she knocked on the door, the guard disappeared in a gust of smoke, and Fugaku let Sakura in.

"Go heal the boys, Mikoto left dinner on the table."

"Ye-yes sir," Sakura bowed as she quickly slipped off her shoes and gasped when she saw a very bruised up Sasuke Laying on the couch and Naruto sat on the ground with his bloody face pressed against a rag on the coffee table.

She rushed towards them and pushed her hand on Naruto's forehead and her other on the back of Sasuke's ankle.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered as more blood rushed down from the side of his mouth.

"Tfhams," Sasuke muttered back as well.

Sakura glanced up at Fugaku as he took a seat on the chair on the living room, a scroll in hand, and ignored them as he read over something as though there weren't two very abused teenagers in his living room.

"Don't look like that," Fugaku said when he saw Sakura cringe when she lifted up Sasuke's shirt, "Punishments aren't supposed to look pretty."

"Yes sir," Sakura said politely, wishing Mikoto was here, she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Their punishment seemed inhumane to her.

"Next time they won't overestimate their own skills and follow the instructions of an ANBU commander and put their pride aside."

Sakura nodded in polite and began to heal up Sasuke's broken rib. She had already finished with Naruto's dislocated shoulder and shattered elbow. The kunoichi thought it best to ignore the bruises and fix the vital parts first.

"Good job healing them," Mikoto complimented as she walked into the room and Sakura looked up to meet the woman's eyes who gave nothing away. She was carrying two cold wet towels towards her. The ex-ANBU female squatted down and helped clean up Naruto's face.

"I'm so exhaaausted," Naruto said barely keeping his head up.

"Hmpghh," Sasuke muttered as he squinted from the stinging healing. He would not ask for pain blockers, he would deal with the pain like a man. Little did he know Sakura had already blocked most of his nerve receptors.

"Next time," Mikoto began, "when there is a crisis, at your current rank – what do you do?"

"Children," Naruto muttered, "safe house."

"Meddikiial suppliehs to safhe hwous."

"Good boys," Mikoto smiled.

"After Sakura finished Sasuke's ribs, I'll make you some porridge for dinner."

.

…

.

That night, she helped Sasuke put on his shirt as he cringed at the resonating pain he was still experiencing.

"Damnhhit," he cursed as Sakura helped to lift his hand up into the arm hole.

"Its fine, I can't give you anymore anesthetic, it would be too dangerous. Sleep will make it much better, and in the morning I can get rid of any other pain."

"Its fine," Naruto said falling face first on the bed with his arms stretched out.

"Sleeping herrrhe?" Sasuke asked with a slight slur – it was Sakura's first time healing someone's tongue and she had barely managed.

"Ummmm…"

"Get in here Saaaaaa-ku-raaaaaaaa," Naruto sang into the pillow.

"You can sleeh in the middhle," Sasuke said after Sakura finished dressing him.

"Okay, I need to go change," the girl said smiling as she walked out and went downstairs towards her room for her clothes. There was a small bounce in her step as she leapt down the stairs.

.

…

.

Sakura had paralyzed half of Naruto's body after he woke her up for the third time from his tossing and turning. When she woke up, she quickly undid the jutsu and laid her head back down on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. She really didn't like sharing the same bed – there was barely any room to move.

"You should paralyze him every night," Sasuke whispered sleepily. His speech impediment gone.

"I will, how do you manage?"

"Hitting him back."

"Eh, how do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

They laid together in silence while Naruto continued sleeping, snoring softly.

"My leg is throbbing," Sasuke muttered after a few moments.

"Oh," Sakura sat up and placed her glowing green hand over his right leg, "this one?"

"Yeah."

Sakura massaged the muscles with her chakra and healed up the fibers while putting some anesthetic into it.

"Thanks."

"How's your tongue?"

"Good."

"That's good," Sakura replied, lying back down, only to manage to lay on top of Naruto's face.

"Heeeeeeey!" Naruto screamed, trying to push her off.

"How the hell did you get there?" Sakura replied slapping him in his stomach as she sat up and glared at him.

"You weren't there a moment ago," Naruto mumbled while rubbing his nose.

"Like that's ever stopped you," Sasuke said.

"I'm hungry," Naruto said changing the topic.

"How do you feel?" Sakura asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Like Fugaku didn't go psycho-crazy on me the night before."

"That's good," Sakura said half seriously, "I'll meet you guys downstairs?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied sitting up slowly, his arm gripping at his sore ribs. Sakura reached her hand over and pressed it against his chest. He ignored how cold her hands were. Seriously – did she get any circulation when she slept?

"Thanks."

"No problem, Naruto are you sure you're okay?"

"If you want to give me a full body check up to make sure, I won't mind."

"See you downstairs," Sakura said while rolling her eyes and slowly got out of bed by climbing over Sasuke.

.

…

.

Sakura joined the boys for breakfast ten minutes later.

Naruto handed her a bowl of rice with scrambled eggs with meat strips and Sakura thanked him. "This looks delicious."

"My mother had to run out on business," Sasuke said grabbing the tea kettle and pouring Sakura some tea into an empty cup. His mannerisms and calm demur towards her felt friendly. She almost felt safe, but Sakura had tumbled down that cliff too many times to still be trustful of the edge. She nodded politely, half to herself as she observed his practiced skill of tea pouring. If Sasuke was going to explode again, she was going to keep her heart hardened and braced for the impact. She desired his acceptance as much as his brothers, maybe a part of her needed it even more.

"Oh? Everything okay?" Sakura asked about his mother.

Sasuke shrugged, "probably," he said pushed the cup towards the girl.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled as she picked up her chopsticks.

"I hope we get a mission soon," Naruto said picking up a piece of meat.

"The Hokage said there was something coming up for the chunins that you guys will probably be assigned to."

"Really?" The blonde's bright blue eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

"What do you mean: you guys?" Sasuke asked, catching the unusual syntax.

"I'm off the active registry till after the pre level Jonin medical exams."

"Wha-wha-what! You're going to be a JONIN?" Naruto shouted; some food flew from his mouth in Sakura's direction.

She glared at him as she plucked the rice off her hair, "no – it means if a jonin team is short a medic and they only need a medic, I could fill in for low-risk missions. If I pass I could be recommended for the real jonin medical exam."

"That's so awesome!" Naruto shouted again, "But so not cool! We just made chunin!"

"Chew damnit!" Sakura shouted back.

"Hah," Sasuke chuckled under his breath. His relaxed personality was secretly straining and Sakura couldn't help but eye him wearily. He allowed her to heal him, and was kind to her. Maybe her explosion in the hospital really affected him, or maybe she had impressed him during the exam….or maybe he was just playing games.

'_No! No! No! This is not what Sunshine said….I should trust how I want to be trusted…'_

.

…

.

Sakura wiped the fogged off the mirror with her forearm and glanced at her wet self staring back at her. She went on her tippy toes, leaned over the sink and pressed her index finger down on the bags of her right eye. She pulled down, widening her eyes – trying to see if she could spot any differences. It was silly, but this dojutsu business was infuriating.

She had believed that once they all passed the Chunin examination, miraculously, somehow, she'd gain control over her water affiliation. It was illogical, and there was no way that it would work like that, but Sakura childishly hoped. She rolled her eyes up, down, side to side in disappointment.

She groaned to herself, her eye was starting to hurt and all she could see was soft emerald green staring back at her. Nothing special, nothing unique, nothing new. She stopped pulling down her eye and rubbed it roughly causing a tear to slip out.

The pink haired girl sighed, the fog in the bathroom was starting to dissipate and she was getting chilly. She was about to go but at the last minute, she leaned in again and pulled on her left eye. Maybe she'd see something there.

She didn't.

Sakura bit her lip hard enough to wince, and exasperatingly left the bathroom and entered her bedroom. She still could not get used to the fact that she was staying with the Uchiha family. The reconstruction report said that in one day her apartment would be open for patrons to move back in and her insurance check for furniture damage had arrived a week ago. However, Naruto's section wasn't going to be ready for another week and a half.

How was she going to bring that up? She thought as she slipped into her underclothes.

_Hi – thanks for your hospitality but now I'm going because I prefer to live alone?_

Sakura shook her head from side to side. That was a new level of stupid and one she didn't want to reach. The Uchiha family had been so kind to her, Sakura pulled a simple black turtleneck tank top over her head, she wished she could repay them somehow. Money, however, they had plenty of – and anything she could think to give – they probably have better. Sakura didn't feel incompetent at the thought; rather, she wished she had a skill she could exploit. Hinata knew how to knit, Ino grew beautiful gardens in her spare time, Tenten forged metal into various weapons or designs…Sakura racked her brain for any special skills as she stepped into some dark green cargo pants but nothing came to mind. She sighed, nothing came to mind.

She picked up the beautiful black jade brush Mikoto had bought for her and began to brush out the wet tangles in her hair. It was getting frightfully long; Sakura was debating about braiding it and putting it up in a bun so it wouldn't hinder her movements. The worst thing about sparing with Tsunade was that every single millisecond counted, a single hesitation because a strand of hair blocked her vision could mean instant death. She brushed her bangs to the front of her face grabbed hold of them and slicked them backwards. That style highlighted her large forehead and her bangs slowly slid back to the front of her face.

.

…

.

Sakura's morning hospital shift went smoothly, she had to make fourteen chakra stitches and then a medical sealing jutsu – the off duty ninja praised her profusely for her excellent handiwork. It put her in a fantastic mood and she could hardly contain her inner smile.

"How was work?"

"Not bad," Sakura replied to the Hokage as they shared lunch in her office. The compliments she had been getting in the hospital were piling up and she was feeling worthy in her skill.

"I have a few techniques show you tonight."

"Really?"

"Oh stop looking like a wide eyed bunny," Tsunade growled her mood was not as chipper as the young girl's, "and I signed you up for dance classes starting tomorrow from 9 in the morning till 11 at the Hunari Dance Studio."

"Oh," Sakura didn't know what else to say, gratitude seemed highly insufficient considering she wasn't remotely grateful.

"Thank you would have been a better response."

"Thank you," the girl amended, without sincerity, losing her appetite for the rest of her sandwich. She was secretly scared of dance. She remembered, as a little girl of five, her mother enrolled her in a local dance class and to say she was the worst would have been an understatement. She was so bad that after three classes the instructor refunded her mother's money in full and told her the child was unteachable.

.

…

.

Sakura returned in the evening, tired from her work with Tsunade. The first technique that Sakura was taught was a Kage script deciphering technique. It allowed her to read semi-classified and classified documents. Then that followed other techniques that the Hokage realized she never got around to teaching Sakura. A low level securing technique that worked when there were four connected walls. Then Sakura received the jutsu of a Hokage calling which meant the moment the Hokage wanted her she'd know, though the technique worked best within Konoah, it could be extended above the leaf village. Then a handful of other useful techniques, that Sakura was never taught like the disappearing in a puff of cloud and how to summon a Konoha hawk within the fire country.

She was happy that she learned so much, and was so startled at the techniques she had missed out on. None were of any high importance, but being able to teleport short distances was useful and the rest would be beneficial once the situation arose.

Afterwards they worked on certain advanced acupuncture techniques and reviewed some older material. The Hokage expected Sakura to get a perfect score on the exam and her apprentice did not wish to disappoint.

Mikoto greeted Sakura when she returned. The lady of the house was reading a foreign book, pen in hand to write notes in the margins. She closed it and stood up to help Sakura with the scrolls she carried under her arm.

"I placed some dinner aside for you," she said as the young girl took off her shoes, "the boys are sparing out back."

"Thank you, how are you?" the kunoichi asked politely after Mikoto gave her back the scrolls the Hokage expected her to study.

"Good, my dear," Mikoto said walking into the kitchen, "How was yours?"

"Alright," Sakura began as she took a seat, placing her reading material on her lap. Mikoto brought out a bowl from the cupboard and began filling it with spiced rice that was kept warm under a small flame and a few pieces of eel.

"Anything interesting happen?"

Sakura began describing her day, and in the middle of it Sasuke and Naruto entered.

"Wash up," Mikoto said before they could say anything. They were all grimy and dirty, laced with fresh soil and sweat. They smelled of wet forest and unwashed laundry.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted when he noticed her.

The medic smiled back, "You guys looked roughed up."

"We got the letter," Naruto said to Sakura mid bite.

"We leave tomorrow morning," Sasuke added mildly. His politeness did not end but his tone had reverted back to a drawn out disinterested one. Some habits were hard to break and the Kunoichi was doing her best to keep seeing Sasuke in a new light.

Sakura nodded as she chewed her food, smiling at them. She currently had more interest in passing the pre-jounin medic exam than participating in guard duty. Though, deep down, she would miss them.

"Boys, I suggest you shower," Mikoto commanded when it looked like Naruto was about to take a seat at the table, "And place the clothes in the hamper, not the floor – they will not be worn again."

"Yes ma'am," both boys responded heading out of the kitchen.

"That reminds me, your apartment should be ready soon, right?"

Sakura nodded, chewing the last remaining pieces of her food.

"Mmmm, I will miss the female company," Mikoto said patting Sakura's left hand, "I'd love it if you could stay for good. I'd even keep the blonde boy around too."

They both chuckled softly. Now that would be a permanent handful for everyone.

"Please visit often," the female Uchiha spoke sincerely and Sakura nodded gratefully. She had been neglecting, until recently, her visits to the Uchiha home.

"Of course," Sakura nodded.

"How's your mother doing?" Mikoto asked, and in the back of her head, Sakura had been wondering if she would.

Her mother, Kana, and Mikoto had become friendly in their early twenties when the Uchiha had run into her at the grocery store and asked about how to pick out the right kind of beans.

Sakura's mother had been a civilian her entire life and had been basically breed to be a house mother from the start, while Mikoto was the top spy of Konoha for most of her life till an arranged marriage at twenty-two forced her out of the field. Sakura later found out that it was a last minute arrangement; Mikoto was the fourth daughter and seventh child and had the freedom of pursuing a career as a ninja permanently. However, when the head of the Uchiha clan falls for you, there is little choice in the matter of arrangements.

Mikoto, wanting to learn to be a housewife and not disappoint her family had bought books on proper house chores and even a basic cookbook but was failing meal after meal on any which had more than four ingredients. So, slowly a friendship of need developed with Mikoto and Kana. Sakura's mother had taught her the skills she missed out on, and every Thursday evening they'd go out for tea to get to know each other better.

Then Mikoto got pregnant with Itachi, and while they managed to continue their blooming friendship during the pregnancy – after his birth, Mikoto's responsibilities in the Uchiha manner increased since an heir was born and she was required to share duties with Fugaku while raising the child.

Their weekly dates turned into monthly and sometimes bimonthly.

Then Kana had Sakura and being a single mother and civilian was difficult and the pains of those times could not be shared with a good friend. Mikoto had Sasuke shortly after and the tea meetings were all but nonexistent. The two mothers would see each other time to time on the streets, but except for holiday occasions, their friendship dimmed from one of close support and encouragement to superficial and trivial.

When Sakura's mother had fallen _ill_, Mikoto was the first to know due to her uncanny sense. She helped Sakura get the body to the hospital without anyone knowing except Tsunade and Shizune. There, the medic informed them that there was nothing that could be done.

Everyone who knew never said it; it was spoken through the word illness. The brain damage she suffered from lack of oxygen was devastating and the rope burns on her neck became taboo to even look at. No one mentioned it and no one asked. Only Mikoto had seen Sakura's break down…her mother's position…her mother's last note begging for forgiveness and understanding. Before that, Mikoto was the woman who gave her presents on holidays and went out with her mother sometimes but after the event, the female Uchiha took on a greater responsibility in the young girl's life.

But it was all a secret. So everyone acted like it didn't happen, Shizune found a cheap apartment for Sakura and discreetly gave her the key – Sakura had refused to go home and slept in empty hospital beds instead. The house was later sold to put all of Kana's financial debts to rest, leaving nothing for her child. Mikoto silently paid for the first years rent and Fugaku (having found out from his wife) arranged to have the furniture from one of their old guestrooms delivered.

Sakura felt Mikoto flick her nose with her finger and she returned from her silent daze. The girl offered the woman a smile of apology, it wasn't often that she reminisced about her mother but when she did, it was overwhelming. Sakura was filled with a sense of gratitude; the Uchiha family have been more than kind to her.

"She's doing well, stable and all," Sakura exhaled, she didn't realize she had been holding her breathe.

"Mmmm," Mikoto nodded, "I hope the bills are manageable."

"I'm doing fine," the girl reassured. When Sakura saved up enough money from working odd jobs and at the hospital, she decided she was going to support herself as best she could. However, when she tried to pay back Mikoto for her help, the lady adamantly refused and felt insulted. They compromised in allowing Sakura to pay all the bills herself, but when she struggled too much, she promised to ask for assistance.

The black haired woman smiled kindly at Sakura's little white lie. It seemed that the young girl had a lot on her mind. Before the woman could change the subject Sakura asked if it were okay if she left after dinner to go to the training grounds.

"Of course sweetie, do you want some company?"

"No, I – I think I'll be okay."

.

…

.

Sakura spent her night in room 13 till the early crack of dawn. She would be running on little sleep, but that was okay. She managed seven minutes without injury, and even with the constant healing; she did not use up all her chakra. She also noted that she was getting better at sensing the incoming weapons when she couldn't see them. That wasn't always the case, but she only got hit from behind five times during training, down from her last month's lowest of twelve.

.

…

.

Sakura greatly missed Itachi and Shisui's presence and was becoming overwhelmed with being alone. Sasuke and Naruto had left in the morning and Fugaku was busy with something at the Uchiha police station. Mikoto made breakfast for just Sakura and herself.

"Looking forward to your dance class?"

"No," the young Kunoichi said, wiping her lips with the back of her hand after taking a large gulp of tea.

"I think it will be fun if you give it a chance."

Mikoto was wrong on all accounts. Sakura's dance instructor still remembered the little pink haired girl, even after almost ten years. Madam Juna attempted to be polite but the distaste in her face was apparent when she asked Sakura to perform a simple maneuver. "You haven't changed one bit," the middle aged woman said, shaking her head side to side. Encouragement was obviously something she would not receive from the woman.

They tried the basic steps, but Sakura quickly got frustrated at how open the moves left her body.

'_This is stupid,'_ her inner self said as Sakura watched in the mirror the reflection of her teacher doing a handful of steps with her pelvis pointed outward and her hands raised in rhythm.

"Just four moves," the teacher said inaccurately. Counting the swaying of the hips, the movement of the arms, the twirling of the fingers, it was more like twenty moves. "Ready, and one, and two, and go."

"No, no, no!" The woman said for the nth time.

Sakura couldn't keep herself from face palming, out of all the bright ideas the Hokage has ever had, this was so far removed – it was mentally handicapped, just like her rhythm.

.

…

.

That evening, Sakura had visited Mushu square before returning to the Uchiha compound. The buildings were restored, the brick was brighter, and all the windows were clear and new, the memories destroyed. Mrs. Tanaka's plants didn't hang on the window ceil of the fourth floor, the Namaka's window was clear of children's paint stains, and her heavy black curtains did not cover her window.

"Oh, Sakura? Dear!" the old landlady smiled at her from her first floor window. Sakura greeted her back politely, startled that she hadn't heard the window open. The landlady's window was always the creakiest loudest little thing.

"How are you?" Sakura asked politely.

"Great, it's a shame all that happened – but hey, on the bright side it's a free renovation," she smiled revealing her missing teeth.

"Yes," the Kunoichi nodded and smiled in agreement. If anything, it was a free renovation. New floor boards, newly painted walls, new windows. _A good way to look at it_, thought Sakura.

"Oh deary, let me get you your key – I tried to find you in the…." Her voice trailed off as she went back into her room.

Sakura waited patiently with her hands behind her back, attempting to reimagine what Mushu square looked like before the attack. She remembered bits and pieces, but still, she could not point her finger on what irked her the most out of all the changes. Maybe it truly was just the newness of it all. There was a sort of comfort and security in living in a place where dozens had lived before you. In walls that suffered abuse, in floors that had carried the weight of many, in the random scratches and loose nails – there was a story there. She began to bite her nails as she waited, she felt as though she was trapped in a genjutsu.

"…But you know what they say, dontcha agree my dear," the old lady returned to the window; her hand dangling over the edge to hold out two tiny silver keys on a thing chain.

"Of course," Sakura nodded in agreement to whatever the old lady was muttering about and thanked her for the keys.

"You know, a pretty little girl like you shouldn't be out so late."

"Yes, you're right," Sakura agreed and added, "You should get back inside as well, and it's chilly out tonight."

"Mmm mmm," The woman had moved away and began telling another story, more to herself even though it was directed to Sakura. "When I was your age, we didn't," she closed the window and all Sakura heard were muffled bits of the tale.

She smiled slightly. The landlady was very nice, however close to senile she was. The Kunoichi planned to return back to the Uchiha compound immediately after passing by but she hadn't expected to get her keys back. So with a slight hesitation and a moment of contemplation, she walked over towards the entrance.

The first key she tried didn't work, but the second made a click sound and the door opened.

The old single light bulb in the hallway was replaced by three round bulbs shining brightly. She went up the new stairs that smelled of freshly cut wood, she had skipped the third step on the second floor out of habit – the floor board used to wiggle dangerously.

She got to the top floor and her door, like the others, was painted dark red. There were no chipped paints and the scratches she had made on the keyhole from coming home late at night were gone. She put in the key she first tried and the door opened silently and smoothly.

The apartment was empty. Her books, scrolls, notes, stuffed animals, pictures, paintings – all gone. She walked towards her bedroom; No sofa, no chair, no bed. The empty closet smelled of cleaning supplies instead of citrus detergent.

Sakura placed her fingers to her lips and tried to keep herself steady. The urge to vomit, to cry, to scream, to fall….all overcame her once. If this were a genjutsu, it would be one of the cruelest.

The picture of team seven, she had it framed….right by her bed. Gone.

The pink little stuffed bear Ino got her for her 6th birthday. Gone.

The painting her mother made when she was still in the academy. Gone.

Her clothes…her father's uniform. Gone.

It was too much to bare and her knees went out and down she fell into unrepressed sobs.

Gone. Gone. Gone.

Gone.

It was all gone – only the memories left.

She wanted her old apartment back. She wanted her mother back. She wanted to be out with team seven. She wanted to have control over her dojutsu. She wanted Shisui's kindness and comfort. She wanted Itachi's approval. She wanted recognition. She wanted power.

All those desires swirled into counterproductive feelings.

She wanted to be held. To be weak. To cry her eyes out on someone else's shoulder. To be told it would be okay. Someone would take care of her.

In her single minded attempt to become stronger, she never truly looked at herself and how independent she was. She paid her own bills, she worked at the hospital, she was a chunin, she took care of her mother, and she trained and practiced every chance she could. She had built a home here, and now it was gone. Proof of all her hard work was replaced by new hardwood floors.

Sakura gasped loudly; she was suffocating in her sobs. Her throat was closing in on her and her eyes blurred into nothing.

No one would save her from this pain.

This pain was hers and hers alone.

She tightened her arms around herself and folded into a ball and continued to cry.

Eventually the tears stopped coming and breathing got easier. She controlled herself, inhaling and exhaling deeply and carefully as she slowly sat up. She couldn't stay here like this. What could she do? The building was demolished, this is her compensation. She couldn't go back and change the past. She would have to deal with this.

She didn't have a choice.

She grabbed her new keys and pressed the ridges of one against the floor in front of her. This would mark the first spot she cried.

She stared at the small line she made, the wood ashes chipped around it. Her thoughts cleared and mentally she was silent. The storm of feelings had dissipated and she felt empty inside – much like the apartment.

She looked up and around and silently wondered what she was doing there. There was nothing here for her. Mikoto was expecting her home almost an hour ago. She bit the bottom of her lip and slowly stood up; her knees locked and held her weight up. She exhaled through her mouth, ashamed of her earlier breakdown and grateful there were no witnesses.

Standing still, she looked around once more as if her eyes search for something but they found nothing. Gently she took a step forward and then another, and mechanically she walked into the bathroom.

Empty, porcelain white, and spotless. There were no cracks, no pieces of dirt, no stains.

She grabbed hold of the faucet, instead of knobs they were small beams. Her heart began to race again but she calmed it with medical chakra. She could do this. She could handle this. She twisted the handles and just like before, the cold water rushed first, then hot.

Her lips twitched at the recognition and she leaned down and splashed water on her face a few times. She lifted herself up and looked at the reflection staring back at her. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her cheeks burned brightly, and her lips were red, plump, and still quivering. Carefully she exhaled and instinctively reached her arm back for the towel. There was none. Her hand dropped to her side, her eyes still staring back at hers.

"Okay," she whispered, internally accepting everything. If she continued to deny the change, she would lose control again.

She finally broke the spell between reflection and self, and bent down to use her black shirt to wipe away the water from her face. Without looking back, she walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light.

Staring straight at the door, she walked out, and locked up; her key missed the hole creating a nearly invisible scratch around the metallic material.

* * *

**A/N:** The next 4-5 chapters will revolve a great deal around team seven.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please be kind enough to leave a review.


	18. Multiple Jutsus

**That same night: **

"I was wondering," Sakura began during the late dinner between her and Mikoto. All the males were still out.

"Mmmm?" The woman asked picking up a piece of broccoli with her chopsticks.

"Can you come with me tomorrow to look for some furniture? I deposited the insurance check…I don't need much, only a bed and some clothes." Sakura tried her best to maintain eye contact but she ended up looking over Mikoto's shoulder. She was embarrassed about her request, but she had never done shopping for an empty apartment before and needed guidance.

"Kitchen items too, and a desk would be nice."

"I want to start off small," Sakura said; her tone unintentionally sad.

"Alright, you know anything you want out of the guest room is yours," Mikoto added, carefully eyeing the girl. She could tell that Sakura had been crying and that something was wrong but she also knew the girl visited her apartment. The ex-ANBU was smart enough to put the pieces together and tried to find the right amount of sensitivity to handle the situation.

"I want to buy them myself," Sakura began but couldn't finish the sentence as she looked down at her half empty plate. She didn't want to eat, but she at the same time, she didn't want to worry Mikoto by her loss of appetite. She wiggled a pea across the plate with her chopsticks.

"What time are you free tomorrow?" Mikoto asked placing her utensils down.

"I have a two hour break between the dance lessons and hospital duty," the girl looked up, sounding hopeful.

"We can go then, I'll pick you up after class."

"Thank you," Sakura said sincerely and smiled as best as she could.

.

…

.

**Next day:**

After dance class where she "danced like a baboon with two left feet," as her teacher said, she met up with Mikoto to go furniture shopping.

Sakura found a twin bed for sale, but Mikoto was not going to hear of that. She haggled with the man for nearly ten minutes, getting one of the queen beds on display down to the same price. An Uchiha haggling – it'd be the talk of the town by tomorrow.

They also purchased linens for the bed, pillows, towels, a garbage can, laundry basket, two pots and pans, three bowls, three plates, a couple of utensils, a rice cooker, and a bookshelf. The large items would be delivered later in the afternoon.

Mikoto tried to gently push that she'd get Sakura something for the apartment but the girl refused. She wanted it to be all her own.

After some protesting and stubborn arguments it was decided that Mikoto would wait for the furniture to be delivered that afternoon and have it set up. Sakura would spend the night at the Uchiha house and the next evening they'd go to Mushu square together.

.

…

.

The next evening during medical practice in the cooking room with Tsunade, the Hokage informed her that the dance instructor had lost hope for her.

"Sorry," the girl muttered as she concentrated on mixing herbs.

"Hmmm, I believed dance instruction would improve your flow but apparently you have two left feet."

Sakura didn't respond as she added two drops of honey into the mixture. As her teacher watched her, the young Kunoichi couldn't help but think about the pre-jounin medical exam – so little information was provided about it and if it was anything as surprising as the chunin exam, Sakura wasn't sure how well she'd fair.

"We received Princess Fui of Mufai's permanent trade treaty agreement yesterday."

"Oh?" That peeked Sakura's interest and she looked up as she stirred counter clockwise, the leaves crunched under the pressure of the long rock.

"It goes into effect the first of next month, during tomorrow's meeting the village will be informed about it."

"It'll be really good for Konoha."

"Mmm hmmm, we'll see which of our venders want to work with the Mufai supplies next week."

"I bet all of them."

Tsunade nodded as she watched Sakura's sleeping potion turn into dark brown goo.

"Do you think I could visit there one day?"

"Mufai?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. She couldn't even imagine what that country was like. There were legends that said dragons still existed in that side of the world.

"One day," the Hokage nodded, "Princess Fui has an open invitation for you. She asked that you visit sometime this year, however the year's almost over, so maybe next." It was late November already.

After a few silent moments Sakura spoke again. She still felt awkward about the whole knighted ordeal; she had a feeling that she inadvertently signed a contract but hadn't read the fine print. There had to be strings attached, and she worried that consequences would be devastating. After all, no good deed goes unpunished.

"What do you think of Princess Fui?" Sakura asked, grabbing small white clumps from the nearby cutting board.

"Careful when mixing in the mink herb," Tsunade said as she watched her student, "I think she is a proper girl who was royally breed for diplomatic work and ruling."

"What a diplomatic answer," Sakura remarked.

"She displays very high intelligence and is knowledgeable about the ninja world. However, she knows this treaty is more of a hassle for her people and the benefit lies solely for Konoha. She wishes to repay her personal debt to you, though it seems as though she overestimated the worth," Tsunade spoke with more honesty.

"I was thinking that too," though, maybe not in such blunt terms, "do you think there's something more to this knighting business?"

"Our Intel has been unfortunately sparse."

"I see," Sakura nodded to herself; she knew that if the Hokage discovered anything, she wouldn't keep it from her apprentice. Biting her lip, she asked: "How's the mission Naruto and Sasuke went on?"

"Fine, we got an update this morning. No trouble."

"That's good. Mixing done, now…" Sakura began muttering to herself as she walked towards the pot of boiling water and slowly poured her concoction inside.

The liquid immediately turned blue.

"Good potency."

Sakura smiled at the compliment as she grabbed a large wooden spoon and continued to stir the contents. Her other hand grabbed the chopped up pieces of a dried flower herb and slowly she sprinkled it into the pot. This sleeping potion may have been her best yet.

.

…

.

In the evening, Mikoto picked up Sakura from the Hokage Tower and they walked together towards Mushu square. That morning, Sakura had packed all her belongings into an old little suitcase that she now carried. She only had a few outfits and some bathroom supplies to call her own.

Neither felt the need to talk about much and so they went in silence. The chill of autumn was getting to Sakura and she reminded herself to use the rest of her insurance check on winter clothes.

_And gloves. _

She definitely needed gloves, both for the cold and for working out.

When they entered the apartment Sakura half expected Mikoto to have gone out of her way to buy a million unnecessary items, making her apartment unrecognizable. Mikoto, however, respected Sakura's wishes – for the most part.

"I couldn't resist," Mikoto said as they entered the almost empty living room.

There were two bookshelves up against the wall where her sofa used to be, one for books and another for scrolls up, and every shelf was filled. Sakura had lost all her favorite novels and scrolls in the destruction and hadn't expected to restart her personal library collection anytime soon.

"I – it – Mikoto!" Sakura said speechless and completely touched by the gesture.

"Just a few history books, some water and meditation scrolls, you know…things every ninja needs," Mikoto replied without apology.

Sakura turned and hugged the Uchiha woman tightly; she truly appreciated the gesture and consideration. Being a lover of all sorts of literature she was overwhelmed with the Uchiha's kindness. She had already done so much for her.

"Come now, let's look at your room," Mikoto tugged her along.

The bedroom looked incredibly large with only a bed made in dark purple sheets in the middle. Her old room also had a desk, chair, bookshelves, and nightstands, and was cluttered with tons of magazines, papers, and stuffed animals but looking over her new room, she didn't mind the new simplicity as much as she thought she would.

Sakura noticed a small green potted plant with two white flowers in bloom on the window ceil.

"That one is from Ino," Mikoto stated and Sakura felt a small pain in her chest. She hadn't checked up on Ino since the Sound Village ambush – she knew the flower shop was still open and in business but she didn't know about the garden they kept a little outside town or their private homes or if everyone in her family was safe.

"I'll have to thank her," Sakura whispered as she settled her suitcase on the edge of the bed, "Mikoto I don't know how to thank you…for everything."

"Oh honey, you're like the daughter I never had, come here sweetie," and they hugged again.

Sakura squeezed tightly and didn't want the embrace to end. Part of her wished to ask to stay with Mikoto for the rest of her life but she wasn't an Uchiha – she didn't belong inside the compound. She also knew that she had to make her own path, her own home, her own history.

"There there," the woman rubbed the pink haired girl's back, "You have to come for dinner tomorrow, promise me that? I'll be awfully lonely with all the boys out on missions."

Sakura nodded into her chest and did her best to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to make Mikoto worry with tears but it was so hard to restrain them. She was so lucky to have so many strong supportive females to look up to in her life: Tsunade, Shizune, Sunshine, Mikoto…Sakura hoped to one day to impress them all.

"Le-let me walk you home," Sakura said breaking the hug.

"Oh, dear, that's quit unnecessary, you can, however, walk me to the door," the older woman offered a compensating smile. She had to stop by on some personal business and didn't want to go into detail about it.

The young Kunoichi smiled back and they slowly walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"I can't thank you enough….I mean that, without you…I don't know – I just –,"

"Dear, you are not graceful in words. Your eyes say all you need to say," Mikoto smiled as she bent down to give Sakura a kiss on the forehead before taking her departure.

Sakura closed the door behind her after she heard Mikoto open the first floor exit. With a heavy sigh she went to unpack her suitcase.

She shouldn't have been surprised to find a few new outfits in her closet, along with a warm dark green jacket and bright green scarf. She smiled at herself as she felt the expensive fabric. Mikoto was a woman of pure kindness and generosity. She lifted the jacket off the hanger and tried it on; the gray fur trim around the hood was the softest thing Sakura ever felt. She walked into the bathroom to look at her reflection – maybe she could afford a mirror for her bedroom by the end of the month. She adored how the jacket looked and the pockets were deep enough to hold flashcards or a small scroll. Worst comes to worst, she could probably sleep in it instead of turning on the heat in the winter.

She returned to her bedroom and looked at the other outfits. Many of them were darkly colored, dark green, dark brown, dark gray, and black and all of them had pockets for weapons and loops for her canteen and whip. Unable to hold back her childish excitement she quickly threw off her clothes and tried on the dark brown cargo pants and tight black turtleneck sweater.

With slight contemplation, she quickly grabbed her weapons from her old pants and ran out the door to train. She couldn't resist trying out her new clothes.

She practiced all her water jutsus and whip techniques. She failed less and less, and spent most of her time inventing new movements and getting comfortable with strange positions. Internally she was wishing for Itachi and Shisui to return, however, she still understood how important practicing alone was.

They were her teachers, not her caretakers. She didn't want to look back and think that without them she'd never improve. They were indispensible to her growth but she wanted to be proud of herself; for her own growth. One of her fears was to use Itachi or Shisui as a crutch to hold herself up. Besides, Sunshine's words still echoed in her head:

_He needs someone who doesn't need him._

.

…

.

The next morning she got back into her routine by going jogging. The quicker she could fall back into her patterned way of life, the less out of place she would feel. However after spending so much time in the Uchiha compound, the break from running did not do her much good. Halfway around the perimeter of Konoha and Sakura's thighs ached, her shines had splits, and her stomach was cramping. She tried to push herself to go around the corner – past the zoo but every step was heavier than the last and every movement caused a shot of pain. Sakura stopped near the entrance and bend over, hands on her knees as she gasped greedily for air.

She looked up, the sky was turning a soft purple and the sun would be visible over the horizon soon. Her head dropped again as she tried to steady her breathing. Her entire body was drenched with salty sweat and her only consolidation was that it was a crisp autumn morning rather than a humid summer one.

Finally, she straightened her body out and turned around, slowly making her way back home. There was nothing she could do when running was so unpleasant, she was out of practice. She tried not to remember how close she had been to running around the entire village and to think that, at the moment, she was half way there.

When she returned to her apartment, the sun was already out and most shops were opening. She had forgotten her money and decided to buy breakfast after her shower. Out of habit she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge for a bottle of water before realizing there shouldn't be anything inside. She was surprised when there were bowls filled with food, a pot of soup, and a large container of iced tea.

'_Oh, Mikoto,'_ Sakura was absolutely head over heels in love with the woman and quickly pulled out the bowl of mixed vegetables and began looking for her rice cooker. Leftovers had never tasted so good.

.

…

.

Later that morning Sakura was hit with the intense cramps that come with the menstruating cycle and along with feeling bloated and having an incredibly annoying headache, she was not in the best of moods. She of course took care of most of the problems with her chakra, but it was a nuisance to say the least and because the cramps didn't occur in a continuous pattern, a strong stomach straining sensation would randomly hit her. She knew there was a medical procedure that would take away her monthly friend for a certain amount of time but she had to be at least 15 for it. She was a year short of the minimum age requirement.

By the end of the day, Sakura was flustered, angry, and tired. Though, eternally grateful for both the Hokage and Shizune being busy addressing the new Mufai trade treaty and the day in the hospital being a slow one.

She had walked into the Uchiha compound, believing that she had regained full composure but Mikoto was not a lady to be fooled. After she had taken off her shoes and joined her in the kitchen, Mikoto asked: "What's the matter, sweetie?" The Uchiha reached over and pet the back of Sakura's head while her other hand placed a cup of green tea on the table. Dinner wouldn't start for another hour and a half since she got word that her husband would be returning that evening.

"Nothing," Sakura replied, attempting to sound as honest as possible.

"Never lie to someone that you wish to never lie to you," Mikoto replied, her hand still on the back of Sakura's head, gently caressing it.

"I'm just…frustrated," Sakura gave in.

"With?"

"…being female?" The girl's tone made it sound like a question.

"Oh," Mikoto grabbed the cup back from the table and moved towards the cupboards in the back, "not used to your period, yet?"

Sakura needed a moment to recuperate while Mikoto got out another type of tea. She hadn't expected the woman to be so blunt.

It wasn't that Sakura wasn't used to it, the unexpectancy was what she was becoming frustrated with. If it was always bad, she'd be more prepared, however sometimes bad sometimes okay was starting to interfere with her momentum of life. It felt like a blindsided handicap.

"It's not fair that boys don't suffer too," Sakura replied instead.

"Oh, boys, they have their own set of troubles," Mikoto returned with a red colored tea, "that should help with the pain." She took a seat beside the girl.

"Thank you," Sakura said picking up the warm cup in her hands. As she inhaled the aroma, she could almost taste the rose petals. "I sometimes wish I was born a boy."

The Uchiha eyed Sakura with eyes that gave nothing away but her expression remained kind and unjudgemental. "Why?"

"It'd be easier, I mean, they don't have to deal with so much…being a boy is so stress free. If they can't do something no one says: 'It's because he's a boy.'"

Mikoto nodded, it was obviously no longer about monthly unplesantries.

"Do you feel that others think you can't do something because you're a girl?"

"I don't know," Sakura looked down at her hands, ashamed of this conversation. Even she knew how immature it sounded. She hadn't even been feeling down about herself because she was female, but somehow it was becoming the center of the discussion. She wished she could take it back and explain she didn't mean what it sounded like she did.

"It's hard being a girl," Mikoto agreed, "a lot of prejudices come along with it…when Sasuke and Naruto become older, they'll realize it too and won't make the same mistakes anymore."

Sakura nodded, taking another sip of the tea. The question floated around in her head for a while before Sakura got the courage to vocalize it.

"Was Itachi like Sasuke before?"

Mikoto sighed, the question was unfair, "You have to understand, Itachi was born in a time of war…he had no time to distinguish people like you and me. He understood skill and worked with what he was provided. He blindly strived to be the best. Luckily Shisui always managed to look after Itachi during those times…but their mentality is indescribable unless you've lived through a war…and even then it would be hard to understand…Itachi was only 5 when Konoha was attacked. It hardened him…and Shisui as well, but you can never tell with that boy because he treasures his freedom so excessively…Sasuke, you and Naruto were born at a time of peace, which means what you are is more important than what you can do."

Sakura recalled what Itachi told her about Tamamaru, but didn't think it was appropriate to talk about that with his mother.

"I heard…that tensions are rising between the western villages," she commented instead.

"Yes…the situation is being defused to avoid an outbreak of war. But remember Sakura, you come from a ninja village. We are always at war abroad, it's when the war has been vocalized and declared that things become dangerous at home."

Sakura nodded and wondered how it related to the attack Konoha suffered a little over a month ago. She wasn't high enough in the ranks to participate in anything involving the counterattack, but she heard the whispers. People said that we burned the Sound Village to the ground, others said that we had enslaved all the Sound Village citizens, however no formal statement like that were ever issued. "Were you…ever discriminated against for being a women?"

"Of course…but my temper was worse than both you and the Hokage. I can't count how many comrades I've sent to the hospital because of my genjutsu…eventually you stop being that cute girl and start being that psycho bitch," Mikoto laughed and Sakura's eyes bulged at the profanity, "I only had nine team missions after reaching Chunin, everything else was solo information gathering, though later in my career I had a lot of duo missions with Fugaku….god knows how many strings he pulled for that," the woman smiled reminiscently.

"I've never been on a solo mission."

"It's nice. I enjoy them because most solo missions do not have a time frame, so you can enjoy the scenery and experience foreign cultures…while being prepared to be ambushed and killed of course."

"Of course," Sakura agreed sarcastically.

"I heard your internship is almost up," Mikoto changed the subject.

"Next week," Sakura confirmed.

"You'll be reinstated on the active list again after the exam," Mikoto said and the pink haired girl nodded, "I suppose that means when Sasuke returns you'll all be leaving on a group mission."

"Probably."

"Hmmm," Mikoto closed her eyes for a moment longer than standard length and Sakura knew that she had activated the Sharingan under her lids but when she opened them again they were a deep smooth onyx, "So, the Hokage had spoken to me earlier…about teaching you two very special jutsus."

"Wh-what really?"

Mikoto nodded settling the cup down with a little clang, "One of them, was something I created back in my youth. It's the standard for confidential mission conference with the Hokage now and since you are moving up in the ranks, you'll be expected to know it before your Jonin field exam that's for sure."

"Woah, are you serious?" Sakura brightened, "that's absolutely awesome!"

"Hehehe, yes it is. It's an A class jutsu though."

"A…class? Me? Really?"

Mikoto nodded, enjoying Sakura's astonishment.

"You can't forget you are the Hokage's apprentice and are expected to learn techniques that aren't just taijutsu and medical jutsu."

Sakura nodded, biting her lip as her adrenalin began to pump with giddiness.

"This first one, you need to be in a room with at least three points of connection. It's not a difficult jutsu at all…it would be ranked a high B or a low A if it weren't for the fact that it could never be dispelled by anyone except the caster unless the caster is killed."

Sakura mouthed, "Oh," as she listened intently. Being killed certainly cleared her mind of everything else.

"It is virtually unbreakable, and no one from the outside can hear. The other bonus is that anyone inside the web that is hiding their chakra is also deaf to what is being said. From the outside, the lips cannot be read because of the obscurity created by the chakra web."

"And you developed this by yourself?"

"I was a very bad child…sneaking around all the time…it made sure I wasn't heard," Mikoto said winking.

"Come, let me show it to you twice, and once with you outside the barrier and then you'll try it. Alright?"

Sakura nodded. It was similar to the securing technique the Hokage had taught her a few days ago and she was quick to learn it.

.

…

.

The second Jutsu that Mikoto taught was for spying. Since Sakura was affiliated with water, she showed Sakura how to expel a string of chakra from her fingertips to the floor till it reached an area of liquid – then placing her finger to her ear she could hear anything said through that body of liquid. A variation of it was to place her chakra into a liquid without a chakra string connection and ease drop when further away – this required a deep concentration and would leave her body vulnerable so it was best only to be used in team missions. It depended a lot on reading vibrations, and Sakura had a tough time with it. Unfortunately before her complete understanding of the technique, Fugaku returned home.

"Welcome home, dear," Mikoto said as they walked to the living room to meet him.

"Sakura," He greeted her with a smile.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed, "welcome home."

"Did you get information from that mining village in the south?" Fugaku asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Mikoto nodded.

"Good, we'll discuss it later. Now, Sakura, come…let's play a nice game of Shogi before dinner."

"Yes sir."

"Mikoto bring us some fruit, please, and Sakura get the board out while I go change."

Sakura nodded obligingly, Fugaku's presence, as friendly as he could be, was still overpowering. She always felt like a subordinate when in contact with him.

.

…

.

Sakura had the next day off, after her morning jog she went to the park and took a seat as far away from a random puddle as she dared. A chakra string was extended from her finger into the body of water. She held the other end to her ear. After several failed attempts, she got closer. There she sat for hours, concentrating as hard as she could to pick up the noises near the puddle.

Two hours later and the closest she got was:

"And then she _badum badum badum_ and _badum badum_ but he _badum_."

The vibrations were not distinct enough and Sakura had bitten off all her nails in the process. Exhaling slowly, she examined her technique again and decided that placing her chakra in the water _had_ to work better. She nodded to herself, convinced that it would, and carefully, attempting to avoid looking suspicious, she walked closer to the puddle, placed a large amount of chakra into her foot and stepped in it, expelling her chakra. After she walked a good distance away, she tried to listen again; this time concentrating on her chakra inside the water.

"You _badum_ kids are. It's hard for fath-_badum_ to under-_badum badum badum_."

Growling, she exhaled and cleared her mind as she rubbed her temples. If she got frustrated she'd mess up. Again, she focused on the conversation of the two women standing near one another as they watched their children play on a picnic blanket a few feet away. Unfortunately she could feel her chakra dissipating with every passing second and going back towards the puddle would probably make the women take note of her.

" – doesn't like it _badum_ _badum_ when she does that. It's all badum the parent whose home the least _badum_ has the power."

A piercing headache attacked Sakura's nerves all the way to her eyes. She quickly shot medical chakra into herself to ease the pain, numbing most of it. Mikoto definitely exaggerated the amount of concentration and skill this jutsu required.

The kunoichi went home, disappointed. She was really hoping to make some progress but the technique was above her current skill level. While she appreciated Mikoto teaching it, she didn't feel as though she was ready for it.

.

…

.

In the evening after eating leftovers and before she went out to train, she took out her notebook and turned to a clean page. She was starting to feel overwhelmed with all the new jutsu's she was learning.

She started with the first:

_Clone technique – Academy taught. Weaknesses: Clones do not have shadows. _

_Body Replacement technique – Academy taught. _

_Transformative technique – Academy taught. _

She paused and put a star beside it. She hadn't practiced that technique in months. She would have to work on it sometime later.

_Basic Body Flicker technique – Tsunade taught. _

Sakura paused again and placed two stars beside that one. She had only practiced that technique a handful of times. Though she doubted she'd ever get as good as Shisui, to master it would be vital. She made a mental note to ask Shisui how he could teleport without smoke and how he got so fast at it.

_Flowering Haze Illusion technique – Itachi and Shisui taught…..precursor for Hidden Mist Technique. HMT envelopes a mist of the user's chakra making it the best concealing or escaping technique. ** More practice! _

_Temporary Paralysis Technique: Tsunade taught! _

Sakura had once heard of a ninja able to perform the temporary paralysis technique by just looking at an enemy. One day she hoped to reach that level.

_Water Clone Technique: Itachi taught. Try to get more distance from clones! _

_Water Prison Technique…part two: Altered by Itachi and Shisui. _

_Finger Engraving Seal: Tsunade taught. Requires excellent chakra control! _

_Cherry Blossom Impact: Tsunade taught. Currently training with Tsunade to perfect. Not allowed to practice without supervision._

Tsunade had been very specific about that technique because of its apparent super human strength and immense chakra control requirement – doing it incorrectly could paralyze or worse, kill Sakura.

_Delicate Illness Extraction Technique: Tsunade taught! Need supervision to practice. Will be tested!_

She added a few exclamation points for good measure. She had mastered the technique and was very confident in her abilities; however, it was still the most complicated medical jutsu Sakura had ever learned.

_Water Release: Mini Water Dragon: Itachi and Shisui taught. _

_Water Release: Whip: Itachi and Shisui taught. _

_Hawk Call: Tsunade taught. _

_Hokage Call: Tsunade taught! Never used. Can't practice. _

_Mystic Palm Technique: Tsunade taught! Will be tested! _

_Generic Sealing Technique: Academy taught! _

_Document Translation Technique: Tsunade taught! _

_Four Wall Securing Technique: Tsunade taught! _

_Silent Web technique: Mikoto taught! _

_Water Listening Technique: Mikoto taught! _

Sakura paused at tapped her pen, trying to remember anything else, but when her eyes looked over what she had written her mouth nearly dropped. 21 techniques! And that didn't include all the specific medical jutsus she could perform, or all the poisons and cures she knew, or the fact that she could manipulate water into any shape.

She circled: Transformative, Finger engraving seal, water clone, flowering haze illusion, hidden mist, and basic body flicker techniques as the ones to practice.

After putting up her hair in a pony tail and ripping out the piece of paper, she folded it, and placed it into her pocket. With one last glance at her apartment, she rushed out the door and headed to the training grounds.

.

…

.

Once Sakura got to the training grounds, and signed in; her signature was perfectly legible; she even added a smiley face near her name. She looked through the other names, there were no Itachis or Shisuis signed in. With a small dejected sign, she placed the pen down and walked towards the water room.

Inside, she first practiced water clones; she was able to make four without a problem. Carefully she began to move further and further away. She felt an invisible pull, tugging her back towards the clones but she resisted and with another step the clone furthest away splashed into the water.

"Damn," she whispered and calculated the distance.

Four meters.

Sakura was unsure of what she needed – a greater chakra control, more concentration, or as is the case with most water jutsus – less concentration?

She dispelled the jutsu and tried again.

Still a four meter limit.

Next, she called on 1 water clone.

Five meters before it was dispelled.

"Alright," Sakura appeared satisfied with the new piece of information.

She called out the clone again and began commanding it to move, kick, punch, and flip. It obeyed her wordless commands.

Slowly, the Kunoichi approached the clone and ordered it to punch her. It did, and Sakura felt the brunt of the hook to the face. The young ninja did a round house kick, not putting much strength into it, on the clone. Her foot got stuck in the middle of the liquid torso. She dispelled the jutsu.

Once again, she summoned another clone and attempted to fight it. There were many awkward moments where Sakura felt silly practicing with herself. Sometimes when she thought about doing a kick, her clone would kick her, as if commanded to. When her arm got stuck, elbow deep, in her clone's mouth, Sakura almost laughed. However, it allowed her to see how much abuse the clone could take before falling back into the original body of water.

She continued to make mental notes of all her information gathering. However, she hadn't planned to practice with her water clones all night.

Next on the agenda were the mist fogs. She began with flowering haze illusion, which was a natural fog, and then she advanced it into a hidden mist which expelled her chakra into the fog. She had read that this technique made her chakra signature invisible, even to ninjas with special or unique vision.

Next, she called upon three water clones, while maintaining the hidden mist, and separated them to three opposite directions 4 meters away from her. Careful in her concentration, she began to practice the basic body flicker, puffing in and out appearing beside each clone. After her fourth flicker, she lost control of the mist and one clone.

She dispelled all the techniques and then realized how hard she was breathing, she placed her hand on her chest and felt hot wetness – she had sweat right through her clothes. Her heart was thumbing in her frontal lobes, making it hard to think. She practiced slow and controlled breathing techniques to calm her cardiovascular system. That had really taken a toll on her body. Once her lungs stabilized, she inhaled deeply and cancelled her chakra control in her feet and fell right into the freezing cold water. She didn't have the patience for her body to cool down naturally.

_I have to get better…_

She swam back up to the top and climbed back over the water. After brushing her bangs back, she started with the clone technique, called upon the mist, and began to flicker between all her clones once again. On her sixth flicker, she lost control of all the clones at once but was able to keep control of the mist jutsu.

She dispelled it and once again dove down into the water. Her body was on fire and chances were she'd be running a fever by the end of this training session. Climbing back up, she decided to push herself a little harder. She summoned her dragon, called upon the mist technique, and created four clones. Once they moved four meters away from each other, Sakura went back to flickering in and out again, this time with her dragon.

On the second flicker, one clone vanished. On the fourth, another two disappeared. She dispelled all her techniques and ran soothing chakra through her body as she dove underwater again. She felt as though she was having a heat flash.

Once again, she repeated the previous method and continued training. On the fourth flicker, the first clone disappeared, and on the seventh she lost control of her dragon; it splashed into the water.

"Rinse and repeat," Sakura muttered going again. The chakra drain was weighing heavily on her, and worse, the pressure of maintaining multiple jutsus was one completely unfamiliar to Sakura. Her body was not pleased that she was pushing so hard.

The next time she attempted to appear and disappear in the middle of the air instead of in standing position. She had seen Shisui do it with his flickering technique, and it appeared to give him the upper hand in battle. She didn't believe that she'd be able to flicker in and out of thin air in split seconds like the Uchiha, but she wanted to get faster with her basic flickering in a puff of smoke.

On her fourth flicker, she confused the ground with the sky and fell straight into the water upside down, head first. After swallowing a few gulps of water in shock she swam back up, coughing out as much water as she could. That created a sudden alarm in Sakura; she did not want to drown in practice but instead of trying to be safer she reassured herself that she was a good enough swimmer not to drown.

_I can do this. _

Even that scare was not enough to deter Sakura's perseverance. The techniques were simple in themselves and she performed them well enough, however together they posed the fumbling panic she was sure to feel during a real battle. Her opponents would not give her the time to do one jutsu at a time.

She tried again. This time she appeared sideways in the air and fell down, in time, Sakura created chakra around her legs, hips, and arms so she wouldn't fall into the water. It was as if she was landing on a rigidly unstable rock and she felt her spine spasm from the pain. The young Kunoichi cursed out loud and released the chakra to fall into the water. Unfortunately, that helped very little and she began shaking from exertion, struggling to get back up onto the water. However, she managed.

Still, for some reason, Sakura did not see this as her limit. She had not felt such determination in training since she started; she was not going to give up. She brought her fingers together and summoned the mist, then the dragon, and then the clones. She teleported in the air towards one, and then another, but a third teleportation never came.

Her body, angry at its suffering abuse gave out and she blacked out – falling into the water with a heavy splash.

There was no Itach to grab her wrist before the fall, or Shisui to catch her after the fall. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she was sinking. She was confused, disoriented, and drowning.

She inhaled water that burned her lungs and gagged out air that she needed to hold. It was nighttime – she couldn't tell where was up and where was down. Everything was dark and any way she turned she just went deeper into the darkness.

Sakura's panicked state did not help as she swallowed more water before she could think of an escape. Her arms flayed all around in desperation. Just in time, Sakura pressed her fingers together and teleported above ground; over the piece of land. Why couldn't she have thought of that sooner?

On all fours she trembled and coughed. She vomited out water and greedily hyperventilated for fresh air – it seemed to never be enough for her. Finally, satisfied that she was well enough, even with dilapidated and rough inhales and exhales, her body collapsed to the ground and she rolled over on her back, looking up at the stars and the thin crescent of the moon. At that moment, her stupidity dawned on her. She should have perfected each type of practice she tried before complicating it even more.

She lifted her hand and placed her forearm over her eyes with her other hand on her chest, healing her lungs.

_Damnit. _

.

…

.

The next day Sakura slept in as much as she could. Thankfully she had completely healed her lungs and body before arriving at her apartment, but the type of exhaustion she felt was new. No amount of soothing chakra could heal that.

The best way to describe it was a growing pain. Eventually her body would adjust to the strain and she would forget her struggle with it. At that moment, she did not see it that way.

Unfortunately, that day, her hospital shift quickly went from calm and relaxing to the definition of hell and turmoil. Had she known it was going to turn into such a tough day, she would have stayed home the night before – her fever hadn't even fully broken yet.

A nurse came screaming at Sakura, a patient with an unknown poison was admitted for immediate surgery. He said Shizune was nowhere to be found and none of the doctors on call or inside specialized in poisons.

"Wha-wha-what do we do?" The male nurse panicked as he showed Sakura the room the patient was being held in. The nurse was a teenage genin civilian who had a part time job at the hospital and had never had to deal with ninja patients before. Sakura could tell he was trembling fear but she didn't have time to calm him.

The injured man was lying on an operating bed, thrashing to and fro with pain, he tried to suppress his groans of agony but his strained face and tightened muscles illustrated his suffering even if his voice refused to. He looked to be in his early twenties and probably of jonin rank.

Sakura didn't have enough time to go through the registry to find the next in command for her shift.

"Hold him down," Sakura instructed and the nurse hesitated, looking worried. He knew what ninjas were capable of – he had bared witness to the ambush.

The ninja couldn't hold back anymore and groaned loudly in pain, his eyes nearly popping out of his own head. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his face was beat red.

"What's going on?" A medic intern had walked in, hearing the commotion from across the hall. Sakura knew him from one of her medical sessions – he was a year or two older than her but definitely not as skilled. She forgot his name.

"Help hold him down," Sakura repeated while trying to assess the situation. Her eyes and hands glowed with medical chakra as she tried to find what poison was plaguing him, trying to determine the next course of action. The ninja was being so brave, doing his best not to scream and Sakura appreciated it. The intern was restraining the man's shoulder's – trying to keep him from moving his torso around. The nurse remained at the door, terrified.

Sakura quickly realized she had to do the delicate illness extraction technique. Growling every curse under her breath, Tsunade would have her ass for using this without supervision.

"You!" She looked over her shoulder, "get the Hokage, or find some god damn medic who specializes in poisons."

The nurse nodded but he was still frozen in place.

"GO!" She snapped him out of his paralyzing fear and the man spun around twice before heading off in one direction.

"What's the plan?" The intern asked. He had experienced his fair share of ninja surgeries and remained in control.

"I need you to calm him as much as you can – I have to perform the D.I.E."

The medics face remained unreadable, he nodded as his hands glowed a soft green, and he tried to cancel out some of the pain receptors heading to the man's brain.

Sakura created her chakra scalpel with her fingers and cut through the ninja's shirt and sliced under his left peck – she felt the poison coming dangerously near his heart. She had to get it out, immediately.

Unable to get medical fluid in time, she flicked the top off her canteen and called on her water, lacing it with as much of her medical chakra as possible. The water wrapped around her hand like a glove.

"God damnit," Sakura cursed as her right hand pressed the water into the incision she made her earlier. Her left hand was pressed against the man's chest – his lungs were failing and she began the Mystical Palm Technique. Two techniques that required supervision and _BOTH_ at the same time? If Tsunade was there, she would have most definitely revoked every single privilege Sakura had, and maybe even send her back to the academy. One small hiccup and both of them would either be dead or in a coma.

The water entered the man's body and Sakura began extracting the poison and healing the damage with her right hand while her left kept the man's main organs working. The intern kept the man's body stable and that helped decrease the dangers of the procedure. The struggle was immense, and if it weren't for her multiple jutsu practices last night, she would have been taken back by her increased body temperature, light headedness, and excessive sweating.

Sakura pushed herself, she had to. This man probably had family, parents who loved him, maybe even a girlfriend. Hell, he may even have children. Sakura was not going to let those people down. She would save this man.

The surgery was difficult; it pushed Sakura's chakra control ability to its limits. She had to be precise in every moment, every thought was dedicated only to the man and his organs – to her, nothing else in the world existed. He would survive – she swore to it.

Finally she got all the poison and slowly began extracting her water from the incision, as careful and as slow as possible – she didn't want to make a mistake so close to the end. Her left hand began to input anesthetic chakra to dull the pain and she finally got the last of the poison. The green liquid remained a stable ball in her hand.

"Get me a bowl," She whispered and the medic let go of the patient and reached for a steel bowl on the far end of the table. She felt an intense soreness overcome her entire body.

She placed it into the container the intern provided and tried to steady her heartbeat and breathing. The man still needed a full body examination and –, Sakura turned around and gasped.

In the man's place was Shizune. Tsunade was sitting in the corner smirking. She looked at the intern holding the poisonous water. He too looked startled and confused.

"Told you it wasn't too mean, the kiddo can handle herself just fine," Tsunade said smirking widely.

"Good job, Sakura," Shizune said with a large supporting smile, sitting up from the operating table and doing her best to cover her chest with the ripped shirt.

Sakura's head was spinning miles too fast to comprehend everything. Where was a freezing cold lake she could jump into?

"You passed the pre jonin medical exam," the Hokage informed her apprentice with a sly grin.

"With flying colors," the dark haired female added, "that was absolutely excellent Sakura."

"I – he – you," Sakura slid her back against the wall and plopped down on the floor. She exhaled audibly. The intern remained silent and unmoved as he watched the females. He had no idea this had been an exam.

"You can have the rest of the day off," Tsunade said to Sakura and turned to the boy, "properly dispose of that." Then she turned around and walked out of the room. The intern looked down at Sakura and then at the exit, slowly he too made his way out.

Shizune walked over to Sakura and squatted down to brush the girl's forehead. She felt the dangerously high temperature and sent her own chakra into her body.

"You did really well, most students just have to create a few cures to random poisons but Tsunade wanted to challenge you."

The pink haired girl nodded. She had just performed two of the most challenging medical jutsus together. If she had time for it to settle in, she'd be elated.

"I'm – I'm okay," Sakura said after the cool rush of chakra engulfed her. Such a complicated surgery…the pressure to do it quickly, Sakura had never experienced that. She felt so alone conducting the surgery.

"I'm proud of you," Shizune said brushing the girl's long bangs out of her face, "a lot of jonin can't even accomplish that."

Sakura nodded, accepting it yet not believing it. She just did what she had to do. The demand of the techniques and doing them together and perfectly was exhilarating but the reward was tainted. It was a test. She had truly thought she saved another person. Never had she been so close to seeing someone near death and bringing them back.

She looked at Shizune. But Shizune wasn't near death; her body was capable of handling almost every poison in the world. It was all a scam and Sakura felt betrayed.

The chunin exam tested her ability to kill and the medical exam tested her ability to save. Neither felt right as an exam. None of it was real.

"Sakura – dear, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…I just…sleep," Sakura replied. She really could use a bed.

"Come on," Shizune helped the kunoichi up on her feet and let her rest in one of the empty rooms. She had fought against Tsunade for suggesting such an exam, but once the blonde said something – all the fighting in the world wouldn't change her opinion.

.

…

.

Sakura's fever had gotten progressively worse and she had to officially be admitted to the hospital by sundown. An I.V. was taped to her arm and all her chakra passages were closed off for a few hours in order to give her body its much needed rest.

Years later, Sakura would vaguely recall the day and to her, it wasn't very important but it was a stepping stone – a large one. Rumors would spread about how a Chunin preformed one of the most complicated surgeries possible. She had just made a name for herself.

However, that night, she was just a tired little girl who pushed herself a bit too hard.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I had to update so quickly because of all the amazing and supportive reviews I recieved.

The next chapter will start a small story-arc of a Team Seven mission. I know many miss Itachi and Shisui, but I can't realistically allow them to hang around Sakura all the time - they are ANBU after all.

Please be so kind as to leave a review? :)


	19. Ice Island Mission I: Attack

**Same Night: **

Mikoto sat on the windowsill edge in the second floor library room of the house. As long as she could remember, it was a place of comfort; to sit and watch the world through a window. Fugaku had built extension on all the windowsills that Mikoto liked to rest on. Time and childbirth had widened his wife's hips and frame, and if she couldn't break the habit and sit on a regular chair, Fugaku wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

The library room sill had been carved out of rosemary wood which matched the design of the bookshelves and the large pillows on both sides were handmade and decorated with red roses on a black background. Mikoto used one of the pillows to prop her back and the other under her thighs. She had a thick ball of cashmere yarn between her legs and two thin knitting needles in her hands, her fingers worked deftly in rhythm with one another on a simple pattern. She was about a fourth done with the dark blue scarf for her younger son. He would be needing it soon.

Fugaku sat at his large mahogany desk; he was rereading the same scroll for the third time. An internal investigation was being done into three suspected Uchiha families and nothing had turned up. He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. He grasped the red clay cup near him and attempted to drink but it was empty; it had been empty for the past twenty minutes. He hadn't noticed and out of sheer internal frustration, he threw the cup against the wall.

Mikoto looked up when she heard the shattering cup; her husband's eyes met hers for a moment. Then she settled her knitting down and went to pick up the pieces.

"Mikoto, dear, don't," Fugaku growled, already out of his seat. She shouldn't have to pick up his mess. "You're going to cut yourself."

His wife raised her hand to silence him as she took a handkerchief out of her back pocket, "Yes and if I cut myself, I'll put a band aid on it. If you cut yourself – we may be missing another wall in the house."

Fugaku settled back down in his chair, his elbow against the desk and his fingers in front of his lips as he tried to hide a grin. He watched Mikoto bend down and retrieve the pieces carefully. Most of his anger had already dissipated.

"I do not think I am as hotheaded as you'd like to believe I am," he said calmly.

"Mmm," Mikoto muttered placing the pieces carefully onto the silky clothe, "and I don't think you are as level headed and calm as you'd like everyone else to believe you are."

Fugaku chuckled softly; he had no reply to that. Reality was always more complex than appearances, he of all people understood that best and his wife understood him best.

She walked back over towards his desk and placed and the handkerchief on top of the scroll he had been reading.

"Fix it," she said pushing a few papers aside as she leaned on the edge of the desk, her arms folded and her face free of judgment. "What's bothering you?"

He lifted up two pieces of medium size that went together, his fingertips burned hotly and he carefully melted the edges together, fitting them like a puzzle.

"Another investigation, another dead end," he said picking up another shattered piece.

Mikoto sighed softly as she watched her husband work on the cup. "I haven't found anyone either."

Fugaku stopped and starred at the clay on the handkerchief, "that's the problem," he continued unmoved, "I would much rather believe an oracle has lied than believe there is someone who can avoid your detection."

The Uchiha female looked down at her feet, while his words had been meant to demonstrate his absolute trust in her they also poked at the possibility that maybe someone did found a way to avoid her tracking jutsu. It broke Mikoto's heart to think of that since the whole Uchiha clan relied on her and most importantly, her husband trusted her absolutely. She closed her eyes and searched the Uchiha compound and Konoha again as she had been for the past few months, every half hour, trying to find suspicious activity among the clan.

"Mikoto," he whispered, his hand on her thigh – the cup finished.

She opened her bright red eyes; the black pattern of the sharingan was spinning dangerously.

"Come here," he grabbed her waist and gently pulled her onto his lap so her back was against his chest. She blinked and her eyes were back to their deep dark orbs.

"If there is a traitor, it will be devastating to our clan," she muttered as she unfolded her arms and let Fugaku wrap his around her midsection.

"We will find him," Fugaku said, his tone was one of authority and arguing would be futile. So she leaned her head back onto his shoulder and he rested his chin on the crevice of her neck.

.

…

.

**Same Night: **

"You know," Shisui began as he leaned closer to the fire. It had been such a damp day, it may not have rained but he still felt like a wet muggy dog.

Itachi opened one eye from his meditation, "what?"

"Thought you were asleep," the older Uchiha said, looking slightly surprised, "you know, just talking to myself," he explained with a large smile.

"Hn," Itachi closed his eye again and attempted to find the relaxing state once more. Sai and Gemna were in as deep a sleep as they would allow themselves, Genma deeper than Sai. The younger member was still displaying signs of untrust and while that didn't bother Itachi in the slightest, it was noticeable.

"Though I was thinking, I could sure go for Sakura's white hot chocolate."

Itachi did not reply.

"It was so delicious and thick. It was really like drinking melted chocolate, mmmmmm," the Shisui ignored the growl his stomach gave. "Man, when was the last time we ate anything sweet," the older Uchiha sighed as he leaned his head back against the tree trunk, "when I retire, I'm going to own a candy shop."

"That's a dream for a pedophile," Itachi deadpanned.

"I'll save some cookies for you," Shisui offered.

"Bakeries have cookies, not candy stores."

"It'll be a bakery candy store. I'll put candies in my cookies and cookies in my candies."

Itachi found that too stupid to reply to.

"I'll make rainbow candies and rainbow cookies. There will be cookies shaped like bunnies and kitties and boobies."

"Shisui," Itachi snarled.

"And cupcakes and muffins and –,"

Itachi threw a kunai straight at Shisui's head. He flickered out just in time, and reappeared sitting comfortably a foot away. "Chocolate cakes and chocolate bars and –," Shisui flickered away again as he continued to tease Itachi.

.

…

.

By morning, Sakura had completely recovered. A medic on call did one last temperature check before granting her release. He informed her that the Hokage wished to see her, Sakura thanked him and looked over her own chart after he left; her fever had reached a maximum of 105 with two hours of constant shivering. Depending on how she looked at it, it was either fortunate or unfortunate that she could barely remember the night before.

The intern from the exam had walked in while Sakura was taking out the I.V.'s and monitoring tape.

"Hey, Sakura" he greeted her by the door, his arms stuffed in the pockets of his blue pant-scrubs.

"Hey – you," she replied back. She never got his name.

"Everyone calls me Jai," he said, stepping inside.

"Sorry, hi Jai," she said reaching down the collar of her shirt to pull on the wire holding the tape on her heart.

He looked away, a small blush crept across his cheeks, "so…are you okay?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him when she finally peeled it off. He was still looking away, finding some interest in the poster about proper nutrition.

"That's good," he commented, still looking at the cartoon squirrel holding up a food pyramid.

"Are _you_ okay?" Sakura asked, swinging her legs over the bed. She didn't see a point in the conversation. She had a slight fever, it broke, and there was no need to visit her as if she was on her death bed.

Finally, he looked at her. Now she had time to really examine him beyond the brown hair, brown eyes, and medic band around the arm. He was tall and obviously reached puberty early; his unshaven face had stubs around the jaw line, making him look older. His innocent oval shaped eyes took attention away from his bushy eyebrows. He had broad shoulders and she could tell he worked out by the visible muscles of his forearms. She wondered if he was trying to become a field medic.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. I was just checking up on you."

"Well, thank you," Sakura said, still perplexed why he was there. She was never very good at socializing with new people. Ino introduced her to all the friends she made in the academy, and outside of the institution, she found very few people she could hold a long conversation with.

"You were pretty awesome."

"I'm very grateful for your help."

"I was wondering," he paused and licked his lips nervously, "would you want to work together? Maybe teach me a thing or two?" He asked, shifting his weight to his left leg while burying his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Me?"

"Well," he looked away again, "there's no doubt you're going to be one of the best medics."

"I….I don't know what to say," the thought of her teaching someone never came to her. She was always the one being taught.

"Well, medic classes are still going on every morning. Maybe you can stop by?"

Sakura had taken a few medic classes, but she remained in her team making her attendance sparse. Plus Tsunade and Shizune worked with her at an accelerated rate making the case studies and experiments during the intern-rounds obsolete.

"If I can, I will," she answered, smiling at him. She still couldn't believe someone was asking her to teach them something. Her head rushed with the implications and her inner-self was already imagining Sakura dressed in a teacher's uniform instructing a lecture hall of students.

"Sounds good," he smiled back and hesitated a moment before adding: "well, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, have a good day," Sakura replied getting off the bed.

He waved goodbye and walked out.

The kunoichi exhaled and brushed her bangs behind her ears as she walked towards the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face and examined her appearance in the mirror. Water dripped down her pale skin and she noticed the dark bags under her eyes, however, Jai had placed a thin smile on her face which made her appearance less horrifying.

Suddenly, her stomach growled in annoyance while her fingers went around her cheek looking for zits. She couldn't remember the last time she ate.

She quickly washed her face and hands with soap and dried them off with a paper towel. After a final weary glance at the mirror, she slowly made her way towards the cafeteria. Sakura overheard the indiscernible hushed whispers of a few medics who were eating before their morning shift. Their darting eyes and discrete nods told her that they were talking about the kunoichi. With a slight discomfort she grabbed the largest cup of plain yoghurt and a bowl of fruit and quickly got in line to pay for it. After the cashier offered her a spoon and Sakura asked for a brown bag for her food, she quickly left – she had no intention of staying there. The passing judgments were something Sakura wasn't prepared for at the moment.

Sakura understood they were probably talking about her medical exam, but she didn't want to hear their congratulations or questions of inquiry. The pride she felt in passing was overcome by the disappointment she felt in her using the complicated techniques for an exam. She had really thought she saved a man's life and it gnawed at her brain when she remembered that it was all planned.

_God, why are you moping?_ Her inner-self lashed out as she walked down the corridor.

_Well? Why?_

Sakura ignored the question, but her inner-self was not going to be silenced.

_You keep wanting to progress, you keep wanting to prove yourself. You just passed the pre-jonin medical exam. _

Sakura continued past the pediatrics wing, her eyebrow twitched.

_Oh boo-freaken-who. Grow up. _Her inner-self snapped.

_Are you going to start pouting like Sasuke too? _

She really was brooding similar to Sasuke when he'd get all self-depreciative over some illogical reason.

_Damnit. _Sakura cursed at herself.

The pink haired girl smacked her forehead with her palm; a passing male nurse looked up from his chart and raised his eyebrow. The kunoichi ignored him. Her inner-self was right. She had just passed an exam and proven her worth – that was real. It was just the situation that was fabricated.

_Why do I let it all get to me? All the damn time. _

Sakura sighed and her inner-self answered: _You have set an indefinable standard, you idiot. _

The more Sakura thought about it, the angrier she got at herself. What were her actual goals?

_To be stronger. _

But what did that mean?

What is stronger?

"Ugh," she moaned to herself.

She needed to figure that out but first…

The pink haired girl turned the corner and made her way towards the staircase and went down two floors to the basement. She used to visit her mother every day, but as time went by Sakura was able to let go more and more. However, when she didn't see her for a while, Sakura's insides turned with regret.

The coma patients' ward always smelled of degrading flesh and medical supplies. Sakura crinkled her nose and went straight to her mother's room. There were no doctors or medics here since there was no need. A nurse only came round at the end of the day to change I.V.s and waste bags. Sakura grabbed a small red stool from the far end of the room and brought it to her mother's bedside. She sat down and watched her mother's chest rise and fall for a few moments before speaking.

"Hi mum," she started and paused again, noticing a few new gray hairs by her temple.

"Soo….I passed the pre-medical jonin exam. That means I'm eligible for low-rank jonin missions if they are in need of a medic. I'm happy about it," she didn't sound happy, "well, I'm happier now. It's hard being a ninja. I remember when I enrolled in the Academy you told me that after I graduated you'd talk to Mr. Yamakawa about trying to get me a job at the bookstore. That big old bookstore…"

Sakura reached her hand out and placed it on top of her mother's. Her fingers were chilly and wrinkly with protruding veins. "It's funny, no matter what we plan, life is always changing. I wonder if you'd be proud of me, we never talked about me having a ninja career. Well, now, I'm sure it's what I want. I just wish –," the girl sighed and stopped, pulling her hand back and stared at her mother blankly.

She opened her mouth again to speak, but nothing came out so she closed it and narrowed her eyes. Shaking her head from side to side she opened the yoghurt container and poured it into the fruit bowl. She had no more words for her mother or for herself.

.

…

.

Sakura was ordered to meet the Hokage as soon as possible, but she lolled around more than usual. She walked around the hospital, shuffling her feet. She was no longer emotionally upset, but she didn't feel exceptionally happy. At the moment, she was satisfied acting like a ghost without a purpose. While normally she'd see her free time in the hospital as a prime opportunity to visit the patients on bed-rest and keep them company; now, she saw that as too much work. So she continued to float about, hallway to hallway, looking into doors, glancing out windows, and trying to find an inner peace within herself.

She liked watching the families and friends interacting with one another in the hospital. A grandson visiting his grandfather, sitting in the middle of bed, telling an over exaggerated story, throwing his arms left and right in animated explanation. The husband sitting beside his wife as the doctor took a family history, his face completely supportive as he silently squeezed his lover's hand, his eyes gave him away, however, they were filled with fear and worry as his mind drowned in worst case scenarios. A mother rocking her crying daughter in her arms, cooing her with soft words and humming rhythmically as she reassured her that the shot was necessary and she was being a very brave little girl. A young teenage boy sat in a wheel chair as his friends took turns signing his cast with colorful markers, one of the girls leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek and the injured boy's face glowed with suppressed embarrassment and happiness as he tried to ignore the "awwwwww"s his friends teased him with.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the interactions. The love of family and friends melted her heart and give her a feeling she couldn't identify. It felt good.

"_Hokage office!"_ Tsunade's voice echoed in her head.

"Oh," Sakura's eyes bulged slightly; the Hokage had used the calling jutsu on her. She was enjoying her people-observation so much she had forgotten about her meeting.

However, she couldn't resist looking into one more room.

There was a father holding onto young twin girls, a routine checkup. Each girl sat on one of their father's thighs and were playing a clapping game while the father answered questions posed by the doctor. There was something very cute about a man spending time with his children.

She pressed her fingers together and flickered out of the hallway in a puff of smoke.

.

…

.

Sakura fixed her hair with her fingers quickly before knocking on the door. She didn't have a chance to shower yet and the sweat from the night before had made her pink locks uncomfortably oily and sticky.

"Come in," Tsunade said stoutly and the girl obeyed.

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office, her desk was cluttered with paperwork and there were a few large scrolls on the floor. The older woman got up and grabbed a cup of sake from her table and walked towards the young girl.

"Drink this."

Sakura, without thinking, accepted and took the shot. It prickled her mouth like needles, burned down her throat like fire, and suddenly warmed her entire body with a hot shiver. It was her first taste of alcohol. She didn't find it pleasant but it wasn't terrible either. She looked down at the empty cup, not sure where else to look.

"You've come a long way," Tsunade said standing in front of the girl, stroking the top of her head in a maternal way. She suddenly flicked the young girl's forehead with her index finger, "I'm really proud of you."

Just like that Sakura found the energy to smiled back, all her anger and resentment melted away. However unfair it was to manipulate her, the kunoichi would always forgive her mentor even when apologizes weren't said. She had to resist the urge to hug the Hokage in a tight embrace and ask her to never do something like that again, because the first action was inappropriate and the second was impossible. She would do it again, and again, and again. That was just something Sakura was going to have to accept.

"Now then," Tsunade began, her tone changing to one of business, suddenly her figure appeared to almost be looming over her, "Sasuke and Naruto are scheduled to return tomorrow night with Team Ten and Kakashi's mission has been confirmed a success…he just likes to take his damn time returning. After tomorrow, all four of you will be sent on a B+ rank mission with A rank priority. Go home, sleep, practice, eat, water the plants…whatever," she waved her hand to exaggerate her meaning, "My office an hour before sunrise for the day after tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura nodded with a mellow joy as she was dismissed.

"Oh and pack for a very cold winter," the blonde added before the girl disappeared.

.

…

.

After a much needed shower and bath, she resisted the temptation to go to the training ground, and instead headed towards the flower shop owned by the Yamanaka family. Entering, she was engulfed with the mix of sweet and earthy smells that gave her goosebumps. She found Ino working behind the register; she was busy filing down her unpolished nails.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said kindly and Ino appeared to almost hesitate in looking up, as if it may have been a greeting from a ghost.

"Forehead!" The blonde's face widened into pure delight, "Come here!" the girl hopped over the counter in one fluid motion and engulfed Sakura in a tight and powerful hug.

Sakura hugged back and when Ino loosened her grip, she did not. She needed this friendly affection, just for a little bit.

"I've missed you," Sakura whispered into the girls shoulder.

The botanist rubbed her back, "I've missed you too….Jeez, your hair is getting so long," Ino gently tugged a fistful of it, "I can't remember the last time you had it this long."

"Yeah," the pink haired girl agreed, chuckling softly. She had yet to decide what to do with her hair and maybe a best friend could help her figure that out.

The hug ended, and they both held each other's hands. If they were children, they'd most definitely start swinging their arms side to side.

"You okay forehead?"

"I'm okay, though, I could sure use a friend right now."

"Well, I'm glad because so can I," Ino smiled back, squeezing Sakura's fingers gently, "let's go in the back, I have some chocolate and we can talk. It's been _suuuuuuuuch_ a slow day."

When they began talking, Sakura spoke abstractly, her words were broken down and fumbled with; nothing followed a linear path. She would never have a career as a bard, but Ino understood as much as she could and offered the perfect amount of empathy. The pink haired girl had done a good job of keeping her eyes free of tears; however the pain showed in her face when she spoke of subjects that only her inner-self was privy too.

Ino, too, had her own bout of problems. Her parents were ragging in the midst of a bitter separation, both tugging right and left for their daughter. Ino also admitted her embarrassment during the Chunin exam, and worse, during the ambush she was completely paralyzed with fear for a good three minutes. She was ashamed and no matter what anyone said about how others froze as well, she took it to heart. "You know," the blonde said, "you always thing somehow, when push comes to shove, you'll do the right thing." Sakura nodded in understanding. Ino also told her that she had been training with her father in secret; her mother didn't know. Asuma even offered to work with her when he saw she was finally getting more serious.

"Next year I'll be the top chunin!"

"Damn right you will be," Sakura agreed, popping a piece of milk chocolate in her mouth and smiling supportively, "you sure as hell have the skills. All you need is practice and you'll be unstoppable."

"Kick your ass, that's for sure."

"Hey, I wouldn't go so far…" the pink haired girl teased.

"By the way, I was thinking about trying to get an internship at the hospital, you know to get better chakra control," Ino added suddenly, it even shocked Sakura, "maybe you could put in a good word for me?"

"The best word I can," the medic promised. After their afternoon together, Sakura stopped by the hospital to talk to Shizune about trying to get Ino enrolled in the medic classes.

.

…

.

When the day after tomorrow arrived, Sakura was still feeling mellowed out from the experience. She had lost a bit of the childish excitement but the morning was looking brighter than the last. She had spent the entire free day reading through scrolls, transcribing notes, and skimming passages of interest. She didn't lift a finger to practice and didn't leave her apartment either. If the ANBU Uchihas were back, Shisui would most definitely disturb her studying session. That was the only way she was going to go to the training grounds. The kunoichi decided that it wasn't depression that she was feeling, but she accepted that she was stuck in some sort of funk.

When she arrived to the Hokage's office an hour or so before the sunrise, she was startled to find Kakashi already inside.

"He's not early…he _just_ came back," Tsunade said narrowing her eyes at the male ninja as she opened his report scroll.

He just shrugged, not even acknowledging Sakura's entrance.

The Kunoichi remained silent with her hands behind her back as she waited for the rest of her team to arrive.

Naruto and Sasuke came in ten minutes later, both out of breath – no doubt racing up the stairs. Her lips twitched into a slight smile. She had missed them, and she noticed the brightening of Naruto's eyes when he saw her, even Sasuke's face seemed to soften – a little bit.

"Sakura," Tsunade began and everyone's eyes remained on the Hokage, "create a web barrier please."

Sakura nodded and did the hand symbols Mikoto taught her and the jutsu took effect, looking as if they were trapped within a chakra web.

"Woah," Naruto first said looking around, he had learned the simple (boring) securing techniques from Jiyara months ago and while the old sage offered to teach him more, the young ninja just wasn't interested. Now, he wordlessly decided, that this one was pretty cool.

Sasuke and Kakashi remained unmoved and silent. The pink haired girl, too, stared intensely at Tsunade, looking for some sort of approval for the technique's execution.

"Good, now," the Hokage ruffled some papers as she took turns looking at each shinobi, "there are rumors of a planned assassination at the next inauguration ceremony in Ice Island. Sadly…there have been multiple, undisputable reports of these rumors from various trusted sources…and since Ice Island is one of our oldest allies we have sent a team out there to make sure nothing happens. But then another problem occurred because nothing can ever go smoothly in this world." The blonde woman sighed, grabbed a shot of sake from beside her and held it in her hands for a few moments before gulping it down, "The scroll for inauguration was stolen a few days ago and reports have it in the land of Mist. There's more information for you in your mission statement. After you get the scroll make your way to Ice Island and be there by the thirteenth of next month. I'm going to repeat this again, this is a two part mission, once you've retrieved the scroll, you are to return it to Ice Island's government and then with another team comprising of Kureni, Hinata, Shino, and Ino. With them, you will all make sure the event goes as planned. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," everyone said at once. Even Naruto didn't complain.

Tsunade tossed a scroll at Kakashi's face, he reflexively caught it with his hand much to the Hokage's disappointment.

"Information is in there…Ice Island has given you four passes of military diplomacy so get rid of anyone who acts suspiciously…don't bother with questions unless absolutely necessary. They want this taken care of silently and quickly. Now get out," she was already pouring herself another cup.

Sakura dismissed the jutsu while everyone teleported out.

"Well performed, Sakura," Tsunade said and Sakura smiled a close lipped smile at the compliment and she, then, too teleported out and appeared back in her room. She took off her dark blue t shirt and grabbed her white hooded tank top and pulled it over her head. Over that she put on a dark red sweater. She tugged on the sleeves as she looked for one of her general scrolls inside the closet. She found the one she prepared and threw it on the bed.

Then she grabbed her beige cargo pants from a hanger and pulled them up after taking off her black shorts. When she finished redressing in an outfit that would work for traveling through the fall and winter seasons, she tied her medical pouch to the back of her belt and her canteen and whip to opposite sides of her hips. She lifted her leg up on the bed and began to tie her weapons pouch to her right thigh. She quickly stopped by the bathroom and grabbed a hair band and put her hair up in a pony tail. Ino said she looked better with a long braid but Sakura didn't have the time.

She walked back into the bedroom and opened her general scroll and double checked its contents she had packed the night before. She had placed her jacket, scarf, hat, winter gloves, extra clothes, extra herbs, two bags of rice, a bag of beans, a bag of chickpeas, and bathroom supplies inside. She had no idea how ninjas survived before supply scrolls and she had splurged the extra money she had on one of the advanced ones that could carry more. Satisfied and unable to think of anything she may have forgotten she folded it and tucked the scroll into the flap of her side pant pocket.

She snatched her fingerless gloves from the edge of her bed and then teleported to the gate.

She was putting on one of her gloves when Sasuke appeared. The Uchiha had changed into long black pants, and put on a white long sleeve shirt under his normal blue one. He also added a wakazashi sword to his back and his weapons pouch seemed fuller than usual.

"How was the mission?" Sakura asked as pleasantly as she could. She really wanted to have a stable relationship with him. She wasn't looking for good or friendly, just stable.

"We practiced pretending to be statues," Sasuke replied.

"Sounds fun," she said half heartedly and the male shot her a look. He obviously hadn't enjoyed the mission too much.

"Did you pass the medic exam?" He asked, his voice held no curiosity.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, hoping he wouldn't ask about it.

"Good," the dark haired boy nodded. It almost appeared to be a compliment, but Sakura wasn't sure – she never heard Sasuke compliment anyone….except his brother but since he revered Itachi as a demigod that didn't count.

"I think tha –," Sakura broke off mid sentence when she noticed the bright yellow flowing locks in the corner of her eyes. It was Sunshine. She was walking towards the entrance check point.

Sasuke didn't ask her to continue but his dark orbs followed her distracted green ones to the tall lady. Lady was the only word to describe her. She wasn't a girl nor a woman, and her walk was too graceful to be anything short of aristocratic. However, as evident from the simple garments, she was not rich.

"I'll be right back," Sakura said quickly pulling her second glove over her other hand as she made her way towards the disabled ninja.

Sakura caught up to Sunshine and the blonde stopped and signed hello with a gentle smile. In the light, Sunshine was just that – a pure ray of warm sun. She was breathtakingly beautiful up close with skin that looked like perfect porcelain and eyes like an ocean trapped in glass. Sakura likened her to a muse of the ancient artists.

"Hi," Sakura signed back with her hands, "How are you?"

"Good," Sunshine didn't appear surprised at Sakura's improved ability to sign, "How have you been?"

"So, so, I've been," her hands paused and she racked her brain for the gesture of practice. She couldn't remember.

The blonde female remained patient while Sakura tried to articulate how she'd been practicing sign language.

"Studying sign language," she finally gave into the easier verb.

"You're doing really well," she complimented; her hands moved with perfect fluidity, "are you going out on a mission?"

"Yes we're going to," she paused. She had no idea how to explain the mission in sign language.

Sunshine seemed to understand Sakura's struggle and reached her hand out, palm up. The pink haired girl placed her rough callused hand on top of her smooth delicate one.

"_Sorry,"_ Sakura mentally apologized.

"_It's alright. Are you going on a mission with your team?" _

"_Yes, we're going to visit Ice Island. I've never been and I'm really excited about it." _

"_It sounds cold." _

"_I brought a jacket." _

"_That's good." _

"_Have you heard from Itachi or Shisui?"_ Sakura didn't mean to ask that, but Sunshine was in her head, where there were no teeth to bite her tongue with to keep from speaking.

"_They're in Earth Country right now,"_ she replied and didn't say another word.

Physically, Sakura noticed Sunshine's eyes sadden and the solemn expression. She thought she must have been missing Shisui very much. Even visibly upset, Sunshine still appeared to embody the essence of beauty.

"_Of course,"_ Sunshine agreed to the thought, _"things are changing around here and it would be nice to have Shisui around."_

"_Things are changing?" _

"SAKURA!" Naruto called for her, and she accidently moved her hand and broke contact when she looked over at her teammate.

When she returned her attention to Sunshine, the lady signed: "It was a pleasure seeing you, Cherry Blossom."

"It was nice to see you too," Sakura signed back, "I hope to see you," she paused again. She didn't know how to say "soon" but Sunshine had already turned around and headed towards the checkpoint.

Sakura jogged back to her team. Kakashi and Naruto had joined Sasuke in the wait.

"Let's go!" Naruto squeaked. He was as enthusiastic as ever to work as team seven again. While he could be dense at times, he hadn't missed the slight shift that occurred when Sakura slept with them. He couldn't wait to see the new paradigm at work. Plus, this was almost an A-rank mission! Their first! Naruto prayed they got ambushed. He had some kick ass techniques he wanted to show off, to both Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi got out his book and followed his students out the gate. While they all tried to seem mature, he could tell each was excited for this mission. It appeared that those who had something to prove always sought out danger. Those who had already proven more than their fair share wanted nothing but peace and quiet.

And a little bit of hentai.

.

…

.

They settled for the evening, a good 30 miles east from Konoha. The wind was crisper out there and the air, colder. However the trees surrounding the forest kept the howling winds from invading their rest.

"My mother taught you that technique?" Sasuke asked as they began preparing dinner. They were going to use the noodles that Naruto brought and the vegetables Sasuke brought since they were the most likely to perish.

Sakura nodded to his question as she set up the pot over the fire, "your mother is amazing."

"She is," he agreed, "I've never seen anyone else use it." Of course his mother taught it to him too, but he never had a need for it before.

"We should probably cast one over Naruto, his loud mouth would never get us in trouble again," Sakura teased and Sasuke broke an almost smile as Naruto loudly began to complain about how he wasn't that _loud_.

The evening was one of the most pleasant nights she had with her team, they all talked to one another – including each other in every conversation and Naruto and Sasuke behaved…for the most part. Sakura wished to freeze the moment in time and to always be able to come back to it because she wasn't sure how many more they'd have. A peaceful tension.

Kakashi appeared detached as he sat away, reading the same novel for the third time that month. He preferred this to the last few missions. His team really appeared to be growing up.

_Soon they won't be needing me anymore. _He thought with a lazy shrug. Maybe he could finally retire, find a wife, get a house dog, maybe even have a kid. He chuckled silently at the thought.

.

…

.

**(Mid December) **

Three days later, they reached Water Country territory. Kakashi told them to walk at an average pace on the path as to not draw attention to themselves since they would have dozens of eyes on them if they had chosen to run. Walking with weapons was apparently considered less conspicuous than running. Sakura didn't see the logic in that but she didn't question it either.

Kakashi continued reading Ichi-Ichi Paradise and Sakura fell into place in front of Kakashi and behind Naruto and Sasuke as she took out a tiny journal that she used to rewrite all water jutsu tips and historical information that she picked up from her teachers and the scrolls in her new collection. There was nothing new or especially breathtaking inside the scrolls, but Sakura would never reject learning something, no matter how mundane it seemed. Plus since she didn't have a photographic memory it helped to reread the information.

She looked up from her notes, Sasuke and Naruto were ignoring one another due to a dispute she had missed but it was evident that they were trying to walk-race one another. She smiled despite herself and looked back down and continued reading.

Halfway into the chilly afternoon, they were finally greeted by an enemy. Well overdue, in the two young boys' opinion.

A thick mist appeared around them.

"Sakura?" Naruto whispered stepping back towards the kunoichi as he got into battle position.

"Not mine," she whispered out taking out her leather whip as she made the hand movements of water release; dispel. It was the hidden mist technique.

Naruto looked around when the mist vanished, "Where's Kakashi and Sasuke?"

"I don't kno- Naruto watch out!" Sakura said shoving Naruto out the way into the bush along the forest to avoid a foreign blast that came straight at them. Instantaneously she manipulated the water from her canteen to shield her from the onslaught of the foreign water. She wasn't capable of stretching out her water to protect two while retaining its defensive power – she needed more practice and skill for that. The enemy's water rolled violently off Sakura's protective barrier.

When the jutsu subsided, it formed a large puddle of crystal clear liquid around her. She kept her own water out as she squatted down and touched her enemy's – he or she had released their chakra from it and it was harmless. She called her dragon from her canteen water. Her heart was beating loudly in her throat and she was fumbling with her thoughts. She had never fought against someone with a water affiliation.

"Naruto?" she whispered in the direction she had pushed her partner at but he wasn't there anymore. She heard a groan and a shout in the distance and she was unsure if it was her teammate's or not.

Suddenly, Naruto came flying from the depth of the forest, his body scrunched over – he had been hit in the solar plex and had the wind knocked out of him. He flew past Sakura and his body was stopped when his back hit the thick trunk of a tree. Sakura had immediately switched places with a water clone and was currently on a branch nearby, hiding behind the thick bark – the leaves had fallen off a long time ago.

Her heart ached to watch her teammate in pain and his groans echoed in her ears. She tried to control her breathing since her hot breath created a visible fog around her. A tall thin man with sickly blue skin and long flowing purple hair approached Naruto. Sakura's clone rushed to the blonde's aid and took on a defensive position, protecting the boy.

"Oh, now this looks like a party," the man said with a widened smile.

After a moment's hesitation, she sent her dragon and clone on the enemy as she jumped from the branch back into the makeshift lake. She placed her medical palms on Naruto's chest, discovering the paralyzing jutsu and quickly reversing it. "Come on, Naruto," Sakura muttered as the blonde nodded gratefully and lifted himself up but then Sakura felt a sword dig into her back through her organs and come out through her stomach. She hadn't noticed that her water dragon was defeated.

_And so easily defeated. _

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed; his eyes widened in horror.

The pain caused a loss of concentration of her water jutsu and her clone fell into the water with a splash. She cursed at herself; if she hadn't been so overwhelmed with Naruto she could have **easily** blocked or evaded the attack. In that instance, she had just failed all her room thirteen practice. However no training could have prepared her for the tunnel vision she would receive when a comrade was injured. It was the first time she had to heal during a battle.

Naruto jumped in front of her and did the hand signs for the best jutsu Jiayara had taught him for the situation. It was his turn to protect her and he swore he would not fail. He couldn't believe he even let that jerk paralyze him! With a growl, he placed his hands together and summoned a wind release jutsu: Slashing Tornado. Two large tornados appeared, causing whirlpools to form in the water around them. They both headed straight for the blue-skinned enemy.

"How adorable! A medic that knows some water jutsu, and a brat with wind release….you'd both be worth a pretty penny," the man cackled, his rib cage showed with every breath he took. He didn't seem to be in the least bit worried about the attack as he dodged it playfully. He was like a cat that had his prey cornered, but refused to make the killing blow and allowed the little mouse to believe it could escape for entertainment.

"Like I'll let you touch her!" Naruto shouted creating hundreds of his clones around them – the slashing winds of the tornado continued to rumble both the air and ground. The blonde was pissed – how dare he injure Sakura, and he was also angry with himself – how dare he let Sakura get injured.

"Oh…hehehehehe, ," The man continued chuckle as he stopped his running and let the two tornados come at him. He bent his back leg, opened his palm and in one fluid motion, leaning forward, shifting weight to his front leg, and extending his arm – he stopped one tornado with a loud sonic bang. He repeated the same action with the other.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked stupidly as he bent down beside her, he had no idea what to do. Seeing your partner with a blade through the middle really caused a panic within him and the stream of blood that flowed out of her injury was causing his heart to palpitate. He couldn't accept the fact that Sakura may be dead soon.

"Get the sword out of me…so I can," she coughed up some blood. It splashed into the water which was already turning a light shade of pink.

Naruto obeyed, his mind whirling with possibilities, ignoring the fact that his clones were soon going to be gone. He grabbed the hilt from behind her, pressing his foot on her back and slowly began to pull it out. The pain was complex and intense but she didn't scream. Any moment she felt pain, she thought back to when she was nearly burned to a crisp and it no longer seemed as terrible. Nothing could ever compare to that ungodly pain she experienced in the ambush. Not even this.

Besides, ninjas didn't scream. Itachi had said so.

Sakura flooded the wound with more chakra than she should have, but it was between spending too much chakra or passing out and she had to take her chances.

She heard the continued pops of Naruto's clones disappear, and when she looked up through her blurry vision she saw Naruto and his clone creating the Rasengan.

"Shit," Sakura whispered hoarsely as she felt the water around her begin to move unnaturally. The ninja was reclaiming it with an unseen jutsu. Before she could tell Naruto to stop his attack, he was already running towards the ninja. Then the volcanic water irrupted under him and caused the young boy to lose his balance and miss his aim. The ninja then summoned a wave jutsu and attacked Naruto from every angle, anytime he got a footing on the water it disrupted his chakra and turned to an unstable liquid causing him to stumble and fall onto another attack. All the blonde could do was dodge and avoid getting pierced by the deadly water formations.

The man roared with sadistic laughter.

"Damnit," Sakura muttered as she stopped healing herself and pressed her palms on top of the water – her dragon and clone had fallen into his water and her blood was in the mix as well which meant that her chakra was still in there…she just had to multiple it and overpower his chakra. She had read about it in one of the papers published by some academy teacher in some school that she didn't care to remember at the moment. He claimed that the reclaiming of an elements required more chakra control than affiliated jutsu skill and if there was something she was even remotely good at – it was chakra control.

_Surround the water…just like drowning the guy…surround it like manipulation…surround it like water release technique….you can do it….you can do it. _

As hard as she imagined it was going to be, it wasn't. She couldn't believe how easy it was for her to reclaim control over the large body of water and the attacks on Naruto suddenly stopped. The man looked extremely confused and for a moment the sadist joy escaped his eyes. The blonde attacked him with all the taijutsu skill he had. Kicking, punching – attempting to severely injure the man. However he was taller, more skilled, and held a plethora of experience over both teenage ninjas and only needed one hand and one leg to block all of Naruto's attacks. When he glanced at the girl he thought was down for the count, he saw her surrounded by a cave of his water and realized that the water was completely under her control. He hadn't even noticed his jutsu being dispelled. Her emerald green eyes seemed to sparkle like water under the hot sun. It was the first time she had relative control over her dojutsu, and she didn't even know it.

She was too focused on having to win this fight.

"Naruto! Now!" She shouted, hoping Naruto knew that she needed him to use Rasengan to finish him off. A huge wave appeared behind her and went straight for the man. With her unlocked power she did not need hand jutsu for such a simple maneuver.

"Nice try!" the man said and moved intense amount of chakra into his hands as he performed his own water release to stop her waves, but his temporary moment of concentration was perfect for Naruto who moved behind him and he prepared the Rasengan. The spontaneous plan that both partners had agreed wordlessly upon was that Naruto would send his Rasengan through the man's back and Sakura would send her blast of water into the man's chest. However, he managed to perform a water release which stopped her attack but Naruto was still able to connect his to the man's back. It launched him forward a few feet.

The skill of the strange blue man's counter technique overwhelmed and disabled her. Her dojutsu disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The heavy force of water that had early been a cave barrier of protection came tumbling down on her unexpectedly and caused her to fall face down on the ground. She didn't have the energy to get up; it was more from blood loss than chakra depletion.

She never heard Naruto screaming her name for her to wake up.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter will explain the attack - they did not fight Kisame.

A little plot progression and a dash of battle - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate the reviews so much, they encourage me to work harder on this story!

Edit:

Thank you for Chibi Oro for catching a word ommision and Kaze and Kiba for the word misuse. :)


End file.
